Blizzard
by AriannaK
Summary: A predators hunt goes wrong, and the human female he was trying to kill actually saves his life...and then survival turns to passion... (Odd numbered Ch's are the girls POV, the even numbered Ch's are the yautja's POV-read just one side, or both.) (WARNING: Story is very sexually explicit and probably offensive to many. You have been warned.)
1. Blizzard

Blizzard Ch1 ()~/

My heart was racing. Pounding. Frantic. My breath puffed out in a white cloud in the chilly air. The thick coat that kept me warm now restricted my movements. My blood was thick in my veins. My shoes sunk into the deep snow as I tried to escape. I was getting farther and farther from my house, and I knew that was a mistake, but I had little choice. The beast chasing after me was more deadly than anything I had ever known. Smarter than any animal. Faster than my bundled up body. The wind stung my watering eyes as it corralled me away with spinning metal discs and burning lasers. I had barely gotten a glimpse of the monster, barely escaped, and already my movements were slowing.

Everything was white, a white blur, and to make things worse my killer was invisible. Only the weapons thrown at me, and the snow sticking to its body, momentarily gave it away. So as I gasped for breath and swirled around to scan for the hunter, I had really only surrendered.

I could not tell if I had lost him or if he was hovering right in front of me. My lungs were raw and my muscles were heavy with exhaustion. But three pinpoints of red, eight foot from the ground and forming a small triangle, suddenly gave me warning. I had barely dodged the assault, a gaping hole left in the ice and snow. Again, I dodged the laser, and again; he had me dancing back and forth. Closer and closer, the three red dots encroached on me. One last blast had me falling into the snow in tears. I was finished. I bowed my head, my long brown hair draping over my shoulders. However, static and color erupted just in front of me and I could not resist the temptation of observing my murderer.

It was an alien.

My jaw slowly dropped, my lips forming a shocked O. I would have believed the abominable snowman was after me before I believed an alien was. Nevertheless, there was no doubt in what I saw. A metal mask stared down at me, with an unforgiving dominance that had me shaking. The mutant, reptile, alien made a wall of muscle in front of me. I knew instantly it was not a mindless animal, a savage monster. No. This alien had armor, gadgets, and weapons—technology. He did not come through a wormhole or have superpowers like the video games I loved as a kid. Either way, I was no match for him.

He seemed to know that too.

His clawed hand reached out to grip my throat and he hauled to my feet-no, all the way off the ground. My hands shot out to his mottled reptile skin to try to ease the pressure off my neck as my tired legs dangled under me uselessly. A strange series of clicks, rather insect like, cascaded to my cold ears before he tossed me like a rag doll back into the snow. I hit with a twisting of my ankle and pain through my hip as the snow bit into my face, so cold it burned. He advanced on me again; I could hear the compacting of the snow at his heavy footsteps and then there was a metallic slide. The deadly noise of a sword being drawn.

I lifted my face to see two long, serrated blades now jutting out from one of his arm gauntlets. I let out a defeated whimper, but rolled away as he tried to plunge it into me. Again he struck. I scrambled away, suddenly getting the feeling he was toying with me. Torturing me. But what could I do? I had already lost my protective rifle early on. Snow was all that surrounded us. I did not even have a stick...I felt like a pathetic woman. Pathetic and useless. The two sharp blades descended on me again and I rolled away, but this time the ice gave a deep crack noise. I froze, memories of my sister flooding in. She had gone missing for hours, only to be found in an underground ice cave not far from town.

This was the only weapon I had. If it would only postpone my death, so be it. I had to hope. I had to try.

I shakily stood to my feet, pink mittens balling into rebellious fists. The alien stared at me, metal mask staring me down, his muscles tensing, ready. I summoned my strength and ran at him as if I was going to attack. His blades rose to slice into me, but I bounced up quickly and landed on the ice just out of his swinging range.

Cracking.

Pain in my ankle I had twisted made me drop to my knees, but nothing else.

The alien tilted his masked head at me, probably thinking I was foolish. Well, shit. I guess I was wrong about the cave. The alien stomped forward and raised his blades to end it. To end my life. However, the ice continued to crack, sounding like thunder, a line forming between us. The alien backed away, and that is when he fell backwards into a void of snow and ice.

I clamored up, a grin on my face, as my plan worked better than intended-and then the ice gave way under me as well, engulfing my body in a blur of white.

I was lucky I was not knocked out as my temple collided with the hard hunks of ice. It throbbed and stung, and a line of warm blood trickled down the side of my face. My ankle was not so lucky either. Twisted. Jumped on. Now, smashed. I do not think it was broken, but it surely fucking hurt.

Unlike the hole left when my little sister fell as a kid, this cave had somehow sealed us in with big slabs of ice. Actually, it sealed me in-but killed the alien. All I could see of him was one clawed pinky sticking out from the rubble of ice. Therefore, I was rid of the hunter-but stuck in a freezing cold cave. Just wonderful. I had practically guaranteed myself a slower death. I just had to hope the cave-in created enough of a dent on the surface that rescuers would notice, and notice soon.

It was a beautiful place to die, really. Low ceilings of smooth blue ice, like glass. Slippery floor with dips, curves, and swirls. Sloping walls and big empty spaces like an exotic dance floor. Nevertheless, even though there was no wind to chill me, I was getting cold. Hungry. Thirsty. Lonely. Really, it had only been a couple minutes, but I was sweating under the layers from being chased, and now chilled to the bone from too much heat loss. I really did not want to die, but I entertained the thought of being thawed by amazing technology in the future. What can I say, I liked weird stuff like that...and it kept my mind from the real issue—the alien that had just tried to kill me.

Nevertheless, my luck was shitty. I realized that, as the ice blocks began to shift and tumble away where the alien was buried. His creepy clawed finger twitched and disappeared, and the ice began to reveal his body as he thrashed and shoved at the heavy slabs. He was definitely not dead.

A new panic flooded over me and seeped into my bones. No no no this could not be happening! He tumbled out of the icy rubble and fell face-first to the cave floor in an unmoving mass of bent and dented armor. Both his wrist gauntlets, horribly smashed. His mask was warped. His shoulder and leg guards, horribly dented...but it all had saved him. And doomed me.

I quickly scooted away from him, not wanting to put weight on my ankle yet. However, as I hid in an indent of the smooth ice wall, I did not hear another sound. I slowly bent forward and peeked out to see his body still on the floor. He was breathing, I think. It was hard to tell from how far away I was. I bravely snuck forward. Yep, breathing, but probably in bad shape. I calmed a little. I was not dead yet. I still had a chance.

I crept closer. If he woke again, I wanted a weapon, even if it was a broken piece of metal. Hell, some of it may even be useful in chipping away at the ice to dig my way out of here if rescue did not come.

I could not bring myself to touch it though. Even barely breathing it looked so...scary. Strange. Creepy.

It had long, waxy, brown strands as thick as dreads growing like hair. Metal bands surrounded some of the locks. His back was immensely muscular and human-like, and covered in a thick mesh of black wire. The lizard-like skin underneath was mottled with dark splotches on just slightly an olive tinted flesh-colored background.

I eventually grabbed a small hunk of ice and tossed it on him. A low menacing growl escaped his body that made my skin crawl and my hair stand on end. I gulped. I had to be brave. I crept towards him, but he began to stir. Shit. I quickly slipped away to observe him.

I expected his movements to be shaky and weak-but his muscles tensed like moving stone, fluid, and he began to sit up. However, his movements were terribly slow. I peeked at him from my little ice cubby, as he leaned back against the sloping rubble of ice. His masked head tilted back and he went still.

I slowly, quietly, approached him. I leaned over him. I shakily reached my pink mitten out. And...I could not do it. I backed away and sat down in my cubby, feeling useless.

I was so cold. My fingers were freezing. My ears were numb. My cheeks felt covered in a layer of ice. I began to think about survival. How long would I last until rescuers came? I peeked over at the alien. Two body warmth's were better than just one...and he seemed harmless at the moment...I tentatively crawled over to him. I sat down beside him...and I summoned all the bravery I had to scoot over and cautiously lean against his side. I quickly gasped and jerked away. He was freezing cold!

I scowled at him. Well, he was no help; god damn it. I scooted away, disappointed.

Nevertheless, I started to feel bad. He would die. Alien or not, he was a living being. He was far too cold already, and though I had not expected it, he had been smashed under all that ice for several minutes, so it made sense he would be so cold. My scowl slowly turned into a frown.

...Well, if I could warm him up our body heat should bounce back and forth and keep us both warmer, right? Isn't that what survivalists always said? I reluctantly scooted back to him. I leaned against his side again, my heart racing. God, I could feel his coldness through my thick coat. I bit my lip and tentatively looked him over. Metal was not helping anything.

I sighed, slowly began to undo his broken gauntlet, and stared at the small amount of radioactive-looking green ooze leeching from the device and into a small cut he had. I hoped it was not harmful like mercury or something. I undid all the smashed and broken metal and tossed it away. I left only the metal cup over his manly bits and his mask. The alien was deadly still.

I bit my lip and clamped my eyes shut as I griped his hands, and began rubbing them, just trying to warm the alien...And I suddenly felt so strange.

I mean, I wasn't really surprised per say that he existed-my dad had always been an adamant supporter of Bigfoot so I kinda grew up thinking there could be other things out there...I never thought I'd ever see one though—that's where my shock came in. I never could have guessed one would every attempt to kill me. I mean, why me? Moreover, I never could have guessed I would be trapped with one. Never could have imagined I would be trying to warm one up and save its life.

Well, try to save its life; he wasn't really responding.

Drastic measures were needed. I hesitantly unzipped my light blue puffy coat and griped the alien to lift his heavy shoulders forward, and then I wedged the coat between his practically naked back and the ice. I had a double layer of pants as well and so I maneuvered one pair under his bare legs. I took my pink mittens off and stretched them over his now bare feet and creepy toes. I chuckled at him. He did not look so menacing now. Why the idiot would wear metal boots in a snowy environment baffled me anyway, but I guess he could have crash-landed here.

Then, for the first time, I touched my bare skin to his. It was not as dry as it looked; it was actually quite soft for being so tough. I cautiously leaned my cheek against his chest, wound my leg around one of his, rubbed my hands up and down his arms, and through his fingers. He was still so cold. It was as if his body was not making any heat at all. I bit my lip and gave a tug at his mask-and a feral growl escaped him. I jumped back with a small screech of surprise...but quickly griped his mask again. My heart panicked and my muscles felt shaky, but I tugged and pulled at the wires and they disconnected with a hiss of escaping air. I paused...Could he breathe oxygen?

I really should have reconnected it and left the mask on, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity. What did he look like?

I pulled off the metal and stared at the creature. Initially, I was shocked and horrified. A big disk-like forehead lined with strange ridges and more of those ornate reptile-like spots. Small, beady red eyes. A mouth without lips, sharp pointed teeth, and four mandibles like an insect with sharp fangs on the end, almost like tusks. Eyebrows of small black spikes. No nose. No ears. It made my stomach roll and knot uncomfortably. I nervously smiled at him.

He never moved, but his eyes followed my movements. I bit my lip and cautiously felt his forehead, my heart feeling as if it was going to burst out of my chest. My mind kept waiting for some sort of attack. However, he was harmless being so cold; he should have been dead he was so incredibly cold. I let my hands trail down his huge forehead and then to the side of his face and there were metal rings around his neck, but I could not figure out how to get them off him.

My hands explored him unabashedly now. I was intrigued.

With his red eyes watching me, I leaned my face close to his and blew on him, my warm breath cascading off his skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers trailed through his odd hair. So thick. Soft. Slightly squishy. And I noticed that his body was strangely warm...warmer than mine for an instant but it faded as my hands left his hair. I placed both my hands on the ridges of his head and felt the slight bumps as my hands slit down, and to his cheeks.

I froze, my body as ridged as the ice around us, as one of his clawed hands raised to my face. I wanted to tear myself away and run-but his knuckles ever so gently brushed my jaw. Oh, he was warm. Hot even. I leaned into his touch, my hands reaching up to trap his hand against my face. Nevertheless, the warmth quickly faded. I almost whined.

However, that meant my attempts at warming him were working. I nervously fiddled with his metal cup over his manly bits-the last piece of cold metal on him. With it removed, there was just a thin cloth between us. His body grew hot again then faded; it was so strange. I tentatively rose up and straddled his lap, receiving another strange but wonderful burst of warmth. I leaned forward to rest my face against his chest, and a cooing rumble promptly pulsed through him-I could feel the vibrations through my own chest. His hands rose to capture my back, heat radiating off his skin it was almost hot. Warmer and warmer he grew as I stroked his hair, until I realized just why he was getting so heated. A rising appendage just in front of my hips began to engorge and proudly making itself noticed.

I let out a short gasp and shoved at his chest, "You dirty alien!"

I did not know what else to say. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and I promptly hoped off him, a small spike of pain running through my ankle as I did. I crossed my arms, standing, just staring down at him disapprovingly. His mandibles slowly twitched a little but I could not tell what he was thinking . . . And I could not help but ask myself: Was I attracted to the strange creature?

Sure, I suppose he was exotic. Muscular. Powerful. Dangerous. Dread-like hair. An ever so slightly smoky, musky smell to him...And he was aroused...Yea, yea, I hated to admit I was attracted. But that did not change anything. Sex with alien...What about alien babies, disease, and fact that it was just plain wrong? But then again, his arousal did not guarantee sex-I mean, since his skin was reptilian that meant his lack of energy was from lack of warmth and it seemed arousal re-energized and fueled his body to warm itself. We did not have to do it, just keep him interested enough to keep his blood flowing, so we could both make it out of this alive.

At least, that was the lie I told myself, to explain just why in hell I did not just begin chipping away the ice to make a hole and escape, why I decided to go back in the arms of an alien that had recently tried to take my life.

Therefore, I nervously sat back down on his heated lap, his cock pressed against my hips but still under that loincloth. He seemed happy to have me back. His hands ran up my hips and then wound around my back to pull me close. He was being gentle really, and had not attempted to harm me—but just the sight of him had my throat tight and lungs turning to stone. My heart was racing as he gently caressed my neck with his sharp mandibles. Before I could react, they spread wide and engulfed my mouth like a parasite and a long thin tongue wound its way into my mouth.

It carried with it a slightly spicy taste and he plunged it down my throat and lapped at the back of my throat. I wanted to gag, but as his warmth intensified, I melted against him.

I was not afraid.

This was strange and new and I fucking liked it.

My hands found his hair and wound my fingers around the thick strands. A deep grumble vibrated from him, reverberating inside my chest, pressed so close up against him. His whole body was burning as he lifted us up to flip over and lay on top of me.

My mind thought, shit, the sex thing is going to happen, Jesus Christ I am a slut. My body however, was producing its own heat and my center was wet and ready for him.

It did not happen though.

His tongue plunged down my throat. His hands fondled my body, his big hands sneaking under my clothes. His erection pressed against me...But he was hot and fully energized and he quickly hoped off me and charged at the pile of rubble like a wild beast. Crunching, throwing and maneuvering the heavy slabs of ice with inhuman speed, and I quickly hoped away from the mess to watch him as he opened up a hole in the ceiling of the beautiful cave. He hoped up and disappeared. He left me feeling used, abandoned, and wanting.

I blinked a few times and waited. Waited for any sound of his return, but here was silence. I bowed my head to the smooth ice floor and began putting back on my pants and coat. How had I expected this to end when he had been trying to kill me in the beginning? Had I forgotten that so easily?

Then I heard a long series of clicking grumbles and I raced under the hole to look up and see the alien crouched at the top, his brown dreads hanging down over his shoulders. His hand reached down, I leaped into his grip, and he hauled me up with ease. Then he kissed me again, if you could really consider it a kiss-that long tongue deftly plunging down my throat. I felt tingly at his warm touch and intoxicated by his scent. And frankly, I felt somewhat giddy that he had not left me. I smiled up at him and his mandibles tucked in tightly to his face. I was not ashamed of the butterflies collecting in my stomach. I hoped that was his species form of a smile. Then he griped my upper arm and pulled me forward with him to walk.

We got even farther away from my house and the direction of town. The wind was picking up a bit but I was amazed at the heat radiating off the aliens possessive hold on my arm. I was disappointed when he let me go and began to walk around and make motions in the air though. I was a little confused at first, thought he was a bit crazy, but then I remembered how he had been invisible when hunting me. His ship was probably invisible too.

I was correct; as I walked forward to join his side, my raised palm touched onto freezing cold metal. His spaceship! His space ship...he would be leaving now. After a while of feeling around the ship, he turned back to me. I was not sure what to do; did he want me to leave? I began to back up. However, he quickly stepped forward and grabbed my arm again to pull me against him, his body still warm, I could feel it through my coat. He pulled me down then to sit in his lap and I leaned my head against his skin, turning my face away from the wind.

He stroked my hair as the wind began to throw loose snow around in vicious circles. I had to assume his ship had crash-landed here, and I was to keep him warm until backup or something arrived. Nevertheless, we were surly in some shit. I wished we were back in the ice cave.

A blizzard was blowing through and I shamefully hid under his arms and curled up-and he was the one practically naked. Though, he was still warm, which made me question my theory. Could he really still be aroused? However, as I occasionally kissed his chest or neck I got that surge of heat that said, yes, yes he was still very much attracted and aroused. He gently nuzzled my neck with his mandibles. I thought he would break. I thought he would be the one to give in.

But it was I who lost control.

I unzipped my coat and tossed it aside as his heat quickly kicked up a notch-but he remained still, just watching me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his hair as I pressed my body against his. Just a sweater was between us but the wind stung too much to remove it. I sucked on a strand of his odd hair, swirling my tongue around one of those ornate beads as I moaned. His hands dug into my hips.

"Fuck me." I breathed.

He tossed me off him and on my back in the cold snow. I watched him stand, his dreads hanging around him, and a blizzard of snow and wind behind. My ears met the blissful sound of tearing cloth and the small covering was quickly carried away with the wind. I bit my lip, thinking naughty thoughts of how he could never cover himself back up. His claws dug into the netting already barely hanging on his body and he tore it away as well. And then, he roared.

It was like a combination of a lion and t-rex and it was so loud it hurt my ears. They were still ringing as he pounced on top of me like a jaguar, mottled reptile flesh and muscle so ready to tear into me.

But he was still gentle, sweet, one clawed finger slicing my sweater down the middle. I was dying from anticipation; I had to wonder if he was going slowly on purpose. His pinky nail then cut the middle connecting cloth of my bra before he slid his hands up from my stomach to my breasts, shoving away the cut cloth. His head bent down to my cold bare skin, his waxy dreads draping over me. A series of strange clicks played out from him before his hands slid down to my waist and lower still to my shoes. He tugged them off and then grabbed the ends of my pants to yank them away. I lifted my hips to try to assist, and with the second pair off, I was in my polka-dot underwear in freezing snow.

I grit my teeth as it stung my bare flesh. His mandibles gently poked and drug against my skin in a very insect-like way that had me absolutely tingling. He slowly drug down my underwear, his hands brushing against my legs, and he tossed it into the air. The blizzard took it-and he took me.

I actually yelped in pain as he thrust into me so suddenly, my walls automatically clenching tightly around his thick girth. Everything else had been so slow I had not expected the quick intrusion, and he sank all the way in, all at once. His arms then snaked under my waist and, still impaled by his engorged cock, he lifted me out of the snow and into the cold wind to hug me against his hot furnace of a body. It was an explosion of hot and cold and as he began to tilt his hips to grind into me, it was almost too much. He was on his knees and the heat was literally melting the snow and ice around us.

He hammered into me without mercy, having waited too long already to be able to pace himself. My arms hung limply around his neck, my body quivering, my eyes sliding closed, and small whimpering moans escaping my lips. Soon, I did not feel the cold at all, just his scorching muscles-the heat was just radiating off him as if he was made of fire. A torrent of angry swirling wind and snow surrounded us in a fog of endless white and raw cold-but there was only him. His meaty, clawed hands digging into my soft flesh. His muscular arms hugged around my naked body. The feel of his warm reptilian flesh against mine. The jostling of his smooth alien dreads. The vibrating rumbles from his chest and his unyielding pounding into my moist channel.

I gave in to the pleasure quicker than he did. I moaned loudly, my hot breath on his neck, as my body shuddered with a wave of consuming ecstasy. He continued fucking my limp body until he was satisfied and a stream, like magma, dispersed inside me when he finally came. I squirmed and panted in his grip at the intensity. It soothed out quickly though and he fell backwards into the snow, taking me with him. I was in heaven. I fell asleep, cradled on his chest, to the calming rise and fall of his breathing.

Too soon did I realize that I had doomed us both. I woke up shaking, my fingertips and toes growing numb. Though the blizzard had died down to a whisper, his rescue still had not come and we were freezing. I rubbed on him to try to warm his torpid muscles. I stroked his hair. Blew on his face and neck...Even a kiss would not energize him though.

He looked dead already.

My mind was in a frenzy to warm him up quickly.

I could not give up. I just needed to do something new and exciting to snap him back into action, recharge his batteries. I had to be bold. I sat up, straddling his torso, and tussled my hair. My hands grabbed his and thrust them onto my breasts, my nipples painfully erect and cold. I ground my hips into him. I was given the slightest spark of warmth.

I had to try harder. I pinned his arms to the snow and leaned down to plunge my tongue into his cavern of a mouth. I swirled my tongue around, sucked, and made little begging mew sounds. A slight throb of warmth, but I needed more. I slapped him on the side of the face.

He blinked and shifted his head to the side slightly. It was the first indication that he was even still alive.

"I'm not done with you." I scolded him.

I dug my fingers into his hair, squeezing the waxy strands. My lips left a trail of kisses down his neck. When I got to his shoulder, my lips parted as I bit down onto his skin, teeth digging in with the intent of leaving a slight bruise. I surge of warmth flowed through me starting at my parted legs and up to my chest with a jolt.

He liked it rough.

I racked my nails down his chest with a scream as if I was in the throws of an orgasm. Then I reached down and griped his flaccid cock in my palm-and I was not gentle. He reawakened almost instantly, his body surging with heated fervor. He sat up and I let out a screech as he claimed a fistful of my hair and yanked-my body arching backwards, my breasts bouncing forward. He let out a vibrating growl that shook my very bones before he rose to his feet and drug me up with him.

He towered over me menacingly, his blood coursing with desire—I could tell from the hungry look in his eyes. He bent down and his tongue swirled over my breasts and around the hard buds. My hands swept over the ridges of his forehead, my head leaning back with overwhelming pleasure. His hands gripped each of my ass cheeks with a possessive roughness that had my heartbeat soaring. I gasped as he began to lift me up by my naked ass, and with a little adjusting, he slid me down onto his erect alien cock. I let out a deep moan at the gentle stretching of my walls and the crashing waves of absolute elation rising up from my loins to consume my entire body.

He fucked me rougher than the last time, bouncing my pink naked body on his thick shaft. I could not help but whimper and scream, my fingers digging into his skin and toes curling, my body tensing with the build-up of pleasure soon to take me down into oblivion.

We quickly collapsed, a sweaty heap in the fluffy snow and his body stayed consistently warm as he recovered. I was blissfully content.

We were jolted back into reality however as an alien appeared out of the chilly air to step towards us. Another one quickly appeared beside it as well. My naked body tensed as they stared down at us. My alien slowly rose, taking me with him and began the same sort of strange clicks that must have been their language-no doubt explaining the precarious situation.

I felt very shy and awkward. Two alien men about the same eight-foot height as mine stood before us, wearing their metal masks and netting, armor and weapons, and one even had a string of small skulls around its neck. We stood stark naked and sweating with the alien left with only the bands in his hair and the rings on his neck-and I, I was only in my pink socks surrounded by snow and ice.

After a moment one of the aliens stepped forward and cupped my jaw tenderly, spouting a beautifully fluid sentence. I shyly grinned up at him-but my alien charged forward, mandibles flared out wide and he let of a deep menacing growl...and I realized that even though I was ogling at the sound, the alien had probably commented on how good my flesh would taste or how gorgeous my bones would look on his mantle.

The aliens hand left my face but he did not budge at the threat. My naked alien man pulled me away though, to face him. I looked up at him, his beady red eyes...and I realized with a heavy heart-this was goodbye.

His face slowly bent down to lean his wide forehead against mine gently, and he purred...It was the only word I knew to describe the noise he made. It was deep, steady, and calming...and it made the heartache I was experiencing a little less sharp.

He pulled away a moment later and gave my body a slight shove. He was shooing me away. I wanted to burst into tears. I did not want to say goodbye! I did not know exactly when survival and sex had turned to such tender love for him, but it had...

I grabbed the pair of pants that had not blown away with the wind and my heavy fluffy blue coat. The second alien began walking in what I thought might be the direction of town. I was to follow him. However, as I turned to do just that, my alien snatched my arm to stop me. His other hand unzipped my coat a little and he pressed one nail to my delicate flesh. I watched him, confused at first, but then he painfully began to engrave a symbol into my skin with his nail. It stung and bled, but I could not help but enjoy the thought of being marked by him.

It situated just over my sternum. The only way I could really describe it was like two parentheses, forming a circle, then beside it one of those squiggly line accent marks and two forward slashes to the very right of it. I didn't know exactly what it meant...it could have been anything from his name, an exemption mark for when they took over earth and killed everyone, a sign of respect or honor...I really had no clue, but it made my heart calm somewhat. I could wake up the next morning, find the mark, and know absolutely that this was not a dream.


	2. Blizzard POV Switch

Blizzard Ch2  
Freezing cold surrounded me with wind and snow, but it could not touch me. Our technology and equipment was superior and protected me from the harsh environment. I had no worries in this frozen landscape, so I focused my attention on the hunt. I already had many human skulls. Old ones, with thick brows and sharp teeth. Ones with sloping backward heads. New ones, with strait white teeth. I wanted something different.

In the thin brush of the hills I spotted a great big beast-huge, brown, and on four legs. I was seven and a half feet tall-towards the short side for my species really, but this beast towered over even me. Its great big horns were somehow even bigger-stretching out from its head like open arms, an expanse of strong bone. It would be a glorious skull among my collection that could woo any yautja woman. Nevertheless, I was schooled well on the subject of Earth. I recognized the animal as not a hunter, not a predator, and thus could not be taken as trophy. Only meat eating hunters that fell within the lines of the yautja moral code could be taken. I was left to admire the beast with its skin on and moving.

It was not as satisfying as the thought of its skull, so I marched on in search of qualifying prey. I had heard of stocky muscular beasts that stood up to twelve feet tall and possessed a thundering roar, like a yautja, that could shake your very bones. A "grizzly bear" was what they were called on this planet. Its soft pelt would make a fabulous addition to my bed. In addition, the woman who saw the skull I had fetched from it, would be fabulous on top of the thick fur. My two other older brothers already had mates-but I would fetch a mate worth twice as much. I already had three women in mind and one was a princess that owned her own galaxy.

I wandered farther and farther until the land became more barren, the ground turning to ice, the vegetation giving way to houses. Small, wooden, and very colorful. They were scattered out sparsely at first, but condensed to a blob of close-nit buildings as you looked farther down. My muscles automatically tensed and I crouched down at the sight of movement. My gear rendered me invisible, but it was still good practice.

I watched a fat ball of light blue fluff waddle out of the house, all tucked in warm layers of cloth, just a small face poking out. It looked ridiculous; I could not even tell if the creature was male or female. I watched the ooman fiddle with things and go about its trivial life and a scan from my helmet showed it was female-without child, young, healthy, and it was armed. It was the perfect target. I suddenly did not care that I had so many human skulls already. Human skulls, though easier to obtain, were strikingly beautiful. Favorites among my species, really. Small, round, and smooth with big eye sockets, I loved holding them in my palm.

The hunt mattered as well. A silent dispatch was not very sportsmanlike, even though I was more than capable of it. Torture was out of bounds of my morals and all yautjas-but a little playing to get an animal's blood going and survival instincts running was perfectly acceptable. And fun.

In addition, humans above other animals were so good at connecting the pieces of a hunting game. I got right up close to her and let out a noise, a distraction I used when hunting; it had no other purpose. It was a sort of airy clicking. Her body went tense. I slowly began to creep away, making the noise once again. The animal swiveled its head back and forth and when her face was looking in my direction, I flashed the eye lenses of my helmet yellow. She let out a small screech and ran inside her bright green house with a loud slam of the wood door, causing it to shake. I stomped forward and gripped the door handle to rip the door away.

However, my strength was too much and the door handle was the only thing that tore away. I growled with embarrassment and frustration. The girl shrieked again and I heard the clicking metal of her weapon. I flung the door open wide the second time and stared at the long metal and wood contraption she had pointed at my middle. However, she still could not see me. Foolish ooman. I quickly strode forward and shoved the muzzle of the weapon up towards the ceiling and it let out a loud bang a moment later. I looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling with amusement, the chalky pieces raining down on both of us. She yanked on the gun and so I promptly ripped it from her hands and pointed at her head. A loud echoing bang rang out from my helmet recording and the feeble ooman shuttered. Her chest was absolutely heaving as she looked herself over and finally realized I had not actually shot her. She took off running then and I easily followed her.

Out the back door she ran through the snow, moving oddly with the puffy layers around her body and legs. I could not help but keep thinking about how glorious her headless body would look among her bright red blood in such an expanse of white. When she headed even remotely towards another house or her town, I simply threw a sparkling metal blade in front of her as she turned or shot my plasma caster. I was glad the blades were like my bigger smart-disc and automatically returned to me; otherwise, they would be lost in the snow. I loved the gaping hole the plasma caster left in the snow and was thinking that is how I might take her out. A bloody hole in her chest would be a remarkable sight. She stopped and swiveled back to me suddenly, giving up the running. She was tiring. Her breathing was quick and labored. The ooman had no weapons now and if she was not going to run that meant the fun was over.

I aimed the three red target dots on her body. I saw her tense, but had not expected her to dodge the blow. I aimed again and she dodged. It was curiously interesting to see her fling herself to the side so desperately. I aimed again and a third time as well but she really was tiring. The young girl collapsed, her pink cloth covered hands disappearing into the snow. She was making small, strange noises now and her eyes were leaking clear liquid-"crying". I knew the word. She was a silly ooman if she thought that would stop me.

Still, I allowed her to look upon me-an act seen as respectful on my planet. Being able to see your murderer was a gift. Her head lifted as my invisibility did. Her terrified face made my hunting instincts race; a throbbing need to kill forming in my core and spreading to my muscles. I bent down to capture the woman's neck and hauled her into the air so she was eye-level with me. She squirmed and struggled, and inside my bio mask, my mandibles flexed with excitement.

"You pretty thing; I will enjoy caressing your polished skull." I purred.

I tossed the woman away from me a moment later, but she was still close for a cannon blast. A slice to the chest would suffice. Moreover, I really should not have been wasting so much ammo anyway, on such pathetic prey. I let my twin blades drop from my wrist gauntlet and advanced on the girl. I struck the blades down-but she rolled away. I cocked my head to the side. The rolling was more amusing than her throwing herself around to avoid the plasma casters blast. I brought the blade down to her again just to see her scramble away.

When I plunged the sharp blades into the ice a third time, a dangerous crack from the ice ensued. A quick scan from my helmet indicated that the ground was still sturdy though so I retracted the blades and stepped forward. The woman was barely able to get to her feet but she actually seemed ready to openly attack me. I was thrilled. Fighting prey made my body flood with blissful excitement. I was ready, and as the woman came running at me, I raised my blades so that when she got close her head would come off with one quick swing.

None such thing happened unfortunately. She sprang up just barely out of range-I could have leaned forward and struck her but her head would not have come clean off as planned, and she landed in the snow then collapsed in a funny heap. The ice let out a small cracking protest at her landing, but nothing else. I stared down at her admiring her attempt, but realized this was now her end. Playtime over. I stomped forward and lifted my serrated blades to strike. The ice continued to crack and break. My bio mask revealed that both the ice in front and behind was now unstable. I reveled in the thought that her small jump would actually succeed and I took a tentative step back. And farther back and down I fell, the sliding ice as hard and heavy as rock crushing in on me.

I awoke from the blackness to feel the crushing pressure on my body. The coldness seeped in now. I knew I had failed the hunt and would die, and I was at peace with death...But I absolutely could not leave my body here on an alien planet. My kind goes to great lengths to keep this hunting ground pure. The cold made my muscles useless, and it took all the strength I had left to begin to shift. Pain riddled my smashed body but I managed to shove ice away. I was not sure if I was helping or burying myself more, but my biceps strained against the heavy slabs. I shoved and kicked and the slits of light coming through broadened and brightened. I strained against the weight and quickly managed to dig myself out.

There was a blue vial of liquid that would disintegrate my body...But as I looked myself over all I saw was smashed metal. I could not lift my arms to search for it. At least my ship was programmed with my hunting plan and any deviation from it would alert others to a potential problem. Others would come to clean up my mess soon enough and take back my ship. No heat for muscles meant no energy for my kind. My planet was consistently warm, so from an evolutionary standpoint, why bother making your own heat? I closed my eyes under the cold metal mask.

However, I feel the sting of something bouncing off my skin and a growl instinctively escapes me. My eyes shift under the dented bio mask and see the girl-alive and standing unharmed. Fear steals my heart first. The girl will search me for weapons and finish me off, and then she will go and tell other oomans of me before my people come to clean up. My body will be examined and experimented on-a fear many yautja hold in the presence of humans...But curiosity slides in second. How did the girl survive completely unscathed when I was a pummeled mass of flesh and metal? Oomans were soft and squishy but not THAT squishy!

Still, with the fear of experimentation and the loyalty to protect my planet on my mind I forced my muscles to work. I slowly propped myself up on the ice pile-my muscles like drying concrete. My plasma caster was missing from my shoulder and both wrist gauntlets were smashed unrecognizably. So why hadn't the bomb in my controls gone off? My neon green blood oozed from a cut on my wrist where the smashed metal had dug in. The vial had to be in tact though if it had not melted the surrounding ice, and me but I felt my head begin to roll back without my say so. I lacked the energy to keep my heavy head and mask upright. My fingers twitched and I could move my eyes—but that was all. I had failed to protect my fellow yautja from my mistake.

I awoke again, this time to feel something tugging at my bio mask. The girl was already getting to work on pillaging me for the metal and weapons and/or examining me by herself. She could not even wait for me to die to start her torture. She did not care that I did not breathe primarily oxygen-even if I could survive on it for some time without ill effects. A deep grumbling growl came up from my chest to try to scare her off. She let out a shrill noise that I was not sure if was threatening or meant she had been scared. I saw her hands reach for the bio mask again. I felt the vibrations rise up from me to growl again but my bio mask gave a short hiss with the disconnecting tubes. There was no deterring her.

She looked...angry at my appearance at first. But then her lips pulled back to show her blunt white teeth. That was one ooman gesture I had managed to remember. She was happy-delighted at my defenselessness, delighted at getting my bio mask off. I so desperately wanted to slash her throat away as her palm reached up to my forehead. All I could do was watch her. She caught her lower lip in her mouth, biting it hungrily as her hand hovered above me. She showed no fear-oomans would run like cowards from a threat but then race back to manipulate and use the threat when they were wounded...but my anger quickly dissipated with the warmth her hand pressed into my skin. I could feel the exact outline of her small fingers on me. So warm, it was alien. So nice, it was mind blowing. My loathing returned as her warmth trailed down to my neck to pull at my jewelry. The metal rings would probably fetch a good price on Earth. She was so close to me, it infuriated me. I could have killed her instantly and in so many different ways. I still very much longed to see her headless form in the ice. Red blood and the blue ice of the cave.

She blew her breath on me now, silencing my murderous thoughts instantly. Warmth flowed all around my face blissfully as she gave her heat to me. I felt shocked and confused, especially as I noticed that her pink hand covers were on my feet. Moreover, the fluffy coat that was once around her is under me. And there is more cloth under my legs as well. I blink.

Confusion was quickly swept away though as her hands reached into my hair, groping at the strands. She squeezed, moved, and bent them slightly, her skin sliding against them. I was completely disarmed...and aroused. I hated the way my body was betraying me, but such heat from a yautja woman was a sign of fertility and readiness-returned heat from a male was a sign of great interest and arousal...and my body was giving off that very heat now, to an alien, to an ooman. I knew oomans did not work the same way but I just could not control myself. I was on the verge of death and my prey was so blissfully warm.

When her hands left my hair, I was able to recuperate some logical thought, and managed to suppress my excitement. Why did this ooman appear to try to revive me after my attempt to try to make a trophy out of her? I felt conflicted. Suspicious. Curious. And strangely attracted to her.

Her heat was working some I realized, as my muscles finally began to respond to my commands. I slowly lifted my hand to her, keeping my fingers tucked in so I would not scare her with my claws, and I brushed my knuckles across her face. I let my heat radiate out to her again and the small female seemed to like it. She leaned into my hand, wanting my heat. I had heard stories that oomans were strange and magical even-that they were different. The ones I had hunted had always been so predictable...but looking in this one's eyes...Why did they seem special suddenly? They were an ordinary brown color. She was an ordinary ooman girl.

Just as my strength gave and my heat faded, her fingers reached bravely between my legs. My weak muscles suddenly tensed with lust and a sharp surge of heat rose from my body uncontrollably. Dirty thoughts immediately penetrate to the front of my mind before I thrust them away. Such thoughts on my planet could be paralleled with bestiality.

But she was torture. The metal removed, she spread her legs and sat upon my lap. A lump formed in my throat. I am gone. All rational thought was nonexistent. She leaned her head on my chest and I let out a purring rumble of pleasure. My body still felt weak and flimsy but I forced my arms to catch her back and hold her close. Her hands were in my hair and I could not help but wonder if she knew just what she was doing, just how sensitive those strands were. I inhaled her scent. She was intoxicating. Oomans had an animal but earthy oil smell to them, lined with pheromones much like the musk my body gave out. The mix of my smell and hers together pushed me over the edge. I felt myself swell and harden, wishing she was just a bit closer so that it rise and grow inside her. There was a strong pulsing need in my loins that coursed to my chest that utterly begged for her touch. I needed her to be mine.

Her hands were quickly replaced to my chest roughly and she said something in ooman language then she quickly bounced away from me, my arms too weak to keep hold of her. My heart dropped a moment...but then I just wondered if maybe she thought I was too big for her.

I watched her, just waiting for her to come back. I knew she could not resist. I would stretch her walls and she would enjoy it. In addition, she did return, after a minute, just as I knew she would. I brought my face to her neck, loving the scent of her. I was so relieved she did not find me scary or gross-one word always recorded by oomans in the presence of a yautja was "ugly". She did not say it. She did not seem to feel it, and I was glad of that. Gently, lovingly, I nuzzled my neck with my mandibles and the sharp tusk-like points. I suddenly wanted to take her home with me. I wanted to go home-wanted to live. In addition, I wanted to live with her.

First, I had the urge to try something on her I had seen oomans doing. Something I had always wanted to try even though it was such a strange alien kinky thing on my planet. A "French kiss" was its name. A kiss itself was impossible for my kind but nothing could have stopped me from the attempt.

My hands explored her curving hips and wound around her back to pull her closer. My four mandibles spread wide over her mouth, crawling over her soft cheeks like a spider to engulf her face. My mouth opened and my long tongue snaked out and deftly plunged down her throat. I lapped up her taste. My body heated as my tongue swirled in her moist warm mouth. Her fingers were in my hair again and I let out a moaning grumble at the tingles of pleasure the touch produced. I wanted her so bad. I wanted her right then.

My strength was still not what it was, but I easily lifted up and flipped her under me. The surge of power over her was new, alien, and exciting. The yautja females are the ones dominant on my planet. They are the stronger ones, the ones the males hunt and compete for. So having power over a female was strange and backwards for me, but I loved it.

She was so small I could understand her concern on my size...but my overconfidence was faltering finally. Why would an ooman try to save something that had tried to kill her? I was bigger...stronger. We were both trapped under ice. If revived, I could easily bust a way out of there-that was why she saved me. She needed me. Oomans were always manipulative like that, and I knew it, but only now did I realize her deception. I looked down at the small woman under me with my red eyes. It was a good plan, so I played along. I pressed my body down on hers, effectively torturing myself. I let my hands explore her. I inhaled her scent and licked her taste and then I throttled my disappointed at the ice above us.

My chest heaving and my muscles scorching hot from her touch I began to punch and break away the ice until there was a sizable hole. My heat was already faltering even though I tried to keep her in my thoughts. I jumped, hauled myself out of the hole, removed the stupid pink covering from my feet and left her. I did not care if she could not jump out or not-I had made a hole and I had not killed her. Wasn't that good enough? My sore feelings seemed only to deepen the coldness seeping into my body. The wind had even picked up.

I did not get far before realizing it would not matter if I got to the ship or not-rescue could take a day. I needed her, even if I hated to admit it, and hated to use her in such an ooman way-just for my benefit. Nevertheless, I trudged back to the ice hole and tensely waited for her. Looking down, she still was not in sight. What was she doing, being so slow?

"You planning on living in the cave, woman?" I grumbled.

Surprisingly, the woman instantly bound into view as if she understood my words. I felt a bit nervous but crouched down and extended my hand. There was no way she knew the language, right? I knew I was worrying for nothing really. I easily lifted her up and out, and she just kept grinning at me stupidly...She was happy to see me-no, she was happy she had not been left to die...but I felt my heart softening at such a look. The fact that she used me did not matter, as she had still saved my life.

We walked and I barely needed to touch her for my body to stay warm. My erection had subsided, but my thoughts were still on her-I hated them but knew they kept me warm. We eventually came to the area I left my ship, and could see the slightest cracks in the ice where it had landed. I dropped my hold on the girl and reached out my hands until they connected with the cold hull of the ship. I could not get inside without my arm control but there was a sort of panic button under one of the panels for emergencies similar to this one. I had not planned to leave until tonight and it was only midday so finding the panic button would definitely speed up any rescue response even though my ship would automatically send one out tonight.

I fumbled around, just feeling for the right panel for a while but I found a familiar marking. The panel clicked with applied pressure and slid away. The button was pressed and I closed the panel to turn towards the girl. All was confirmed as she slowly began to back away to leave. I had gotten her out of the cave like she planned and I was back to my ship; she must have realized this. I felt guilty as I walked forward to stop her, as I would still freeze without her. She did not seem to protest, even as I pulled her down to sit in the snow with me.

The wind was quickly picking up speed and vigor. I felt sort of melancholy really, staring down at the small woman in my lap, cradled against me and hiding from the snowy cold. I still wanted her. I could not have her...Forget any yautja woman that ever lived-I wanted this ooman. Her touch excited my skin like fire. Her soft lips melted my heart and soul. My mind told me she was acting on survival but my heart felt something more. The wind just was not wind any longer-it was a very angry and alive blizzard of swirling snow. The longer we waited the more the blizzard seemed to grow and the more my discontent seemed to grow as well.

But then the ooman suddenly leaned away and unzipped her coat. She tossed it into the snow beside us. My body reacted to the now visible curves of her body but all I could so was stare, shocked, and unsure what she was doing taking off her coat in a blizzard. She added to the burning desire by leaning her face beside mine and my body straitened and tensed as her tongue lashed out to lick my hair. She sucked on a thick strand and my hands dug into her hips roughly with sharp stabs of heat like electricity jolting through me. What was she thinking, doing this to me? She was pushing me too far; I could feel my erection stretch to full girth.

As her lips left my hair, she breathed a deep guttural sentence. She was initiating like a true yautja woman and I did not need to know the meaning of the words to know what she wanted-and my body was more than happy to oblige. I tossed her small form from my burning body and stood towering over her, again loving the surge of dominance I suddenly had over a woman. I stared down at her with lustful eyes and ripped my covering away-giving it away to the wind. My cock stood out proudly against the torrent of snow. And the homeostasis netting I did away with as well, as it was useless anyhow. My body surged with desire and my head tilted back as I released a loud concurring roar that emptied my chest of everything but love for this small thing...this small ooman girl.

I jerked forward and pounced on top of her, my powerful arms landing just to the sides of her head. I wanted to rip her clothes away with my teeth and pound her into the snow with my engorged cock. However, I was getting carried away. My strength was no doubt returned to me full blast and I could easily crush her. Therefore, I calmed myself as best I could and reached out a pinky to slice open her sweater, careful not to harm her. She had a second covering on her as well and I easily cut it away too. Then I placed my hands on the chilling pink flesh of her stomach and let my hands slowly slide upwards to cup her breasts. My breath caught at their utter softness; it was painful to hold myself back, to keep myself from ravaging her absolutely.

"This is death for us both." I muttered.

It was true. I had never been good at keeping up my libido for a second round. If rescue did not come quick enough after we fucked, we would both freeze. What a blissful death it would be...I could not say no. I went to her shoes and quickly did away with them before tugging at the end of her pants to slide them off. I bent my head down again to taste her salty skin as my mandibles gently teased at her skin. My fingers slipped under her underwear band and quickly tugged them down over her smooth legs. Sharp nails gently scraped against her soft skin as I parted her legs and my hips dipped between them.

However, I could not stand the anticipation any longer, my hands tightened on her thighs and I deftly plunged my member into her channel as deep as it would go. I felt her body jerk and her walls tighten around my girth, sending blissful tendrils of pleasure racking through my system. I replaced my hands around her hips and lifted her body up out of the snow as I rocked back onto my knees. I ground my hips up and down with quick rhythmic thrusts. Her arms hung around my neck and her plump breasts bounced just in front of me; I could not take my eyes from them. So pink and lovely, the cute bud centers hard and erect. My hands held onto the curves of her hips, my fingers digging into her soft skin.

Her soft whimpers only fueled me to thrust upon her faster, to sink into her moistness further. I felt like we were in the center of a volcano-only the sight of the hurricane of white around us said otherwise. I had never reacted so much to any woman before-it was like nothing I have ever experienced. My pleasured grumbles soon accompanied her moans and whines but she was the one who bursts. I feel her juices release, slathering my shaft with her orgasm.

She moaned loudly now and her body shuddered and collapsed against me as though I had fucked her to death. Nevertheless, I was not quite finished. I still want more. Need more. She is a breathing mass of limp, used flesh and I surge in and out of her with the same vigor as before. Her body still bounces on my cock beautifully. This was worth facing death. My hands went to her back and I crushed her palpable breasts against my fiery warmth as I came. Only then did she seem to come alive, squirming at my release as if it burned as my cock shrunk within her body. I fell back in exhaustion, pulling her on top of me. This was bliss. This was ultimate happiness...I let the cold take us as I cradled my ooman to me.

She slapped me. That was the first thing I really took notice of, the sting almost worst than the cold. My head tilted slightly with my confusion and shock. But I quickly realized the little thing was trying to wake me up, bring us back from the clutches of Cetanu...but as I glanced around there was no rescue yet. Though the blizzard had dissipated, we were still very much doomed. Her brown eyes were sparkling with desperation and love but I simply wanted to be content and sleep. Numbing cold had already taken over much of my body.

She muttered something in ooman and then her hands tightened around my hair. I could not deny the warmth she was somehow eliciting from me. Her cold lips were pressed to my skin over and over with slight suction but it was not until her teeth bit down onto my skin that something was unchained inside me. An animal let loose. And she did not stop there, her blunt ooman nails scratched down my chest like a cat and she let out an exotic scream that had my very cells buzzing with heat. Her fingers curled around my soft member and she tugged at with a roughness that had me jolting into action. My very blood was boiling. An insatiable need throbbed through me and I sat up, my hand snapping forward to steal a fistful of her strange hair. It was thin but so smooth and flowy-I gave it a yank and her back arched with the pressure, displaying her naked breasts proudly. Her screech of pain was music, and my body produced a deep vibrating growl that bubbled into the chilly air as I looked her over greedily. There were so many things I wanted to do to her. So many ways to use her. I rose to my feet dragging her up by the hair. I leaned over her helpless naked body, just enjoying the sight of her. I stooped to catch her nipple with my long wet tongue and her hands gripped the side ridges of my head.

I was fully hard and could not wait any longer. My hands snaked around her body to grope each of her ass cheeks in my hands, squeezed before lifting her up by them, and slid her down onto my shaft. The waves of ecstasy were almost overpowering, a blinding flash, a surge through my veins, a hot molten caress of passion. I bounced the small ooman on my hard shaft roughly, reaching into her moist cavern deeply. She screamed in elation this time, no longer small whimpers or moans. I would destroy her.

Her whole body was tensing with the buildup, her walls clenching around my girth. My hands dug into her sides with added pressure to hold her up as my hips thrust into her small form. Harder. Faster. Deeper. My own buildup of pressure was growing with an urgent need to release. Her nails dug into my skin. My head rolled back with the tsunami wave of bliss that consumed us both, her center slathering my cock with a generous amount of fluids and our muscles melted with heat and exhaustion. We literally fell back into the cold ice and snow, our bodies creating a wet thawing dip in the ice. As we lay together, my body stayed warm and reactive to her. I was in love.

Rescue brought excitement and horror. I heard them coming long before I saw them, but dreaded moving. I just wanted to lay with her like that forever. Nevertheless, as the two encroached on us and let their invisibility fall, her body tensed next to me. I slowly rose, bringing her with me. We stood naked in front of two older yautja men, one of high rank who knew me well.

That one spoke first, "...Lost your controls in the snow after a hot session of bestiality with an alien, have you?"

"This ooman saved my life, by giving me heat after my equipment was smashed. She will be accompanying me on the ship back to our planet, and there I will claim her as my mate."

"That is against the rules, even for you." The other quickly snapped.

As though the other was deciding, he stepped forward to grasp her chin, "Of course, her polished skull is always welcome aboard."

Surprised by the anger in myself, I boldly defend her, "If anyone's skull will be removed it will be yours. Just because I signaled for rescue and stand before you nude does not give you the right to disrespect me such."

"Still, your stature does not give you the right to break rules. Ak'ler will escort her safely back to her village and we will be on our way."

I gently pulled her to face me, away from the other yautja. His words were true. Such capture of an ooman was illegal without explicit consent ahead of time. My body burned for her-but again I realized I could not have her. My head tipped down to nudge her forehead with mine and I pulsed a low purr through my body to hers. I pulled away with a heavy heart, but felt this was not really a forever goodbye. I gave her soft naked body a tender shove. She did not budge. I shoved her a bit harder.

She had to go. Had to leave. She slowly stepped away from my heat. She dressed and zipped up her coat and as Ak'ler began to walk in the general direction of her town, she knew to follow. My muscles were stiff and frozen and it was not from the cold-but I jumped forward to snatch her arm with my sudden decision Ak'ler waited but the higher-ranking yautja of the pair watched me suspiciously. I unzipped her coat with my big hands and placed my nail against her flesh. The pain would be worth it, but I glanced in her eyes that showed no fear and so I proceeded to etch my mark into her. Right on her sternum. She was mine forever. She zipped back her coat and turned to leave.

"Get dressed you fool."

"You should not address me so." I responded with a hiss.

I watched her walk away, the cold seeping into my feet like daggers. I would see her again, no matter what it took. I had to have her. Had to know her name. Paya himself could not keep me from her.


	3. Thunderstorm

Blizzard Ch3 Thunderstorm  
It was a dream, and I knew that fact well. Still, I let myself indulge in such a fantasy-I craved it, really and probably couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to anyhow...It was dark in my room but an ambient blue moon light poured in from the window. I was dressed in purple stripped underwear, a nightshirt, and lying in bed when I heard it-that airy clicking. That alien sound. My eyes blinked open and they scanned the room as I sat up, but a bedroom door, dresser with lamp, mirror, and closet was all I saw. I slowly snuggled back under the thick comforters and nestled my head on the pillow to sleep-and then I heard it again, a cascading rumble of clicks. My heart began to race. I sat up to scan the room again but I did not need to look hard to see the shape looming in my dark closet. My heart stopped The huge figure of a man, seven and a half-maybe eight foot tall, built with muscle, and strands of thick brown dreads hanging around its shoulder stared at me through a menacing metal mask.

His voice jump-started my heart, as it spoke in a thickly accented voice, "I've come back for you. You are mine."

My breaths were shallow as I sat up in bed. He took a step out of the closet, his hands reaching to remove his mask. It hit the hardwood floor with a thud and I was granted the sight of his face. It was always a bit of a shock, causing my breath to catch...but the way my body reacted to seeing the mask removed said absolutely I did not find him ugly. Strange and exciting, though indeed a bit alarming, his mouth jutted out slightly with no lips to cover the short line of sharp teeth at the top and bottom. Four mandibles like moving fingers with sharp white tusk points lined his mouth instead. His forehead was a huge disk, the edges waving with slight bumps. His eyes were small in comparison to his body and blood red in color. Small black spikes took the place of his eyebrows and his skin was mottled and reptilian like a lizard's.

My lips smiled and my body warmed at the sight of him. His hands went to the metal at each wrist for a moment before they clunked to the floor. Then his hands went to the netting around his body and he took it off. My heart was wild and pounding as I inched towards the end of the bed. His clawed hands undid the buckles to his shoulder gun, his metal shoulder guard, shin guards, boots. My body was absolutely bursting with anticipation as he undressed in front of me, revealing more of those powerful muscles under that blotched skin. As the last piece, the metal cup over his crotch fell away, I could literally feel the heat radiating off of his skin like the sun itself and my body felt as absolutely charged as his did.

My feet slid onto the hard wood floor as I stood off the bed. His cock was quickly twitching up and growing but it was my turn to put on a show. My fingers grasped the hem of my nightshirt and I pulled it up and over my head. It fell to a pile at my side. With his hungry eyes on me, I then shimmied out of my purple underwear and tossed it away. When he outstretched his arms for me to come closer, I started to take a step forward-but I really did not have to. His heat reached out to my body like warm tentacles and wrapped around my body-literally pulling me to him, my feet sliding on the floor, as if his body was a strong magnet.

I was thrust into his embrace and his engorged alien cock is high on my stomach with him being so much taller than I. His burly arms were around my back and I stared into his eyes as his knees began to bend. I could feel his hard length slide down my skin to my center and I spread my legs, granting him entrance. His hips suddenly tilted and he charged inside me, and his knees straitened as he did to lift me into the air, impaled by his cock. I gasped in surprise and delight.

"You are all mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." He grumbled as he stroked my hair. "I'm going to use you how and as long as I wish. You cannot escape this."

My body was absolutely writhing on his cock, Oh god yes take me, use me, "Fuck me."

With my words, he throttled us onto the bed, his weight falling on top of me as he ground into my body unweildingly. Thrusting, my back arching, grinding, and my toes curling...I woke up in my bed, a squirming sweaty mass, hot and bothered, and unable to fall back asleep. There was no use trying to finish myself-I was ruined. Twice with an alien and I was ruined. Nothing but him could satisfy me now.

I had dreams like that often enough, so never in my entire existence did I expect to step out of the bathroom into his arms. I listened to the flush of the toilet, my mouth hanging open uselessly, and stared at the blotched alien skin right in front of me. I blinked. My eyes slowly traveled up his body to connect with his eyes and he placed his palm on the middle of my chest-right where the mark was. I was still completely paralyzed. My lungs were not working properly. I felt somewhat light headed actually.

"Wat. Iss your...name?"

I had to focus on his words, as they were very odd sounding. He had a stiff metallic voice more accustomed to clicks and grumbles and the sentence sounded rehearsed, not learned.

I blinked some more. I swallowed pooling saliva.

"...Kaylee." I croaked.

His head tilted down until his forehead nudged mine, "K'lee."

I grinned like a fool and my heartbeat began to race. My hands wrapped around his neck, his waxy dreads sliding across my skin.

"You came back...I can't believe you came back." I mumbled.

But he pulled away from me and began to leave. I was practically frantic to follow. Down the hall, he headed towards my living room. There were two other aliens-in my house. Moreover, they were bent over examining my TV and knickknacks, but quickly straitened as they saw us. Their metal masks stared down at me. My alien quickly addressed them and I heard my name before one stepped towards me.

He said, "Your name is K'lee, correct?" His accent barely existed, as though he had learned the language as well as how to mimic the accent.

I nodded.

"Good. I will be translating for you and the prince."

My eyes went wide, "W-what prince?"

His head tilted towards my alien.

No. Way. I suddenly could not breathe again. I had slept with an alien...an alien prince...twice...in a blizzard...thus, saving his life...This was unreal. With my silence, the alien clicked to the prince who clicked back. The prince gently grabbed my wrist and began to lead me, still in my PJ's, out of the house.

The snow glittered under the bright moon light and the dark sky was scattered with an abundance of stars. The two other aliens followed us out and stood on each side of him as he turned me to face him. He let go of my wrist and began to speak those fluid clicks and grumbles.

The translator, "The prince says: I was unsure on how to propose-like a human, a yautja, or as a prince."

My heart froze solid, and it was not because of the chilly breeze.

The translator continued, "The first is a bit dull but I understand it is romantic to an ooman."

He suddenly dropped down on one knee in the snow in front of me.

"The second you may find repulsive though."

The prince turned and spoke to the other alien quickly produced a cloth-covered item to the prince. He held it out to me and pulled away the cloth, revealing a palm-sized, glossy pearl skull.

"And the third just won't take no for an answer...K'lee of Earth, will you be my forever mate?"

I looked from the translator to the prince to the skull in absolute shock. My stomach twisted with nervousness and fluttering butterflies. How many nights had I dreamt he came back? At first I had loved the mark he had carved in my skin-as it was a permanent reminder I could not forget or ignore, and that had became the problem as well. I could not forget. I could not move on. And it was the most beautiful proposal. An alien down on one knee, presenting me with the most amazing white pearl skull, saying he loved me and wouldn't take no for an answer...My eyes began to water and my mouth opened but I couldn't make any words come out, they were painfully stuck in my throat. I hovered my palms on the side of the white pearl skull he presented.

But panic was stealing my heart.

Rationality was clouding my mind.

I was about to say no to an adventure. I was saying no to love. I was saying, "No." It came out choked and weak.

The prince did not move; he just stared at me. I could see the absolute hurt in his eyes, and I knew I should have admitted I loved him-just could not jump into a marriage I had no idea the details of. Would I live on his planet? Would he hide on mine? Nevertheless, I could not force the words out. My eyes quickly blurred with tears and I could not even make out his face. My throat was painfully tight and my chest ached with sorrow. What had I done?

The prince still had not moved, had not spoken. I could not imagine what was going through his head. How to convince me anyway? Or just how to deal with rejection? My heart was decaying in my chest and I began to back away.

Only then, did he speak. The translator said, "You don't have to decide so quickly. Please, accompany me on my ship for a short while. I want to show you something."

The prince stood and grabbed my wrist then, and I could not help but think he might just kidnap me. It was a silly thought...right? He pulled me and my slippers with him through the snow and handed off the skull to one of the other aliens. I practically had to jog to keep up with his big strides.

His ship was not far off. The ramp appeared out of thin air and the door opened to allow a dense fog to roll out. There was no time for me to ogle; he jerked me up the ramp and into the ship as the other two aliens followed. My head swiveled about the alien vessel. The walls were strange-they had to be metal but looked kind of like stone, and they were decorated with markings and patterns. The white fog swirled around my legs, so dense I could not see my slippers. The prince clicked and one alien whisked himself away while the translator followed us. I was beginning to feel very nervous. The prince let go of his harsh grip on my wrist but pushed at my back to walk beside him. I have to admit I liked the possessiveness from him, but was still uneasy about all this...And then there was just the slightest floating feeling like you get when a giant plane is lifting off the runway. My heart began to race inside my constricting chest.

"Where are we going?!" I asked tensely.

"Be calm small ooman, I know what you're thinking, but he did not set those coordinates." The translator spoke without mimicking the prince's words.

He clicked angrily at the translator then, who calmly clicked back. His words had only slightly eased my nerves, but at least be were not headed for his home planet. The prince looked down at me then, and stopped walking altogether. His mandibles twitched and he looked down into my brown eyes. I could not tell what he was thinking though. Was he angry with me for speaking to the translator? However, before I could ponder it, he slowly began to walk and did not prompt me to follow. I padded after him anyway through the tall hallways of his ship until we came to a small room crammed with skulls.

Most were huge. One had a bone headdress like a triceratops. One was blood red in color. One had huge eye sockets. Many had sharp pointed teeth. They circled the room and loomed from the ceiling, staring down at us. I did not know if the prince was trying to seem impressive or menacing-showing me a room of dead monsters. He stared at me, as if he was expecting something. I bit my lip nervously and slowly walked around the room, observing all the things I had to assume he had killed. One section of the room made my breath catch. I stared. I forced myself to breathe.

I counted twelve in all. Twelve polished white human skulls on the shelves of his ship. I did not know much about human history really, but one had an elongated head like those found from ancient Mesopotamia or Egypt. A few looked almost more ape-like then human. Some definitely looked Neanderthal, with those thick brow ridges. Some were absolutely modern-lithe and female looking with perfect teeth or more masculine with wide jawbones. When I hovered on the section for too long he tightly gripped my wrist to pull me away. He did not say anything, like just seeing them was enough and he left the room with me at his heels. I glanced at the translator but he was silent.

Then, through the small quarters of the ship we entered a bigger gallery room with a seat and controls-but that was not what astounded me. In front of all that was an unobstructed view of the stars. And to the left was what looked like a small sun, glowing and orange. I was on an alien ship in space. The walls and ceiling was ornate and the fog flowed over the floor. The stars were splayed out I front of me just beyond all the alien holograms and controls. It was quite a sight.

I heard the prince and translator speaking then but, when I turned, the translator was not there. Invisible? Why? Nevertheless, the prince strode forward and leaned his forehead on mine...and he purred. It was such a strange but wonderful sound, powerful, forceful; I could literally feel the vibrations like music with a lot of bass. The feel that shook car windows and blew out speakers vibrated through my bones. I suddenly did not feel so worried. This was OK. I was not his prisoner.

The prince clicked and the translator said, "I know you denied me, but I intend to convince you otherwise by tomorrow night. Do you know how to dance K'lee?"

Without the translator visible, it was almost as if the prince was speaking directly to me. His big hand entwined his fingers in mine and the other went to my back. He knew how to dance like a human? My stomach fluttered at the thought of dancing with an alien in space...but I really just did not feel like dancing. As he began to sway, I shook my head and pulled away.

He stared down at me a moment and then said, "I know something you'd enjoy."

I followed him through the small ship into another room, the lights flipping on as we entered. I immediately noticed the bed and the animal furs on top of it. I sighed and shook my head.

But it was the prince's thick voice that said, "Shall we shag now-or shag later?"

My mouth dropped.

It was a terrible line from a terrible movie, but it sure did make me tingle.

I quickly shook my head and managed to sputter, "How did you learn that? W-why in hell did you learn that?"

"I find ooman mating behavior fascinating. That's where I got the French kiss we shared in the ice cave."

"Mmm. Well, you're not doing the kiss quite right-but I have to admit I liked your way better."

"The yautja are better at everything."

"Cocky much?" I playfully put my hands on my hips.

"I suppose so."

I shook my head at him, and we quickly lapsed into awkward silence. I shifted my weight nervously. The prince stepped forward to place his hands on my hips but I shoved them away.

"You act as though you want nothing to do with me."

I vigorously shook my head. I knew I should say I loved him but the words still would not come out...and then I started to second-guess myself. Why did I hold onto Earth so dearly? Why couldn't I just let go? Was this really love if I could not let go for him? I could not hold back the pressure behind my eyes any longer. Tears streamed down my face and obstructed my view of him.

The prince was silent.

After a few minutes I said, "Will you just take me home? I just need to think. I need to sleep."

"No. You may sleep here." He said immediately.

I began to feel trapped again. I shook my head but he purred until I calmed, and then he picked me up and laid me in bed. The prince laid by my side. I really did not think I would be able to sleep, but with his warmth next to me and his purring, I did gently loose consciousness.

I awoke tightly held in his arms, my face nuzzled into his neck. I had forgotten how good he smelled.

"It is getting late in the day, you slept a long time."

It sounded as though he was prompting me for an answer. Did he believe I could think and come up with an answer in my sleep?

When I did not answer, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

I gently shook my head.

"Thirsty?"

I shook my head again.

"Is there anything you want?"

I felt the pressure building behind my eyes again but I fought them back to say, "Answers."

"You may ask anything."

I suddenly did not know what to ask. I thought about just asking his name, but then asked, "Are we compatible to even exist together? Is it possible?"

"Of course it is possible."

"Can we have children? How long do you live? How old are you? Does your planet have oxygen? What will I do all day? Will I be accepted on your planet? Are there diseases I could catch? Is your food safe for me to eat? What happens to me if you die?"

The translator was quickly following my words and then there was silence.

The prince seemed to think a moment and then he said, "Irrelevant."

"Irrelevant?! How can you say that? It doesn't matter if the food is poison to me? Surely doesn't matter to you if you die and I'm stuck alone on a different planet without you!?" I tried to say more but all just came out garbled and I began to shake and sob. This was a disaster. Forever seemed to go by before I calmed and managed to say, "Take me home, please."

"My planet has oxygen, though not enough. The other gases would kill you anyway."

I let out a choked laugh.

"But all you would have to do is wear a mask of sorts-or a surgery of some kind to install a filter..."

Install? I could not believe he had used the word!

The translator butted in again then, speaking in yautja, and the prince went deadly silent. My hands un-balled from the fists I had not realized I had molded them into.

"...I...I will take you back home now K'lee."

My heart sank some, but I was relieved at his words.

He was a dirty liar though. He did not take me home. I knew immediately as the ship landed and we stepped out onto the ramp that he had not landed near my town. I sighed. It still looked like Alaska though, just a greener area that I was not used to seeing as I lived more near the coast. It was very beautiful.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

The prince continued down the ramp and I hesitantly followed. As soon as my slippers hit the grass, the ramp recoiled and the ship disappeared. He turned back to me then.

"I'm trying to show you..." I had not even realized the translator had gotten off with us. "Possibilities. This land is gorgeous. Why live with so much ice? And why even live on Earth? I can give you a better life. I can give you this-this warmth, this beauty."

I looked around, not sure how to feel. There was a huge mountain range way in the distance behind the invisible ship. Jagged rocks topped with bright white snow. There was grass under our feet with hints of fluffy snow but it was so green. Green blades of grass and green plants and green bushes. Tall evergreen trees surrounded us with soft needles and pinecones. I had only been to this part of Alaska once, before my dad died. It was gorgeous and peaceful. So why did I stay near the coast with all the ice and white? It was home. It had always been home...

The prince pulled me out of my daze as his strong arms wrapped around my back, pulling me against his warm body. I rested my fingertips on the netting of his chest.

"I know you are afraid. I know I am asking you to forget your home. I cannot answer all your questions. I do not know how everything will turn out. But K'lee, all I want, is to be with you."

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to forget logic and throw away worry. I wanted to leave Earth behind and live in a perfect fantasy...but that just was not how the world worked. It was childish to think everything would just work out. The sky was darkening and a cold wind was blowing through. My eyes were swelling with tears as I tried to hold them back. He needed an answer. I needed an answer to give him.

"K'lee, I love you."

My throat was constricting around my words, all I could do was nod.

"K'lee, be my mate."

It began to sprinkle; tiny cold drops of rain hit my skin. The wind was picking up speed, swirling around us. The sky was darkening with storm clouds. His analogy was shattering.

"K'lee, just say yes."

My tears finally broke through and streamed down my cheeks as my fingers dug into his netting. I leaned my head against him. The rain pelted down on us in heavy sheets now and the sky crackled with bright streaks of lightning. My hair clung to my face in a soggy mess and my body began to shiver with the cold. And to my surprise, he shoved me away.

"You are so cold. I did not expect this area to rain so."

"It rarely storms here. I've never actually been in a thunderstorm...but I don't really mind it." I whispered.

"You are too cold." The prince began to take off the netting around his body. As he dropped it to the ground and pulled me back to him he was incredibly warm, it almost burned. I actually gasped.

He seemed to notice my shock, "My body stays warm when you are near, K'lee. The netting practically prevents me from burning to a crisp."

I could not help but smile slightly. I leaned my face against his mottled reptilian skin.

"Do you have an answer for me?" His hand stroked my soppy hair as the ground shook with a booming clap of thunder.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Please, Paya, may it be a yes."

My heart was racing with my answer, but I could not spit it out. I tentatively bit my lip.

"K'lee..." It was the prince's thick voice, not the translator. The wind rushed around our bodies and the sky lit up with a powerful lightning bolt.

"I do love you..." I suddenly realized that I did not even know his name and my sentence trailed off.

The air and ground shook with a deep boom of thunder.

"Ooman, do not torture me!"

The prince grasped my shoulders and actually gave me a light shake. He towered over me, his chest deeply rising and falling, waiting for the answer. His hands on my shoulders were practically burning holes through my PJ's. The storm was loud and raging, as angry as he was.

"Yes." I barely got the word out before he thrust his mouth onto mine, his hot wiggly tongue plunging into my mouth.

His mandibles spread wide, caressing my face. His burly arms went around my back to lift me up. I hugged my legs around his torso and my arms caught his neck as I moaned into his kiss. Thunder and lightning boomed around our hot bodies as the rain poured down. His metal gauntlets were digging into my back and his metal cup was pressed against me painfully-and I wanted them gone. I wanted all of his bare skin against mine, so I gently pulled my face away to break his fervent kiss and griped his hair in my palm, squeezing. His chest rumbled in response.

"Strip, you dirty alien."

I heard the yautja translation and then the prince's eyes went wide. His body surged with a wave of heat that melted through my very core. His hands went under my arms to set me on the ground then he began to undo his armor. I bit my lower lip, swept back my soaking wet hair, and watched. The wrist controls he gently set in the grass and the rest he undid and tossed away in a pile with his netting. He stood in front of me with only the bands in his dreads, the rings around his neck, and a very proud appendage rising from him. And like the dream I had, I put on a show for him as well-slowly pulling my shirt over my head and sliding out of my pants and underwear. I kicked off my slippers.

The rain pelted down as he advanced on me, his hands capturing my breasts in his clawed hands then running down my flesh to my hips and up again. It left my skin absolutely tingling with electricity. His red eyes were looking me all over before he griped my arm and spun me away from him. I gasped as his hands cupped my naked breasts and he pulled my back against his hot body. I rubbed up against him and lifted my head up to look at his face. He looked down at me dotingly and I lifted my arms up behind me to catch his neck. He lowered himself some, his cock sliding down my lower back to press between my legs. I arched my back and spread my legs, my body craving his touch. I did not care that the translator was probably watching us. The prince did not seem to care either; he charged into me from behind. I moaned and lifted myself on my tiptoes as his girth sank all the way in. Another writhing bolt of light shot through the sky, illuminating the darkness in a quick flash. Thunder raddled through us with a powerful shake a moment later. His cock slid out of my channel just to thrust right back in. A rolling wave of pleasure consumed me at every plunge.

His thrusts quickened and jostled my slick body, my wet hair clinging to my face, his dreads dripping from the rain. His clawed hands held me in place as they groped my giggling breasts, my nipples hard and so sensitive in his grip. His musky smell combined with the fresh rain and wrapped around me, invigorating and so unique. My head began to thrash back and forth and my hands coiled around locks of his thick waxy dreads as the buildup of pleasure threatened to tear me apart. His roar ripped through the air, somehow more powerful than the god-like thunder of the storm and it felt like my ears should be bleeding. He hammered into me, without mercy, quick and short, unyielding, grinding into me as I squirmed and whimpered, pleading for that blissful release. He crashed into me with the charged, hot length of him, my center quivering with his touch. His nails began to dig into my skin, becoming slightly painful. His body was a hard wall of muscle and power behind me. My body was desperately quaking, begging, and writhing against him. With one last forceful thrust my body finally gave in, and a tremor of blissful ecstasy flowed through my body. I collapsed back against him, leaving him to hold me up. His chest vibrated with a deep rumble as I felt his alien cock release inside me, that same burning heat causing me to rise on my tiptoes with a spark of surprise and utter enjoyment.

My legs were as weak as jello and I could not believe what I had just done. What if anyone had seen us? A hunter? A tourist? What if someone had seen a huge alien man ravaging a human woman in the midst of the Alaskan wilderness, during a thunderstorm? Hell, it was the crazy stuff of erotic novels...and I had agreed to leave with him, leave Earth. I'd agreed to be his mate...I looked up at his face, his mandibles, red eyes, that wide reptilian forehead and saw love reflected back. I did not regret a thing.


	4. Thunderstorm POV Switch

Blizzard Ch4

As I watched the girl disappear into the barren white landscape, the older yautja tapped on his controls to override my ship. I heard the ramp click open and quickly descend with a slight thud into the snow, but I couldn't budge. I was naked, surrounded by chilly air and ice, but I did not want to leave.

"Ze, board your ship." He barked.

"You are to address me by my full name." I clipped, still staring at the last point I had seen the girl.

"If it wasn't for your father, you wouldn't even be a prince. Now board your ship, Prince Ze'ekelse'qwe."

I turned to splay out my mandibles at him angrily, but stepped up onto the ramp, the snow compacting under the metal. Only I would be allowed on board after such an intrusion, for security reasons. I stepped into the thick fog and the ship automatically ran a scan of me before clearance was allowed.

Er'tec waited outside for me to reboot the ship to allow him on. However, first thing was first-clothes. I had a spare set of all my gear, excluding the wrist controls in the bedroom of my spacious ship. Homeostasis netting, amour, and everything back on, I strode to the control room to reluctantly drop the security and allow him aboard. As much as I didn't want to, I had to let him on, as I still couldn't land the ship on my planet without wrist controls. It was another security measure to keep foreign beings from commandeering a yautja ship and making a safe landing on the planet. Still, he knew me well, and knew my father. No doubt, he would be telling him of this when we landed.

And, just because he was a friend of my father, he seemed to treat me like a young blood teenager, "Now, before we leave and I have a look at your bio mask recordings, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He was just an inch taller than me but he stared me down like it was a huge height difference.

"Contact with the ooman female was purely to conserve my own life." And I just couldn't help but fall into his game and act like a teenager, "Plus, the bio mask was smashed before I touched her-so good luck proving anything."

I waited to hear an annoyed growl from him or some sort of comeback, but he was always calm and collected. He leaned away from me and sat down in the control chair to take us home.

Assuming that the other yautja, Ak'ler, would safely see the girl home and then take care of any evidence I had left (like the smashed gear in the ice cave), I had nothing else to do but go to my room. There was nothing much to do in there either though, so I ended up accessing the recording from my bio mask. The full hunt was backed up into the ships memory all the way until it was smashed.

I found myself watching the hologram from the bed, over and over, starting from the minute I had spotted the girl to the end when the cave-in cut off the feed.

It was only a few days ride from Earth to my planet. Stepping from the ship, I knew what I had to do. I needed to obtain a permit to bring an alien girl here, and that involved convincing the king to give me that permission. So all I had to do was talk to my father.

The king would already know of my emergency signal going off and needing assistance, and would want to know of my condition, so I let Er'tec go and visit him. Even though I didn't want Er'tec explaining the situation to him, I really didn't know how I wanted to ask for the permit yet, wasn't sure what to say. So, I went and got a new wrist control and synced it with my ship.

With that finished, I still didn't know what to say.

I guess I'd just be skipping the eloquent speech and get right to the point.

I walked through the decorative hallways of the house, my boots clanking on the hard floor with every confident stride, my dreads swinging behind me. I shoved the silver door sideways into the wall with a quick whooshing slide to confront the king.

"I wish to inform you that I am claiming a mate, father." I declared.

He slowly turned from the shelves of skulls to stare at me with his red-green eyes.

"Good Ze'ekelse'qwe, what's her name? Is she that princess you had your eyes on?"

"I do not know her name yet." I admitted.

"Ah, so you have not proposed. How do you know she will not turn you down the like the last women? Return when you have proposed." The king turned back to his expansive wall of trophies.

"She will not refuse me. Father, I only need your permission now to bring her here."

"You need permission..." he slowly turned back to me, "You wish to mate with an alien? Prey? What kind?"

"An ooman."

"An ooman would want to mate with you? Are you sure? I heard you hit your head falling into a cave..."

"Father, I and this ooman have already mated in the literal sense. I will have her as my partner. Give me the consent to fetch her."

"As you wish-but I will be evaluating her before you are joined, so I can determine if she is in fact worthy. Do not bring me prey-or she will become it."

"She will not disappoint."

I strode back out of the room to immediately find someone to go and get her. I spared no expense finding a translator who was fluent in the newest ooman languages and words. He knew the culture and customs, and was pretty much an ooman expert. The second was just a good servant of the house, and a good friend, who I trusted was loyal and able to protect her.

The pair stood in front of me. I'd already told them each the details, so I said, "You are to fetch her immediately. She shall not be frightened, harassed, or touched in any way, shape, or form. Any harm to her, and I will have your heads. Hurry and bring her to me."

Halo'acz, the yautja loyal to our house, turned immediately to the task. The hired yautja didn't budge.

I glared at him suspiciously until he said, "Prince, I think this unwise. The ooman should probably be tied to you before being brought into such change. You should come with us, give her some familiarity, and propose on their planet."

"...As you are the expert, I will trust your judgment. I will accompany you there."

Planning and arranging of the wedding could be postponed a few days. With that, he turned to join the other man on the ship and I returned to the house. If I was going to propose, I needed a gift for her.

I kept my trophies in my room, on the wall behind the bed and I immediately reached for the biggest, rarest white skull of the collection. It had a thick, broad jaw lined with sharp teeth on the edge but flat crushing-teeth along the inside of its mouth. Its eye sockets were tall ovals. Its cheekbones held small spikes. It was heavy and I had to carry it with both arms. It had been a long epic battle to secure this skull. It showed my high status undeniably...So why did it seem unfitting to present to her? I gently set the skull down on the bed and let my hand slide on its smooth white surface. It was magnificent...But I took a look at the wall of trophies again.

There were three others that stood out to me, favorites of mine. One was a small thing. It wasn't rare, wasn't special, hadn't been a match for my skill-yet it had been brave enough to stand up to me and fight so I killed it. I almost hadn't taken its skull, almost gave it as tribute to Paya...but I had underestimated the creature and found its skull to be as beautiful as the shimmer of sunlight hitting water. It was white but pearled and glossy. I stared at the cat-like shaped pearl skull and knew it was more fitting for my ooman-as she was beautiful and surprising as well.

I boarded the ship with the present and we were soon on our way and only then did I begin to feel...nervous. The yautja don't feel fear. We are trained as pups not to feel fear. Not to fear death. So I could not translate the feeling as such-but the tense breathing, fluttering insides, and anxiousness I was feeling was unmistakable. You couldn't ever really erase fear. I _worried_ that something had happened to her, even in the short period we had been apart.

And as the ship landed on the ice I still hadn't made up my mind on how to propose-or when, or where. But as the door opened I strode out into the cold with the confidence of a prince, my cloaking device already activated and the two men on my heels.

I remembered the house pretty well but my wrist controls led me to her front door. I stared at the peeling white paint and the missing door-handle She had a piece of cloth stuffed in the hole. My mind filled with the day I had tried to hunt her. It had been my most successful hunt in a way, and I hadn't even come home with a single skull. My knuckles nudged open the door.

"Ooman knock before entering." I heard the expert declare.

My chest vibrated with a quiet growl and I shoved open the door further, its hinges creaking as it swung. I stepped into the house and my helmet scanned through the thin walls to find her heat signature.

"Wait here." I commanded and walked through the room to her.

My heart was racing as I entered her bedroom. She was just behind another door and my hand reached for the handle when the slight noise of running water stopped and the door opened itself.

Her face. I melted.

I looked down at her small form as she slowly looked up to meet my gaze. I placed my wide palm over her small sternum where I had marked her with my symbol, my name. I wanted her to know she was mine. My throat tightened as I tried to repeat the sentence the expert had taught me on the ride here.

"What is your name?" I knew it didn't sound the same as when he had said it, but her eyes brightened at the words.

"...K'lee." She responded. It was her name. I loved her name.

I stooped to lean my forehead against hers gently, a sign of love and peace on my planet.

"K'lee" I repeated her beautiful name.

Her arms slowly slid around my neck. I wanted to pick her up and throw her in bed right then and there, though I knew that was not proper to humans. A proposal after sex seemed suitable enough to me though.

But then she began to speak a quick string of indistinguishable syllables. I had no idea the meaning of them, but that was not a problem with the ooman expert. I pulled away from her and headed back towards the room I'd left the two men in. They were both examining her odd house and I just hoped they weren't touching anything. She followed and stepped to my side.

"Tuhks'ma'he, this is the ooman, my soon-to-be mate. Her name is K'lee. Please tell her you will be translating for us."

The expert stepped forward to address K'lee. I questioned if the expert was translating property as K'lee's eyes went wide and she grew quiet. I would have at least expected her to ask my name in return.

"Your ooman is surprised." The expert said with amusement.

"Ah, surprised you know her language?"

"No. Surprised you are a prince."

Well she was in for many surprises. I grabbed her wrist excitedly and led her out of her house. Under the stars suddenly seemed like an appropriate setting. The moonlight only complemented her creamy pink skin and her brown eyes sparkled like the stars above us. The air was so crisp and fresh. My heart racing, I spun her around to face me.

"I was unsure on how to propose-like a human, a yautja, or as a prince." I admitted. But a blend of all three seemed appropriate. "The first is a bit dull but I understand it is romantic to an ooman." I heard the expert translate and I dropped to one knee like an ooman proposal in her culture.

"The second you may find repulsive though." The expert had informed me that dead things weren't considered good gifts to an ooman, but I couldn't let go of that part of my culture, especially after picking out such a perfect skull. What was so special about polished rocks anyhow? "Halo'acz, the skull please."

He handed over the covered skull and I brought it in front of her. I slowly plucked away the dingy cloth covering and the moonlight made the pearl shine with a slight iridescence

"And the third just won't take no for an answer...K'lee of Earth, will you be my forever mate?"

I really wished the expert was translating-I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling from her face. My lungs were practically paralyzed, awaiting an answer. "Yes" and "no" I knew in ooman. Her dainty hands hovered on the side of the skull and my mind flashed with her dressed up for the wedding among so many aliens and yautja woman that were just no comparison to her.

But the word that escaped her mouth was wrong.

She said the ooman "no".

Her hands dropped to her side. I suddenly couldn't breathe at all. Yautja's don't feel vulnerable so why did I feel it? They don't feel weak, and I felt that as well. The white snow and stars were suddenly swirling around me in a blur. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't live without her. I waited for her to say something else-to at least explain.

She backed away.

I was panicked to say anything, "You don't have to decide so soon...Please, accompany to my ship. I'd like to show you something."

Show you I loved you. Show you the stars. Show you I was worthy. I heard the expert translate but again K'lee was silent.

So before she could back away further, I snatched her wrist to lead her to the ship. She didn't seem to protest.

There was a swelling in my chest I just could not explain. She made me feel like I was dying. But once she was in the ship I began to feel a little better. She couldn't disappear on me.

"Hover us above the planet-but not facing it. I don't want her to see it."

Halo'acz knew I was talking to him and immediately went to the control room. I pressed my hand to K'lee's back to herd her to my trophies. I knew it was an alien thing to her but it was rooted in my mind as a thing females liked. Human males often had taxidermy animals, the expert had informed me, and so I hoped she could connect the two. I could hunt: that showed intelligence and skill and masculinity and that I could protect her.

K'lee suddenly said something in ooman and the expert responded in her language, without translating, which was suspicious.

"You are to translate, not to chit chat." I hissed.

"If you wish, but she is afraid-afraid you are kidnapping her. You hold her wrist and drag her about; her strides are no match for yours."

I thought about his words and slowed my pace until I just stopped walking altogether. I looked down at K'lee...He just had to be translating wrong. She did not seem afraid to me. She had to know I would never do such a thing. . . Though I had to admit, the thought had crossed my mind.

With a heavy heart I lead her to my small room of skulls I kept on the ship. And I watched her, waiting. She caught her lip in her teeth and I wished I knew what that meant. She walked around and looked and quickly stopped. And I knew immediately I should have listened to the expert. She stared at the human skulls. If I had seen any being with a yautja skull I would have _their_ head: only the yautja could keep skulls and defend their right to them. I had just shown her dead ancestors.

She lingered on that section, just staring; I had to tear her away from them. The next thing I had to show her would be better.

I led her by her wrist, but kept in mind her small legs. In the control from was a huge panel that displayed the outside stars. Dark blue with white glittering stars and some pink and Halo'acz had maneuvered us so that one of the stars was close, burning orange on the left side of the screen. And I realized Halo'acz had activated his cloaking device, even though he just sat in the control chair: he was an intuitive one.

"Expert, activate your cloaking device as well so we can have some privacy."

He switched it on just as K'lee turned back to us. I stepped towards her and leaned my head on hers and purred, sending vibrations through both our bodies. I love you.

I leaned away some and said, "I know you denied me, but I intend to convince you otherwise by tomorrow night. Do you know how to dance K'lee?"

She didn't answer, but I moved into position anyhow, wrapping my big fingers around hers and placing my palm on her back. This was nothing the expert taught me-I'd learned this on my own. I began to take the lead when she pulled away. Something told me she knew how to dance, but just didn't want to. Maybe the dance was too old now.

"I know something you'd enjoy."

I had hoped the skulls and dancing would lead up to it, but just getting right to it was just as well.

I led her to my bed.

I slid open the door and stepped inside with her right behind me. My body was already readying, warming. The homeostasis netting kept my temperature normal though, kept my heat from reaching out to her. My bed was topped with soft animal pelts and I knew she would look glorious upon them.

K'lee shook her head back and forth and I wished I knew what that gesture meant.

"Shall we shag now-or shag later?"

I loved that pickup line. It was my favorite words in ooman and I'd been waiting for an opportunity to use them since I was a teenager.

Her jaw dropped.

I reveled in that look, my loins getting that swelling need.

She said something and I had to wait for the translation, "How did you learn that? Why in hell did you learn that?"

"I find ooman mating behavior fascinating. That's where I got the French kiss we shared in the ice cave." I said confidently.

"Mmm. Well, you're not doing the kiss quite right-but I have to admit I liked your way better."

"The yautja are better at everything."

"Cocky much?"

She rested her hands on those curvy hips and another jolt of excitement ran through me.

"I suppose so."

I stared at her, just admiring her body. She moved and shifted, seeming inpatient, so I stepped forward to claim those beautiful hips for myself. She shoved my hands away.

"You act as though you want nothing to do with me." I said.

I didn't understand her. She shook her head again and I suddenly felt that shaking meant a bad thing. She began to cry. I knew that of humans, knew that was definitely bad. I didn't know what to do about it however.

I stood and waited for it to stop but she said, "Will you just take me home? I just need to think. I need to sleep."

My heart raced with panic. "No. You may sleep here." I said instantly

She began to cry harder then, but I could not just let her go that easily. I leaned my head down on hers and purred-it seemed to quiet her but I don't know if it really helped anything. I felt like I was loosing her.

I easily scooped K'lee up, an arm around her back an arm under her knees, and gently placed her on the furs. I did not know if she would protest, but I laid beside her. She fell asleep quickly. I heard her heart calm.

I stared at her perfect form, her strange but beautiful face. Those soft eyelids, those full lips, soft skin...I couldn't allow myself to even begin to consider that maybe she just didn't love me. I felt love from her like I felt life in my body and soul.

But, "What am I doing wrong?" I whispered.

The translator clicked in thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure...Have you asked her if she already has a mate?"

"I did not smell a male in her home. If she is mated she is not very attached. I will convince her I am a better partner."

"...It may be for the best-her saying no."

My body surged with anger. I couldn't control the widening of my mandibles and the tensing of my muscles.

"I only mean that in the best way...You know little about Earth and its culture. Have you given any consideration to these differences? And what of children? What if it comes out deformed?"

My anger was faltering, but I said, "Anything that she births will be beautiful and loved-no matter what shape it holds."

Our conversation ended with that and I went back to admiring K'lee in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her, but I gently stroked her strange wonderful hair. To my surprise, she turned and snuggled up next to me. I held her back and waited for her to wake.

She slept and I panicked about the loss of time. As her heart beat resumed to normal and she began to wiggle slightly I said, "It is getting late in the day, you slept a long time."

I didn't want to pressure her, but time was against me. I couldn't just stay on Earth awaiting her answer-there were rules in place that were out of my power to change.

She didn't answer.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. That was a bad sign.

"Thirsty?"

She shook her head again.

"Is there anything you want?"

I was getting desperate.

"Answers."

At least she had finally spoken.

"You may ask anything."

"Are we compatible to even exist together? Is it possible?"

My heart dropped. "Of course it is possible."

"Can we have children? How long do you live? How old are you? Does your planet have oxygen? What will I do all day? Will I be accepted on your planet? Are there diseases I could catch? Is your food safe for me to eat? What happens to me if you die?"

The expert translated her words as swiftly as she said them. She stared at me for an answer now. But all I could think was that it didn't matter. I didn't care. I believed we could make anything work.

"Irrelevant." I said confidently.

She did not like the answer. "Irrelevant?! How can you say that? It doesn't matter if the food is poison to me? Surely doesn't matter to you if you die and I'm stuck alone on a different planet without you!?"

She quickly began to cry and her body shook feebly with her sadness. I felt as though I had physically hurt her.

I looked to the expert for advice but he just watched K'lee. I waited for her to stop crying.

"Take me home, please."

I would try to answer her questions even if I found them useless, "My planet has oxygen, though not enough. The other gases would kill you anyway."

She made a strange choked sound like my words her affecting her physically, but I did not know how to turn things around.

"But all you would have to do is wear a mask of sorts-or a surgery of some kind to install a filter..." That should have eased her worries.

"Prince, your choice of words is...not...fitting. The ooman is becoming angry. You are making things worse. Take the ooman home."

I didn't want to acknowledge his words, but her tensing muscles were unmistakable. "...I..." I didn't want to say it but the expert was already translating, "I will take you back home now K'lee."

She seemed content with the answer, and that only made my heartache worsen. I wouldn't kidnap her, wouldn't lie to her, but I wouldn't give up on her either.

"Expert, join Halo'acz and I in the main control room." I didn't trust him alone with her.

I quickly left the room with him following behind me, my mask outlining his form in blue, but he was otherwise invisible. I marched to the control room to stand in front of Halo'acz.

"Set us down in her home land, but somewhere warm and beautiful. I want to convey a point to her."

The expert eyed me curiously, but I had a plan, a last chance to win her over. I had to forget human customs and disregard whether skulls were gross to her. The expert was wrong in that respect, always wanting to match her culture. She fell in love with me and I'm an alien to her and so there had to be something she liked about that. It was the differences that made it special...Deep down she wanted different, even if she was afraid of it.

I felt the ship land and went to collect K'lee. She was sitting on my bed and eagerly stood up when I opened the door. I led her through the ship and had to convince myself I wasn't loosing her by stepping off the ship.

K'lee immediately said something and I didn't need to know what she said. It didn't matter. The expert walked by my side but I didn't wait for his translation to say, "I'm trying to show you possibilities. This land is gorgeous. Why live with so much ice? And why even live on Earth? I can give you a better life. I can give you this-this warmth, this beauty." I'd already rehearsed the words in my head.

In center of Alaska held its heart. Mountains and trees, crystal lakes, wonderful animals and flowers, all bathed in blue and green. It held innocence and beauty and it was almost magical. That is what surrounded us, what I had to offer her. She seemed to look around, considering my words-but I didn't want her to think too long and come to her own conclusions. Her hair whipped around behind her in soft tendrils. I pulled K'lee against me and she didn't resist, but instead rested her hands in my chest.

"I know you are afraid. I know I am asking you to forget your home. I cannot answer all your

questions. I don't know how everything will turn out. But K'lee, all I want, is to be with you."

K'lee began to cry again, her eyes glazing over. I was failing.

"K'lee, I love you."

She started to shake her head but nodded instead. I hoped that was good.

"K'lee, be my mate."

The wind was picking up and swirling confusingly around us, battling for a direction.

"K'lee, just say yes."

She began to sob then and the clouds released their sorrow as well, cold rain pattering down on us both. Her fingers clung to my black homeostasis netting and her head leaned down onto me. The thick clouds quickly stole the sun away and we were both quickly soaked. K'lee began to shake against me.

I had failed.

She was no longer mine.

But I could not let her freeze and so I pushed her away, "You are so cold. I did not expect this area to rain so." I apologized.

"It rarely storms here. I've never actually been in a thunderstorm...but I don't really mind it." She whispered.

"You are too cold." But I knew of a solution other than ushering her back on the ship so soon. I quickly undid my homeostasis netting and felt my body warming already. I dropped it in a careless pile and pulled K'lee back to me.

She sucked in a quick, surprised breath that amused me.

"My body stays warm when you are near, K'lee. The netting practically prevents me from burning to a crisp." I explained.

She fell silent and I watched the sky. Never had I been to a planet that seemed more alive. Dense gray clouds, like angry smoke, made a moving mass above us. The wind pushed at our bodies making me feel off balance. Light erupted in the sky in random streaks followed by thunderous roars that made the ground shake. It was dangerously magnificent.

But I needed an answer, even if it was no again.

I stroked her smooth hair, feeling it was the last time I would, "Do you have an answer for me?"

She nodded and I'd come to see that as a good sign.

"Please, Paya, may it be a yes." I hadn't meant the expert to translate my prayer but he did.

She fell silent, which was a bad sign. She was saying no.

"K'lee..." I begged.

A yautja does not beg. A prince does not beg. I was begging and praying and hoping. Lightning was dancing through the sky all around and above us, creating a strobe-light effect as they lit up the dark sky. The air held a constant vibration.

"I do love you..."

But...I was waiting for the expert to translate that word. I knew it was coming. She went silent-but that wasn't good enough. I had to hear the word as she looked into my eyes.

I griped her shoulders and gave her a desperate shake, "Ooman, do not torture me!"

I was so close to falling apart. Just stick the knife in and be done with it. Humans were known for their torture.

And again, she said the wrong word.

"Yes."

But this was a good word.

I kissed her. I kissed her with my body and my soul. I held her soft face with my mandibles and my tongue lapped up her taste with fervent languid licks, feeling the grooves and ridges and sliding down the back of her throat. I wrapped my arms around her back and hauled her up out of the air. Her legs wound around my torso, her arms went around my neck, and she moaned. It did wonders to my libido and I felt my very core heating in response. Her face pulled away from mine then and she squeezed my hair and spoke. My chest let out a pleasurable rumble to the pressure.

Though I didn't care really what she was saying I was pleasantly surprised by the translation,

"Strip, you dirty alien."

Princes do not listen to commands-but I quickly obeyed. My hands cupped under her arms like a child and I set her in the grass. Her hair clumped and stuck to her face in a way my hair never could. I dropped everything to the ground and one thing rose. Surging with heated need my cock stood out from my body pointing directly at the one thing it wanted.

K'lee continued her torture-though it was delicious torture I enjoyed. She stared at me and slowly brought her shirt up. It slid over the pink skin of her stomach, revealing that strangely adorable belly button. Higher still the cloth went, unraveling those plump breasts I just couldn't get enough of. The rain pattered over them, cascading down, and her nipples dripped with those clear drops. She shimmied out of her pants first, and then her underwear second. She kicked away her slippers and stood before me utterly naked in the midst of an angry gray thunderstorm. I surged forward to claim her breasts, my claws grasping at the sensitive flesh. I slid my thumbs around her erect nipples. I looked her body all over and let my hands explore down to her hips and then slide back up, just loving every inch of her. And I suddenly knew how I wanted to take her. I firmly griped her forearm and spun her away from me so I could see the curve of her spine and the shape of her ass. I cupped each of her breasts in my palms then and jerked her back against my muscles. K'lee wriggled and rubbed against my body and lifted her face up to me, her arms snaking around my neck. I looked down into her eyes. This was mine. She was mine.

I slowly bent my knees to lower myself into position. I didn't have to nudge her legs apart, she did that for me and her back arched with readiness. And only movement out of the corner of my eye reminded me that we had an audience.

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him to leave; but, to be honest, I liked the idea of being watched. I thrust my girth into her softness with one deft swoop. The expert shifted his weight, obviously intrigued and aroused. We put on quite a show for him.

I held her slick body against mine, my hands still groping her plentiful chest, and I slid my length out of her just to dive right back in. My deep strokes had her rising to her toes every time. Lightning burst through the sky and a booming clap of thunder raddled through our hot bodies. Her hair smelled so sweet and the rain smelled so earthy. I withdrew my slick shaft from her again, so slowly, reveling in the feel of that tightness around my tip. Then I surged back into her moist softness with a grunt, jostling her body and I kept rising within her as deep as I could. She squirmed and whimpered, rising to her toes in the soggy grass as I impaled her. The expert had crept closer to us. I quickened my pace then, absolutely ravaging her with vigorous strokes. She began to shake her head-but this was different-a mindless thrashing that conveyed her absolute desperation. Her hands grasped fistfuls of my hair and squeezed, only charging me with more frantic energy. I roared with the storm. My power surged up out of me to form a deafening sound. I fucked her harder, sending the energy back to her, short strokes creating a blissful buildup of pleasure like a dam about to bust. The expert had left. I could only assume it was too much for him, too much of an allure to join us-and I don't think I would have turned him down if he had tried. The thought of K'lee sandwiched between two hot alien bodies had me burning.

Her body buckled, shuddered, and collapsed against me. All her weight was in my hands as I continued to pummel her until my release broke from me and spilled into her center. She stirred some with my release, squirming in my grip, but soon sunk again with spent rubbery muscles. I held her up, and she slowly lifted her face up to meet my eyes. I gently nuzzled her neck. I could never be happier.


	5. Solar Flare

Blizzard Ch5 Solar Flare

"What now?" I whispered, still held in his arms, the rain soaking us both.

The prince cocked his head at me and then looked back at the ship. I didn't hear any translation and that made me feel immensely relieved. It meant that the translator hadn't been watching us after all. I smiled and leaned away from him, my muscles still wet noodles, but I could stand. Again, the wind had taken away my clothes but his heavy pile of gadgets and metal was still intact. He dressed. I stood naked in the rain, beginning to feel the cold seeping in without his body next to mine.

He reached for me but didn't grab my wrist to haul me around. This time he entwined his fingers with mine and I walked by his side. We walked up the ramp and into the ship-and then he had to haul me forward as both the translator and the other yautja greeted us. The prince clicked back to them and pulled my naked body against him.

"So are you taking me home for real now?"

All three of them stared down at me as my words were translated.

"...or how does this all work?" I squeaked.

"You will come and live with me on our planet. We will marry. We will honeymoon like humans on an exotic planet. We will have as many children as possible."

I blushed at his straightforwardness. "...Well that's wonderful and all...but...what about now-now. Do you fake my death? Or do I simply...disappear?"

That drowning sadness was consuming me again. What would my mother think?

The translator and the prince talked. I really had to learn their language. I waited patiently.

"The decision is yours." He finally said.

I almost wished I just didn't have a choice. How do you decide something like that? If my death was faked my mom and friends would mourn-but eventually move on. If I just disappeared...everything was left to their imagination: murder, kidnap, runaway and they would just never know. How long would they search for me?

I wasn't sure which one sounded worse.

"Can I say goodbye? Can I ever come back to Earth?"

"When you leave, it will be for the last time K'lee. As Earth doesn't acknowledge aliens like other planets we've tried to keep it that way for better hunting, and to make sure oomans don't invent a global defense to lock us out as other planets have in the past...Visiting will not be seen as a good enough reason to allow you to come back." The translator spoke without the prince's words again and the prince splayed out his mandibles at the translator.

They bickered.

I tried to think. Tried to decide.

"I just want to grab some stuff and disappear." I said after a while. The thought of standing in front of my mother and saying it was the last time I would ever see her and that I can't explain why had me practically wrenching. Just disappearing would keep things simple...So why did I feel so horrible about it?

It took a short few seconds to land next to my house. My stomach was twisting in knots as I stepped off the ramp into the snow. And holy shit it was cold, my feet were stinging and burning-I ran into the house before I froze and dressed. Then I began to pack. I didn't have a suitcase, as I never traveled. Clothes, combs, and shampoo. Shoes and deodorant. Dry foods. What else? I was sure I was forgetting something...My heart was aching and I quickly sat down on the edge of my bed before I crumpled to the floor. _Breathe_. Warm tears began to slide down my face. My heart felt like it was in a vice. My throat was tightening. I cried until I felt warmth pressed to my forehead and heard that distinctive purr.

I melted. The prince's outline crackled with blue in front of me before his cloaking device shut off. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck and let my eyes close...I took a deep, slow breath.

I let go of him and leaned away a minute later. I could do this. I could do it for him.

I filled plastic bags with all the stuff I thought I might need-especially feminine products-and I headed for the door, ready to say goodbye to Earth. But the phone just had to ring. I turned back to look at the number. It was my mom. It just had to be her. I bit my lip. The phone rang a few times and then went silent. I could feel the swelling pressure behind my eyes, so ready to release that liquid pain. I couldn't breathe but I forced myself to walk out of the house and up the metal ramp of the ship before I could listen to any message she left.

I huddled myself against the bedroom wall as I felt the ship lift off with that odd floating feel. I stared at the swirling white fog around my body. My friends just would have thought I was crazy if I told them I was leaving-or even mentioned aliens. My mom would have hated me. She divorced dad because of talk about that stuff...Bedtime stories were of aliens. Vacations were fishing and looking for signs of Sasquatch...I understood why she did it. But now I felt I had no one to turn to. Why couldn't she just believe him like I had? If she had just listened to him, I could have said goodbye. It was a silly excuse really. I was making it her fault, and I knew that was wrong.

I couldn't get past my feelings, my anger, my guilt, my pain...until I saw his planet. I stood in front of the window that had taken away my breath with its view of the stars, and felt my breath stolen from me again. We descended on it so quickly my eyes were desperate to soak up every detail. It looked very dark, with a side of green vegetation and a side of empty desert. But as we got closer I could see the numerous veins of bright blue rivers in contrast to the dark ground. The buildings were a mix of pyramids and skyscrapers, and all were made of that same odd metal that looked kind of like stone. My heart was racing wildly as the ship began to land. The sky was so cloudless but pure white in color. Their sun illuminated everything in a slight orange-ish glow. I began to see streets and ships and the patterns on the buildings. There were no plants or trees that I could see at all. The ship settled on top of one of the stepped pyramids. I felt like I was going to burst into a pile of confetti...or faint.

"K'lee, don't be afraid."

I barely acknowledged the translators words. I wasn't afraid. I was excited. Ecstatic. About to burst.

That feeling vanished quickly.

The ship descended down into the pyramid and we were surrounded by plain metal walls. The wonderful view if his planet vanished and something changed in the air. I could feel it. The air felt thick and it made my throat tingle uncomfortably. There didn't seem to be enough oxygen. I felt somewhat lightheaded. My heart felt sluggish but panicked and I just couldn't stop blinking. What was wrong with me? I turned to find the prince but he had been right behind me the whole time and I smacked into his stomach.

"Something's wrong." I whined into his netting.

"Be calm, it is only decontamination. The ship's sensors know what substances and beings are aboard. It would not choose a gas that would harm you. It will dissipate soon enough."

The prince looked at the translator but didn't seem to mind him speaking without him. I felt my shoulders drop and my muscles relax some-but I still jumped when the door automatically opened and the ramp unfolded.

The prince began to click and grumble in his language and the translator said, "K'lee the next door will not let you pass as it is not automatically air controlled beyond that point. You may not leave the ship until you have something to allow you to breathe on his planet. I will be back soon, I promise. Halo'acz will stay with you."

"Ok." I said nervously.

Why he wouldn't at least leave the translator with me was a mystery. I stared back at the other yautja as I heard the ramp and door close. He wouldn't even look at me. I hoped the prince returned soon.

I was sitting in the middle of his bed, rubbing my toes in the soft fur when the prince and translator returned.

"Come here K'lee...Do you remember how I said you could have a sort of filter to breath our air?"

Yes, he had used the word "surgery" and "install". I nodded.

"Well, it is time for that."

Surgery. I gulped. I slid off the bed and he stepped forward to entwine his fingers in mine. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might just run away from me.

A different yautja stood just outside the door. He was tall and more muscular with a darker metal mask. He clicked to the prince who promptly led me to a small table they had erected in the middle of the ship. The prince scooped me up and laid me on my back. I stared at the ceiling the bright light reminding me of my days visiting the dentist...but looking up I saw no lights. It was just like the panels of the ceiling were emitting light without obviously glowing or hurting your eyes. It was a small distraction for a short moment but I quickly refocused on the stranger as he held up some sort of tool. His dark clawed hand swept over my face to apply pressure on my forehead so I could not move as the other hand rose to my throat. My heart was speeding out of control and my body felt buzzing with fear.

"Wait." I whimpered, "Don't you guys have any painkillers?"

"The yautja don't fear pain."

I guess that was a no. My hands balled into tight fists. My chest was heaving as I felt the cold metal press against the sensitive skin of my neck and I knew I had to calm down but my body just wouldn't listen.

It hurt, just for a second-like the sting of a flu shot. And then I felt something moving inside my throat uncomfortably almost like it was expanding but that faded quickly as well. The pressure holding my head down disappeared and the yautjas hands fell away. My eyes were wide and waiting. That couldn't have been it.

"You may sit up K'lee."

I slowly pushed at the table under me and rose to sitting position. "Is that it?" I asked timidly, nervous to be so optimistic.

"Yes."

"Well shit you could have told me it was going to be that easy I was about to have a bloody panic attack!"

I had four yautjas tilting their heads at me. I threw my hands up and hoped off the table. Install! It really was that easy. Relief flooded over me in waves.

"So what now?" I chirped.

"You are to be prepared and presented to the King who will judge you, and he will decide whether the wedding will proceed, if you are worthy...or not."

My heart froze. Shit. I looked up at the prince's red eyes. His knuckles brushed my cheek as he spoke.

"Do not worry. I know he will love you."

I gave him a shy smile, just ogling at him, and he held my hand to lead me from the ship.

He led me through the labyrinth of hallways to a room with a huge bed with beautiful black and white reticulated furs on top. The translator was with us, but the other yautjas hadn't followed. I stared at the immense collection of skulls that lined the wall behind the bed. They were arranged specifically, forming patterns on the wall. Longer skulls jutting out to the sides of the bed. Rings of larger skulls with smaller ones in the middle and such. But what were we doing in what I assumed to be his bedroom?

The prince let go of my hand to pick me up and set me in the middle of the bed. I tilted my head at him as he just stood there, watching me. I fidgeted with my nails.

"I know I dismissed the fact that you will be judged...but I am worried, K'lee. This has to go well."

"Well tell me what I should do. What will he do? What should I say?"

"Give him your utmost respect. Answer any questions with great detail, but don't bring up anything he wouldn't know. Don't interrupt him. Always look him in the eyes. Don't shy away if he touches you. Don't look back at me or the expert. Obey any command he gives without hesitation...There are many kings and many elders but each gets great respect."

All I could do was nod. I assumed the "expert" was the translator. But everything he said was pretty basic-which made me feel like somehow this wasn't going to be easy even though it should have been. Dear god, do not fail me now.

"Are you ready K'lee?"

I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want to keep the king waiting but I just didn't feel...proper. My hair had dried after the rain but only after I'd already packed my comb did I see how much of a mess it was and ran my fingers through it. I had put on a band t shirt and jeans and tennis shoes.

"I feel like I should change...I feel so ordinary."

He made a strange vibrating sound and clicked to the translator.

"Ordinary! You are an alien on this planet...but if it gives you confidence, I will have your clothes brought to you."  
I nodded and he gave the command to the translator who quickly left the room. I know he couldn't understand me, but I asked, "Do you know how to braid hair?" I knew he didn't

Thankfully, the translator was more than happy to learn a human thing such as braiding. After I combed through it, I had him do my hair in braids as thick as their hair was, so it kinda loomed like their dreads. I outlined my eyes in black. I painted my nails a sapphire blue. And I put on my nicest blue jeans with little jewels on the back pockets and a cute low-cut, long sleeve top.

I still didn't feel presentable.

I dug out my rings and a necklace. I put on a different pair of shoes. Sparkly lipstick. What else? I sprayed myself with perfume...I looked the best I could possibly look.

I still didn't feel ready.

"How do women on your planet make themselves look their best?"

"They get naked."

I glared at him. "I'm serious."

"As is he, ooman." The translator informed me, "Like Greek statues on your planet, naked is the most beautiful. Some jewelry. Some paint. But naked."

I stared at him. I couldn't possibly go to the king naked. There was a definite line between looking impressive to others and being outright slutty. "I guess I'm ready then..."

The prince cupped my chin with his hand and stared down at me. My stomach got all fluttery.

I followed him through the corridors but he had to practically drag me through the doorway and shove me forward when we got there. The room was dim, the walls ornate and decorated with bones. I had been expecting a throne, but really, the room was set up more like a courtroom with the king as the supreme judge. He sat on a chair in front of a long desk, rows of seating on the left and right of the room with a wide isle leading up to him. A pair of guards stood on either side of him.

My eyes locked onto the king. He looked very similar to the prince in size, muscle tone, and skin color. But, his dreads were a dark brown compared to the prince's lighter brown. The bands in his hair were almost all copper colored and the prince's were all different colored. The rings on his neck were copper as well when the prince's were tarnished brass. He clicked in his language and I found his voice was rougher as well.

"Well, step forward woman. I've been waiting for you."

I tried to shake as I walked all the way up to the king, leaving my prince far behind me. And I realized I didn't know anything-the prince had practicality told me nothing! How close should I walk to him? Should I bow to him? Should I introduce myself? The king stared at me all over, his eyes a vibrant green with tinges of red.

"Your name?" He looked directly into my eyes and I fought the urge to look away.

"I'm Kaylee."

The king suddenly stood, and my heart was pounding, but I made sure I did not back away as he approached me. He was actually taller than the prince was, a menacing nine foot tall. His hands looked big enough to crush my throat. He held a superior, regal stance to him.

His calculating eyes went back to my body. "You are quite exotic."

My heart was racing. His sharp claws gently brushed my arm, sending chills all through me as he said, "But you are small."

The king slowly walked in a circle around me, "You appear to make my son happy."

I was so nervous. What if he said no? What if I was sent back to Earth?

He stood back in front of me and looked in my eyes, "But you are still prey."

And with that, the king extracted a metal stick that quickly sprang into action, forming a menacing spear. I blinked at him. My mind went to kings and queens and knighting ceremonies-and how swords were tapped on people's shoulders. The king posed the spear to pierce through my heart, and I wasn't sure how he was going to do the same kinda thing with a spear, but I didn't budge.

The king's green eyes narrowed at me. Slowly, he lowered the spear. I begun to think maybe I had failed somehow-but then the spear collapsed again and he thrust it into my arms. I gripped the cold metal with a surprise

His eyes held nothing but contempt, "You are a brave ooman...Ze'ekelse'qwe, you have my blessing. After the solar flare inform me when the wedding will take place."

I was left staring at the odd spear in my hands as the king swept past me and left. As the door closed behind him, the prince came running to me and wrapped his burly arms round me. His chest was absolutely heaving and his skin was burning hot. I could only assume he was excited. My lips curved to a grin...but I had two questions.

"Hey...was that your name? The Ze..."

The prince held me tighter, "I'd forgotten you still didn't know my name. Yes, K'lee, my name is prince Ze'ekelse'qwe."

I bit my lip. This was going to be hard to pronounce, but I would still try, "Zee..ick.."

"Ze'ekelse'qwe" The prince repeated.

"Zee. Ick. Eyel..."

"Ze'ekelse'qwe, darling." He encouraged.

"Zee. Ick. Eyel. Sey. Kay...Zee ick ay el sey kay..."

"Almost. Ze'ekelse'qwe." He pronounced it so fluidly.

"Zeeick-ayel say-kay."

"...I guess that is close enough..."

"Zeikaelsey-k..Zeikae...zzzz...oh man it's going to take me a while to remember that." It gave me a headache just trying to pronounce it and I knew it was way off.

"Sweetheart, I don't care if you ever learn it."

I blushed, but still felt bad. I would learn his name eventually. Nevertheless, that brought us to the next question, "Why did he give me his spear? And how do I use it?"

"A wedding gift and there is a button on the side..." he pointed to the spear but I suddenly remembered another question.

"And what's the solar flare he mentioned?"

"Our sun often bursts with brightness at random times-frequently enough that our technology, buildings, and ships are built to withstand it. As long as you stay indoors all will be well."

"Hmm. So what do we do now?"

"I intend to take you to my bed and fuck you vigorously. You have no idea how close to...how close the king was to saying no."

My mouth hung open some but I was smiling like a fool. "Well it's too bad we can't go outside to fuck as weather-related phenomena seem to be our theme. We haven't touched a bed yet."

"...You know, you're right, K'lee. We shall continue the theme. Come with me and we will make love during the solar flare." He let go of my body and began to drag me towards the door.

"Wait, didn't you just pretty much say we'd turn to potato chips out there?!"

"My ship can withstand the blast."

I thought about the huge window and all the stars, wondering what exactly a solar flare would look like.

The prince clicked to the translator a moment before we headed back through the ornate hallways to the ship. He dragged me aboard and I watched as he fiddled with the controls for a minute. I watched the dark walls around the ship begin to zip by until we were back on top of the stepped pyramid. The once white sky was now an amber color and I didn't know if it had something to do with the sun blast or if it was just the color it took on for the time of day it was. The ship took off with a floating, almost like when going downhill in a car, your insides feel like they shift slightly. I watched eagerly as he steered directly towards the sun. It was glowing bright but the sight of it didn't hurt or burn my eyes at all through the window. It got closer and closer in the window I was actually beginning to worry some. But libido erases all worries.

He had my heart skipping beats as he surged forward and held me firmly around the waist, pressing me to his heat. In the corner of my eye I watched the sun begin to brighten. His thin warm tongue lashed around my jaw line to my collar bone before I heard the loud sound of tearing cloth. I gasped as his hands as well as those sharp mandibles ripped the clothes off my body. And he just didn't tear it to get it off me-no, he ripped and tore it up like an absolute animal and dropped the shreds at our feet. He let out a deep feral growl that vibrated through my body, literally shaking my rib cage. And the sun surged with light then, taking over the entire screen with its brightness. It bathed us in a yellow glow.

His clothes came off in a flash and his alien member was more than ready for me-but I admit I got a little distracted. I'd never seen anything like that before. A hoop of bright orange erupted from the sun and extended out to us. My heart was racing as the solid burning orange hit the ship, shooting over the window with streaks of beautiful color. The ship jerked with the force and I fumbled into his arms, unable to maintain my balance as well as keep my eyes on it. I vaguely felt his reptilian hands on my naked body as I watched the bold streaks of yellows and oranges flying off the screen like a moving painting. Zooming, wriggling streams of color formed a waterfall that rushed in front of us and took my breath away.

The prince lifting me up from the ground and plastering my back against the glass finally woke me from my daze though. He held me level to his face and his long, thin tongue probed my mouth. The ship shook and jerked and rumbled. The screen curved around the front of the ship and so the colors washed over to the sides of me like my body was parting the dangerous waves. I was ignited. The power from the sun warmed the ship and some, the heat sinking into my naked ass so smashed up against it. I seized the prince's waxy dreads in my hands and my tongue battled for dominance this time. His taste was amazing and strange, like a spice I recognized but could not put a name to. I whimpered into his kiss when I found my tongue too short to explore all I wanted to. His hot engorged cock pressed on the inside of my leg and I felt him slide me down the glass some to enter me.

I quickly held my dangling legs shut. He broke our kiss and tilted his head to the side in questioning, but growled. I gave him a hard shove-but it was like pushing at the ground, you would never fucking move it.

"K'lee?"

I was confusing him. But I wasn't giving up on what I wanted. I shoved at his chest again and he promptly dropped me to the ground. Good boy. I gave his arm a tug and pointed to the ground. He peered down at me, unblinking. So I reached up and grabbed a hold of the rings around his neck and pulled him down. He let me guide him lower and lower until he was on his knees, his back facing the screen and the suns rush of colors. He was still confused, but he wouldn't be for long. I raised my leg and rested my foot on his chest to shove him to the ground. He lay on his back and I stood above him, my legs on each side of his body, my hands on my hips. Heat radiated from his body like fire. His hands reached out to open arms and I dropped to my knees. He groped at my breasts but I quickly held his wrists and forced them above his head. I lowered my face to his then, and kissed his forehead. He purred loudly at the touch. I leaned away and shimmied down his body a little until I felt his raised cock against the skin of my ass. I lifted above him and positioned myself, my center so moist and ready for him.

He was too eager though and thought to cheat. His hips rose to try to gain entrance and I had to lift myself away some. He only managed to excite me more, the tip of his soft cock rubbing against my clit. I shoved at his stomach to get him to lie still again and I decided to torture us both. I began to sway my hips back and forth against his erect cock, my juices lubing him up and my swollen clit sending sparks through my body. I raised my face to the view in front of me-the pulsing stream of color like magma. My hands went to my head to prop up my breasts and I tussled my braided hair just loving the torture. His alien body was surging with hot desire and again his hands rose to touch my skin. I moaned as his fingers tweezed at my hard nipples, allowing a second of pleasure before I forced his hands away, securing them behind his head and all those thick dreads.

I broke before he did again; I couldn't resist. I lifted to hover over his thick cock and slowly let myself ease down onto him. I reveled in the gentle stretching of my walls as my center consumed him, a perfect girth for me, as though we were made for each other. I could feel the veins in his shaft as I slid down onto him. My eyes slid closed as I reached the base of him, as I had all of him I side me. I just loved the feel of being filled up-but my body still ached and wanted and that fueled my hips to movement. Slowly, at first, up and down, tilting my hips forward or back, the slickness inside me growing. The sun flared with energy again, crashing with a burst of color like paint and causing the ship to rock and vibrate. My hips undulated with steady rhythm causing my own waves of crashing pleasure inside me. The ship was so warm and his muscular body was so hot. The solar flare was rushing around me. I picked up my pace, rising higher and fucking him harder.

My breath was quickening, my need and desperation growing. I could feel the beads of sweat cascading down the curve of my back and rolling down the sides of my face as I rode him. With the oranges and yellows in my view and the burning desire from the body under me I felt as though I was fucking the sun itself.

I couldn't contain my moan of elation as I felt my orgasm rip through my body with a shutter. I felt his explosion inside me a split second later but it didn't burn like it always had before-by body was too hot and sweaty to be affected. I smiled with satisfaction and stretched out on top of his chest. His arms wrapped around my heaving sweaty body. I watched the vivid colors fade as our breaths and hearts calmed.


	6. Solar Flare POV Switch

Blizzard Ch6 Solar Flare (POV Switch)

"What now?" I could pick apart the words, but I still couldn't understand them.

I turned back to the ship where the expert must have gone but K'lee smiled up at me and leaned away, so I began to get dressed. She didn't have any clothes to put on. I wasn't at all bothered by that fact. Homeostasis netting, wrist gauntlets, and armor on, I looked back at K'lee. I knew she was cold-but she looked so adorable huddled in the rain, her hair clinging to her, eyes watching me. I reached down and meshed her fingers with mine-one ooman courting behavior I had forgotten until now, holding hands.

My boots clanged on the metal ramp and the door opened to reveal the expert and Halo'acz. She was hesitant to enter. Even after all that, she still wanted to stay grounded on Earth. My fingers tightened around hers and led her into my ship.

"Is she coming with us?" Halo'acz asked.

"She said yes, didn't she?" The expert asked calmly.

"She is mine." I replied, hugging K'lee's body to me proudly.

She talked too fast for me to catch the words, but the translator said, "So are you taking me home for real now?"

I looked down at K'lee confused, knots twisting in my stomach. Even the expert was staring at her.

"...or how does this all work?" With the last translation, I could breathe.

"You will come and live with me on our planet. We will marry. We will honeymoon like humans on an exotic planet. We will have as many children as possible."  
That was my plan, that was our destiny, and no one could interfere with it.

"...Well that's wonderful and all...but...what about now-now. Do you fake my death? Or do I simply...disappear?"

I hadn't thought about it really...I'd only thought to sweep her away.

I turned to the expert. "...What should I say?"

The expert hesitated a moment, but said, "Let her choose-it will be better for her to cope with leaving, being able to decide for herself what is best."  
"And what if she wants to say goodbye and visit and then fake her death...That will take some time. And I know nothing about human behavior in those affairs. Our bodies are cremated...what if they try to do that to her?"

"Is she worth it? Worth the wait?"

I looked down at K'lee who was staring at the thin fog at our feet. "Of course."

"Well if you care for her enough, you'll let her say goodbye."

I didn't want to. I didn't want her to start to say goodbyes and then change her mind. And we only had so much time-if things took too long I would have to go back to my planet and get another permit. And what if I couldn't get it?

"The decision is yours." I said, and my words were promptly translated.

"Can I say goodbye? Can I ever come back to Earth?"

I was getting better at picking out the words, but the translator didn't translate them. And then he spoke in ooman to her, and didn't translate that either. I didn't trust him.

I glared at him angrily, my mandibles splaying out at him menacingly. He didn't seem to care.

"You are to translate everything she says, as she says it!"

"She only asked if she could continue to visit Earth. I explained the difficulty of it."

"It doesn't matter. I'm trying to learn her language and you are interfering with it!"

"My apologies."

Suddenly K'lee spoke. "I just want to grab some stuff and disappear."

I knew she was only going to grab some belongings...but the sight of her house had me nervous. The door opened, the ramp dropped, and K'lee quickly ran into the house. I followed behind her slowly, my cloaking device on. I didn't know what was so great about it-her house. The walls were plain white. The walls were close, the ceiling was low, and it was cluttered. I watched K'lee race around through the small house with determination, grabbing objects unknown to me.

I waited and looked about the house. On a shelf there were pictures with K'lee and other people...and I was reminded she was not just leaving a house, a planet. I shuffled to her bedroom then to find her crying. The sight of her so distressed wrenched my heart out. She sat on the edge of her small bed with her head in her hands. I stepped close and crouched to press my head against hers, letting my cloaking device turn off, and before I could put my arms around her, her arms coiled around my neck tightly. I listened to her steadying heartbeat. She retracted from me quickly, and leaned away. I was worried she would say something and I would need to go get the expert but she stood and quickly slid past me to continue packing.

She didn't pack light, which was probably a good thing. The objects she placed in large bags I began to carry back to the ship and into the storage area. But, back from the second trip of placing her objects on the ship, I was intercepted by the expert.

"Here are the last of her things. She is in your bedroom and we are ready to head back now."

I took the last two bags from him and placed them in the ships storage. Then, I headed back to K'lee. She was in my bedroom, but on the floor, just sitting and staring at nothing. I stormed out of the doorway before she looked up to take notice of me and went to the control room of the ship. I plopped down in the chair and immediately set the coordinates for my planet. I was being stubborn and ruthless, stealing her away...but I just knew I could make her happy on my planet.

She refused food, water, or company the whole way and didn't move much. However, the when we began to near the planet the expert stayed that she would probably like to see it. I had the ship slow its decent and went to fetch her.

"K'lee." I said softly.

She lifted her head up so I could see her beautiful brown eyes.

"K'lee." I extended out my hand.

I didn't know the words to tell her, and hadn't bothered to ask the expert. After a moment she got my meaning though and rose to her feet to take my clawed hand in hers and we strode to the control room, and the window.

She was mesmerized-I could easily tell. She walked up close to the glass and stared at my planet. I kept close to her and wound my arm around her waist. Her breathing slowed. Her eyes got wide. I appreciated her reaction of my planet, and even though I had slowed the ship to allow her to view it better, we descended quickly.

I had visited many planets but I always had a fondness for mine. Rugged and dark terrain filled with caves, hills, cliffs, mountains, and craters in close proximity. The buildings were constructed right over the uneven earth. Cerulean blue rivers wound around my planet like an abundance of spider webs. The closer we got to the planet, the faster her heart began to race, and I felt the ship land on the top of the building.

The expert said something to K'lee and it made my blood boil. I was glad when she didn't respond to him. My balance felt off for a moment before the ship descended the elevator down into the holding and sort of weightlessness took over. I had let go of K'lee just before the elevator and she quickly turned to smack right into me. I stared down at her dotingly but she seemed to be in distress. She whimpered something and I looked to the expert for a quick translation-but he did not translate my beloved's words. His inability to actually translate was making my hunting instincts want to rush to the surface. And he made it worse by talking back to her in the language I didn't understand. I looked at the translator politely, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence, but vexing thoughts surged through me. The ships door opened and the ramp unfolded for our departure but I knew K'lee would die quickly beyond this room as the atmosphere was much different than Earth's.

"Expert, please tell K'lee that the next door will not allow her to pass as it is not automatically air controlled beyond that point." I watched K'lee's face as she listened. "You cannot leave the ship until you have something to allow you to breathe on my planet." The expert quickly translated between pauses, "I will be back soon, I promise. Halo'acz will stay with you."

I wasn't about to leave the expert alone with her.

K'lee responded with an, "OK." and the expert and I descended the ramp and I left K'lee behind.

I have to admit that I wasn't sure of the next step. Preparations for her arrival were to be handled while she was being fetched from earth-before the plans changed, and I went to get her myself. Now I had nothing prepared.

I turned to the expert, "Shall we find a temporary mask for her or do you know anybody that can install the proper device that will allow K'lee to breathe here with ease?"

"I do know someone, and he can probably be here within the hour if he's paid well."

For all the headaches the expert gave me, he was still exceedingly useful.

The expert's friend arrived promptly and we went over the details of the device and money and then he asked to see the "creature". I invited them onto the ship and had him wait in the main room while I went to get K'lee. She was sitting gracefully in the middle of my bed of furs. She looked so innocent, my thoughts immediately went to ones of undressing and ravaging her right then and there. The translator was at my side however, waiting for me to speak.

I stifled my arousal and said, "Come here K'lee...Do you remember how I said you could have a sort of filter to breathe our air?" She nodded and I had learned that to be a good gesture. "Well, it's time for that."

She slid off the bed and bounced to my side. I entwined our fingers to ease any worry she had and led her to the doctor who was waiting just beyond the door in the hallway.

"We have everything ready. Just place her on the table." He said.

I continued past him into the main room off the ship and saw the small operating table standing out from the ships fog. I gently scooped K'lee up, able to feel her racing heartbeat now, and laid her on her back on the table. She stayed utterly still, muscles tense, and eyes wide. She looked adorable. The doctor lifted the insertion tool. His other hand pressed to her forehead to keep her still.

He moved the instrument over to her throat when she spoke suddenly, "Wait. Don't you guys have any painkillers?"

But I did not receive the translation and the expert responded. I saw K'lee's hands ball into fists then and I had to wonder what he had said to her. The doctor didn't wait for any more chit chat to proceed, pressing the tool to her sensitive throat. I knew the procedure was painless and quick but seeing her chest heaving so frantically had me beginning to feel nervous. The device was injected into her. It would expand and attach to the walls off her throat to form a filter to keep deadly gas out and air converter when possible-turning different sorts of gases into the one she needed, oxygen.

The doctor put way the tool and glanced my direction.

"You may sit up now, K'lee." I said.

She slowly brought herself to a sitting position on the hard table, eyes still wide.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." This time the translator waited to mimic my words.

"Well shit you could have told me it was going to be that easy I was about to have a bloody panic attack!"

I didn't catch any of the words this time as she spoke them fast and blurred them together. The expert translated it with ease though and I think everyone in the room was staring at her now. I had said it was just a simple installation. And then she did a new gesture. She tossed her hands in the air for a second before huffing out a breath and scooting off the table. I didn't look to the expert for a translation on the gesture, knowing he wouldn't give one.

"So what now?"

"You are to be prepared and presented to the King who will judge you, and he will decide whether the wedding will proceed, if you are worthy...or not."

K'lee looked up at me then, worry in her features. She looked so small, tilting her head to high just to look in my eyes.

I softly brushed my knuckles across the soft pink skin of her cheek, "Do not worry. I know he will love you."

That was a lie. The anxiety that had nestled itself inside my chest knew just how the king could be with lower-life forms. If he didn't approve, he would kill her right then and there...right in front of me.

K'lee's shy smile gave me hope though. I held her hand and led her through the door.

My strides were confident at first, but as we wound our way through the house towards the king's throne room I began to worry. I quickly changed courses and led her to my bedroom instead. I ushered her in and easily picked her up to set her in the middle of my bed. I could sense the silent question from the translator and looked from him to her. My collection of skulls hung from the wall behind her, all except for the one I had given to her in proposal. K'lee stared at me as I stood just in front of the bed but I still wasn't sure what to say. She began to pick at her nails and I wasn't sure what that sort of thing meant either. But I had to collect my thoughts.

"...I know I dismissed the fact that you will be judged...but I am worried, K'lee. This has to go well."

She lifted her head and stopped the fidgeting with her nails. "Well tell me what I should do. What will he do? What should I say?"

"Give him your utmost respect. Answer any questions with great detail, but don't bring up anything he wouldn't know. Don't interrupt him. Always look him in the eyes. Don't shy away if he touches you. Don't look back at me or the expert. Obey any command he gives without hesitation...There are many kings and many elders but each gets great respect."

K'lee nodded and I felt I had nothing else to say. It was all up to the king.

"Are you ready, K'lee?"

But then she shook her head. And I was surprised at her explanation.

"I feel like I should change...I feel so ordinary."

Ordinary...the word could never describe her. Big brown eyes, soft flowing hair, tender pink lips. Smooth skin and rounded features, blunt nails and small stature. Her beautiful flowing voice. Compared to our reptilian skin, broad foreheads, small eyes, muscle, claws, mandibles, gadgets...

"If only she knew just how different she looks to us." I said to the translator. Then I turned back to K'lee, "Ordinary! You are an alien on this planet...but if it gives you confidence, I will have your clothes brought to you."

She heard the translation and nodded.

"Expert, go retrieve her bags please." He promptly left and then K'lee spoke.

"Do you know how to braid hair?"

I cocked my head at her. She had to know that I hadn't a god damn idea what she was saying.

She dressed oddly, but I liked it. She showed the expert how to tangle her hair in a way that mimicked our strands. Black outlined her eyes. A shimmering gloss coated her lips. Blue coated her nails. Smooth metal rings on her fingers. A sparkling metal necklace. Her clothes were restrictive, decorated, and conservative-covering up much of her body arms and legs.

"How do women on your planet make themselves look their best?" She asked once she was done.

"They get naked." I said immediately.

"I'm serious."

"As is he, ooman." The translator informed, "Like Greek statues on your planet, naked is the most beautiful. Some jewelry. Some paint. But naked."

"I guess I'm ready then..."

I went to stand before K'lee and cupped her chin with my hand, staring down at her dotingly. I loved her. The king had to approve. There would be no more stalling, the king would have known when we arrived and was probably waiting, so I led K'lee to him.  
She followed beside me easily, through the maze of corridors, until we walked through the door and she caught sight of my father. I tugged on her arm and actually shoved at her back to get her to step towards him. He didn't even glance at me, his son, or the expert. His eyes were glued to K'lee since the second the door opened.

Without moving a muscle he said, "Well, step forward woman. I've been waiting for you." I was relived when K'lee listened, not only taking a step forward but many, getting very close to the king. She slowed to a stop about three feet from him.

"Your name?"

"I'm Kaylee."

The king promptly stood and towered over her. I could see his eyes on her, absorbing everything.

"You are quite exotic." I couldn't tell from way he said it if he liked what he saw or not.

His claws brushed against her arm in a ginger touch and I was proud that she didn't move away.

"But you are small." He finally met my eyes, as he spoke to her. And I could tell that her size was not likeable to him. I knew what was on his mind. How could she defend herself? Her kids? And being so small, could she even have a yautja baby?

He was walking around her now like a predator, like she was prey. He was evaluating. Examining.

"You appear to make my son very happy." And I thought that meant his decision was a yes.

But I was very wrong.

The king spoke again, "But you are still prey."

My heart stopped and the king's telescopic combi-stick unfolded in a matter of seconds and aimed directly at her feeble chest. I stood stock still beside the expert, a good ten feet away from the two-too far away to snatch her away in time. The world went spinning and my legs went weak, a feeling I hadn't ever experienced before. It was so strange I thought I may have been poisoned. But the spear-like weapon didn't budge. The king was still deciding. I still didn't breathe until the combi-stick was lowered and he thrust it into her hands.

"You are a brave ooman." The king declared and then looked to me, "Ze'ekelse'qwe, you have my blessing. After the solar flare inform me when the wedding will take place."

The king swiftly swept past K'lee and past us out the door. As soon as my father was out of sight I dashed over to K'lee who was staring down at her gift. I wrapped my arms around her body tightly, pressing my heaving chest against her back and holding her as close as I could. My heart and mind were still racing. He could have killed her. He could have ended everything.

K'lee was absolutely oblivious to the danger and asked, "Hey...was that your name? The Zze.."

I squeezed her tighter, "I'd forgotten you still didn't know my name. Yes, K'lee, my name is Prince Ze'ekelse'qwe."

What proceeded was the worst attempted pronunciation of my name that I've ever heard.

I was glad when she finally stopped trying and asked another question, "Why did he give me his spear? And how do I use it?"

"A wedding gift and there is a button on the side..." I began to show her the mechanism but she was off on another question.

"And what's the solar flare he mentioned?"

"Our sun often bursts with brightness at random times-frequently enough that our technology, buildings, and ships are built to withstand it. As long as you stay indoors all will be well."

"Hmm...So what do we do now?"

"I intend to take you to my bed and fuck you vigorously. You have no idea how close to..." I paused. I couldn't possibly tell her she could have been killed, I didn't want her to worry. And her obliviousness made her appear brave. "...how close the king was to saying no."

"Well it's too bad we can't go outside to fuck as weather-related phenomena seem to be our theme. We haven't touched a bed yet." My arms went slack around her body with the surprise of the expert's translation.

"...You know, your right, K'lee. We shall continue the theme. Come with me and we will make love during the solar flare." I let go of her torso to grab her arm and haul her to the ship so I could tear away her clothes.

"Wait, didn't you just pretty much say we'd turn to potato chips out there?!"

I did not know the definition of "potato chips", but I said, "My ship can withstand the blast."

I hauled her forward but then stopped to speak to the expert, "You are dismissed for the time being, unless you would care to watch again?"

I could tell I made him uncomfortable, he straitened his stance some and shifted his balance, "I have other affairs to attend to."

"Alright. When we return I will need you to translate so we can decide ceremony details."

"I'll be around."

With that, I tugged K'lee through the house and back to the ship. My large strides had her practically jogging next to me and I remembered the experts advice on slowing my pace for her-but I was too excited. My body was so alive for her it hurt to hold it back. The ramp and door automatically opened for us, detecting my wrist gauntlet, and shut behind us. I let go of her to quickly get us airborne before we missed the show. I'd seen several before but I knew K'lee would find it special. I sat down and the ship was lifted up through the elevator. The sky was now an amber color with the coming of the evening and as the ship lifted off I turned the ship to head directly towards the sun. Then I surged forward to snatch K'lee's waist and drug her against me. I gave her a tender kiss, my tongue winding around her jaw line and over the curves of her collarbone. That was the extent of my foreplay. My claws swiftly dug into the cloth around her body and my mandibles tore into the soft fabric. I slashed away the cloth, ripping, tearing, and destroying her clothes with fervent haste. I dropped the shreds at our feet and let out a deep possessive growl. I was faintly aware of the glow overtaking the ships screen.

Her eyes were on the sun as I undid my gauntlets and armor and placed them in a pile on the floor. The homeostasis netting off, I could feel my heat rising, reaching for her, and my cock engorged with hot excited blood. I stood there, ready to tear into her, and she was mesmerized by the flare. It was spectacular, hoops of pure glowing energy reached off the sun to explode into the air. Colors of a liquid sunset rushed over the screen with wriggling streaks of pinks, orange, and yellow. The ship jerked and rumbled with the force of the blast and K'lee fell back into my arms-but she was still watching the sights. My hands explored her naked body and I had to be as hot as the sun was but she paid no attention. The sun was still putting off its magnificent display. A waterfall of paint and fire. The aching inside me was breaking to the surface. I forced K'lee to face me and my hands gripped under arms to lift her body into the air and I slammed her against the ships glass, trying not to be too rough and hurt her. I leaned forward and let my hot tongue slip between her lips, exploring those ridges on the roof of mouth. The ship vibrated and jerked as another stream like magma hit the hip head on. And finally, she was awoken.

Her tongue snaked into my mouth and fought for dominance as her hands groped at my hair. My eyes closed with the complete bliss she elicited from me and I began to let her body slide down some so I could gain entrance. My shaft caressed the side of her leg but as it got closer to her hot center she closed her legs. I halted my kiss and gave her a questioning glance but I couldn't contain a small growl at having to wait so long to have her. Her arms went to my chest then with a small shove.

"K'lee?" I was worried suddenly that I had hurt her.

She shoved at me again, obviously wanting down. I gently placed her feet on the floor. She stared up at me then and pointed to the ground. I didn't know what she was trying to convey, didn't know what I had done wrong. Her arm reached up for me and she was on her tiptoes to be able to touch the rings around my neck. I bent forward so she could grip them and she pulled me further down. I was confused but just let her maneuver me until I was down on my knees before her. And then she surprised me by lifting her foot to my chest and shoving me away. I let myself fall back. K'lee stepped forward then to stand straddling me, hands on her hips. A hot jolt of fire shook through me at the sight of her, standing with dominance, naked, and giving me a full view of her. My cock was still standing at attention and I extended out my arms to her, begging for her touch. She obliged, dropping to her knees her pussy hovering above my stomach. I groped at her soft breasts but she quickly shoved my hands away and pinned them to the floor. Her strength was nothing compared to mine but oh how I loved to be dominated, controlled.

K'lee leaned forward to touch her lips to my forehead. Her breasts dangled perfectly in my view, and I let out an appreciative purr. Then she scooted backwards and lifted above my cock and into position. I couldn't help it. I lifted hips to meet her channel-but she evaded the advance. K'lee shoved at my stomach, no doubt scolding for being to hasty. Then, she began her torture. Her hips tilted forward to slide my cock between her wet lips, back and forth, up and down. The molten energy inside me was in the edge of bursting. If she had me wait much longer I'd have to flip her under me and fuck her quick and rough like an animal.  
I reached for her again, rolling her sensitive nipples in my hands, just trying to send her over the edge so she would give in and give herself to me. K'lee's head rolled back a moment before she pinned my wrists to the floor. And for safe measure, she shoved my palms behind my head so I would behave. And then, finally, she positioned herself above my cock and lowered onto me.

The soft tip of me slid inside her warm wet center and my girth gently stretched her open. Her channel was so utterly soft, just being inside her was bliss. And her hips rocking back and forth just made it better. The ship shook and rattled with another blast from the sun and K'lee picked up her pace, rocking and swaying like an exotic dance. I looked up at the ceiling and could see the top of the ships screen, still exploding with color and life. She rose higher above me and came down deeper onto my shaft, faster and faster. The ship was heating with the blasts from the sun and both K'lee and I were burning with our own heat. Sweat dripped down her chest and around her bouncing breasts. Her thighs were slicking me up with her sweat as she fucked me harder. Hips undulating and knees bringing her center up and down, crashing into my hard cock with increasing need. My heart was racing and her chest was heaving. With one last deft plunge she let out an exhausted moan of pleasure and rested her fingers on my chest.

I let myself give into it as well, dispersing my seed inside her used channel. Her brown eyes locked with mile with a smile and she splayed herself out on my chest, breathing heavily and sweat rolling off her body. My arms wrapped around her and I was never more content.


	7. Bed

Blizzard Ch7 Bed  
I didn't have any clothes. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. The prince had torn up my clothes (my best ones at that) and my other things were already off the ship and in his house, so I had nothing to change into. I watched him do up his netting and armor. He put on everything precisely, perfectly, like he'd done it a million times. And then, he grabbed my hand to lead me from the ship. I resisted, and with his strength, I almost toppled over.

He paused to look down at me with those intriguing red eyes. I really was starting to feel more and more self-conscious though, always seeming to be naked in front of menacing aliens. Moreover, I really did not want to stumble upon the king naked-the man gave me the heebie-jeebies. I strained in the prince's grip until he let me go and I went sprinting through the ship to his bed.

I jumped on top of the expanse of thick soft pelts and began looking for a suitable one to wrap around my body. And the next thing I knew the bed shook with sudden added weight and I had a hot alien hovering over me. He pressed his chest to my back and let out a low delicious grumble. The cold metal of his protective groin cup pressed up against my ass and his mandibles began to caress my neck.

He was seductive and sexy but I was just sort of worn out. I let myself roll to my back and shook my head at him. He growled, the low rumble vibrating through me. I reached up to feel a dangling strand of his hair, letting the ornate metal bands slide through my palm.

"I love you."

He tilted his head at me in question, and I sort of felt bad that he did not know the meaning of the words. I sighed. He tilted his head a little more. His mandibles twitched some and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but then his face slowly lowered and his mandibles spread over my mouth and tongue slithered out and he kissed me. He lowered himself beside me and one of his sharply clawed hands trailed down between my breasts, down to my stomach, and lower still. I couldn't help but moan into his kiss as he touched me. My hips rose slightly with his strokes and I was amazed how good he was, having such sharp talons on his fingers. His mandibles moved away from my lips to allow me a breather and caressed my neck. He kissed the side of my neck to my collar bone. His fingers were getting deeper, my body getting hungrier. But when his mandibles hit a spot on the front of my neck it tickled so much I squirmed and laughed, shoving at his chest to get him to stop. He lifted himself away some, looking me over.

"...That tickles." I admitted shyly.

His head slowly tilted and he withdrew his hand from me. I bit my lip. He was confused.

I pointed to the front of my neck, "When you...it tickles.." I didn't know why I was trying. I had always been horrid at charades anyhow.

But he surprised me. His head lowered to do it again, his mandibles moving in a way that made me squeal and wiggle.

I quickly shoved him away, "Hey!"

His head tilted as he looked me over, and he made a strange light trilling noise. His mandibles were back on my neck before I could stop him. I thrashed and shoved at him, laughing, but he wouldn't budge this time. I shoved at his chest with all my strength but he simply shifted so he was above me, straddling my hips, and he pinned my wrists above me.

He continued until I was almost screaming with laughter, kicking around my legs uselessly, my throat raw and my stomach muscles sore.

"Stop stop stoooop!" I begged, my eyes watering.

He finally withdrew, and I stared up at him, my chest heaving.

"Lemme go." I moaned, tugging my arms in his iron grip.

When he shook his head, I almost died, my mouth dropping open in shock. His head began to lower again and I thrashed and tried to tuck in my head to cover my neck.

"No no please!"

I felt so helpless under him, even when I got my leg in to position to shove at his thigh, just to get him off balance, all my strength wouldn't get him to budge. I whined and struggled. Any more laughter was going to kill me. So when his face lowered to try and tickle me some more, I growled. It made him pause- just for a moment. He nudged and tickled my neck and I tried my best to hold in my laughter but I knew that was a loosing battle. So I bit him. I just bit him lightly but he jerked back in surprise

I gave him a wicked smile. I shouldn't have been smug though because he just bit me right back, right on my shoulder, leaving two red marks on top and a short row of marks on the bottom from his teeth. My mouth hung open in awe as I stared at the mark. Thinking he taught me a lesson, he continued to torture me, ticking the front of my neck. I turned my head away and closed my eyes to ignore him, but my toes were curling at how much it tickled. Laughter would soon be bubbling to the surface but the prince finally did stop.

I glared at him playfully.

"No." I scolded.

"Yes." He responded back. So he did know a few words.

"No." I said more forcefully.

"Yes "

"No."

"Ye-" a sudden beeping from his gauntlet sounded and the prince began hitting a few buttons. With him distracted and my arms free, I thought I might be able to slip away. I shoved at the bed to scoot out from under me but with a simple re-adjusting, his legs closed on my hips and I was trapped. I huffed and listened to the alien voice coming from his gauntlet and then the prince's response. Next thing I knew, the prince hopped off the bed saying something in his alien language and he scooped me off the bed and carried me out of the ship. So much for covering myself up.

I tensed and hugged myself to him, just waiting to run into somebody in the hallways but we made it through the house and into his bedroom undiscovered. I let out a high-pitched shriek though when he tossed me into his bed and then jumped on top of me like a jungle cat. I was worried the tickling would continue, but before he could make a move, a beeping at the door sounded. As the prince moved away I rolled myself up like a burrito in the furs and watched him answer the door. It was the translator. I'd become familiar with the scuff mark on the side of his mask, a line of three gold beads in a strand of hair while the rest held more bronze bands than anything, and the patterns of the blotching on his legs.

The prince spoke and the translator said, "I am going to leave you for a little while, so I can get the wedding in order. There is a guard waiting outside that will watch over you."

"Why can't I come with you?" I whined

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprises. I will be back shortly, I promise."

"Are you leaving the translator with me?"

"No...He is needed for the wedding preparation-like what foods are safe for human consumption and such."

"Ok." I pouted. I would be alone with no one to talk to.

The prince walked up and leaned over to press his head against mine for a second before he swiftly turned and left. The short burly guard entered, eyes immediately gluing to mine in a way that made my stomach roll. And I still wasn't dressed.

He didn't move from the doorway, just stood there tensely, black dreads hanging over reptilian skin and dull green eyes watching me. Nevertheless, I was sort of sleepy and could just fall asleep until the prince got back. I knew he would not leave me with anyone he did not trust...problem was, I really had to pee. And I didn't know where the bathroom was, or if things even worked the same in their bathrooms. I slowly sat up, hugging the pelts to my body and looked around the prince's room.

There was the main doorway I came in and then two other panels that might be doors-that might be bathrooms. I slowly slid off the bed under the surveillance of the guard and padded to the first door. It slid left into the wall and I knew instantly it had to be the bathroom. A huge hot tub-looking thing was set in the ground in the middle and a few other appliances lined the wall. I walked in and made a quick circle before realizing that the guard had followed me and was standing just inside the door. I really didn't want him to watch me make a fool of myself trying to find the toilet and he'd have to leave it I found it anyway.

Therefore, I timidly stepped up to him and said, "Shoo." I wiggled my fingers at him.

He just stared down at me. I gently placed a palm on his stomach and gave him a shove-which was a big mistake.

He snatched my hand from his skin and twisted it painfully until I was yelping in pain, then, he let me go. I glared up at him and rubbed my wrist a moment, then with my other hand I swung and punched...his hip. Yes, I was a terrible fighter. But the guard advanced on me then, taking steps forward. I backed up and kept backing up until I suddenly lost balance at the edge of the hot tub and was falling backwards.

The guard snatched my arm and tossed me to the side where I fell hard on my ass. I held the pelts around me tightly and clamored to my feet. He stepped towards me again and my heart was racing as my back hit the wall. I swung another punch but this one avoided. I tried to hit him again and he caught my small fist in his palm easily. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was toying with me-just like the prince had been when he had been hunting me. I yanked my hand out of his grip but then waited for his next move. He towered above me and he held out his palm. I stared at him. His fist hit his palm with a smack and then he moved his palm lower. It wasn't until his other hand grabbed my wrist and rolled it into a fist that I understood. I hit his open palm as hard as I could.

He wasn't impressed. The guard took the liberty of maneuvering my arms and even shoved my footing to his liking and then he raised his palm again. I struck. He readjusted the angle of my hips. I struck again. He demonstrated slowly the way his arm moved to hit and I tried to copy him. Finally when I was hitting consistently well he started to hit back, lightly at least. My antics of avoiding a blow were unorthodox and ridiculous at best. Spinning. Diving to the ground. Wiggling and jerking out of the way. He wasn't going to have any of it. He actually stepped on my toes lightly so I couldn't go anywhere and hit me in the shoulder. Repeatedly. It took several attempts but finally I did begin to avoid the blows with a fluid turn. He seemed satisfied enough. His problem mostly seemed to be with the way I looked away when he swung. He kept jerking my face towards him and it was obvious: eyes on the target. For the several minutes he continued to batter me and with his strength he really was being quite gentle, but I still had the feeling a few bruises would turn up.

It was exhilarating and fun-until I tried to surprise kick him. It wasn't a surprise. He quickly bent to catch my foot in mid air and to teach me a lesson he swiftly hauled me effortlessly up into the air by it. I screeched as the pelts fell off my body and onto the floor.

My face turning red from embarrassment and from being held upside down, I began to scream at the top of my lungs, "Put me down! Put me down!"

He dropped me. My hands caught before my head did and I sort of tumbled to the side, landing on my hip painfully. I scavenged up the two fur pelts I had been using and covered myself. Then, I stood up and walked to my bag of things to find clothes. I dressed awkwardly, holding the pelts to hide myself with one hand as the other slipped on the pants and then a t-shirt. My cheeks were still red as I turned back to the staring guard. Well I would show him-I turned back to my things and grabbed the spear the king had gave me.

When I turned, the guard automatically crouched some, as though he was ready for attack. I tried to find the button that unfolded it but couldn't...The guard still looked tense but I walked forward and handed it out to him, pointing at the middle where I thought the button had been. He took the weapon from my hands and seemed to relax some. I watched his clawed finger carefully as he slid a piece of the metal forward to make the device unfold, not hit it like a button. It sprung to full length and he put on a show for me. He was like a ninja the way he moved with the spear-spinning and slicing through imaginary targets. When he stopped, he seemed to inspect the weapon, admiring it maybe. But then when he handed it back to me unfolded, my smile vanished, as it was way too long for me. I had to either raise my arms way high up to keep the end from scratching the floor or hold it lower down on the handle which just made it way off balance. I wouldn't get any lessons on spear fighting today. I slid the metal piece backwards and the weapon collapsed.

I still had to pee anyway.

The guard was actually helpful in the bathroom, showing me the appliances. He tapped the faucet-sort-of-piece and water rained down from the ceiling into the tub: a shower. Another piece made water bubble up from the tub: bath/hot tub. An odd dish sprayed out with a rainbow-curve of water sort of like a drinking fountain when he stepped on a tile on the floor: the sink. In addition, the toilet was a sort-of-seat sunk into the wall with a bowl and buttons on the side wall flushed and cleaned ( as there was no toilet paper). I didn't know if I liked the toilet yet. The process just made me feel uncomfortable-jets of water cleaning you off, and then it even dried you. I did feel clean afterward though...

I didn't even hear the guard leave or the prince enter, as I was fast asleep, curled up in the heavenly soft furs of his bed. It wasn't until I felt something warm pressed to my forehead and heard that wonderful purr that my eyes flickered open. I smiled sleepily at the prince's face.

"Hieee."

I heard the translation of my greeting as my eyes closed again.

"Wake, K'lee, we have wedding affairs to discus."

"Nu-uh." I babbled, pulling the furs closer.

"The wedding is tomorrow, we don't have much time."

"Tomorrow?! Crap you guys work fast..."

I was just blinking and beginning to sit up when the prince's series of clicks and noises began to sound angry. I rubbed at my eyes and yawned.

"K'lee the prince wants to know how you acquired that bruise."

"What bruise?"

The prince tenderly traced a claw around a purple blotch on my upper arm.

"Mmm. Well, the guard got a little rough with me." I said smiling.

I didn't hear the translation, even as the prince grew tense at my side and clicked angrily at the expert. Then, I realized how weird that sounded...naughty even maybe.

"We were just play fighting...training, sort of...nothing weird...or anything..." I was babbling, still only half awake.

Finally, the translator spoke but the prince didn't address me, only spoke to the translator. I was not sure what that meant, I could only hope that I did not get the guard in trouble.

"K'lee, I need your approval on one particular part of the wedding." So we were back to business.

"Alright. What is it?"

"It's an old tradition...and I have been well informed by the expert that it is absolutely unheard of on your planet."

I waited for the prince to continue, curious and nervous at the same time. But the translator seemed to take over, "You see, K'lee, it is an ancient sort of game where all the males at the wedding are presented with a geode-like rock. When the rock is broken open, if the center is a different color than the outside, that particular male gets to mate with the bride."

"W-with me?" I croaked.

"Yes, with you. It is not a commonly practiced tradition any more, really. But Ze'ekelse'qwe is quite interested in incorporating it into the wedding."

"Why?" I sort of whispered the words. I was in a sort of shock.

"I cannot exactly determine why, but he does seem to want to see you with another male."

"But why?"

"K'lee, you can say no to this. He is asking your permission."

"...You'll be at the wedding?"

"Of course."

"And the king?"

"Yes."

I went silent. The prince clicked to the translator, no doubt getting impatient for an answer. And I was in shock-having thought that sex with the guard was a terrible naughty thought and then he brings up this. I didn't really want anyone but him. Why did he want me to be with someone else? I didn't get it. I wished the translator would explain more. Why was it a tradition anyway? I just felt confused. I knew things worked differently here but I just didn't like the thought of it.

I opened my mouth to say no, that I couldn't do it...but the look in the princes eager eyes made me choke on the words.

I'd already hurt him by turning down his proposal at first-how could I say no to this if it was important to him?

"Ok."

"You're going to go through with it?" The translator seemed surprised

"Yea. Yea, I'll do it."

My heart was already racing nervously. The prince's delighted purr calmed me some though and I reached out to entwine my fingers in his.

"Thank you K'lee, I know this will be enjoyable. I do have one other thing to say about the wedding...I want this to be a surprise but some of the wedding features aren't what you are used to. All I need to know is that you will trust me."

"Of course I trust you."

"Good. Then, should I let you go back to sleep or are you hungry?"

"Hungry!" I chirped.

The prince led me to the dining room were food was served to us by helpers of the house. When I was stuffed, he took me back to his bed to sleep, but didn't join. I was absolutely exhausted, feeling as though it had been a very long day-but was quickly informed that yautja days were much longer than earths. He still had wedding details to arrange anyway so I let him go. My eyes were just sliding shut as I saw the guard from before slip into the room.


	8. Bed POV Switch

Blizzard Ch8 Bed

I never wanted to move. The solar flare's display had died out, but K'lee was sprawled out on my chest looking utterly content. But, I had a wedding to arrange before my brothers were out of the galaxy. I slowly shifted and sat upright, holding her to me, and nuzzled her neck. I loved the way her eyes looked when she smiled up at me.

She stroked a strand of my hair and then stood up and stretched. I got up and began putting back on my homeostasis netting and everything else. She stood naked and waiting and I was very glad that I had ripped up every bit of her clothing. She looked gorgeous, naked, with only a necklace and a couple rings on her fingers. I clicked the controls and had the ship begin to land back at the house. It only took a minute before I felt that familiar falling feeling as the ship descended the elevator and I grabbed K'lee's wrist to whisk her into the house. Her feet didn't budge though and her body was thrown forward as she refused to move. I glanced down at her curiously. But she tugged away from me so I let her go. She quickly disappeared down the corridor and I followed after her.

And I found her, bent over on all fours, naked, on my bed. I think my body would have burned up in an explosion of heat if I hadn't already put on the netting. I didn't know what she was doing but I couldn't resist such a display. I leaped onto the bed, hovering over her delicious body. I pressed up against her, my chest against the curves of her back as I let out a hungry rumble. I brought my hips forward but only the metal groin cup made connection with her flesh. I caressed her neck with my mandibles, so many dirty thoughts racing through my mind. K'lee rolled onto her back submissively, but then shook her head-and I knew now that was a "no" gesture. I growled at her playfully in disagreement.

I was disarmed though as her fingers reached up to stroke my hair and she said, "I love you."

I could make out the words well enough to repeat it, but I wasn't sure the meaning. I found myself tilting my head at her in wonder. K'lee made a weird noise then, a sort of strange exhale, and I tilted my head further. She still held so many surprises and wonders, I wasn't sure if she'd ever stop surprising me. I stared down at her face, her brown eyes, and those adorably odd ears and just had to kiss her. I could tell she liked the way I kissed her-she moaned and held me closer as my tongue found its way into her mouth and enjoyed her taste. But I wanted more than a kiss. I slowly shifted to my side to free my hand and slid my fingers between her palpable breasts. I trailed my nails down her chest, to her stomach, until I hit that warm pussy of hers. I was extra careful with my sharp nails and slid my fingers inside her.

Her moans got louder as I caressed her down there, swirling over her swelling clit and then delving deeper into her. I moved from her lips to kissing the side of her neck, to her collar bone, then the front of her neck. But suddenly K'lee was squirming and making the cutest high-pitched noises before she shoved me away. I looked her over curiously, wondering what exactly I'd done.

"...That tickles."

I didn't understand her explanation and I wasn't sure if the reaction was good or bad so I leaned away and withdrew my hand from her.

Now she caught her lower lip between her teeth, definitely not looking happy.

K'lee pointed to the front of her neck where I had kissed her and said, "When you...it tickles..."

I wasn't sure if she would like it but I wanted to see if kissing her there would cause her to make that adorable laughing noise again. It did. She squirmed and thrashed, making that noise.

She quickly shoved at my chest again though, barking out a, "Hey!"

I looked her over, not knowing why or how she make that wonderful noise-but I did know I loved it. I quickly lowered my head to her neck again and she protested, trying to shove me away, so I climbed over to straddle her and pinned her wrists above her head. She continued her wiggling and high-pitched giggles. She kicked and thrashed and wiggled uselessly.

"Stop stop stoooop!"

I lifted my head away to look down at her flushed-red face and watery-eyes. Her chest was heaving under me.

"Lemme go."

I didn't know the meaning of the words but when she tugged at the hold I had on her wrists I shook my head at her. Her jaw dropped open in what I suspected to be surprise but I was enjoying this too much. I went back to tickling her.

"No no please!"

She fought to get loose more than ever now, her leg wedging under me and shoving at my thigh. I still wouldn't budge. She let out a pathetic whine. But, I wasn't done with her yet. I stopped to tickle her and just as my mandible grazed her soft neck-she bit me! She smiled up at me proudly after I jerked away with surprise So, I bit her back. She stared at the red mark I left with wide eyes and jaw slack.

I swept my mandibles over her neck to tickle her again but this time she turned her head away and didn't make the noise. I kept trying, as I could tell that her body was still tense. But still, no cute noise pursued I leaned away and looked down at her with slight disappointment.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "No."

I knew the word well, and said, "Yes."

"No." She repeated.

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-" Our banter was suddenly interrupted by a call coming in. I sat up and hit the buttons on my controls. Meanwhile, K'lee thought to squirm away. I simply shut my legs tight on her hips and she was immobilized She gave up trying to get away then.

"Re'em, hello brother." I said.

"Hello little brother. Father said that you've finally found a mate."

"Yes."

"And that he's approved a wedding."

"Yes."

"Well when were you going to tell me?! When do we get to meet her?"

"You can wait until the wedding."

"G'eo'ler and I have a planned hunting trip-"

"I am aware. The wedding will take place before that."

"That soon? Afraid she will change her mind?" He teased.

"Of course not. I know I have her heart."

"What's her name?"

"K'lee."

"So she isn't that girl that owns her own galaxy, huh? Lu'ja...something was her name. Last I hear you were pretty fond of her, and she was fond of you as well."

"She is nothing in comparison to K'lee."

"How did you meet?"

"A hunting trip went very bad."

"How so?"

"I'm sure father can give you the details brother, I am a bit busy at the moment."

"Busy with your girl hmm?"

"She is under me as we speak."

"Oh. Oohh. Well, you should have said something earlier. I'll let you two get back to populating the planet then."

"Once I'm sure when the wedding will take place, father will inform you of when and where."

"Can't wait to meet the lady. See ya."

"See ya."

I ended the connection and contacted the expert next. I kept the call short.

"Hello Ze'ekelse'qwe."

"Meet me at my room, and bring one of the kings guards." I said.

"Got it."

I had to get back to work if my brothers were going to be able to attend the wedding as they already had another hunting trip planned. So I jumped off the bed and scooped K'lee up into my arms.

"Come on, time to go."

Once in my bedroom though, I admit I got a little distracted again. I tossed her into the bed as she let out a shriek, and then I leaped on top of her, so ready to play. We should have had a few minutes at least before the expert came-but there was a beep at the door. I hopped off the bed and let the expert in.

"I am going to leave you for a little while, so I can get the wedding in order. There is a guard waiting outside that will watch over you."

I stared at K'lee then, as she was suddenly wrapped up in the furs, showing nothing but feet, hands, and her head. She was an odd one...

"Why can't I come with you?"

I really didn't want to leave her, but she did present a few problems. For one, she would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Secondly, I wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep up and it wouldn't be fun for her. And lastly, "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprises. I will be back shortly, I promise."

"Are you leaving the translator with me?"

"No...He is needed for the wedding preparation-like what foods are safe for human consumption and such." It was a half-truth, even if he wasn't needed I wouldn't leave him alone with her.

"Ok." K'lee said.

I could tell she wasn't happy about being left alone. I went to her and pressed my forehead against hers, a sweet goodbye, and took my leave. I swept past the king's guard and knew she was in good hands.

Now to wedding details...I had a list. First thing was location and I knew exactly where I wanted to have it. The expert and I took my ship to the location, even though my ship wasn't exactly meant for local travel, being quite large. But it was getting down into the cave that was the tricky part.

With the location checked, we moved on to transportation. K'lee had rode in the space ship plenty of times-it was time to mix things up. The beast cost quite a hefty price, but it was going to be well worth it.

Catering, was tricky. I wanted the food to be liked by K'lee as well as the other guests but I had no idea what K'lee liked. And though most things were perfectly edible to an ooman some foods would harm her. One particular root, commonly mixed in foods, could melt away her skin. It was frustrating to say the least.

Invitations were easy, really. Closest friends and family only, as the wedding location only held so many. Also, being a prince did attract some attention, and K'lee being what she was would bring more attention, so keeping the celebration as small as possible would be best or it could soon turn into a mess of a party.

Shopping for what to dress K'lee in was probably the best part. Any color blue would make her brown eyes look incredible, more incredible than they already were. The selection of jewelry was amazing. Webbings of delicate chain necklaces. Bold feather earrings Metal rings with polished stones. Carved bone bracelets. The shoes of course turned out to be the most expensive though, having to be custom made to fit such small delicate feet and arches so unlike my species.

What I would wear was easy: less tarnished neck rings, some bone jewelry, fur cloth, etc.

One detail of the wedding did have me concerned, a ritual that both the expert and I agreed she wouldn't like. I couldn't have her flip out at the wedding, so I tried to alter the ritual slightly. Still, she wouldn't like it, and I felt I should probably warn her sometime beforehand-as it involved quite a bit of blood.  
Everything was piecing together as perfectly as they possibly could, seeing as things were so rushed. But I wanted to give K'lee a honeymoon and I was worried that if we postponed the wedding and honeymoon, and she became pregnant, that she wouldn't get a honeymoon at all. I wouldn't risk going to another planet if she was in such condition. Therefore, it was either now before my brother went on their hunt, or much later. And I preferred sooner than later. Still, it did cause issues.

All the little details would be completed by the hired help-like putting together a bathroom facility in the cave, organizing guards, and such-but the wedding was pretty much planned and ready to go...So, I decided we might as well hold the celebration tomorrow.  
But there was just one other wedding detail that I wanted to incorporate, but it was too personal not to have to ask K'lee's explicit permission first-and I was pretty sure she would say no to it anyway.

The expert and I headed back to K'lee to find out her opinion. When I entered, the guard stood there protectively, only inches inside the door. He quickly sidestepped as he recognized me though, and as we entered, he left to wait outside the door as he was trained. K'lee was bundled up under all the thick furs. It was an adorably odd sight, as I'd never seen anyone who felt the need to cover themselves in something as they slept. I didn't want to have to wake her, but if the wedding was tomorrow I would need her answer. I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned towards the center were her face was half-buried in the covers and I pressed my forehead against hers. She was wonderfully warm.

My purring finally got her eyes to flicker open, and she batted her eyelashes as me as she said, "Hieee."

And not a second later, her eyes closed again.

"Wake, K'lee, we have wedding affairs to discus."

"Nu-uh." It was a strange sort of sound that the expert explained to be a protest.

"The wedding is tomorrow, we don't have much time."

Her eyes shot open now, "Tomorrow?! Crap you guys work fast..."

K'lee began to sit up when I noticed an odd light-purple mark on her upper arm.

"Expert, ask her immediately how she got that bruise!"

K'lee began rubbing at her eyes as the expert addressed K'lee.

"What bruise?"

I tenderly reached out my hand and traced around the blotching. If something was wrong...If someone had hurt her...If...  
I listened to K'lee speak and waited for the translation. The expert just stared at her.

"What did she say? Answer me this instant! Did someone do this to her?"

But K'lee spoke instead, and my red eyes were glued to the translator who slowly turned to me now.

"Sorry for the slow translation...I was confused on her meaning. At first, it almost sounded like her and the guard had copulated. But I assure you, she didn't mean that. Apparently the guard had taken on the task of training K'lee and she acquired a small bruise."

My anger dissipated, but I wasn't sure what to think. I was a bit surprised. Training K'lee to defend herself was a valuable thing though, and it was honorable for the guard to teach her. I decided to skip back to business.

"...I don't think I would have believed you if you'd translated that they had mated. If K'lee would mate with a guard I wouldn't feel the anxiety of asking about the wedding...So do you want to ask her or should I?" I asked the expert.

"Whichever you prefer."

I took a breath and turned back to her, "K'lee, I need your approval on one particular part of the wedding."

"Alright. What is it?"

"It's an old tradition...and I have been well informed by the expert that it is absolutely unheard of on your planet."

I was not sure how to continue but when I glanced the expert's way he seemed to get my meaning and took over.

"You see, K'lee, it is an ancient sort-of game where all the males at the wedding are presented with a geode-like rock. When the rock is broken open, if the center is a different color than the outside, that particular male gets to mate with the bride."

The problem with letting the expert talk to her was that he didn't translate her responses. They talked back and forth and tried to wait patiently.

Finally, when K'lee went silent I had to ask, "How did she take it?"

The expert didn't respond, but K'lee seemed to be thinking anyway. I watched her face, desperately trying to determine how she was taking it. I was worried that I was pushing her too far. That it was wrong to ask. That it was offensive to her. I watched her open her mouth to give an answer but she only seemed to look into my eyes and hesitate. She was saying no. I waited to hear the word. She did finally answer but it wasn't a "yes" or a "no" that I understood. I looked to the translator. He spoke to K'lee again and she said something back. I was completely left out of the loop.

But then the expert said, "She's going to do it."

I leaned over to give K'lee a thankful purr and she wrapped her fingers in mine.

"Thank you K'lee, I know this will be enjoyable. I do have one other thing to say about the wedding...I want this to be a surprise but some of the wedding features aren't what you are used to. All I need to know is that you will trust me."

"Of course I trust you."

"Then should I let you go back to sleep or are you hungry?"

"Hungry!"

"As am I. Follow me darling." I stood and held out my hand.

She slipped off the bed and I led her out of the bedroom and down the halls to the dining room with the expert behind us. I took my seat and K'lee sat beside me.

"Gentlemen always let the lady be seated first." The expert informed.

I ignored him. He left an empty spot beside me and sat down in the next chair. Detectors in the seats would tell the servers that there were guests and soon someone came to ask what we would have. I knew we might be waiting a little longer as the food was prepared but this was a great opportunity to test some of the food that I planned to have served at the wedding.

I think I picked all the wrong things. She didn't seem to really enjoy any of the food. I'd tried to copy things that the expert knew of from Earth. Foods similar to chips, cake, meats, pudding, eggs, pizza, soda, and such. I guess they didn't turn out to be so similar after all. So I may have ruined her dinner and then I still had the issue of that ritual with the blood. I didn't know whether to bring it up or trust that she meant she would trust me...I decided to let it be a surprise and took K'lee back to my bed.

"You're not staying?" She asked once she was tucked back under the furs.

"Sorry, K'lee I still have a few more details to attend to."

"Oh...but aren't you tired? Isn't it late?"

"Late for you maybe, but the days on this planet are much longer than Earth's."

I let my hand slide down her soft cheek.

"Ok."

"I will be back soon."

"You said that last time and all I got were bruises."

"Did the guard kick your ass little girl?"

"...no..." She said, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"I think he did." I gave K'lee a quick kiss, "Now go to sleep."

The guard entered as I left and I couldn't help but give him a respectful nod. He seemed to appreciate it and I left K'lee with him.

The geode-like rocks were fetched from the sacred lake, the only place the rocks could be found. I personally looked them over for cracks and imperfections. Everything was ready.

It was only just getting dim outside when the expert and I parted, and I joined K'lee in bed. But she was so tired she barely stirred as I slid into the bed. I brushed my hand through her hair until I began to fall asleep beside her.


	9. Cave

Blizzard Ch9 Cave  
The prince placed three tin containers on the dresser and removed the lids. I leaned closer to see the colors: flesh color, sapphire blue, and black.

"Paint?" I squeaked, "That's what I'm supposed to wear to the wedding?"

"It's not paint per se...Just think of it as brush-on clothes. Now come closer darling and drop that fur pelt."

I bit my lip nervously and turned to the translator. It was not like he had not already seen all of me...

But still, "Can you turn around? Please?"

He cocked his head at me but obliged. My heart was racing nervously but I threw the variegated fur back onto the prince's bed and stepped forward. He looked me over with his ruby red eyes a moment, and then dipped a clawed hand into the paint. First came the coating of flesh-colored paint from my neck to my ankles. It created an odd flexible layer over my skin as it dried and it matched my skin color absolutely perfectly. It was like a thin skin-suit, and I did not like it one bit. Then his hand dipped into the blue paint and he began to paint my body with beautiful detail. His claws brushed on the paint at my wrists in tendrils like ripped cloth, and the farther up it went, the closer the streaks got until it became all blue just before my shoulder. He did the same on the other arm. Then he painted the curves of my collarbones blue. Beginning at my ankles, he did the same design as with the arms, creating the look of tendrils of torn cloth, the pieces getting less and less spaced until it created a ring of blue around my hips like a belt. He added blue spikes to the top of the belt. I was getting tired of standing by the time he was done with my back, but when I looked in the mirror, I liked what I saw. Blue paint parted like waves on my back. He almost went to the black paint, but then turned back to me. His thumb quickly smeared blue over both eyelids and then he dipped just the tips of his nails in the black. The prince detailed everything, creating shadow and depth to the pattern with thin lines of black.

The paint dried quickly and I felt encased in stretchy spandex, latex, or something, but at least I did not feel naked.

"It won't come off with water, won't crack in heat, or become stiff with the cold. Only cutting it away will work-so do not worry K'lee...Now, do you like it?"

Honestly, I was not sure. It was different. It was beautiful I suppose. I just was not used to this. I nodded at him.

"Well there's more." He brought out a tiny vial and tenderly took one of my hands in his.

The top of the container unscrewed like an eyedropper. The liquid inside was hot pink and he dripped a dot of pink on each of my nails as I watched it level out and coat my nails in a perfect smooth layer like magic. After both hands and my toes were painted, he brought out a flat metal box and set it on the dresser. Again, I leaned in to see what it was. He opened the lid and it contained jewelry, of sorts. The first thing he handed me was a handful of shiny silver beads just like the ones in his hair.

"I thought we could just braid a few strands of your hair this time, and add the beads."

I nodded excitedly.

"I don't know how to braid yet, if you want to allow the expert to turn back around."

"Yes, he can turn back around."

The translator quickly turned and looked me over. I felt so self-conscious but I had to start getting used to being examined so closely.

"You look gorgeous girl." He cooed.

My heart began to race again but I could not help but grin up at him, absolutely beaming.

After he quickly brushed my hair, a few strands were braided and done up the ornate silver beads. Next, he brought out a long, extravagant muli-strand silver necklace-with very tiny white animal skulls scattered among the chain that hung down over my breasts. I got a set of iridescent fish-scale earrings. Thinly carved bracelets of white bone. And a pair of beautiful silver sandals.

And I finally felt like I fit in-felt alien. It was certainly exotic. However, what I could not understand was why I had to look so different. I liked the prince's subtle dressing for the occasion. A black fur covering his front and back. Thin copper metal bracelets. His neck rings. A long necklace of animal skulls. A silver dotted line of paint down each arm. A splatter of blue paint on his forehead. Dressed up, but simpler, less bold.

"Are you ready K'lee?"

"No." I squeaked. I could hardly breathe.

"Are you ready now?" He asked, seconds later.

I timidly looked up at him. I was not sure if I could do this.

"Take a deep breath."

I tried. My breaths were too ragged and shaky. I felt like I was about to be sacrificed to a volcano or something. My legs felt weak. I just might faint.  
The prince's burly arms wrapped around my waist and I melted against his body. God I loved him. I drew in a steadying breath.

"Ok."

We walked down the hallways side-by-side with the translator behind us. With every step, I gained a tiny bit of confidence. The prince led us to the room holding his space ship but we went to a side door instead of inside the ship. It was an elevator; that familiar lifting feeling took over as soon as we stepped inside. And when the doors opened, we were on the roof of his house. I took a step forward; the view was so breath taking. The sky was bleach-white. We were level with all the other rooftops, the pyramid and skyscraper shaped buildings seeming to surround us for miles. The prince entwined our arms and we began to walk down the Mayan-style stairs to the ground.

Drumbeats were the first thing I became aware of as we descended. They were increasingly loud and steady with deep, heavy beats. The next thing I realized was that we would not be greeted by empty ground but by a huge gathering of people at the base of his stepped pyramid-shaped house. The prince held a firm grip on my arm and I was very glad of that because my eyes quickly found the huge animal waiting for us. It was the size of an African elephant, but resembled a muscular bull more than anything. As we ventured down further I could see just how glossy white its fur was. Its wide back was facing us but that did not deter the sight of its massive head and its expanse of horns. Some outstretched like moose antlers, except with sharp points at the ends. Another set curved upwards like a bulls. In addition, more horns curved downwards like fearsome tusks. We strode down to the enormous monster and the crowd that kept their distance around the beast. A small rope and wood latter hung on the side of the crouching animal and led up to a small saddle.

"Up, K'lee, we ride him to the wedding."

I could barely hear the order over the booming mass of aliens that surrounded me, but I was in a state of shock and began to climb. I straddled the saddle right over the beast's neck, the only area narrow enough to get your legs to rest down; otherwise, you would be doing the splits. The prince sat directly behind me.  
The prince barked out something and the beast under me began to stir. I held my breath as we rose from the ground, the shoulder blades of the beast tilting, and its feet shifting with the slow movements of a giant. Then the prince let out a fearsome, defining roar. The crowd roared back in response and I do not think I had ever heard anything so loud, I thought my ears might have been bleeding.

It was like a parade the whole way, drums, cheering, and a sort of fireworks that I came to think were just gunfire-red laser blasts up into the sky.  
The translator walked beside the beast and the farther we got from the city the more the crowd and music diminished. The ground became a mass of uneven rock with patches of dull orange-ish moss. In the distance, I began to see a cliff edge, and we walked right up to it. With a command from the prince, the beast lowered to the ground with a loud huff like a dragon. He climbed down the ladder and I shakily followed down after him. He led me to the edge of the cracking cliff-face and I took a curious look over the edge. It was a virtually endless drop down onto more jagged black rock. The prince positioned my body between two erected wooden posts and reached to the ground to bring up a handful of bungee cord.

He clicked the pieces together like a harness and connected it to a cord that fastened into the ground.

"Do you trust me, K'lee?"

"Yes."

He stepped closer, forcing me to take a step back. He pushed me further, two more steps back towards the edge of the cliff. I glanced back, my heart beginning to pound. He pushed one more step back and my heels were in line with the edge.

"Do you still trust me?"

In my mind, I imagined free falling backwards off the cliff until the cord went tight and I swung and smacked the strait edge of the cliff face and broke open my face. I swallowed the pooling saliva in my mouth.

"Yes." I croaked.

Before I could reconsider, his hands went under my arms and he lifted my feet off the ground to toss me backwards off the cliff. I was too afraid to scream. My hair whipped in front of my face with the rushing wind. My brain shut down and I closed my eyes as tightly as I could...and waited. The cord went tight and I was thrust forward but nothing ever connected with my body. The stretchy cord retracted up some and I felt myself swung back. It bounced and swung but it was slowing and I cautiously peeled open my eyes. I stared at a huge void of a cave mouth, set right into the side of the cliff face. I blinked and stared, beginning to have some returning feeling to my numb muscles, so paralyzed with fear.

An alien walked forward out of the darkness with a sort of huge hook and reached it out to reel me in. My feet touched the ground, and as he undid the harness, I collapsed into the strangers arms like gooey pudding. He stood motionless, just holding me up until I shakily began to stand by my self and moved against the cave wall for support instead. Both the prince and the translator came into the cave the same way and it was cool-but my mind was already wondering just how we were going to get back OUT of the cave.

I felt much better with the prince back at my side and we began to walk into the darkness that was the cold, damp cavern. However, just before I lost sight of everything, tiny pinpoints of flame like candles erupted to the sides of us and rushed forward to illuminate the twisting path. I gained strength with every step, but the sights soon stole my breath away. The small hallways of the cave opened up to a huge main gallery with massive columns, stalactites, stalagmites, and incredible cave formations. It looked half naturally made and half sculpted the way it was just so utterly perfect. Candles and torches lit the room in a soft but bright amber glow. There was a small group of perhaps fifteen yautja waiting for us in there. They did not roar or cheer as the rest had; they just all seemed to be silent and staring at me. I was not sure it that was good or bad but I began to feel increasingly nervous. I did recognize of them among the group, the king, and that did not ease my worry. The prince led me forward with confident strides until one yautja stepped towards me. I tried to remain calm as the alien spoke and the expert translated from behind me.

"This is your mate, brother? An alien?"

"I suppose the king didn't elaborate on that fact. Yes, I have chosen to mate with an ooman."

My heart was racing so fast I thought it might run away and leave me. I was so afraid of rejection; I never expected what came next. The man grabbed my waist and hauled me up into the air. I quickly sucked in a surprised breath and my nails dug into his hands as my legs dangled under me. The ground looked farther away than it should have and he just held me up high like some sort of trophy.

"I can't believe you didn't share her brother!" He slowly lowered me back down, and when my toes touched the cave floor, he gave me a sort of peck on the cheek. My body was a rock-hard statue, nervously tense, and surprised.

But now, all the yautja gathered around us and finally the expert was too overwhelmed to translate all of it. I had people feeling my hair and looking me over. No one but the prince's two brothers were bold enough to pick me up or try to kiss me though, and I was glad of that. We just seemed to mingle for a while as everyone got used to me. There was food laid out and I think we were all supposed to sit down to dinner but I could not even make it to the table with all the attention I was getting. I do not think I could have kept food down anyway, me being such a nervous wreck.

Finally, I heard the king speak loudly over the others and translator said, "It's time."

The ceremony began with him presenting the same pearl white skull to me in proposal. Then it was sort of like the weddings I was used to. The king stood in front of us with the crowd behind and he announced us joined until badblood or death. Everything was finally becoming smooth and predictable...until I heard, "And to make this union official under not only laws of flesh but laws of gods, a sacrifice must be given from the new couple." I glanced to the prince for some sort of reassurance but he would look my way.

"To the god of death, Cetanu, a gift of life must be presented! And to the god of life, Paya, a gift of death will be given!"

Oh god oh god oh god.

"They have chosen their gifts already: to Paya, they present blood of an Acaraca!"

I should have seen it coming, but I did not, and before I could blink, we were suddenly drenched in thick red blood. I sucked in a surprised breath and felt the gooey liquid dripping off my nose, fingers, and running down my hair to the floor and pooling around my feet.

"And to Cetanu, they present the gift of life through sex!"

I was suddenly afraid this was where the rocks came in. That I would be covered in blood and have to have sex with some stranger. However, the prince held my hand and led me past the king and deeper into the caves paths. The lighted candles went all the way to a secluded pool of heavenly blue water. His cloth covering was untied and tossed aside and the prince walked into the pool until he completely immersed, the blood washing off his body in a cloud of bright red. I did not hesitate to follow, diving in and combing through my hair with my fingers to get all the blood out. And as I was still washing off, I noticed the prince's intense stare. It made my heart skip a beat.

Everything seemed to slow as I waded over to him and placed my arms around his neck. I leaned in for a kiss, pressing my lips to the hot skin of his jaw. Then on his mandible, and finally diving in to kiss his mouth. His arms wound around my back and he hugged my body to his. That long thin tongue of his lashed into my mouth and his kiss became more urgent. Desperate. Passionate. The candle flames flickered romantically and the cool water lapped at our bodies. Suddenly his claws dug into my ass and he lifted me up and against him, his hard member pressing between my legs now. A deep growl was the only warning before I received a sharp bite on my collarbone. Teeth digging in painfully, I thought he might rip my latex clothes and I could not help but let out a little yelp. His red eyes connected with mine then, as I felt his clawed hand press between my legs. With one sharp claw, he cut an incision in my painted-on clothes. He never gave me much of a warm up, with one deft swoop his cock slid inside. He held my waist, my body jostled by his thrusts, but he did not seem satisfied. He shoved me off him and his hands went under my arms to lift me up onto the edge of the water. He crept over me and spread my legs wide to take me again, a wave of pleasure racking through me with his every stroke.

But suddenly his hand was on my throat, and as he lifted himself off me he drug me up with him by the strangle hold he had on my neck. My hands shot out to his arm to bring the stress of my neck as he lifted me off the ground and slammed my back against the wall of the cave. It knocked the wind out of me and now I could barely bring any air back in. With his other hand, he held one of my legs up on his hip and he continued to pound into me. My eyes began to water and I could not help but claw at his fingers around my throat. I could not breathe. My heart was racing with panic. I could not speak to tell him to stop and even as I pried at his hand, he did not seem to intend to let me go. I could barely even struggle. I was worried he did not know when to stop, when to let me breathe.

Then, as I started to become dizzy, it started to feel good.

Those tiny multicolored stars swam in my vision. I began to feel a sort of floating sensation and a disconnect from the pain. With the cold wet wall of the cave behind me and the sheer wall of muscle that was my prince in front of me, I let my hands fall limply around his neck and allowed myself to enjoy the dangerous pleasure. And I did not give a shit if I was not going to survive this vigorous fucking-it was well worth it. However, just as the edges of my vision started to fade to black, his hand moved, his fingers moving to my cheek to keep my head upright. I sucked in desperate heaving breaths. I was still plastered to the wall as he fucked me faster now, and as his hand fell away, his face leaned in to bite down on my neck. It was like an ignition of sparks under my skin as his teeth dug in. My breathing was labored but excited and I was writhing in his arms, desperate for that last final sweep of ecstasy. And as always, he gave me what I wanted, that last deep thrust sending me over the edge.

He let me go too soon, as I was still a bit winded and dizzy-I almost began to drop to the floor and he had to catch my arms and drag me back up to stand. He looked me over now, his hand tenderly lifted my head so he could inspect my neck, and then he tried to straiten out my wet and messy hair. I allowed myself a few moments of just letting him hold me up, enjoying his musky smell around me...But we had a wedding to finish. The prince slowly withdrew from me and I smiled up at him. He tied back on his fur covering and seeing I could stand by myself, he grabbed my hand and led me back to main gallery.

Now, they roared. The cave boomed with their cheer as we came into view and they quickly crowded around us. Everyone seemed so happy for us. I was so happy.

Things were quickly wrapping up. We did end up having an official dinner, and the food was interesting. I had not expected any gifts, but as our plates were carried away from the table the King himself stood. He presented me with an ornately carved wooden box.

"A wedding gift for you Ze'ekelse'qwe, and K'lee."

"Thank you." I reached for the box and opened the lid.

I did not have a clue what it was, but it looked delicate. The tiny metal object was nestled on a soft satin-like cloth.

"A translator?" The prince asked, peeking into the box.

I looked to him and back to the King.

"It will need to be installed under the skin, but it will allow K'lee to speak, read, write, and fully understand our language will ease." The king elaborated.

A translator. I would be able to speak to the prince myself.

"Thank you father." The prince said.

I shut the box but held it close to me. It was the perfect gift.

The expert whispered to me, "You have no idea just how much that device costs, K'lee. You are very lucky."

A few other people also had gifts to give as well. And then when the prince grabbed my hand and we stood from the table with everyone else, I was thinking the wedding was over and we would be leaving. Nevertheless, I was forgetting what I had agreed to. My heart stopped as a box of fist-sized perfectly round rocks where brought out. They were each a slightly different color, lighter and darker shades of dull purple, orange, and blue-green.

"Each unattached male, please step forward and choose a rock." The king said.

A little over half of the guests were male, and half of those apparently did not have mates. So six yautjas stepped forward to take a rock, including the translator and the king.

"On three, break open your rocks." The king said, and I watched him pick up a blue-green stone from the box.

The translator walked back with an orange rock in his palm and stood directly in front of me. And for the first time, I felt uncomfortable around him. His yellow-green eyes stared down at me with such a lustful look that had my heart in sheer panic.

"Three "

When I finally tore my eyes away from the translator, I found that all the men were watching me intensely.

"Two."

Some looked eager; some looked worried.

"One."

They all swiftly turned and smashed the rocks against the walls of the cave. The rocks cracked easily, mostly splitting right in half except for a few tiny pieces and shards. My eyes frantically searched for a winner, a rock that looked different on the inside. The translator showed the two pieces of his rock to me, the center was like smooth glass the same color as the rough outside if the rock. He dropped the pieces to the ground and stepped away from me. Others were also dropping their rocks. I was beginning to gain hope that no one had won. I looked at the rock in the kings hands then, and it almost looked like he had not cracked it open yet. However, when I met his eyes, he slid apart the pieces to reveal a swirl of white and orange color within a thin boarder of blue-green. Of course, it just had to be the king. Too many times today, I had felt like I could not keep myself standing and it was happening again. I could not breathe. I could not stand. The prince was quick to catch me and he held me firmly against his body.

"K'lee?"

Everything was spinning too much for me to respond.

"K'lee?"

God, what had I done?


	10. Cave POV Switch

Blizzard Ch10 Cave POV Switch  
The expert had me sort of panicked at the last minute, bringing up the subject of music, "Oomans seem to play music for many occasions-birthdays, weddings, for worship, funerals, and they even hold events, concerts, just for music."

"Should I try to get music for the wedding?" I think I only name four instruments that yautjas ever played. And we certainly never sang. Music wasn't exactly a big thing on our planet, but if K'lee would like it...

"I think the girl would enjoy it."

She was still asleep in bed and it was a while before the wedding, so I tried to arrange some sort of music in the cave. Cost was no issue, but actually finding people who knew how to play and were available turned out to be impossible. I did manage to find some people willing to play drums before the wedding though. I hoped it was enough. I hoped the whole wedding was enough, that she liked it.

I let K'lee sleep in as long as she wanted, checking in on her and guard occasionally before getting back to other affairs.

Finally, I checked on her again she had her eyes open so I led her to breakfast. Three meals a day seemed like a lot to me, and I had already eaten an early breakfast, so I sipped my drink and just watched her eat. Then, I took her back to my chamber for a bath and I dried her hair.

"It's about time to get you ready for the wedding." I said after a while.

She smiled up at me, "Ok. What am I going to wear?"

"I have it all right here." I grabbed the three metal containers I had ready and set them on the dresser.

I popped open the lids, revealing the colors I had chosen for her: a base coat pink matching her skin color, sapphire blue, and black.

"Paint? That's what I'm supposed to wear to the wedding?"

"It's not paint per se...Just think of it as brush-on clothes. Now come closer darling and drop that fur pelt."

She had been ridiculously clutching the colorful fur to her ever since I drug her out of the bath. If only she knew just how much the expert had seen of her already, she wouldn't act so shy around him. Still, I wasn't about to tell her, and as she spoke to the expert he turned around so she wouldn't be seen naked. K'lee through the fur back on the bed and stepped within my reach.

I looked down at her, into her eyes, but my mind was on her body. I very much wanted to put my hands in her just to feel her soft skin in my hands but I knew I had work to do. I suppressed my urges and dipped my hand into the pink paint. I coated her skin in a smooth even layer from the base of her neck, to her wrists, and to her ankles. I nudged her fingers to have her keep her arms outright so the paint didn't stick and nudged her foot so her legs were farther apart. She looked uncomfortable, that much I could tell. Her pouting face was quite adorable though.

The first layer dried quickly enough and I was onto the blue paint. I wanted her to look magical. I didn't want stiff strait lines or shapes, so I painted her with thick curving blue lines like strands of ribbon starting at her wrists. The pieces started out spaced and then began to overlap and get closer until they joined into a solid blue band over her shoulders. I painted her collarbones blue as well, accenting how beautiful her neck and face was. From her ankles to her hips, I painted the same design as her arms, like ribbon or tendrils of ripped cloth, until they joined to form a belt of solid blue around her waist. The final detail was small blue spikes rising from the top of the belt. K'lee's back was next, and I painted it like wings or parting ocean waves. By that time she was shifting her weight around and not staying very still at all.

"Would you like to sit down for a moment? Or would you like to see yourself so far?"

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Of course." I walked over to the place on the wall and clicked in a panel.

A section of the wall quickly slid upwards to reveal a full length mirror. K'lee immediately stepped in front of it to look. I couldn't tell from her face if she liked it or not until she turned to see her backside and smiled into the mirror.

"Now come back here, I'm not finished."

She was still smiling as she walked back to stand in front of me. I reached for the black paint but made a sudden addition to her with the blue. I smeared a bit of the sapphire on her eyelids, and the result was stunning. Her brown eyes, like no color I'd ever seen on a yautja, stood out perfectly.  
Now I could dip my nails in the black paint. I added shadow, depth, and outline to the blue design and she was finished.

"It won't come off with water, won't crack in heat, or become stiff with the cold. Only cutting it away will work-so do not worry K'lee...Now, do you like it?"

She slowly nodded.

"Well there's more."

I painted her finger and toe nails a hot pink and then brought out the box of jewelry.

I picked out the shiny silver hair beads and handed them to K'lee. "I thought we could just braid a few strands of your hair this time, and add the beads."

She nodded excitedly now.

"I don't know how to braid yet, if you want to allow the expert to turn back around."

"Yes, he can turn back around."

The expert promptly turned back to us and looked K'lee all over. He said something to her but I didn't need the translation to know that he had said he liked what he saw. K'lee seemed to like the compliment, grinning up at him.

I brushed K'lee's thin strands of soft hair and the expert braided about six strands and added the beads. Next came the rest of the jewelry: a long necklace with many silver strands hanging down, tiny skulls strung on in places, fish scales of iridescent color for earnings, elegantly carved bone bracelets, and her custom made silver sandals.

With K'lee looking gorgeous, it was my turn to dress. I wore a simple black fur covering. I polished my tarnished brass rings around my neck so they were back to their golden color. Thin copper bracelets, a necklace of animal skulls, and sandals decorated with tiny bronze medal designs. As for paint, I had the expert throw on a splatter of blue onto my forehead and a thick dotted line of silver down each arm and it was time to go.

"Are you ready K'lee?"

"No." She said softly.

I waited a few seconds and asked again, teasingly, "Are you ready now?"

She slowly tipped her head up to me, biting her lip, and said nothing. I knew the anxiety she felt, as I was feeling it too. I wanted everything to go perfectly. I wanted everyone to like her. I wanted her to like to wedding...and in the back of my mind, I kept worrying that she would change her mind at the last second and leave me. But I had to be strong for her.

"Take a deep breath."

That only seemed to make her worse. Her breaths grew shallower until I had to step in and hug her to me. K'lee leaned into my embrace and I slowly felt her heart rate slow and her breathing evened out.

She drew in a deep breath then and said, "Ok."

Before she could change her mind, I led her through the house and to the ship's holding where there was an elevator to the roof. I held her hand as we rose, but as the door opened she stepped forward and away from me. She looked all around, at the roofs of the other buildings in front of the white sky. So far so good. I entwined our arms and confidently began to walk her down the stairs as the music started—pounding, steady drums. A huge crowd of citizens stood at the base of the house, roaring and cheering, having obviously found out about the wedding somehow. They kept their distance from our ride though-the Deffer beast, and for good reason. The enormous animal with short glossy white fur, expanse of glossy horns, and eight eyes, had quite a taste for meat. The guy at the market who I rented the beast from said he would feed him well, but it was always best to be cautious.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and the side of the beast where there was a small wood and rope ladder.

"Up, K'lee, we ride him to the wedding."

She slowly began to climb and sat into the saddle over the beast's muscular neck, as its back was far too wide to sit upon.

I climbed up, sat behind her, and barked out the command, "Up!"

The animal immediately obeyed and began to lift itself slowly off the ground, its massive legs unfolding from under it. The crowd was watching curiously, so many unidentifiable faces, all watching us. I couldn't help but let out a victorious, triumphant roar and the crowd roared back.

"Walk!" The beast lurched forward and we were on our way.

The crowd followed around us for some time, the drums going, and they shot off their wrist guns in celebration. But, as we got father from the city the crowd began to whither away. The buildings vanished and the land around was barren except for the small desert dwelling animals and the dull orange colored moss-like plants over the uneven terrain.

Eventually we hit the dead-end, the cliff.

"Stop!" I commanded sternly. The beast slowed and stood still. "Down!" It huffed loudly and slowly lowered to its knees.

We were about twenty feet from the edge and I climbed back down off the beast. K'lee quickly followed after me and curiously walked to the edge just ahead of me. She ever so slowly leaned over the edge to take a peek. When she turned back to me questionably, I pulled her over to stand between two wooden markers. I snatched up the harness and cords on the ground and began doing them up around her body, connecting the harness then to a length of stretchy cord anchored in the ground.

"Do you trust me, K'lee?"

"Yes." She said immediately.

I took a step forward, lightly pushing on her arms so she took a step back. Her big brown eyes were staring up at me so innocently. I shoved her back two more steps. She glanced back then, down at the nearing cliff edge and back to me. I stepped forward, pushing her back so that she was standing at the very edge-one more step and she would fall.

"Do you still trust me?"

It wouldn't matter if she said no, I would still do it, still toss her over.

"Yes." She said timidly.

So I picked her up under her arms and threw her backwards off the edge of the cliff. The cord went tight and I waited for her to be out of the harness and in the cave as I had planned. A king's guard would be there to assist her.

When the cord relaxed some I began to pull it back up and then I secured the harness around my body. I slowly tipped off the edge of the cliff after K'lee, letting the rush off free fall consume me for a moment. I swung down right in front of the mouth of the dark and dripping cave, immediately spotting K'lee huddled against the side wall. I was lowered down and clicked out of the harness and went to her. Suddenly I wished I had followed the expert's advice about finding a different option into the cave. I'd scared her too much; she smelled of fear. Nevertheless, she stepped to my side like velcro and that had an instantly calming effect on her. She was still a tough girl.

After the expert got into the cave, I led her towards the darkness and as we walked closer the candles lit up before us and led the way. Down the twisting labyrinth of hallways we finally came to the big gallery room of the cave. The king and all guests were already waiting for us there under the amber glow of the candle flames. K'lee tensed beside me but I led her forward with confident strides until my brother, G'eo'ler, stepped forward out of the crowd.

"This is your mate, brother? An alien?"

"I suppose the king didn't elaborate on that fact. Yes, I have chosen to mate with an ooman." I said matter-of-factly. I wasn't sure if I'd get criticism or acceptance.

However, my brother suddenly snatched K'lee up by her waist and lifted her high up into the air. "I can't believe you didn't share her brother!"

K'lee went stiff and ridged, her hands holding onto his, the look of absolute shock on her features. He slowly lowered her to the ground a moment later, but would not let her get off that easily. My brother leaned down to give K'lee a quick kiss on the cheek.

He still did not seem to want to take his hands off her, but the rest of the crowd now wished to see her as well, and they gathered in around us to get a look. They touched her hair and inspected her. They asked her questions. Food was being set out but there wasn't any chance that anyone would want to stop and eat at the moment, too enthralled with the alien I was to marry.

But the king was getting impatient, "Let the ceremony begin, so these two can be joined!" He boomed over the crowds chatter.

I led K'lee to stand in front of the king with me beside her. The king brought out the palm-sized pearl skull that I had first presented K'lee and I proposed to her again in front of friends and family.

I dropped to one knee as before, "K'lee, will you be my forever mate?"

"Yes." She took the skull from my hands.

I stood as the king said, "Love joins these two and they will remain joined until one turns to crime, becomes a badblood, or meets their death."  
The king took the beautiful pearl skull from her hands and set it in a box behind him then continued, "And to make this union official under not only laws of flesh but laws of gods, a sacrifice must be given from the new couple."

I knew exactly what was coming.

"To the god of death, Cetanu, a gift of life must be presented! And to the god of life, Paya, a gift of death will be given!"

And I knew K'lee wasn't going to particularly enjoy it. But, instead of an actual hunt and kill at least I was able to tone it down to just blood.

"They have chosen their gifts already: to Paya, they present blood of an Acaraca!"

The king bent to take the lid off the bucket sitting to his side and then picked it up to toss an ample amount of blood over both K'lee and I. It flowed down over me in a sheet of warm red, invigorating my senses. The smell. The feel. It made heart race and my soul come alive.

"And to Cetanu, they present the gift of life through sex!"

I grabbed K'lee's hand to drag her deeper into the cavern with me. Through the twisting narrow paths, the candles led us to the pool of clean blue water. I quickly untied my covering even though it had blood on it anyway and tossed it to the cave floor. Then, I submerged myself in the cold water, the blood washing off around me. K'lee jumped in after me and starting washing the blood out of her hair with determination. I couldn't stop staring at her. My blood was rushing, coursing through me. I wanted to tear into her clothes and conquer her. Finally, when she met my eyes, she moved towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It took all my strength just not to force her legs apart that instant. She slowly nestled her face close and gave me a tender kiss on my jaw. My heart was about to explode with the fiery passion I was withholding. Her soft lips moved to place a kiss on my mandible. My skin felt on fire with the heat that burned for her. K'lee pressed close and kissed my mouth, her gentleness, her softness, so wonderful. I wrapped my arms around her back tightly as my tongue flickered into her mouth. But I was desperate for more.

My hands dug into her ass to bring her hips right up against mine, but the friction just drove me mad. The smell of the blood still had my primal side taking over-I let out a deep growl and bit down on her collar bone, just loving the feel of her soft flesh between my teeth. K'lee let out a sharp little cry and squirmed, and I wanted her to resist. I looked into her eyes then as I reached down between us to press a claw between her legs. I cut a slit in her painted clothes and plunged my engorged cock inside her immediately. I held her waist as I fucked her rough and hard in the water, her body jostling and bouncing on my cock. But it wasn't enough. I maneuvered her onto the bank of the pool and climbed above her to deliver a series of vigorous thrusts.

It still wasn't good enough. I clamped my hand around her delicate throat and drug her body upwards as I stood, her hands shooting out to grip my arm. I pinned her back up against the rough wall of the cave and lifted one of her legs to my hip so I could slide deep inside her. I could feel her quickening heartbeat under my fingers. I loved the look of desperation on her face as her fingers pried at my grip on her throat. I rammed my cock into her soft channel, feeling the complete elation of holding her life in my hand and the sex, her small body trapped between me and hard wall. I didn't want to be gentle. I wanted to completely ruin her-and she was starting to enjoy it. She stopped fighting, her arms fell around my neck, and she began moaning with the pleasure. But she wasn't able to breathe at all and her heart rate was dropping dangerously low.

I quickly released pressure on her neck but kept my fingers on her cheek to keep her head upright as I continued to inflict myself upon her. Her breaths were ragged and shaky and I didn't give her a break to catch her breath-no, I fucked her faster. And as I continued to drill into her I leaned down to bite her soft neck. K'lee writhed and squirmed and moaned. When she finally came, her nails digging into my skin, toes curling just before her body melted into the orgasm, it was too much for me. Her reaction caused a rapturous wave of ecstasy to take me down with her. I leaned over her a second, my breath on her neck before I stepped back.

She headed straight for the floor like she didn't have any bones to hold her up. I quickly snatched her forearms to drag her up before she hit. I kept a firm grip on her with one hand and gently lifted her face up with the other. I was relived there was no bruising. Still helping her stand I then tried to figure out her wet mess of tangled hair. I drug my nails through it to straighten it out as best I could, avoiding the braided strands.

When she seemed fine to stand on her own I backed away from her some. She looked up at me with a tender smile so I tied back on my fur covering and led her back to the group. As soon as we stepped into view, they all let out a booming roar and gathered around us.

The king must have arranged to hold the dinner then, as a new serving of food was being brought out now and set on the table. We ate and everyone was still enthralled with K'lee. It was too late to change anything, but I still watched K'lee's face to see if she was enjoying the food or not. I could really never tell, but she did seem to eat quite a bit this time.

My father surprised us as the end of the dinner. Just as the leftovers and plates were being taken away he stood and handed a wooden box to K'lee.

"A wedding gift for you Ze'ekelse'qwe, and K'lee."

"Thank you." K'lee said and lifted the lid.

I leaned over to peek inside and my heart almost skipped a beat. I recognized the little piece of metal, but was stunned that it was being presented to her.

"A translator?"

K'lee turned her head from me to the king excitedly.

"It will need to be installed under the skin, but it will allow K'lee to speak, read, write, and fully understand our language will ease."

"Thank you, father."

I couldn't believe it. It was such an expensive gift, but it wasn't the last gift of the day. Both my brother's also had gifts to give. From the eldest, a weapon. From the other brother, a strange sort of sex thing that I was just going to consider as a gag gift.

And that concluded the wedding, all except the ending tradition. I held K'lee's hand as we rose from the table with the others. The king brought out the box of rocks. Some of the fist sized spheres were blue-green, some orange, some a dull purple.

"Each unattached male, please step forward and choose a rock." The king said, gesturing to the box in front of him.

My brothers stayed grounded where they were, holding their mates close to them. The translator and five other men walked forward to grab a stone.

"On three, break open your rocks."

My eyes were only on the expert who came to stand near K'lee with his orange rock in hand.

"Three."

I hated the way he was looking at her.

"Two."

And I was the one who had volunteered her for this, asked her to do it.

"One."

The expert turned and smacked the sphere into the wall of the cave with one hand, and then opened up to see the center. It was a solid smooth sheet of orange. I felt pretty smug as he dropped the pieces then, and walked away from K'lee. He was not worthy of her. I had heard too many rumors about possible criminal activity regarding the expert to give him any respect. The guard, who also stepped up to take a rock, was more worthy of K'lee-even if he was of lower status.

As the others found the same result, the rocks dropped to the floor-and so did K'lee. I swiftly caught her just as her legs began to bend. I hugged her back to me, my arms wrapping around her waist firmly.

"K'lee?" I questioned, worried something was wrong with her.

She still seemed like pudding in my hands, in some sort of trance.

"K'lee?" I was getting more worried and I gave her a slight shake.

She turned around to me then and hugged her arms around my waist like a child. I was still baffled by her behavior but at least she was standing in her own again. Too many times today she seemed about to pass out, and I knew I should have probably been more gentle with her...throwing her off the cliff wasn't the most sensitive idea, though it had seemed exciting at the time...


	11. Fur

Blizzard Ch11

Everything was a sort of blur as a ship's ramp opened up at the mouth of the cave. All of the guests, and the prince and I got onto the ship and it lifted us up and out of the cave to land on the cliff. Only the expert, the prince, and I got off there to ride the animal back. The rest stayed upon the ship to be taken back into town. I felt so sickly nervous, so horribly dizzy. Moreover, I did not think that the prince even knew that the king had the rock.

The ride back to the house seemed too quick, and all I begged for was more time. I was in a daze still, but was soon back in the comfort of the prince's bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed, just trying to breathe. It was not a big deal right. I just needed to relax.

"K'lee, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" It was the translator crouching in front of me.

I looked at the translator, to the prince watching us from across the room, and back to the translator.

"The...I...he...I feel like I just want to run away." I plopped my head in my hands miserably.

The prince was talking but the translator seemed to click back in frustration, silencing the prince.

"K'lee, I need you to elaborate."

"I...I can't say."

"You can tell me anything, young K'lee...and I do not have to tell the prince."

I quickly met his eyes then. My heart was racing. It was not that I wanted to keep it from the prince, it was just...I do not know. I just did not know.

"The king...he...he had the rock. It was a different color."

"Oh." The translator sat up some, "I see your dilemma, especially considering that he almost killed you."

"What?"

"I know the prince didn't tell you, but you must have known...? When the king aimed his spear, he planned to kill you. Only when you didn't back away did he seem to change his mind."

"Oh god. Oh god. There is no way I can go to his bed. I just can't."

"You must. And there really is no worry now-the prince owns you. You are bound to him. You are untouchable."

"I was never really worried he would harm me..."

"Then why such anxiety?"

"I don't know. Just help me, can't I call it off? Change my mind?"

"I'm sure the prince will understand..."

"No, I don't want to disappoint him. Is there another way?"

He shook his head like a human.

"You can't tell him I'm on my period or something? That I don't feel well? That...that..."

"Ooman, I know you come from a very prude sort of place, but here, sex is seen different. It is a gift given to honor gods. It creates the future, creates life. It saved your princes and your own life. It brings love and luck and peace and happiness."

I was just stunned, staring into the translators yellow-green eyes.

"Embrace this child...Or, I can talk to the prince about preventing the action." He went on.

I was still feeling sort of panicked. Nevertheless, he right. I had already agreed. I just had to relax. Relax. Breathe. Relax. But there was just one thing eating at me...

"I will go through with it," god did I hope I wasn't going to regret this for the rest of my life, "but can you please just do me one favor?"

"If I can."

"You said the prince wanted to see me with someone else, right? Well that means he will come too? He will watch?"

"Yes. Watch and possibly participate as well."

Oh god that made me nervous. I was going to embarrass the hell out of my self if that happened.

"Can you arrange so it is just me and the king?"

"All you need to do is ask the prince-"

"No, please, I can't. I do not want to disappoint him like that. He will feel like I'm shoving him away...please, tell me there is another way."

The translator seemed to think a moment and I glanced to the prince. The look on him made my stomach roll. He looked worried and angry and he stood so utterly still, staring at us both. I felt like I was going to get the translator in some serious trouble.

"I think I might be able to speak to the king and clue in that you would like to see him personally, without the prince. He would enjoy that I think and even if the prince planned to attend he might command him otherwise."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I quickly leaped off the bed to throw my arms around the translator.

"Yes, well now I must escape the prince..." he pushed me away and stood.

He spoke to the prince, but as soon as the translator took steps away from me, the prince advanced on him. I had not seen the translator cower yet, but now he bowed to the prince submissively as he continued to speak. The prince still looked furious. The translator was slowly making his way out the door. I almost did not think the prince was going to let him leave the way he was acting. Tense. Crouched slightly. Mandibles splayed out and voice deep.

"Zeik'iel'se'ke..." I was not sure if I said it right.

Nevertheless, the prince straitened and turned to me. The translator made a hasty exit.

"Yes?" The prince asked.

That was as far as our conversation could go. I knew absolutely no yautja words. He always said them too fast to distinguish and the words seemed mixed with clicks and noises I was not even sure I could recreate.

I stood in front of his dresser then and began to take out my earrings I slid the bracelets off. I undid the necklace and set it on the dresser. After all the jewelry was off, I looked to the prince and gestured to my body, the painted clothes. He was more than happy to get me naked. He cut it down my back and I could step out of the stretchy clothes and put on some of mine: simple top, underwear, and pants.

Then, I sat upon the bed of furs and patted the space next to me. He walked closer but I still had to tug in his arm to get him to sit. I didn't know what to do now, just wait until the translator came back? I leaned against the prince's arm.

He began to speak. I just listened to the sound of his voice. Just being near him was calming.

However, I suddenly remembered the king's gift. I leapt off the bed to retrieve the box the prince had set on the dresser and thrust it into his hands. His red eyes met mine tenderly and he immediately began clicking on his wrist controls.

It was not long before the same yautja that installed the air device showed up. Well, at least I thought it was him-slightly shorter and stockier-but I could not be sure. I knew it would be simple, easy, fast, painless. But, as the man gripped my hair in his hands and bent my head forward, my heart was racing. I felt the cold metal placed high on the back of my neck, just below my skull. It stung for a moment and I felt that strange sensation like before, like the device was moving itself once under my skin. He released my hair and I looked up to smile at him shyly.

"Well are you going to speak so we can see if it works?" The yautja asked rudely.

I suddenly felt so shy. I was not sure what to say and he just kept staring at me. But I could understand him!

"Ohmygosh!" I suddenly blurted, "I understood what you said!"

"Well, there you go." He put his tool in his bag and headed for the door.

"Thank you."

"Hmmf."

Well, he was a rude one.

I turned to the prince then who stood watching me. I do not know why, but I was still feeling shy all of the sudden.

"Hi." I chirped.

He slowly raised his hand to brush a strand of my hair away, "I love you, K'lee. You are the world to me, and I can finally say it to you."

"I love you too." I said, my cheeks blushing slightly.

I was glad when he did not bring up what I had said to the translator, but I still worried. And the translator returned pretty quickly.

As soon as he entered I bounced up to him and said, "Heeeyy guess what?"

"He had the translator installed..." he paused a moment then said, "Was it so he could talk to you about me, what we said?"

The prince went tense by my side.

"No, no, he hasn't brought it up. Oh but I do have a question about the translator then-Can I still speak English? It's not that I want to speak in private or anything but..."

The translator made an odd noise and said, "You're speaking it now girl."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I switched from yautja to English to ask if the translator was installed so he could ask about our conversation. You immediately responded in English."

"Really? And I am still speaking it? I can't tell."

"You should be able to speak your native to tongue when you wish and speak in yautja when you choose it. I'm only surprised that you can't tell."

No wonder the prince had gone tense.

While I knew I was still speaking English I had to ask, "Did you speak to the king?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He seemed delighted to have you all by himself."

Oh god. "Well...thank you."

"You're welcome, as long as the prince doesn't murder me for still speaking to you privately. He's never liked me."

"Why?"

"I couldn't say."

I looked up at the prince. He did not look angry, just desperately frustrated. I hated leaving out of the conversation.

I would tell him someday...not that he had been willing to share that the king could have killed me that day...but I just could not talk to him now.

"Tuhks'ma'he, since K'lee now has the translating device I believe your service is unnecessary." The prince said with our silence.

"You're firing him?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Don't worry K'lee, I will be back. I am much more than just a translator." He looked to the prince now, "When she becomes pregnant I believe my services will become valuable again."

"Yes, I suppose we will have to stay in touch."

"Goodbye K'lee, Ze'ekelse'qwe."

"Bye." I said.

He left. The prince picked me up and tossed me onto his bed. He came to lie above me.

"So, would you like to pick a destination for our honeymoon, or should I just surprise you?"

"I don't know...I mean, I don't even know anywhere to go."

"I have some pictures, and I can give you descriptions."

"Alright. Start describing."

"The first safe vacation spot I have in mind has an area where houses are erected on giant floating leaves in the middle of the ocean. The aliens are friendly and with some money, they would let us stay with them for a while. We could fish for glow in the dark fish. The waves during certain times of the day make music, and weather is warm. Their sunsets are lavender colored."

He had my imagination reeling, "Ok. Where else?"

"Another planet I know of has giant plants. Huge trees with tunnels through the wood with housing units. Giant shelf fungi and flowers. The aliens there are tolerant of us and they make a sort of delicious chewy candy. There are beautiful flying animals we can ride. And the rivers float above the ground through the tangle of plants."

I was in awe. It was like pick-a-wonderland game.

"And I know of an island on another planet that is very tropical, with beaches, waterfalls, hot springs, many different animals and plants. The intelligent beings stay hidden but I do know of some hanging basket houses with fairy-like beings that would not mind us staying there. Otherwise, there are mermaid and lemur like beings that also inhabit the island. There will be plenty of fruit to eat and the skies dance at night."

I did not know how I was ever going to choose.

"What else?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, there's-" the prince paused to turn and look to the side, at the sudden noise.

I looked as well, and all the blood in my veins froze. The king stood in the doorway.

"Princess."

I was caught off guard for a second. Princess...I was a princess, wasn't I? Ze'ekelse'qwe rolled off me, looking at the king questionably. The king did not say anything more, my title was my summons. With a racing heart, I slid from the bed to stand in front of the king.

"What do you need with K'lee?" The prince asked confused.

"She didn't tell you?" The king looked down at me now, red-green eyes meeting mine. "At the wedding, I won her company."

When Ze'ekelse'qwe began to sit up, the king quickly said, "Occupy yourself for a while, I will return her when we are finished." The king turned to leave.

I took a tentative glace back at Ze'ekelse'qwe and then quickly followed the king.

Down through the ornate hallways and silver doors, I felt like I was walking to my death, to be sacrificed. I was being dramatic, and I knew it, but I could not help how I felt in his presence. Just walking behind his muscular frame, superiority even in the way he walked, had me wanting to run away and cower. Knowing he could have killed me that day was not helping my resolve either.

We stopped at a marked silver door and I only caught a glimpse of the words, Ver'e'kon, before the king opened it to let me in. I slowly stepped past the king and into his bedroom. The king stepped in close behind me and the door shut. His bed was freaking huge, I could not take my eyes off it. It had to be able to hold around thirteen people and the furs looked magnificent as well. Long shaggy-haired pelts, variegated, reticulated, striped, and colorful. They lay strewn all over the bed and around it as well, a soft and comfortable mess. The king walked around me as he had before, in a slow circle, just looking me over. My heart was going to spontaneously combust if he did not hurry this up.

"So, was that your name on the door, or?"

The king's eyes met mine immediately, "You've already installed my gift? That is good. And yes, my name is Ver'e'kon."

"Mmm."

We quickly lapsed into silence and I dropped my eyes to the stone floor.

"Would you like anything? Something to drink?"

"Wine would be incredible right now." I said softly. I knew he would not have it.

"If I am correct, that is an alcoholic beverage, and such things are strictly prohibited to citizens of this planet."

He made me feel like I had broken a rule even by suggesting it. And he stepped in closer to me now, just standing in front of me.

"Look up at me, K'lee."

I obeyed, lifting my head.

"Do I have your permission to touch you?"

It was such an odd question, I just found myself nodding. The king reached out a hand to stroke my cheek.

"I can sense your fear." He quickly dropped his hand away. "You are such a sweet thing. Do you fear that I will rape you?"

I sort of shrugged my shoulders, finding it hard to keep looking into his eyes.

"The last thing I would want to do is hurt you."

I did not know what to say. Moreover, the king did not seem to know how to proceed. He did not try to touch me again.

"So I take it my son told you about the tradition, its origin, its purpose?"

"No."

"No? And you still agreed to this? My son did ask you beforehand, right?"

"Yea, he asked me."

"Why did you say yes?"

I had to look away from him. I focused my eyes on the skulls around his room. "I honestly don't know why."

After a moment he said, "Would you like to sit down? I can tell you the story behind the wedding rocks."

He was not getting me into his bed that easy, "I'm ok standing."

"As you wish. There are several versions of the story and I won't go into details to bore you, but I feel you should know the origin of the tradition."

I nodded.

"A young couple was madly in love, and wanted nothing more than to be together. However, another young man, at seeing the girl's happy face, fell for her as well. He tried his best to win her over with skulls and gifts, shows of strength, bravery, and smarts. She was not swayed. But she had to get rid of him, as his determination at wooing her was driving her and her other man apart."

The king took a few steps around me, and continued, "So, she told him that if he went to the sacred lake where the round rocks were made and cracked one open that had a center different then the outside that she would give him her love. It was an impossible task, as none of the rocks was ever different on the inside-but it gave him hope. For months strait, he stayed at the lake, cracking open rocks. However, finally, he did find what he was searching for. He returned to the girl, thinking that she would agree to be his mate, only to find that she was already married. The man was never so distraught, so heartbroken, and planned to take his life. But she had promised her love."

The king took his eyes off me finally and said, "Some say, she only gave him a simple kiss. Others say that she had sex with the man...I personally believe there is nothing greater, nothing more powerful, than simply a great kiss."

He looked back to me then, "And to keep him from killing himself she promised him that the rock was special, that it would find him love...And so it goes on that he did quickly find love. He gave a skull and half of his rock to his girl, and they were married soon after. But a good friend of his was lonely and without love. Therefore, the man told him to find a special rock, and with his wife's blessing, that rock would then find him love. And that man searched years before finding a rock, and after he was with the married woman, that rock did find him love soon after."

The king stood behind me now, and I bit my lip nervously.

"So down the years the rocks became an ending tradition at weddings. If a rock is found, and if the bride gives some of her love away, someone without love will receive the most amazing gift of finding their soul mate."

He came back around to stand in front of me again, looking down at me, and I met his eyes.

"Has Ze'ekelse'qwe ever mentioned his mother?"

I shook my head, fearing where this was going.

"He doesn't bring her up much...She died some years ago."

I swallowed the pooling saliva in my mouth and croaked, "I'm sorry."

"So you see, I haven't been with a woman for some time."

If I bit my lip any harder it would start to bleed.

"Princess, I will quickly return you to Ze'ekelse'qwe...but all I ask for, is a small kiss. Will you grant me that?"

...I wanted to fall into that fairytale. I wanted this man to find love again.

"Will you give me a kiss, K'lee?"

"Yes." I breathed.

I looked up into his red-green eyes, my heart roaring in my chest with its quickened beats. I wanted to kiss him-but I could not will my body to take even one step forward.

"...I guess I should just kiss you then?"

"Umm, yeah." I mumbled.

The king took slow determined steps forward until he was mere inches away. I could feel the rush of blood through every vein in my body and hear the beating of my panicked heart in my ears. One of his big hands tenderly brushed across the side of my face until his fingers were delving into my hair. His strong fingers were gentle as he tipped my head up to meet his intriguing eyes. His other arm slid behind my back to press me against him gently, and he bent down to kiss me. My eyes slid closed and I felt his warm breath hit my skin. A mandible ever so lightly brushed across my lips, a soft tingle left behind from the touch. All four of them widened then, to caress my face lightly, so his mouth could make contact with mine.

And that was the end of it.

The king leaned away.

His hands left my body.

My eyes flickered open, my body breathless, left wanting. He took a step back, away from me, and I panicked

"Wait we should do that again I had my eyes closed!" I blurted.

It was not a freaking picture, but that was just what flew out of my mouth before I pulled him in for a second kiss.

He did not move for a moment, arms just hanging limp at his side, but my lips were on his mouth and I pressed my body close to his. I was so going to hell. But both his hands slowly lifted to my hips, feeling up my body, and then hugged around my back. And I did not care if I was going to hell. His chest vibrated with a low purr, the sound resonating through my own body. While the prince was a roaring furnace of fire created from the sun itself, the king's skin put off a subtle warmth, a soft caress of heat. It still melted me to the core. I lifted my arms up, hands sliding past his smooth dreads, to drape them around his neck.

By the time he leaned away, my chest was heaving, and even his breaths were heavy. His eyes glued to mine absolutely, making my stomach feel nervously fluttery. I felt his hands slide down my back to the hem of my shirt. His sharp claws brushed my skin as he lifted the cloth, and he seemed to pause a moment before bringing it over my breasts, as if to make sure I approved. My eyes showed no reluctance. The shirt came up and over my head and I raised my arms so he could toss it to the floor. He let out a delicious rumble as his eyes settled on my chest. One sharp claw stroked across my collarbone to my sternum, over Ze'ekelse'qwe's mark, and down between my breasts tenderly. Then his hands went to my hips and began to shove down my pants. They crumpled to a pile at my ankles. My heart was racing wildly as his hands pulled down my underwear next. I stepped out of the clothes at my feet and shoved them away, now standing utterly naked in front of the alien king. He was not wearing much-he stepped out of his shoes and untied the covering at his waist, dropping it to the floor.

Then he turned from me, and climbed onto the bed and its expanse of furs. His red-green eyes were watching, waiting for me to join him. I stepped to the edge of the bed, the thick soft furs under my fingertips, and then I climbed up to lie next to him on my side. His arm reached over my back to pull my body closer to his. He kissed me again. Those mandibles over my face, his warm breath, his musky smell, and his strong arms around me, I was completely disarmed. I moaned softly into his kiss, and my hands sought out to touch him, fingers sliding over his chest muscles and that blotched reptilian skin. I did not know if he would like it, seeing as the French kiss was such a human thing, but I did it anyway. My tongue slipped past his sharp teeth that could easily cleave my tongue in two, and I gave him a series of sexy, languid licks.

When I finally retracted my tongue the king grumbled, "Don't you dare stop doing that."

I could not help but grin, making his kiss a bit awkward with his mandibles still splayed around my mouth. Nevertheless, he had liked it. I slipped my tongue back into his moist mouth again, this time swirling my tongue around his to try to get him to participate. And he did. His very long, snake-like tongue lashed out at my lips, then dove into my mouth. He licked at me like I was something so utterly delicious and I was fucking loving it, even as his tongue probed far down my throat that I had to force myself not to gag. His hands explored my body now, rubbing up and down my skin, just feeling me all over. His fingers left a trail of excited cells everywhere he touched, spider webs of electricity under my skin. The king pressed his body closer, his erection at full strength. He slowly began to shift and I parted my legs so his hips could sit between them.

He was on his elbows over me now, his odd strands of hair draping down above me, his cock pressed between my legs, the friction so maddening. I wanted him so badly. My breathing was shallow. Waiting. Wanting. His mandibles gently nuzzled my neck, and he softly rubbed his face against mine sweetly, sort of reminding me of a cat. I was so ready for him, my center was getting slicker by the second. My back was against the soft expanse of heavenly soft furs, his rough hands were on me again, and his bluntly erect cock pressed against me, so close to where it needed to be. I craved for him to be inside me. I tilted my hips up, trying to get him to give it to me. The prince never made me wait so damn long!

He continued to run his hands over my skin and his tongue wound around my nipples. He had my back arching with the pleasure he was eliciting from me, and he had not even entered me yet. I lifted my legs up to wrap around his hips lightly. My hands reached up to feel the strands of his hair, so soft and slightly bendy; I let the beads slide through my palms. As he kissed me again I begged him, begged with little whines and mewing noises, rubbing my hips against him to show my desperation. Finally, I felt him slide into place, the tip of his cock rubbing from my clit down to my entrance.

However, I was not ready for his girth. I sucked in a surprised breath and my nails dug into his shoulder as he pushed into me. Oh, he was bigger. While the prince gently stretched my walls, the king was barely inside and I already felt that tightly stretched ring at my entrance that stung and hurt like a motherfucker. His cock had to have the girth of a fist. He tilted his hips away until I unclenched and relaxed the nails digging into him.

His face rubbed against mine, and he whispered, "I am sorry if I hurt you...you are so very small."

"You're fine, just go ahead." I breathed.

He gave me a questioning look, and I shyly smiled at him. I moved my arms from his neck to his back and tried to relax my body. When he still did not try again, I pulled his chest down on mine and began kissing his neck, and my hips grinding against him. He responded, hands feeling up my body and the tip of his cock pressed into me. I could not help it, as the pain hit I automatically tightened and tensed. He pushed in further and, fuck, I just did not know if he was too big for me. I bit my lip and tried to bear it, but I was squirming away from him slightly.

"Relax." He cooed, pressing his forehead to mine.

I was trying. He pushed in further, my walls tight around his thick girth. However, he purred and nuzzled my neck as he pushed further into my channel. That tight ring felt close to tearing, but all at once, he sunk all the way in, and the pleasure wiped away the pain for a moment. It felt incredible, being so completely filled up. I felt as though my body was sinking down into the softness of the bed as a sweep of pleasure rolled through every fiber of my being. The king was still for a moment, just letting my body get used to it, but that sharp pain was soon returning and I was squirming under him again. He retracted the length of him, and even that slow movement hit all the right spots and the pain dissipated to a dull annoyance. My legs caught his hips before his shaft was all the way out.

"No, keep going." I encouraged.

He still seemed worried that I was in pain, but he slowly slid inside me again. My back arched and hips rocked against him, eyes sliding closed. God, I had never felt anything so wonderful. He fucked me slowly, bringing his hard cock almost all the way out and then sliding all the way back inside me as deep as it would go. I held him close, my hands on his muscular back, and his dreads fell around my face. Every stroke caused an earthquake of pleasure inside me. He hit every spot simultaneously, so large he pressed firmly on that G-spot near my entrance, and still long enough to reach deep inside me like I loved. Moreover, he was so utterly sweet, so gentle, and his skin was so nicely warm. His hands still touched me as he worked his hips, my skin lighting up with fireworks as his nails trailed across my skin. Around my nipples, across my collarbone, his hands moving up and down from my hips to my chest. I loved the feel of his weight on top of me and my legs around him. His smell was nearly the same as the prince's, that lightly smoky musk. And the way he rubbed his face against mine, so strangely cat-like, but for some reason I enjoyed it.

Pleasure stacking, back arching up to meet him, he began to grind into me with slow forceful movements then. His hot breath was on my neck. My arms tightened around him, toes curling.

"Harder." I begged.

He picked up his pace some, and I knew he was cautious of hurting me-but I was abandoning all thought, all caution, I just wanted more.

"Harder." I whined

His hips crashed against mine as he shoved into me more forcefully, grinding into me faster and harder. Oh, god he was huge. It hurt and felt so wonderful at the same time. My blunt nails dug into his back and I quickly fell over the edge, into that blissful oblivion, letting out a breathless whimper as I went. With that last final serge of pleasure, my muscles tensed around this thick girth, and I felt that moist gush of cum, before we both slumped deeper into the furs with expired muscles. The king's heat had finally raised some with his orgasm, from a subtle warmth, to the coziness of a pile of hot laundry right out of the drier.

It seemed like forever before we even moved at all, but eventually he did roll off me. I just laid there for another moment, my chest heaving, my body pillaged. Then, I slowly turned to curl myself up against him. He turned to his side and held me then, my head resting on his burly arm as the other arm wrapped around my back to hold me snugly against him. I fell asleep like that, cradled in his arms, and to the soft subtle sound of his purring.

At some point, I was terribly groggy and still half-asleep when new arms wrapped around my body to tug me away from the king. I protested at first, squirming and mumbling sleepily-until I realized that it was the prince. I turned towards him then and let him scoop me up, my arms immediately wrapping around his neck. He carried me to his room and set me in his bed, lying down next to me. I vaguely felt his arms slide around my body to hold me close, before I was back asleep.


	12. Fur POV Prince & King

Blizzard Ch 12 (POV Switch)

I had my arm around K'lee as the ship arrived at the mouth of the cave, its ramp opening up to let a dense white fog roll out at our feet. Everyone boarded the ship and within seconds, it landed at the top of the rugged cliff to allow K'lee and I off. I wished my brothers a great hunt and everyone said their goodbyes, then we departed with the expert behind us. As the ship took off to see the other guests home, I nudged K'lee up the ladder of the Deffer beast. She was still acting different, somewhat unresponsive, and it worried me. I climbed up behind her and the expert unchained the beast from its anchor.

"Up! Walk!" I commanded.

The animal slowly rose to obey my command and we headed through the black desert of rocks and orange moss, headed for home.

The ride seemed infinitely long. When I brushed my hand on her arm or stroked K'lee's hair, all she did was slump back against me. I looked down to give a questioning look to the expert, but he seemed as puzzled as I was. I focused my attention on the horizon, beyond the beast's myriad of horns, until we finally reached my house.

I hoped down and chained the beast outside for now. K'lee slowly descended the ladder and I led her to the front entrance of the house, as she did not seem well enough for stairs. Only when we reached my bedroom did her disposition seem to improve. She seemed relieved to be back, sitting on the edge of my bed with a long drawn-out exhale. Maybe she was just tired. I began to set the gifts from the wedding down (definitely hiding that odd gift from sight) when the expert crouched down in front of K'lee and said something in ooman.

She looked at him, then me, and then she said something and buried her face in her hands, obviously in distress.

"What did she say? Is something wrong with her? Expert, answer me!" I demanded.

"I don't know yet! Just shut up so I can talk to her!"

I would not stand for such insolence, if I had not been so worried about K'lee. So I stood there waiting, wondering just why he could not do his job and translate. I watched his face, his reaction to her words as they talked. I watched her face, the way her eyes looked at him.

At one point, the expert leaned back and straitened his posture some and his voice changed slightly as he spoke. My body was tensing into solid stone from the frustration. Was she sick? Was she upset?

I watched K'lee even though I did not know what the gestures meant, what her expressions said. She did shake her head a lot though, and I knew what that was. However, the way she reached out her palms and moved her hands as she spoke...the way her eyes kept looking down at the floor...the way she kept bouncing her leg up and down slightly...or fidgeted with her fingernails...I just did not know.

The expert shook his head, copying her. Nevertheless, I could tell from his body language that he was relaxing. She stared at him for a long moment.

They continued to talk. The wait was killing me. K'lee looked at me, her deep brown eyes meeting with mine, and I wished that I could understand her. She quickly dropped her eyes from me. They talked a moment more before K'lee let out a shout and threw her arms around the expert's neck. The action made my blood throb with pulsing anger. I watched intently as the expert quickly spoke to K'lee before shoving her hands away and standing. He headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hissed.

I took ferocious steps forward, and I did not know what I planned to do, but that man was not leaving without telling me if something was wrong with K'lee.

The expert bowed down so low that he could not see anything but my feet, a very submissive gesture, and one that warded off any attack. But I was still furious and he knew it.

"Prince, if you do not want to break K'lee's trust and right to confidentiality, you will not push the matter."

"I am her husband. I have the right to know what is going on! And you are going to tell me, right now!"

"I swear, she is not ill." He said, inching towards the door.

"Then what is the matter with her? Tell me!" My heart was racing and my mandibles splayed out tensely. I could not help my body's reaction and it automatically tensed for attack. I was not going to let him leave in one piece without an answer.

"Zeik'iel'se'ke..."

It was the closest pronunciation of my name I had heard her say yet. My body suddenly straightened and relaxed at her words. The expert slipped past me and out the door, and I did not care. Just her voice could soften me.

"Yes?"

She did not say anything more, and I was not sure if it was because she knew no words in my language, or if she just did not know what to say. K'lee promptly stood then and began undressing. I just watched. All the jewelry was quickly set upon the dresser and then she paused, and turned to me. She looked down at herself, hands gesturing down the length of her. I knew instantly what she wanted and hoped to her side. I ran my hands down her arms and turned her so her back was facing me. With one sharp nail, I then sliced her painted clothes down the middle. I could have stopped halfway down her back and she would have been able to get out of them-but I could not resist the temptation. I ran my nail down the curve of her lower back and farther down over her beautiful ass. Then I slid my hands under the material to slide it off her. She took over, sliding off and stepping out of the clothes to put her own ooman things on.

Then, she sat on the bed and oddly patted it. I did not know what it meant but I found myself taking a step closer. She patted the space next to her again before just grabbing my arm and tugging me to sit beside her. K'lee rested her head on my arm.

"...If...if you're having regrets..." I did not know if I could let her go. I felt it would physically tear me to pieces. "...We can arrange something. You could visit Earth; I can find a way. Or...If you want to live on Earth...I'll find a way to be with you." I would defy gravity itself and all the laws in galaxy for her-and it would probably get me killed, but I would do it.

Suddenly K'lee leaped away from me and went to the dresser-turning back to me with the king's gift in her hands. The translator. She handed the box to me and I looked into her deep brown eyes lovingly. She did want to talk to me, and that calmed my heart some.

I clicked my wrist controls, as I had saved the link to the expert's doctor friend from the zoo he worked at, and had him come immediately. K'lee was still frightened of him, that much I could tell. Her heart raced and her body tensed. The installation was easier than the last though, all he did was lift her hair and tilt her head down so he could inject the device high on her neck. Done, he released his grip on her and she looked up at him. I waited for her to say something, anything.

"Well are you going to speak so we can see if it works?" The doctor asked impatiently.

"Ohmygosh!" She suddenly blurted, "I understood what you said!"

My mandibles tucked in with a slight curve, my species equivalent of a smile, I suppose. She spoke in the clicks and words of yautja language, but it gave her a sexy accent in my ears.

"Well, there you go." The doctor grunted, placing his tool back in its case.

"Thank you." K'lee chirped, as he headed for the door.

"Hmmf." Was his only response. He probably had important work to get back to doing.

K'lee finally turned her attention to me now, "Hi."

I loved the sound of her voice even more now that she was speaking my language. I raised my hand to her soft face, brushing a strand of her smooth hair away to say, "I love you, K'lee. You are the world to me, and I can finally say it to you."

"I love you too."

Her cheeks turned slightly redder in color and I wished I knew what that meant. I considered asking, but my mind went to her conversation with the expert. I desperately wanted to ask, but honestly, I worried about what her answer would be. Moreover, she was not acting funny any more really, so I decided not to bring it up.

I regretted not asking. The expert came through the door tentatively, eyes seeking me out immediately.

K'lee was closer, and she skipped up to him and said, "Heeeyy guess what?"

I stepped forward to stand by her side.

"He had the translator installed..."

He switched to her ooman language then. She gets the translator installed and he deliberately talks to her in secret. I was getting very sick of him. I found my muscles growing tense.

They talked back and forth for a while before K'lee turned to me. Everything went silent for a moment.

Therefore, I turned my face towards the expert, "Tuhks'ma'he, since K'lee now has the translating device I believe your service is unnecessary."

"You're firing him?"

"Don't worry K'lee, I will be back. I am much more than just a translator." The expert turned to me then, "When she becomes pregnant I believe my services will become valuable again."

"Yes, I suppose we will have to stay in touch." I admitted.

"Goodbye K'lee, Ze'ekelse'qwe."

"Bye." K'lee squeaked.

The expert promptly left and I swept K'lee up to toss her onto my bed, her body bouncing slightly before settling into the soft pelage.

I crawled on top of her and asked, "So, would you like to pick a destination for our honeymoon, or should I just surprise you?"

"I don't know...I mean, I don't even know anywhere to go."

"I have some pictures, and I can give you descriptions." I had already been to all the places I had picked out. I could speak the languages, knew the places were safe, and that K'lee would enjoy them...problem was, there were too many to choose from.

"Alright. Start describing."

"The first safe vacation spot I have in mind has an area where houses are erected on giant floating leaves in the middle of the ocean. The aliens are friendly and with some money, they would let us stay with them for a while. We could fish for glow in the dark fish. The waves during certain times of the day make music, and weather is warm. Their sunsets are lavender colored."

I loved the look on her face, her eyes widening.

"Ok. Where else?"

"Another planet I know of has giant plants. Huge trees with tunnels through the wood containing housing units. Giant shelf fungi and flowers. The aliens there are tolerant of us and they make a sort of delicious chewy candy. There are beautiful flying animals we can ride. And the rivers float above the ground through the tangle of plants."

Her eyebrows rose slightly and somehow her eyes got wider.

"And I know of an island on another planet that is very tropical, with beaches, waterfalls, hot springs, many different animals and plants. The intelligent beings stay hidden but I do know of some hanging basket houses with fairy-like beings that would not mind us staying there. Otherwise, there are mermaid and lemur like beings that also inhabit the island. There will be plenty of fruit to eat and the skies dance at night."

Her mouth was practically hanging open by now, and I still had many more places. We might just end up going to all of them...just forget about everything for a year...

"What else?"

"Well, there's-" I heard the swoosh of my bedroom door sliding to the side and paused to see who it was.

As I turned my head, I was expecting to see the expert, maybe a servant of the house with some news of some kind-instead, my father stood at the door. I felt K'lee's small body tense under me.

"Princess."

I rolled off K'lee so she could sit up and I looked to the king questionably, waiting for him to say something else. However, K'lee got up and went to him as if she knew what was going on.

"What do you need with K'lee?"

"She didn't tell you?" The king tipped his head down to look at K'lee, "At the wedding, I won her company."

I just began to sit up, my head still reeling when the king said, "Occupy yourself for a while, I will return her when we are finished." And he turned and left.

K'lee paused to look at me but she did not even meet my eyes before she turned to follow the king.

I sat there for a second...The king had just stolen my girl away. I looked around my messy bedroom, jewelry on the dresser and K'lee's bags on the floor as well as other things. I had an hour to kill I suppose, and began tidying up the place. I found a place for K'lee's things and organized some stuff.

Kings POV:

Her body was gorgeous and strange, and I found myself circling her the same way I had the first day I met her. She was so lithe, little muscle and little fat. Her striking brown eyes were big for her head, making her look so innocent. Her hair was strange, the individual strands so thin compared to ours, but it swayed beautifully when she moved and shimmered in the light. There was so much I wanted to do to her. I felt my body warming with anticipation.

"So, was that your name on the door, or?"

My eyes immediately snapped up to her face, "You've already installed my gift? That is good. And yes, my name is Ver'e'kon."

"Mmm."

My thoughts immediately went back to her. She was just so soft and weak, gentle. Her teeth were mostly flat and dull. Her nails were blunt. She was detailed with soft hair, her eyebrows, eyelashes, while we had spines if anything. That is where I realized there was a problem.

Her heart was racing...and I suddenly did not believe it was from excitement. If I saw her as small, I knew she must see me as large-I towered over her a good two feet. If I saw her as innocent, she saw me as a monster. Razor sharp teeth and claws. The ooman had seemed brave the first day I met her, and she stood here before me bravely again, but that did not mean she wanted to be here. In addition, the longer I stared at her, the more her body seemed to tense.

"Would you like anything? Something to drink?" I hoped making her more comfortable would ease her worries.

"Wine would be incredible right now."

She said it quietly, as if she already knew it was illegal, but I said, "If I am correct, that is an alcoholic beverage, and such things are strictly prohibited to citizens of this planet."

I took a step closer to her, my body begging just to touch her. She would not even meet my eyes.

"Look up at me, K'lee."

She was extraordinarily obedient, immediately lifting her face and staring up at me.

"Do I have your permission to touch you?"

Her head slowly bobbed up and down for a moment and I took that for a yes. I tucked my sharp nails in away from her and softly brushed my knuckles across her cheek. The yautja have more senses than oomans; one was the gift of electroreception. We could detect life (from animals to plants) through the electrical charges it put out. The only examples of it I knew on earth were sharks and bees. However, this sense was much more than just a locator for close range-the feel of the charge could tell me a lot as well. And right now, just by touching her skin, I could feel the fear emanating through her. It was so strong; I had to drop my hand away.

"You are such a sweet thing. Do you fear that I will rape you?"

She brought up her shoulders and then dropped them back down. It was one ooman gesture I really was not sure the meaning of, and she did not speak.

"The last thing I would want to do is hurt you."

Yes, I had seriously considered plunging that combi-stick into her the day my son brought her before me, just to teach him a lesson. An alien was not a suitable mate, only a passing crush. Moreover, he had proposed to so many women before-the ooman seemed like the only one that would accept him. Letting him take such a substitute was not right...And I still was not sure why I decided to let her live, let her marry royalty, but she was family now. I would protect her with my life.

She did not respond. I was not sure if she believed me. I suddenly did not know what to do with her.

"So I take it my son told you about the tradition, its origin, its purpose?" Maybe a little more talk would loosen her up.

"No."

"No? And you still agreed to this? My son did ask you beforehand, right?" I honestly would not be surprised if he had not.

"Yea, he asked me."

"Why did you say yes?"

She tore her eyes away then, to look back around my room and said, "I honestly don't know why."

I stared down at her a moment before saying, "Would you like to sit down? I can tell you the story behind the wedding rocks."

"I'm ok standing."

The way she said it, I knew she was avoiding my bed.

"As you wish. There are several versions of the story and I won't go into details to bore you, but I feel you should know the origin of the tradition."

She nodded.

"A young couple was madly in love, and wanted nothing more than to be together. However, another young man, at seeing the girl's happy face, fell for her as well. He tried his best to win her over with skulls and gifts, shows of strength, bravery, and smarts. She was not swayed. But she had to get rid of him, as his determination at wooing her was driving her and her other man apart."

I began circling her again; I could not help it. Her body was so exotic. I just wanted to stare at her like artwork on the walls.

"So, she told him that if he went to the sacred lake where the round rocks were made and cracked one open that had a center different then the outside that she would give him her love. It was an impossible task, as none of the rocks was ever different on the inside-but it gave him hope. For months strait, he stayed at the lake, cracking open rocks. Nevertheless, finally, he found what he was searching for. He returned to the girl, thinking that she would agree to be his mate, only to find that she was already married. The man was never so distraught, so heartbroken, and planned to take his life. But she had promised her love."

I felt almost uncomfortable suddenly talking to her and dropped my eyes away, "Some say, she only gave him a simple kiss. Others say that she had...sex with the man...I personally believe there is nothing greater, nothing more powerful, than a great kiss." Nothing could be more true. A kiss was like a sunrise-utterly beautiful and bringing warmth and light to everything. I had not been kissed since my mate died. I think that was the thing I missed most. Her kiss.

I looked back to K'lee, continuing the story, "And to keep him from killing himself she promised him that the rock was special, that it would find him love...And so it goes on that he did quickly find love. He gave a skull and half of his rock to his girl, and they were married soon after. However, a good friend of his was lonely and without love. So the man told him to find a special rock, and with his wife's blessing, that rock would then find him love."

I had made a slow circle and was now behind her. I could sense her rapid heartbeat, pounding frantically in her feeble chest. She did not want this, even if she had agreed to it.

"So down the years the rocks became an ending tradition at weddings. If a rock is found, and if the bride gives some of her love away, someone without love will receive the most amazing gift of finding their soul mate."

I came back to stand in front of her, tipping my head down to look in her eyes.

"Has Ze'ekelse'qwe ever mentioned his mother?"

She shook her head. Even with the translator installed, she chose to be so quiet.

"He doesn't bring her up much...She died some years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"So you see, I haven't been with a woman for some time."

Her body went impossibly ridged, as though with that sentence ended I meant to pounce on top of her. Really, I had meant the opposite. It had been so long, what were more years in comparison?

"Princess, I will quickly return you to Ze'ekelse'qwe..." I would not push her to be with me. I would not enjoy being with someone who did not want me anyway. Nevertheless, my heart was foolishly clinging to that traditions promise. "...but all I ask for, is a small kiss. Will you grant me that?"

I wanted another mate. I wanted more children. I wanted love. This small ooman had a chance of giving me that...and I believed a kiss was all it took.

"Will you give me a kiss, K'lee?"

"Yes." She said softly.

She looked into my eyes, but did not budge. Frozen with fear, perhaps.

"...I guess I should just kiss you then?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to push her-but also afraid that she would change her mind.

"Umm, yeah."

I had consent. I stepped very close to her, leaving only the slightest space between our bodies. With an open hand, I slid my fingers on the side of her face and then into her wonderful hair. I slowly tipped her head up to me as I stared into her waiting eyes. She was swamped with fear, but she did not try to pull away. I wound my other arm snugly around her back, giving her the slightest nudge so our bodies connected. Her eyes closed as I bent my head down, and I softly brushed a mandible across her quivering lips before they widened over her face slightly.

It suddenly felt like such and awkward kiss without her having the matching anatomy like I was used to, but her soft lips felt nice on my mouth. Awkward, but nice. I stole myself away then, straightening up and letting her go. I had my kiss, and I would lead her back to Ze'ekelse'qwe as promised.

I took a step back and she quickly spoke; I could barely register the words, "Wait we should do that again I had my eyes closed!"

I was taken completely by surprise as her arms reached out to me, and she stood on her tiptoes to pull me into a second kiss. Her pink lips were on my mouth. Her hands rested on my chest. As her body pressed against mine, I could feel her panicked heartbeat. But her fear was replaced by something else entirely-and my surprise was quickly replaced by want.

My hands went to her hips, greedily feeling up those curves, until I wound my arms around her back to hold her to me. I led out a delighted purr as my eyes slid closed and I kissed her, mandibles stroking the side of her face as her lips sucked lightly at my mouth. It felt so alien, so strange, and I loved it. Her hands slid up until they reached around my neck.

I did love a good kiss, but this small ooman had something inside me stirring. My body was warm and wanting. I could not look away from those shining brown eyes but my hands slid down the curve of her back to the edge of her shirt to lift it away. I did hesitate, not wanting to do something she did not like, but her eyes seemed to hold the same yearning I was feeling. I lifted the shirt all the way up and over her head, her arms lifting up so I could toss it away from us. My eyes fell upon her chest, those plump breasts making my cock twitch up some. I could not hold back the vibrating rumble from escaping my chest at such a sight. One thing I certainty did appreciate of oomans was the retention of their breasts, even when not with child, as it was not the case with our species. I reached out my hand to trail a claw gently across the delicious curve of her collarbone. I brushed my nail down between her breasts, down over her sternum where my son had engraved his mark, loving her reaction. Her breathing became shallow. Her eyes lit up. Her heartbeat was still impossibly fast.

I retracted my hand to place both palms on her hips then, and began to slowly slide down her pants. My own heart was racing now. I slowly pulled down her underwear, revealing her body to me completely. Her curves. Her legs. I felt my member reacting strongly to her, to an alien, the torturous anticipation driving me frantically wild. A yautja woman would have steered me into the bed already and straddled me...but I was the one leading this time. I had to hold myself back and be tender and gentle with this small woman. She stepped out of the clothes at her feet, eyes still watching mine, and I began to undress. I slipped out of my shoes and untied the red-grey fur covering that could not conceal my excitement for her anymore and I tossed it to the stone floor.

I was still being cautious, I suppose. I did not drag her to my bed. I tore myself away to lay down into the furs and waited to see if she would follow. I watched her step to the edge of my bed, and hesitate.

I did not realize I was holding my breath until she climbed up to stretch out beside me and I let out a fond exhale for the tiny, beautiful creature. I reached out my arm to catch her back and drug her naked body closer. My mandibles caressed the side of her face as I leaned in for another kiss. She was more receptive suddenly; I could feel desire pulsing through her. She pressed against me and moaned quietly as I kissed her. Her hands went to my chest, feeling down my body, exciting me further.

Suddenly she surprised me again, by pushing her tongue into my mouth. It was so odd at first; I thought to break off the kiss...but as her slightly textured tongue swirled in my mouth and licked at me so fervently...I let myself enjoy such a strange thing.

Her tongue left my mouth too soon, "Don't you dare stop doing that." I grumbled.

She smiled. It made my heart skip a beat. She was so adorable. I still had my mandibles around her and she was silly and smiling.

I was glad when her tongue slipped back into my mouth, giving me another set of languid licks, but this time she began to flick her tongue around the tip of mine. She pressed against my body harder, wanting, and head tipped as her tongue reached into my mouth further, swirling her tongue around mine. I tentatively let my tongue slide forward some. I knew what she wanted. I was not exactly sure what to do, but I snaked my tongue out to brush her lips and then entered her mouth. And I loved the feel. The moist warmth of her mouth. The feel of her gums. The ridges on the roof of her mouth. I licked at her and allowed my tongue to probe down her throat some. I wanted to enjoy every inch of her-inside and out.

I kept kissing her and my hands began to slide up and down her skin. Her hips. Her legs. Her arms. Her chest. Her center. I felt up every inch of her and she was wet and ready for me now. And my cock had grown ready for her as well, engorging with excited blood, sticking out from my body and ready to take what it wanted. I began to rise to slip above her and her legs quickly parted to allow me to situate myself between them. I looked down at her, my dreads falling down around her sweet face. Her small chest was absolutely heaving with shallow breaths.

I wanted to charge into her as hard as a tsunami hits the beach, I wanted to ravage and use her. I had not felt bare flesh next to mine in years...but I could not do it. I could not take her like that, like I so desperately wanted. Therefore, I nuzzled her neck, just enjoying her smell, and forced myself to behave. I rubbed my face on the side of hers and my hands explored her body more. But then I felt her hips tilt up against me, sending lightning bolts shooting through me. It was almost painful to hold myself back any longer. Nevertheless, I was nervous. I was ready. I had to calm myself before I lashed out and hurt her. I wound my tongue around her nipples, and they hardened at my wet caress. Her back arched up now and her legs wrapped around my hips to trap me against her. She did not know what she was asking for. She pushed me further, her hand reaching up to play with a strand of my hair.

I bent down and kissed her again, trying to stall, but she was desperate now. She ground her hips against me, my shaft caught between us, frantic for entrance and she was practically begging for it. She made soft whines and noises. I broke. I gave in.

I shifted and positioned myself and then I slid inside her wetness. She cringed, and brought in a sharp, pained breath, her blunt nails digging into my shoulders.

I had been afraid of this. I withdrew from her and her nails released me. I tenderly rubbed my face on the side of hers.

"I am sorry if I hurt you...you are so very small." It only came out a sorrowed whisper.

I was too big. I was barely inside her and her tightness had almost been uncomfortable even to me.

I almost lifted off her when she said, "You're fine; just go ahead."

I stared down at her. There was no way she wanted me to continue. However, she moved her arms from my neck to my back and she smiled up at me. I still did not budge, afraid I would tear her apart, break her fragile body, that she would shatter under me.

Nevertheless, she pulled me down on her, pressing my chest down on hers and she began kissing my neck as her hips rubbed against mine. My hands went for her soft flesh, and I slid into her slowly. I knew she was in pain-just the tip of me was inside and she automatically clenched and her body tightened. I pushed into her further, testing her limit. Her little body squirmed under me but never pushed me away. I stopped my pushing, but did not pull away.

"Relax." I whispered, resting my forehead against hers.

As I pushed again, she still tensed. I could see the glaze overtaking her eyes as they began to water. I was so sorry for causing her pain but without a command from her to stop, I could not resist her. I purred to try to sedate her wiggling and forced myself into her further. Finally, her body gave into it, and I felt my cock slowly slide deep into her body. K'lee was utterly still under me, eyes closed and arms slack around me. Her channel was so tight, so firm around my cock I did not even have to move for it to feel amazing. But she soon began to squirm again, biting her lip and I tilted my hips away to slide out of her.

Her legs tightened around me before I was all the way out, "No, keep going."

I hesitated, still worried she was in pain, but I pushed into her. The feeling was incredible. Rolling waves of pleasure consumed me, filled me. And it felt even better as her hips tilted and lifted to meet mine as I slid deeper inside her center.

Her hands on my back. Her legs up on my hips. Her channel so tight around my shaft. I fucked her so slowly, delving deep inside her and then bringing myself out until that tight ring at her entrance was around the tip of my cock. My hands still groped at her body. Every stroke, every plunge inside her was incredible. I loved her under me, loved watching her face, the feel of her body writhing with pleasure under my muscles, and the way my dreads hung down around her.

Soft and slow was great, but as the pleasure began to build it was hard not to go faster, not to go harder. I resisted that impulse, substituting it for slow grinding deep inside her, no longer retracting the length of me.

I felt her arms tighten around me, "Harder."

With her consent, I immediately picked up my pace.

"Harder." She begged again.

I knew I should not have, but she was asking for it. I thrust into her forcefully, a small vibrating growl escaping me. Harder. Faster. I crashed into her, surging in and out of that tight slit of hers. I pounded into her as her body tensed, writhing under me with both pain and pleasure, and her nails dug into my back. I thrust my girth inside her with the savage pace of a wild animal just lose from its cage. It threatened to tear her apart. She was an innocent child in comparison to my ancient age and yet I was drilling into her body like I was trying to reach her soul.

She let out a breathless whimper as the pleasure finally overtook her, and I let myself fall into it as well. It racked through my system like a blinding electrical surge, and my cock released into her, my cum filling her up even more completely.

I let myself drape over her body like a heavy blanket, still feeling the tingles of pleasure running through my body, my muscles feeling like nothing but useless goo. I did not want to move, so I did not. She could probably barely breathe under my bearing weight, but her eyes closed and her arms had gone limp at her sides. She seemed content with me still on her.

It seemed like an eternity later, but my body's warmth had faded finally and my muscles had regained strength I lifted myself off K'lee and rolled to my back. I felt like I was in a sort of awe, a slight trance almost. I could not understand what had made her kiss me a second time, could not understand what drove her to want me...but I was very glad that she did. And she was not done with me either. She did not ask to be taken back. She did not get up from the bed. No, she nudged and curled herself up against my body. I turned to my side to hold her, one arm going under her head, the other wrapping around her back to hold her close. I could not help but just hold her and purr as I listened to her heart calm as she fell asleep.

Back to the prince's POV:

Three hours pasted in utter slow motion. Either things had gone horribly wrong, or amazingly great. But either way, I was bored.

Another hour past and I was polishing some skulls on my wall when I heard the sound of footsteps at my door. I immediately perked up, until I heard the knock. The king would not knock, so it was not K'lee.

"Enter." I really did not feel like setting down the skull in my hands to answer the door.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe." She purred.

My body reacted instantly to that voice, my heart slowing and muscles suddenly weak. I looked up to see the lean-muscled, curvy, woman with iceberg-white colored eyes looming in my doorway. She dressed scantily as always, bracelets, sandals, and a sort of thong. Her hair was long, reaching down the middle of her back and the rings were entirety a blue-green rusty copper color.

"Lu'ja-sah'ara..." I could not get out anything but her name.

"I just heard that you married an alien, and an ooman at that." She said, taking steps towards me.

"Indeed."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"I didn't think you would have appreciated the invitation."

Though she did not have the pronounced breasts an ooman had even without a child, she didn't need them. The sultry curve of her hips, those feminine eyes, and other details of her physique obviously alluded to her sex. "No. But I also do not appreciate a man who tries so hard to win my favor and then just drops out of the galaxy-and comes back to marry prey! What happened to you?"

"I fell in love."

"And what of me? Am I nothing? I was planning on accepting your proposals."

"Your affections are not...forgotten." I said guilty.

"She is no good for you. You always said you wanted many children. You can't have that with her!"

"I can and we will. Yautja and ooman mates have happened in the past and perfectly healthy babies came from the match."

"I'm not talking about health, Ze'ekelse'qwe...I'm talking about strength. They must pass their chiva. With ooman blood in them, none will make it. Every child you have with her will likely die trying to pass that test."

When I did not respond, she continued, "You should never have brought her here. What good is she to you is she can't build a family? You are wasting your time, mingling with an alien."

"Get out." I said calmly.

"I'm not trying to anger you, I'm just worried for your sanity, as well as hers-loosing even one child is damaging. Ze'ekelse'qwe, she should not be allowed to bear children with you."

"Please, just leave."

She stared at me.

"Lu'ja-sah'ara, I love her-I love K'lee."

"You said you loved me once too."

"I know." I said sullenly.

"...That's all you have to say?"

She stared at me, kept staring, waiting for an answer. I had none to give. Finally, she turned to leave-but paused at my doorframe.

"At least oomans aren't known for their long lifespans. She will age and die and then you will realize the mistake you have made. Finally able to build a family-but just know, I won't be there waiting for you." She swept out the door and left me.

I went back to polishing my skulls, but what she had said was gnawing at me. She was right. I hated admitting it, but she was right. I knew K'lee would birth beautiful, healthy children that I would love with all my heart and soul-but loving them would not keep them alive.

When another hour past and I could not stand my own thoughts any longer, I went to retrieve K'lee. I needed to see her, feel her, and hear her wonderful voice. The king had been with her long enough. I wanted her back. I swiftly strode down the hallways to the king's room and slid open the door.

I slowed my stride as I saw K'lee curled up asleep in his arms. He met my eyes and slowly moved his arm away from her as I neared the bed, allowing me to get to her. She looked very happy; I hated removing her suddenly. I gently wrapped my arm around her middle and began to pull her away. She wiggled and made odd noises, trying to get away from my grip at first-but as her eyes peeked open and saw me, she instantly stopped her fussing. I scooped her up, holding her close, and her arms went around my neck, her head resting on my chest. I quietly whisked her away to my bedroom and laid her down on the pelts. It was still hours from getting dark, but I laid down next to her. She was quickly back asleep in my arms.


	13. Beach

Blizzard Ch13

It was a slow venture back to consciousness. From a deep sleep, I began to feel the sleek, soft furs that enveloped my naked body and Ze'ekelse'qwe's warmth next to me. I did not want to open my eyes yet, but I began to stretch out, scissoring my legs slightly in the fur, and loving the feel of its thick softness on the side of my face. I inhaled slowly then, and my eyes opened to meet his. I stared into those deep red eyes...and felt a pang of guilt. As I shifted to my side, I felt a sore aching inside me but not the agony I would have expected from being stretched so far.

I was such a horrible person. Leaving my mom, my job, without as much as a whisper. Then the king was letting me off the hook and I...I just do not know what came over me. On my wedding night, I slept with my husband's father. It sounded so terribly fucked up. I quickly held my eyes closed and flipped to my other side away from Ze'ekelse'qwe.

Nevertheless, he snuggled his body close against my back, and stroked my hair, "Good morning. You are awake early this time. The sun has just begun to rise...Would you like to see it? And then I will feed you."

"Ok."

I felt him lift away from me, but I did not want to move just yet. I need a moment, to tuck last night's memory away with all the rest of those cautious memories you do not try to remember, and then I slipped off the bed. The stone floor was comfortably warm on the bottom of my feet and I looked around for my bag of clothes.

He must have been watching me and said, "I put your things over here."

I followed him to a second dresser across the room and he pulled out the drawer. I peeked in, resting my fingers on the edge of the wood. My supply of clothes was quickly dwindling. Thrown to the wind, ripped up, left places...I hoped that the clothes I left in the king's room would be returned though, or before long, I would be going everywhere naked. And something told me that Ze'ekelse'qwe would not mind that one bit.

I slipped into underwear and jeans, bra, another t-shirt, and my tennis shoes.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

The prince led me out of his room and we ran strait into the king. I shifted nervously next to Ze'ekelse'qwe's side.

"Princess." He purred, bowing slightly.

"...Hi." God I was so lame, but I did not know what else to say.

"Your clothes." He extended out a pile of nicely folded clothes, underwear on top.

"Oh, thanks." I said blushing, and took the clothes from him.

Then he stepped forward to give me a kiss on my forehead before he left. I went back to the bedroom and quickly set the clothes on the bed. The prince stood in the doorway when I spun around.

"The king seems very cheery this morning." he said.

"Uhhg."

"I don't think he glanced my way."

"Hmm."

"I think he likes you."

"Guhh."

The prince stepped forward and grasped my chin in his big hand, tipping my head up, "That is a good thing."

I turned my head away from his hand shamefully. It felt wrong, but the worst thing was that I did not even regret it, not even a little. I could not deny that last night was magical. Could not deny that I had enjoyed it to my very core. In addition, if I had the choice again, I would not change a thing. I was a horrible person.

The prince watched me for a moment, and then proceeded to lead me through the hallways to the roof. I sat on the top step and looked to the light gray sky, an orb of light rising slowly on the horizon. Ze'ekelse'qwe sat behind me and quickly lifted me to sit on his lap.

"Did you not enjoy last night?"

I let out a sigh.

"...Is that a yes or no?"

I swiftly turned away from the sunrise to hide my face against his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe...I slept with your dad. It just doesn't feel right to me...What if I was to get pregnant, with his kid?"

The prince wrapped his arms around me tightly and grumbled, "No, I had you first. I own you."

I shook my head against him.

"I forget that you don't know everything. I always feel like you're a mystery, but you must feel the same about me." One of his hands stroked my cheek, "I had you first-unless you were fornicating with other aliens before me." He said teasingly, and continued, "And my sperm will block others. The more I mate with you, the harder it is for other men to impregnate you. I've had your wonderful body many times; you are mine."

I leaned away to look at his face, "Are you serious?"

"I own you in and out, babe."

I leaned my forehead against his, letting out a thankful breath. I was forgetting this was not Earth...So why deny something that was encouraged of me. That someone else enjoyed. That I enjoyed.

I left earth. I did not have to live by its rules...even its rules of physics apparently.

I liked that freedom.

"Take me somewhere warm and sunny and beautiful. That place you described with beaches and the dancing sky at night maybe?"

"Alright. Amast-aya it is."

We ate breakfast. I could only describe it as a pudding dish that had a spicy flavor with little pasta noodles and sugar crystals mixed in. It was not my favorite. Then, it was time to get ready.

I felt odd again as Ze'ekelse'qwe insisted on dressing me, but I embraced it. I wore a soft leather halter-top sort of thing that just covered my breasts. Then he gave me my own harness of netting over my torso. I wore a leather mini-skirt that was more than just revealing. I did like the tall brown leather boots though.

I packed a pair of normal clothes, pants and a shirt. I did not have any swimwear but I figured Ze'ekelse'qwe probably would not let me wear anything like that anyway, and we would just swim naked. Deodorant, tampons, and a hairbrush I packed as well.

That doctor returned to give me a series of shots. Ze'ekelse'qwe said they would keep me safe from any parasites, illnesses, and more. They stung like a bitch and the prince did not get any-as he said he had been vaccinated before.

And all too soon, we were back in his ship headed for the tropical island on some distant planet. Everything was moving so fast, it had my heart racing from excitement. He came for me one day, the next day I came to his planet, the very next day was the wedding, and the next was the honeymoon. In four days, I'd had more excitement than I ever thought possible. The rush, the freedom...to leave everything behind on a whim. To say yes. Yes, I will marry someone I barely knew. Yes, I will embrace that tradition. All inhibition and doubt was left in the dust. I loved this new life. And I loved Ze'ekelse'qwe.

My hands were practically glued to the ship's screen as it began to descend on a very small light green planet. It. Looked. So. Fluffy. Soft greenery of the tops of the trees was the only thing in sight. The planet did not look inhabited by anything but lush plants. As we landed, we came down onto a small island in the middle of a huge lake of topaz, the ship settling onto the sandy beach.

My prince disappeared as I stared out the ships window into the lush forest in front of me. I had never seen anything so green. I was used to ice and then the desert of his planet. He returned from his bedroom promptly, dressed like a warrior. The small cannon on his shoulder. Both wrist gauntlets-one his controls, the other his serrated blades. His body netting. Armor on his shoulders and legs. That protective crotch cup. Those metal boots. And his mask. It reminded me of the day I met him...when he had been trying to kill me...and he did look hansom, but over dressed.

"Going to war?" I asked, eying him.

"On any planet but my own, this is protocol. And, I must be able to protect you."

"I thought you said this planet was safe."

"It is...for those who are prepared for it." With that, he turned and headed for the door.

I did not feel prepared. However, my tentativeness had been unnecessary in the past-like fearing surgery and all that. I just had to trust him. I stepped to his side as the ramp dropped. We were on a warm beach facing the jungle, but Ze'ekelse'qwe did not give me time to ogle before we marched forward. The trees were tall and thin, with short branches. Leaves grew on the branches as well as strait from the trunks of the trees. Vines holding neon green flowers with small yellow centers hung down like curtains everywhere, but the shrubbery at ground level was not all that bad to trudge through. Ze'ekelse'qwe led the way but would turn back to watch me occasionally.

He stopped all of the sudden, looked down at his wrist controls for a second, and then bent to scan the ground.

He reached down to pluck a leaf off the jungle floor and handed it to me, "Can you see the sparkles?"

I looked at the leaf in my hand, at first seeing nothing until I turned it slightly and the way the light hit it I could see a sprinkling of green like glitter in spots. "What is this?"

"Their skin is covered in it. I don't know the biological aspect of why, I just know it means we are close to them."

The prince pushed me in front of him then, "Walk slowly and speak."

I began to walk forward with his hand on my back guiding me.

"Say something, K'lee."

"Why? What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. The yautja are known to this planet as frequenting predators. The beings will hide from us. The other inhabitants of the island I doubt are smart enough to realize I pose no threat at the moment. However, you have a sweet feminine voice and at least these beings should recognize me as harmless if I have you by my side. So say something." He pushed me forward.

"Um...I don't know what to say...uh, hello? Um, well, we come in peace..."

I did not think it was working until I spotted something behind the trunk of a tree, peeking its head out, staring at me. It had to be about half my height. It had very small glowing green eyes.

The prince nudged me ahead of him, and I said, "Hello...My name is K'lee. This big guy behind me is Ze'ekelse'qwe..."

All at once, more of them appeared. In the trees above us, and on the ground all around us. They surrounded us and they slowly inched closer. I had never seen anything so strange. Their skin was a light green then covered in scales-but not like a snake. The scales were not quite like a fish either; it was more like the scales on butterfly wings. Soft scales like cloth covered in bright green glitter. They all had small bright green or bright orange eyes. They had very small, very thin, lithe bodies. In addition, they had wings. Their wings lined the back of their arms from their shoulders to their wrists, stretching out behind them. Moreover, it was not like bird wings with feathers, it was more like the papery wings of a dragonfly and they folded up tight against their skin when not in use. Some fluttered down from the trees to inspect us both.

Then the strangest thing happened. Ze'ekelse'qwe began to speak in a very unusual language, the words seeming impossibly short and almost squeaky sounding. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at him. Nevertheless, the strange aliens were responding, watching him intently and then a few spoke back. And then suddenly like a swarm of bugs they took off flying into the trees, a few lingering in low branches to watch us.

"Come K'lee, they will let us stay with them."

I did not know where I was supposed to go until I saw him step close to the base of the huge tree, he dropped to one knee, and his arms reached out to me.

"You want me to climb...?"

"Yes, their nests are on the top of the tree canopy."

I got slightly dizzy just thinking about it. I had never climbed a tree, not even as a child. Nevertheless, I stepped onto his knee as his arms steadied me and I reached for the lowest branch. It was so thin I did not know if it would hold my weight, but it did not even creek. I swung my leg up and...sort of straddled the branch for a moment, trying to think how to proceed. I was not sure how to get to a standing position to reach out to the next branch.

"Are you stuck?" He asked teasingly.

"No...Just thinking."

"About how to get unstuck?"

"Perhaps." I admitted.

The prince began climbing, hugging his arms and legs around the tree trunk until his hands reached a branch above mine and he lifted himself up. His arm extended down to me. I swung my legs so I was sitting on the branch and reached for him awkwardly. I was glad he was so strong; he gripped my wrist and hauled me up to wobbly stand on the branch with him. I steadied myself, holding onto his hand with a death grip. Then he grabbed the branch above him with one hand and swung me to the other side of him so I could balance myself against the security of the tree trunk. He climbed above me again easily and hauled me up to the next branch. And the same with the next. And the next. But eventually the branches got closer and closer together and I was able to manage some of the climbing myself.

Eventually we broke through the leafy canopy. As I stood, the prince my anchor, I stared out at the rolling tops of the trees like hills. But my eyes soon caught sight of their nests, as a few of the aliens had their heads poking out and watching us. They were big spheres of shaped branches and leaves sitting at the top of the trees. Vines wrapped around the outsides making it look airtight all except for a small entrance hole.

The prince spoke again and three of the fairy-like aliens flew to land on top of one of the spheres.

"That one they have made available to us."

He stepped cautiously on top of the green leaves, watching his feet, and headed towards the sphere.

He turned back to me, "Give me your hand and step only where you see a branch under you or you'll likely fall through a hole."

I did as he said but it was difficult. The area at my feet was all green, utterly covered in leaves. I scooted my feet through it to move the leaves until I saw the slightest brown of a branch and took small steps towards him. When we were close, enough he lifted me up and slid me feet first into the small dark opening of the nest. I lay on my back in the dim light for a moment, looking around the oddly cozy little space. I flipped to my hands and knees and moved from the entrance so the prince could crawl inside. The bottom of the nest was so soft. I stared at the white fluff at my fingertips as the prince flipped to his hands and knees beside me. He let out a soft purr and nudged my side.

I smiled at him, "This is great."

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's a bit cramped."

I reached out to grip Ze'ekelse'qwe's rings on his neck and slowly lay down on my back, pulling him above me, "I think it's cozy."

He let his hips sit between my legs and his chest pressed down on me with his weight. His hands felt up my body. However, the metal of his wrist gauntlets drug against my skin. That protective groin cup was digging into me. In addition, his mask prevented even a kiss. I would make him take it off. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hands sliding through his waxy dreads. My legs rose to capture his hips and I lifted my head up to kiss the bottom of his chin just below the metal mask. His chest vibrated with a deep rumble. I let my hands grope at the thick strands of his hair as I kissed farther down, on the front of his throat. I rubbed my legs over his ass and down his legs.

My heart began to pick up its pace as his hand went to his mask, the tubes disconnecting with a short hiss. I was so ready for his kiss, for that tongue-but a shrill sort of annoying chatter had me squinting and covering my ears.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

The prince immediately rolled off me, speaking in that odd language again. I watched the entrance as suddenly a horde of the aliens were landing on the nest and staring into the opening.

Ze'ekelse'qwe reconnected his mask and turned to me, "They don't like me upon you."

"Oh."

"If we wish to stay I'm afraid I will have to keep my...hands to myself."

Well that was disappointing. I let out a sigh and sat up on my elbows. The aliens watched us a minute and then they flew away. One came back and rolled a big yellow orb into the entrance of the nest.

"What's that?" I asked.

The prince shifted to retrieve it and then lay on his belly next to me, "A gift. It's a fruit." He immediately began peeling it, using his sharp thumb nail to cut away the thick rind. It looked like an orange in the inside and he picked out a piece to hand to me.

As I reached out my hand, he suddenly became very serious, "K'lee, do not touch, eat, or drink anything on this island that I do not explicitly hand to you. Do you understand?"

I plucked the slice if fruit from him, "Don't even touch. Got it." I threw the juicy slice into my mouth.

Oh, wow it was good. It tasted like freaking licorice.

"Do you want another?"

I nodded greedily.

After the prince fed me, it was a slow and cautious climb back down the tree and our journey through the forest began. My eyes were frantic to soak everything up. The plants. The insects. The animals...The things I was not even sure what to categorize as. The jungle was incredible. Frog-like things, that looked like they were made of opaque red jello that flung away from you to stick to another tree when you approached them. Beams of bright light sneaked through the gaps in the treetops and lit up the jungle in streaks. The flowering vines hung down like curtains everywhere, and the prince held them back for me to walk ahead of him in places. I caught a glimpse of an insect like a centipede that had ridges that lifted like flaps down its back, revealing a rainbow of iridescent color. It flashed them up and down until a second centipede came crawling closer.

The prince drug me forward, "I want to reach the falls before it gets dark. This small planet has very short days."

"The falls? Waterfalls?" I picked up my pace excitedly.

After a minute, the prince held my wrist and pulled me to his other side. I almost asked why but then I caught sight of a very fluffy looking lizard-like animal. Distracted, I leaned away from him and my pace slowed again. The animal quickly scurried away and buried itself under the dense leaves. I hopped back to the prince's side, trying to match his long strides and keep up with him.

It was a while before we broke free of the dense jungle and I caught sight of the waterfalls. I held his hand tightly, grinning and staring at the display in front of me. A pool of dark water sat at the base of a huge waterfall, a face of moss covered gray stone behind it. And situated farther back, another cliff face above the first spilled over with water. Another waterfall was stacked on top of that one as well, creating a staircase of waterfalls, spilling over liquid topaz waters into the small pools.

The prince put his hands around my waist, "Would you like to get in?"

"Yea!"

"Then allow me to undress you." He cooed, his hands going to my back loosen the netting around my body before lifting over my head.

His hands quickly returned to my body, pressing his palms into my breasts. His hands went under the cloth, lifting it, but he was doing more groping than undressing-and that is just how I liked it. He lifted my tube-top sort of thing over my head, set on the ground, and then his hands slid down the curves of my hips, leaving a trail of tingling skin as he went. He pushed down my skirt and it fell to my feet, but his hands did not stop. His nails gently slid down my skin to the inside of my legs before his fingers slid between my slickness to push inside me. He had my knees going weak as his thumb massaged around my clit and his other fingers curled up inside me to push and manipulate that Gspot. It was quickly becoming too much and I found my chest heaving as I rose to my tiptoes to escape the wonderful torture.

The prince let out a small delighted grumble before he withdrew his hand from me. I took a second to catch my breath before swiveling around to face him.

"Go ahead, K'lee, get in the water. It is safe."

I smiled up at him a moment before turning back to the glorious waterfalls. I slipped out of my boots and walked to the edge of the pool. I slowly dipped into the water and felt myself submerged in warmth from head to toe. Oh. My. God. The water was toasty warm like a hot shower. I had not expected that.

"Remember K'lee, don't drink the water. Spit out any water that gets in your mouth."

I tipped back my head, letting my hair be consumed by its warmth.

"K'lee, did you hear me?"

"Yesss." I drawled, waving out my arms in the warm water and kicking around my legs, letting my eyes slide closed.

I looked over to the prince after a minute, expecting him to be undressing to join me, but he just stood watching me.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"It wouldn't be safe to leave weapons sitting and my gear doesn't appreciate water. It won't damage it, but it does knock out some functions until it is dry."

I stared at him, disappointed, but suddenly heard a loud splash behind me and turned with a racing heart.

"What was that?!"

"Be calm, it was only an algae ball going over the falls."

I searched the water for anything but suddenly a large green ball came bobbing up to me. It was an algae ball-fuzzy with the soft green fibers that swayed in the water.

My hands reached out to it but I paused, "Can...can I touch it?"

"It is harmless."

My palms went under it to bring it closer and I lifted it out of the water. The fibers drooped down like a sad soggy mess in my hands but then suddenly retracted in size, condensing to a tiny orb and it slipped through my fingers back into the water. I watched wide-eyed and giddy as it grew to original size back in the water.

I turned to the prince, his metal mask meeting my gaze, "Did you see that?!"

"I did."

I enjoyed the warm water the loud powerful rushing sound of the waterfall behind me, but without the prince by my side, I got bored easy. Ze'ekelse'qwe helped me out of the water and I dressed. After I wrung my hair out, the prince took me to the beach. We trekked through the jungle again until the trees spaced out and sand began to show up among the leaves. And it was suddenly like a wall of light ahead of me as the jungle ended and an expanse of sand led to a shimmering ocean.

I looked to the prince for approval.

"Go ahead."

I ran out onto the beach and let my skin soak up the warmth from the bright, unobstructed sun above me. The water lapped at the edge of the beach, that sloshing sound meeting my ears and calling me closer. I kicked off my boots and walked up to meet the water. It rolled over my toes with a fresh coldness. I turned back to the prince, but my breath caught at what I saw just behind him.

It looked like a giant agave plant, about the size of a fucking car, with fleshy leaves utterly covered in thorns on the outside. It sat on the edge of the jungle in the sand, just to the left of the prince. I slowly left the water to walk up to it.

I kept glancing to the side to give the prince questioning glances, but he did not tell me to stop. Therefore, I walked right up to it. Its center contained a hollow area filled with a clear liquid I was not sure was water, as it looked slightly thicker in consistency. It reminded me of a pitcher plant sort of with a center like that. I leaned in closer and that is when the prince spoke.

"Curiosity will get you in trouble." He warned lightly.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No. But it came seem so...Why don't you go ahead and touch it."

"Why?" I reached out my hand.

"I'd like to see what it does with you."

My palm settled on the inside of its thick leaves where the spikes were not present, "What do you mean?"

It did not give him time to answer. I felt the plant begin to vibrate with life and as I tried to pull back, my hand I found it glued to the leaves surface.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!"

I tugged at my hand. It was stuck. But only did my heart shift into absolute overdrive when the leaf began to suck into the center of the plant. I shoved my other hand down onto the leaf on instinct as I began to lean forward with its pull. Both palms were glued firmly in place as I began to be sucked into the depth of the plants gooey center.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!" I screamed his name loudly now. More leaves lifted from the sand as the one I was stuck to began to sink deeper. My stomach and legs were quickly stuck and it pulled me in like a fly stuck on that bug paper. I was suddenly covered in the clear goo. Leaves that had lifted from the bottom out of the sand now lifted up above me to close out the light. The clear liquid on my skin acted like a release for the glue that held me and I thrashed inside the cage the plant had made around me.

I was screaming in terror and shoving at the slippery sides of the plant until I heard the prince bark out my name.

"K'lee!" He yelled, "K'lee, don't struggle!"

"Ze'ekelse'qwe get me outta here!"

"Trust me, K'lee!"

My heart was pounding on my ribcage like a furious animal, my veins feeling close to bursting. I could feel the pulse of my blood in my ears. Nevertheless, he had never let any harm come to me yet. I forced myself to sit down in the gooey liquid, but I was far from calm. My throat was raw and my muscles felt like they were buzzing with adrenaline.

My eyes widened as a little white tendrils began to rise from the leaves that trapped me and I jerked away as it reached for me. But all around me, they appeared and reached out until they connected with my skin, leaving tiny pink circle stickers on me. I closed my eyes, waiting for burning, to be digested, waited for pain or for the plant to start closing in around me tightly. All at once, the leaves dropped, the goo drained into pores below me, the sun hit my face, and the bottom of the plant pushed up until I went sloshing back onto the sand.

I shakily stood up and found the prince standing exactly where I had left him. "You bastard!"

He held out his arms and I hugged myself against him, my heart still racing. "I hate you..." I mumbled.

He let out a strange rumbling series of clicks I could only assume was laughter and his arms held my back.

"What the fuck was that?!" I asked, stirring in his grip to stare at the random pink stickers still on my skin.

"That is the way that plant procreates. It lures animals in, takes a sampling of DNA (just by sitting I side the plant, small flakes of skin or hair can be collected), and it will use compatible chromosomes to build seeds. It won't find any usable DNA in you, but I still wanted to see it take you."

"You are so fucked up! You just let me have sex with a crazy plant?!" I jerked out of his grip to start brushing off the pink circles. They flaked off easily and fell to the sand at our feet.

"...What are these?" I flicked them off my boots and skirt and my legs.

"That is its own DNA. It has smothered you in it." He said.

"Ew! Just, ew." I rubbed at my face, more pink stickers coming off.

Finally clean of the small pink dots, I glared up at him, hand on my hips.

"I'm sorry K'lee; I suppose you did not enjoy that."

"Hmf...Well, I wouldn't quite say that...That plant just gave me the best sex I've had today." I teased.

The prince stepped forward to capture my waist and drug me against him, "That is just about to change."

Keeping one hand firmly around me his other hand removed his mask and dropped it into the sand. My lungs stopped working completely as his mouth pressed against mine and my heart skipped a beat. I melted in his grip as that wiggling snake-like tongue entered my mouth. My hands went to his waist to get that metal cup off. I fumbled with it desperately and he finally reached down to take it off for me. It dropped into the sand. I was practically breathless, so ready. His mouth was still against mine as we both lowered our bodies down to the ground. I was not sure who was going to be on top for a moment, but then Ze'ekelse'qwe took charge and forced by back into the sand. His hands slowly slid up my legs, pushing up my skirt, and then he forced my legs apart and was upon me. His hips dipped between my legs and I could feel the tip of him brush against me. I was warm and wet for him. However, he did not move.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe...?"

He quickly hoped off me and snatched up his mask. He brushed off the dry sand and snapped it back into place in the blink of an eye.

"K'lee, get up."

I scrambled up to stand beside him, "What is it?"

He picked up his metal groin cup but, honestly, there was no way he was getting back on. He wore the mask, armor, wrist gauntlets, guns-and a very firm erection that stuck out from his body most noticeably.

"It's not safe here right now. I'm sorry K'lee."

"What do you see?"

The prince would not answer me, and I stared into the jungle. I did not hear or see anything-except the sudden booming growl that radiated from the prince's chest.

I waited as the prince grew tense at my side, but I did not want to break his concentration and ask again what it was. After a while, his erection dissipated and he put back on that metal piece.

"It will be dark soon anyway. I should get you back into the nest." He gently grabbed my hand to lead me down the beach.

We walked the edge of the jungle a while before finally entering it and making our way through the curtains of vines to the tree. It was a slow climb as before, and Ze'ekelse'qwe did most of the work, but when we finally did make it up he set me on the top of the constructed sphere.

"Stay here. I mean it. Don't move."

I nodded. I sat. I waited. It was a few minutes before he returned with more of those yummy fruits and some other food that looked like pine cones and leaves. At least the fruit was good. We both ate and it was just starting to get dim outside.

I was beginning to wonder why we were sitting outside when Ze'ekelse'qwe said, "The skies dance at night here."

I tipped my head up to the darkening blue sky that had the slightest hint of purple to it, wondering what exactly that meant. Some fairy-sort-of-aliens were just returning to their nests and I found myself staring at them. They had changed some...They looked frailer, almost as though their entire bodies were turning to paper mache.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered, thinking maybe they were ill.

"Their strength fades with the sun. When no light is present, they wither away to a sort of mummified state in their nests. It is natural for them." He said simply.

I nodded, as if that was not the strangest thing I had ever heard, and turned my attention back to the sky. And it did begin to dance.

It started out as a single shooting star, a fast zip of golden light across the dark purple-ish blue sky. Then more shot across and disappeared. When there were many of them, crossing each other's paths, they began to change direction as they went. One shot out across the sky and then suddenly shot to the left and disappeared. Another did the same. To the left. Right. Up. Down. Moreover, as even more shooting stars appeared, hectically changing directions, they began to spin. As if they were affected by each other's gravity, when one ventured too close to another, they would suddenly spin in circles after each other. Criss-crossing, changing direction, and spinning-it did begin to look like a crazy dance floor. Like magnets, pairs would form and spin together before burning away into nothing. More joined, spun, and disappeared Bright streaks of light lit up the sky as the stars danced together all through the night.

I yawned and leaned my head against the prince's strong shoulder, too tired to care about the uncomfortable cold metal of his armor pressing into my cheek.

"Would you like to go to bed now K'lee?"

"No." I said.

I liked watching the stars. I wanted to watch them all night.

"Alright." His arm went around my shoulder.

As they danced they changed color-from streaks of gold, then amber, and finally to a fiery red before they disappeared. More and more shooting stars congregated the later it got. Most seemed to be spinning together then. Some switched partners as they went. They spun and spun and then were suddenly carried away by someone else's pull, and spun in dazzling circles with them until they disappeared together. I could barely keep my eyes open, and only his arm around my shoulder kept me upright, but I still watched the sky. Some of the stars crashed together, creating a firework display for a few seconds and then the other stars spun around and around and filled their space.

"Are you ready for bed, K'lee?"

I opened my eyes, not having realized I had let them slide closed. I blinked a few times and stared at the still dancing sky.

"Nu-uh."

"Alright." He purred.

I tried to keep my eyes open, watching a pair of stars among the millions, who seemed to dance forever. They stayed close to each other, spinning in circles, never loosing each other or switching out partners. They danced, whirled around the sky and around the rest of the stars as they went...until they both grew dim. Golden turned to amber, amber to red, and then they died out like light bulb. All at once, they vanished.

I opened my eyes at some point, vaguely aware of the prince cradling me in his arms. The sky still danced. My eyes fluttered open again sometime later and I curled beside him inside the nest. He was nicely warm. I let my eyes close and I was fast asleep...


	14. Beach POV Switch

Blizzard Ch14 (POV Switch)

I strode through the market, gliding through the crowds in search of something I was not sure anyone would even have. The sky was just beginning to turn from amber to a light gray, and K'lee was deep asleep in my bed. I lay beside her and watched her sleeping peacefully, but it had not been long before I felt fueled from the bed. One of the king's guard was watching her now, allowing me to roam.

I had already spoken with dozens of vendors. None had what I needed. If I did not find it here, I knew I could speak to the doctor and that he might have something-but I really did not want anyone to know what I was purchasing. Therefore, I ventured farther into the center rings of the market where I suspected that at least one of the vendors was a smuggler. No one ever caught him, or nothing could be proven, but I had my suspicions. I surveyed his table of goodies, spotting similar products.

He was watching me intently, probably recognizing me as the prince. I did not care-what I wanted was legal to buy...though probably illegal for him, of no status, to obtain.

"Do you have different ones of these?" I asked.

He turned to enter his tent. I could hear him scavenging through the boxes. Before long, he set an armful of various things in front of me. They were all different, ranging from pills to injections, but none were right.

"You don't have one that fits my needs." I began to shift away from the table.

"I can get you anything you like, for a price, my prince. Just tell me exactly what you're looking for-though I warn you, it might take some time depending on the object."

"I need a constant supply. I will pay you well. I just need to know that you can keep this a secret."

"Of course."

I joined K'lee back in bed, and as I wrapped my arms around her, I felt better about what I was doing, as well as worse. I did not know how she would react if she ever found out...But I felt the alternative was far more miserable.

I woke with the rising of the sun and surprisingly, so did K'lee. She met my eyes for a moment but then quickly shut hers and rolled away. I really did not want her to go back to sleep, as I desperately needed a distraction from my own thoughts, so I hugged myself to her back and combed my fingers through her hair.

"Good morning. You are awake early this time. The sun has just begun to rise...Would you like to see it? And then I will feed you."

"Ok." She answered.

I got out of the bed to put on shoes and the cloth covering and watched K'lee. Her movements were slow, still tired. I suddenly remembered that I had moved her clothes and that was what she was probably doing-searching for them.

"I put your things over here." She followed me to the dresser on the opposite side of the room.

K'lee dressed in her usual colorful ooman clothes, with those layers, and they covered up much of her beautiful body.

"Ready?" I asked eagerly.

"Yep."

I slid the door sideways into wall and turned down the hallways with her right behind me. We only got a few feet before the king turned the corner. I slowed my pace and was about to greet him when he addressed my mate.

"Princess." He said with a slight bow.

"Hi." She said.

"Your clothes." He handed off a pile of K'lee's odd clothes.

"Oh, thanks."

The king gave K'lee a kiss on the forehead and turned back the way he came. I watched him quickly disappear around the corner. She disappeared back into my room behind me. K'lee got a kiss and I did not get so much as a greeting. I turned back and stood in the doorway as she placed her clothes on the bed.

"The king seems very cheery this morning." I said, watching her.

"Uhhg."

"I don't think he glanced my way." I said, quite amused.

"Hmm."

"I think he likes you." Actually, I knew he liked her. The king did not look twice at girls anymore, but even his voice softened as he addressed K'lee.

"Guhh."

I walked up to K'lee and softly touched her chin to tip her head up to meet my eyes, "That is a good thing."

She would not meet my eyes and tore her face away. I stared down at her, trying to ascertain just what she was thinking, what she was feeling. The king had taken a liking to her, and that meant last night had gone well. The way she was sleeping next to him, before I carried her away, meant the same. The king liking her had great benefits, so I did not know why she was acting different again.

I led her to the roof as promised. She quickly sat down on the top step but I sat behind her and tugged her small body onto my lap. She was quiet, just watching the sunrise.

I had to ask, "Did you not enjoy last night?"

K'lee let out a long, soft exhale.

"...Is that a yes or a no?"

Suddenly she shifted in my lap, turning to bury her face against my neck and wrapped her arms around me. I felt sorry for asking, as it only seemed to distress her more.

But then she gave me an explanation, "Ze'ekelse'qwe...I slept with your dad. It just doesn't feel right to me...What if I was to get pregnant, with his kid?"

I felt so relieved it was only that, and I trapped K'lee's back in my firm grip, "No, I had you first. I own you."

She shook her head like she did not believe me.

"I forget that you don't know everything. I always feel like you're a mystery, but you must feel the same about me."

I lifted a hand up to stroke her soft cheek and said, "I had you first-unless you were fornicating with other aliens before me." I teased. She did not seem to find it funny so I continued my explanation, "And my sperm will block others. The more I mate with you, the harder it is for other men to impregnate you. I've had your wonderful body many times; you are mine."

K'lee pulled away from me, staring into my eyes, "Are you serious?"

"I own you in and out, babe."

With that, she rested her forehead against mine and I felt her body relax. I was glad she had opened up to me. If only she would talk to me, I was sure she would have no worries.

"Take me somewhere warm and sunny and beautiful." she whispered, "That place you described with beaches and the dancing sky at night maybe?"

"Alright. Amast-aya it is."

I watched her eat breakfast. I knew she did not like it, and it was really beginning to bug me. I had acquired the habit of watching her to find favorites for the wedding, but the more I watched the more I realized there were no favorites. She did not like anything I fed her. I felt somewhat bad about that, and even though I knew she would get used to it, I still wanted to find something that she would enjoy eating.

She did not seem to enjoy the clothes I had requested for her either, but she did not complain. I certainly liked how she looked however. Tall, sexy, brown leather boots. Her smooth bare legs. A short, soft, leather mini-skirt. The black homeostasis netting over her torso. And a band of brown leather covering her breasts.

I let her pack any of her things she wanted to bring along and called the doctor that had seen her before. Again, he came promptly even though he did not like it, and held K'lee's wrist firmly in his grip to give her a shot to ward off disease. Then he grabbed her other wrist and gave her another shot to prevent parasites. A third shot went on her upper arm to repel insects.

When the doctor began to pack, K'lee glared at him, rubbing her arm where she got the shot, and asked, "Doesn't he get any?"

"I have already been vaccinated, as I have been there before, and the shots are permanent for the types of organisms on that particular planet." I said.

She almost seemed disappointed that I would not be joining her in the same torture.

Nevertheless, with shots out of the way and everything packed, it was time to go if we were going to get there before dark. I ushered K'lee onto my ship and sat down in the controls as she watched the screen, waiting for takeoff. I informed the king of my departure. I submitted my trip plan. Then, we were off on our honeymoon, headed for Amast-aya.

The planet was all different shades of green and utterly covered in dense jungle. I landed the ship on the beach of a small island in the middle of a circular ocean of blue waters. K'lee was eagerly watching out the ships screen, her hands on the glass. I did not want to keep her waiting, so I quickly put on all my gear and met her back in the main control room.

"Going to war?" She asked, looking me over.

I had on my polished armor, wrist gauntlets, plasma caster, bio mask, everything.

"On any planet but my own, this is protocol. And, I must be able to protect you."

"I thought you said this planet was safe."

"It is...for those who are prepared for it." And I was fully prepared.

I had been to the island before, knew the local languages, and knew all of the dangers. No harm would come to K'lee as long as she listened to any direction I gave her. I turned towards the door and she followed as the ramp dropped. The ocean was behind us, warm sand at our feet, but I really did not give her time to enjoy it-we had to secure a place to stay for the night or else we would be stuck sleeping in the ship, and that was just no fun. Therefore, I led the way into the dense jungle of green. The trees were tall and thin with short branches, but sturdy. Everything was covered in leaves and draping vines with glowing green flowers with small yellow centers. The ground held soft moss, fern-like plants, and bigger leaves than what was in the trees. My bio mask was constantly scanning, flipping from thermal vision to normal view. I avoided suspicious parts of the jungle and turned back to watch K'lee often. I wanted her by my side at all times but it was a constant back and forth with her-she would match my pace then be distracted by a bug or something and slow down. I kept walking, and she would get an eyeful, and then come running back to my side. However, I could not avoid every danger and had to turn back to watch her if we passed a venomous plant, that would lash out if she got too close, to make sure she kept her distance.

Soon, I knew we were near, or maybe even under the nests. The disturbed leaves. The lack of insects, which were their prey. More flower petals on the ground from them climbing on the vines. However, the bold green glitter was the most obvious.

When I found a good sprinkling of it on a leaf I picked it up and handed it to K'lee, "Can you see the sparkles?"

She held the leaf up, examining it, and asked, "What is this?"

"Their skin is covered in it. I don't know the biological aspect of why, I just know it means we are close to them."

Thing was, they were hiding from me and I needed K'lee's help now.

I pushed at her back, "Walk slowly and speak."

She cautiously took steps forward.

"Say something, K'lee."

"Why? What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. The yautja are known to this planet as frequenting predators. The beings will hide from us. The other inhabitants of the island I doubt are smart enough to realize I pose no threat at the moment. However, you have a sweet feminine voice and at least these beings should recognize me as harmless if I have you by my side. So say something." I pushed at her back again to keep her walking.

"Um...I don't know what to say...uh, hello? Um, well, we come in peace..."

One of the aliens was brave and curious, and poked its head out behind a tree ahead of us. It was tiny, around two and a half foot tall and its eyes were incredibly small and bright florescent green. K'lee had stopped to stare at it so I nudged her foreword.

"Hello...My name is K'lee. This big guy behind me is Ze'ekelse'qwe..."

I heard them coming, the flutter of their wings and the scratching on the trees as they descended. They quickly surrounded us and stared, slowly inching closer. I was surprised how quickly they seemed to relax, but I guess they had never seen an alien like K'lee before. Curiosity had them brave. They had the basic body shape as us,-two arms, two legs, head. However, their bodies were small and thin and their skin was covered in tiny soft cloth-like scales with the green powdery glitter. Their tiny eyes were bright green or glowing orange. Their paper-thin wings stretched out along their arms like a bird, but had veins running through them like leaves or a dragonfly.

"No hunts will take place. We seek only shelter." I said, speaking their odd language.

They all shifted and looked us over and a few spoke.

"Yes. Alright. Ok." One chirped.

"Follow." Another said.

"Come. Follow." Said a third.

All at once, they took off back up into the safety of the trees. Climbing, flying, and swinging on the vines they quickly disappeared. However, a few stragglers did stay on neighboring trees to observe us.

"Come K'lee, they will let us stay with them."

I went to stand next to the closest tree and dropped to one knee to boost her up. I reached out my arms to her.

"You want me to climb...?"

"Yes, their nests are on the top of the tree canopy." I said simply.

She hesitated only a moment and then walked into my arms and onto my leg to reach for the lowest branch. She struggled to lift herself up and clumsily swung one leg up to straddle the branch. I suddenly realized that she was going to need a lot of assistance getting up. I would become an expert climber as a very young child, as most did. But K'lee...she...well, she was trying. But then again, I did stick her in a mini-skirt.

"Are you stuck?" I teased.

"No...Just thinking."

"About how to get unstuck?"

"Perhaps."

I climbed up the trunk of the tree to a branch on the other side, above hers. I crouched, dug my nails into the trunk of the tree for support, and reached my hand down to K'lee. She seemed unsure what to do for a moment, and then swung her other leg over as she shifted to sit on the branch instead of straddling it. She wobbled slightly and reached out her hand. I gripped her wrist, hauled her body off the branch, and swung her to stand on mine. She leaned forward and back, unstable, even with my hand still holding her wrist. I held a branch above my head and scooted farther away from the trunk of the tree so I could swing K'lee against the steadying trunk instead. Then I climbed above her and she reached a hand up to me. I lifted her up and she held tight against the trunk as I began to climb again.

Eventually, we were going to have to find an easier way for her to get up if we were going to stay here. Nevertheless, I got her all the way to the top. She gripped my arm desperately as she stood, no more branches to hold onto, and she stared out at the expanse of rolling green treetops.

The fairy-like aliens were watching us from their nests. It did not take K'lee long to turn and notice the nests. Bent and shaped living branches and vines formed egg-like spheres with small round entrance holes on top of the trees. They blended in with all the green, being made of living, leafy branches and so they were hard to spot even from above. There was many of them all clustered tightly together. K'lee balanced herself, letting my arms go, and stared at the nests with a smile on her face.

"Which one is ours?" I asked whoever was listening.

They did not speak back but three of them buzzed over to stand on top of one of the nearby nests.

"That one they have made available to us." I said to K'lee, taking steps towards it.

My bio mask showed the lines of the tangle of branches under the leaves, but I could not forget K'lee.

"Give me your hand and step only where you see a branch under you or you'll likely fall through a hole." I said, turning back to her and extending my hand.

She inched towards me through the leaves and we both shuffled closer to the nest. When she was near enough, I lifted her up and slid her feet-first into the nests hole. I quickly slipped in after her and flipped to my hands and knees to nudge her side with a happy purr.

"This is great." She squeaked, looking at the white fluffy bedding of the nest.

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's a bit cramped."

"I think it's cozy." She cooed, grabbing the metal rings around my neck, flipping to her back, and pulling me over her.

Oh, it was cozy now. I let my chest rest upon her, my hips between her legs, and began sliding my hands all over her soft skin. Her arms slipped around my neck. Her legs wrapped around my hips. Then she kissed the bottom of my chin just below the metal of my bio mask. My chest automatically let out a low grumble. She was torture, and she did not stop there. Her hands groped and squeezed at the strands of my sensitive hair. Her soft lips kissed the front of my throat. Her legs rubbed up and down over my ass and legs. I could feel my cock stirring under the metal cup that separated us. However, I wanted a kiss first and quickly disconnected my bio mask, the tubes letting out a wisp of escaping air.

But an alarming, shrill chatter hit my ears that had K'lee squinting and squirming under me.

"What the hell?" She hissed.

I immediately rolled off her and addressed the aliens making the noise, "What's the matter?" I asked, disgruntled, staring at the gathering of them buzzing around the entrance angrily.

"No touch." One said.

No touch...Do not touch K'lee. My heart fell. I reconnected my bio mask and turned to her.

"They don't like me upon you."

"Oh."

"If we wish to stay I'm afraid I will have to keep my...hands to myself."

K'lee let out a sigh. I felt the same disappointment, but knew there would be plenty of other opportunities later. The aliens flew off but one returned a moment later to roll a big yellow fruit into the entrance.

"What's that?" She asked.

I grabbed the fruit and flipped to my stomach next to her. I knew the fruit well, and it was one K'lee could safely consume.

"A gift. It's a fruit."

I cut away the rind with my sharp thumbnail and peeled open the center to hand K'lee a slice.

But as soon as she reached for it, I said, "K'lee, do not touch, eat, or drink anything on this island that I do not explicitly hand to you. Do you understand?"

She grabbed the piece from me hungrily and said, "Don't even touch. Got it." And she tossed the slice into her mouth.

I watched her chew it, seeing a completely different reaction on her face to it than any food I had ever given her. Her eyes lit up, she chewed it quickly, swallowed, and licked her lips.

"Do you want another?" I could tell from her face that she definitely did.

She nodded happily. I was so glad she actually liked the taste. I would have to start importing it back to my planet for her.

The jungle was beautiful. The dense vegetation could not block out all the light, and the concentrated beams from the powerful sun above leaked through the gaps, creating bright streaks that lit up the jungle. K'lee was enthralled with every little thing. I enjoyed her enthusiasm, but as she stopped to look at another bug, I drug her forward.

"I want to reach the falls before it gets dark. This small planet has very short days."

"The falls? Waterfalls?" Now she picked up her pace and stayed at my side.

That side of me was not particularly safe though. I could make out the tucked in leaves outlining a trap door, and my bio mask confirmed its heat signature under the ground. The gangly hobbit-like animals had well camouflaged traps to ambush prey, and drug them into their holes where a dense toxic gas at the bottom would kill the prey quickly. I held K'lee's wrist and drug her to my other side. It would not have been able to reach her anyway but I did not want it to try and just end up giving K'lee nightmares. The ugly look of the animal gave even me the creeps.

Her fingers tightened on mine as the dense jungle opened up to a small clearing that contained the waterfalls. Three, huge, stacked waterfalls rose up with the surrounding trees, smooth moss covered cliffs as he backdrop.

I leaned up against her back, wrapped my arms around her waist, and asked, "Would you like to get in?"

"Yea!"

"Then allow me to undress you." I slid my hands to the back of her and loosened the homeostasis netting around her so I could slip it off.

Then I pressed my palms firmly against her breasts, still concealed by the cloth, but I could not help but touch them. I held K'lee against my chest as my hands found their way under her top, massaging and groping her plump breasts. She felt so good in my hands. Nevertheless, I lifted her top over her head and my palms slid down her hips to shove down her skirt. I kept my hands on her, letting my nails trail down her skin, feeling her heart rate rise as my fingers got closer to her sex. I was careful with my sharp nails as I slid my fingers into her moist warmth. I swirled my thumb around her clit and pushed two fingers inside her. I fit more fingers inside her and moved them in and out as she became slicker. Her breathing accelerated as I curled my fingers up inside her, massaging her firmly, and she began to rise to her tiptoes, pulling away from me. I let out a delighted rumble but withdrew my hand. She quickly spun around to face me.

"Go ahead, K'lee, get in the water. It is safe."

I watched her turn and stand in front of the rushing falls. She slipped off her boots and her body slowly disappeared into the topaz blue waters.

"Remember K'lee, don't drink the water. Spit out any water that gets in your mouth."

She tipped back her head into the water. She looked like she was in utter joy, but I still had to make sure she was safe.

"K'lee, did you hear me?"

"Yesss." She said, dismissing my words carelessly.

She closed her eyes and swam for a minute, the blue waters rippling around her.

"Aren't you coming in?"

I had to admit, the sight of her naked in the water in front of the waterfalls had something in me stirring.

It was so tempting to join her, but, "It wouldn't be safe to leave weapons sitting and my gear doesn't appreciate water. It won't damage it, but it does knock out some functions until it is dry."

She stared at me so sadly I thought I might have to give in and join her anyway, but an algae ball suddenly went tumbling over the falls with a splash, distracting her.

She had spun around with the noise and asked, "What was that?!"

"Be calm, it was only an algae ball."

It quickly resurfaced and came bobbing in front of her, a basketball-sized mass of green algae strands.

She reached out to it but paused to ask, "Can...can I touch it?"

"It is harmless."

She seemed mesmerized as her hands slowly brought it closer and then lifted it from the water. It drooped to a dripping pile of shapeless fibers before quickly shrinking to the size of a ping-pong ball and falling through her hands back into the blue water. It expanded back to its perfectly round and large size.

K'lee turned to me then, "Did you see that?!"

"I did."

We had a little time after the falls before it got dark, so I led K'lee to the beach, hoping maybe she would catch a glimpse of the mermaid-like beings. Avoiding areas of the jungle floor that light up with flames when stepped on, small carnivorous rocks, and spitting crab-like creatures, the jungle broke away to an expanse of warm sand and we made it to the beach. K'lee glanced at me for permission.

"Go ahead." I purred.

She took off like a child, running to meet the bright giving light of the sun. Then she quickly kicked off her boots and ran to the waters edge. It washed over the edge of the beach and over her bare feet with peaceful sloshing sounds.

I had already noticed the plant by the time she turned and stared at it with an open mouth. It was an impressive, and thoroughly odd, species. Nestled on the edge of the jungle in the sand sat a huge plant, about as tall as I was, and it was big around too. It possessed wide, pointed leaves aligned in a circle, thick and fleshy like a succulent plant. The mojito green outside was covered in thick rose thorns. The inside held a hollow pitcher of thick clear goo.

As menacing as it was, K'lee walked towards it. She kept glancing over at me, but I did not tell her to stay away, so she crept ever closer. It had a slightly sweet smell to it, meant bring animals closer, but if I could barely smell it, I did not think K'lee would be able to at all. Curiosity drove her to lean in, looking into the center.

That was when I had to warn her, "Curiosity will get you in trouble."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No. But it came seem so." All at once, the temptation was too much, "...Why don't you go ahead and touch it."

"Why?" I reached out my hand.

"I'd like to see what it does with you." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

She already had her hand on the inside of the leaf, where there were no spikes-which meant she was soon to find out just what I was talking about.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!" She shouted nervously.

She leaned far away from the plant but her palm was stuck absolutely. I stood and watched as the leaf began to suck down into the center, dragging her with it. She slapped her other palm down trying to escape, but it only resulted in both hands being glued down. Her body began to lean into the center towards its gooey depths.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!" She screamed my name.

The plant was very quick, leaves lifted up from the bottom, sand falling odd as they lifted. K'lee was pulled in, her whole body stuck like glue before being submerged in the clear liquid of the center. The plant closed its leaves up around her like a pod-there was no escape.

She was just screaming then, terror in her voice and I finally had to intervene.

"K'lee! K'lee, don't struggle!"

"Ze'ekelse'qwe get me outta here!" She begged.

"Trust me, K'lee!"

All went quiet inside the giant plant. A scan from my bio mask revealed that her heart was still racing like crazy, but had trusted me and simply sat down. The plant was almost done with her. Its outside spines were vibrating and tingling with movement. Very quickly, the fleshy leaves that held her dropped as the bottom pushed up until K'lee went spilling out onto the sand. She slowly rose to her feet, looking unstable and very angry-but cute angry. The clear goo did not stick and just melted into the sand. However, her skin was left with hundreds of tiny circular pink dots. Her face was polka dotted, her neck, her arms, legs, even her clothes. It looked ridiculously adorable.

"You bastard!"

She was mad at me. I held out my arms to her, as to say sorry, and she hugged herself to me firmly.

"I hate you..." She mumbled.

I could feel her still racing heart. I had been mean, scaring her like that...but all I could do was laugh. I wrapped my arms around her back.

"What the fuck was that?!" She shifted in my embrace but did not pull away, staring at the pink dime-sized dots on her skin.

"That is the way that plant procreates. It lures animals in, takes a sampling of DNA (just by sitting I side the plant, small flakes of skin or hair can be collected for DNA), and it will use compatible chromosomes to build seeds. It won't find any usable DNA in you, but I still wanted to see it take you."

"You are so fucked up! You just let me have sex with a crazy plant?!" She yanked herself away now.

I watched her, amused, as she began flaking off the dots that covered her. She reached behind her back to brush as many off as she could and plucked them off her boots.

"...What are these?"

"That is its own DNA. It has smothered you in it." And I knew then, that I was a little messed up if that sentence turned me on.

"Ew! Just, ew." She frantically rubbed at her face then, the dots sprinkling down into the sand.

Then, she stood staring with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry K'lee; I suppose you did not enjoy that."

"Hmf...Well, I wouldn't quite say that...That plant just gave me the best sex I've had today."

Oh no. Not on our honeymoon. I captured K'lee's waist and held her against me, "That is just about to change."

I kept her body close with one hand as my other removed the bio mask and let it drop to the sand. My mandibles spread over her and my mouth connected with those soft lips of hers. Her eyes slid closed and she leaned into me as my tongue slipped into her mouth, giving her desperate, heated, languid licks. I could feel my cock twitch up as her hands fumbled with the metal groin cup. She was not getting it off as fast as I needed so I reached between us to take it off and threw it into the sand. As I began to bend my knees, she lowered with me until we were in the sand, my mouth still on her and my tongue working its magic. I shoved against her, her back falling into the sand with me above her. My hands went right to her legs, pushing up her skirt, and then spreading her legs wider. The soft tip of my cock pressed between her pussy lips, when I suddenly noticed we had an audience.

I did enjoy being watched, but not this time. It could have been any other species, any other alien-except this one. I despised that race of aliens more than anything else. Their deception and trickery. Their technology and experiments. I could not stand them. They were not native to this planet and I would not have even landed if I had known one was here, so he must have landed his ship after us.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe...?" K'lee questioned.

I leapt off her and reconnected my bio mask. The alien stood in the jungle, barely visible, but with the bio mask, I could see his outline perfectly-and my cannon could aim exactly.

"K'lee, get up."

She immediately stood up beside me, "What is it?"

I scooped up the metal groin cup from the sand, not wanting to leave it behind, but there was no way I was getting it on. Actually, with my erection even walking was going to be troublesome.

"It's not safe here right now. I'm sorry K'lee."

"What do you see?"

I really did not want to go into the explanation at the moment. Plus, I knew I could protect her. Therefore, I stared at the alien, and he stared back. He did not leave. I let out a deep reverberating growl from my chest. He did not budge. I knew he was unarmed, and I knew that he was aware that I could not attack someone unarmed. Like children, we tried to stare each other down.

However, as my erection left me and I was able to put back on that piece of armor, I decided this was not getting us anywhere.

"It will be dark soon anyway. I should get you back into the nest." I grabbed K'lee's hand softly and led her down the stretch of beach.

The alien did not try to follow. We entered the jungle and it was just barely becoming dim outside as we reached the tree. I helped her climb and set her on the top of the nest.

"Stay here. I mean it. Don't move." I commanded.

I climbed back down to the jungle floor and trekked back to where I had noticed those yellow fruits growing. The first one I found was being slowly swallowed whole by a type if bat-like critter. It's lips were stretched, eyes bulging, and was in a compromised position from a predatory view—however, I knew that its long tail possessed a stiletto blade that dripped venom which was more than capable of defending itself.

I moved on to find another.

I came back with a yellow fruit, some nuts, and vegetables. K'lee was exactly as I had left her, sitting on top if the nest-and I was not going to point out the few pink dots she had missed. I fed K'lee and ate what she did not.

"The skies dance at night here." I said fondly.

K'lee tipped her head up to the sky. It was a blanket if deep blue color with a hint of purple, and no stars, but I knew it would be coming alive soon enough.

"What's wrong with them?" K'lee whispered suddenly.

I looked to a few if the fairy-beings just now reaching their nests. Wrinkles creased their skin and scales. Their color was pale and they looked frail and weak, as though they were withering away.

"Their strength fades with the sun. When no light is present, they wither away to a sort of mummified state in their nests. It is natural for them." I explained.

K'lee nodded as the fairies reached the entrance of their nests and disappeared inside.

A bright shooting star fled across the sky, at first with a golden tail, then dim amber, before burning red and disappearing. More stars shot across in beautiful streaks. I turned to watch K'lee's face as she watched the sky. The smile on her face was almost too big for her face, and the show had just begun.

The stars began to change direction unnaturally. They zipped strait and then randomly changed their mind, turning left or right, up or down. With all the hectic traffic, stars that ventured too close together began to be pulled closer until they spun around and around in circles after each other. More joined in the dance as it got later into the night. Swirling pairs of shooting stars took over the entire night sky. From edge to edge, it was a living design, moving, living color above our heads.

K'lee let out a long adorable yawn and settled her head against my shoulder.

"Would you like to go to bed now K'lee?"

"No."

"Alright." I said sliding my arms around her shoulder, and watching her tired face.

It was not long before her eyes began blinking closed on and off and she slumped back against my arm.

The sky still danced with colors of gold, amber and red. K'lee's eyes slid closed.

"Are you ready for bed, K'lee?"

"Nu-uh."

"Alright." I said softly, knowing it would not be long.

Her eyes slid closed again and her head fell forward. I brushed my hand on her cheek before lifting her up in my arms. I slipped her into the hole of the nest and crawled in after her. I situated her on her back in the soft white bedding and lay down next to her to begin planning the next day's events.


	15. Vines

Blizzard Ch15

Something about the dim cozy nest, and the frustrations of yesterdays attempts, had me waking up aroused. Ze'ekelse'qwe was already awake as always, but I wanted his full attention. My hands went right for that metal cup and I took it off. Then, I quickly straddled him, my chest pressed down on his so I would not hit my head in the nests ceiling. He seemed surprised, as he did not move even an inch.

"They will hear us." He warned.

"Then we will be sneaky quiet." I whispered back.

He hesitated, but then his hands went to his mask, and it seemed to let out a loud hiss in the quiet air. We both did not move for a moment, waiting to see if anyone heard, and then he set his mask aside. I dove for his mouth, being as silent as I could, but I was kissing at him as if I was starved of attention. My tongue found its way in his mouth as his slipped into mine, and they battled for dominance. I could feel his cock starting to grow under me, but not yet at full stiffness. I groped at the thick strands of his hair. I kissed him harder, deeper, with all the passion in my body. His hands went to my hips, bringing up my skirt. I ground my hips against him, creating that last surge that had his cock twitching up to full strength. I positioned myself, but the sound of fluttering wings had me pausing. Like a couple of teenagers, we broke our kiss to stare at the entrance of the nest, holding our breath.

And that shrill sort of noise sounded, quickly getting louder and louder. I heard some of them land on the top of the nest, stomping on the top even. I let out a groan and quickly rolled off Ze'ekelse'qwe. The noise still grew louder, stabbing into my ears, until he talked to them. Finally, the bloody shrill noise ended and they flew away.

The prince looked over at me, "I know somewhere we can go."

"Let's go right now."

Mask and groin cup back in place, he immediately crawled out of the nest and I followed. I was ready for another long, slow, arduous climb down-when the prince slung me over his back.

"Hold on."

I clung to him like a petrified squirrel as he leapt from branches, swinging, and climbing and we quickly hit the jungle floor. I unhinged my death-grip and took a stunned step backwards.

"Come, I know of a special cave that contains water like melted mirrors...and we will be completely secluded and alone."

It was that last part that had me walking in front of the prince this time, ignoring the distractions of the jungle and marching towards the cave. His hand went to my shoulder to steer me at times. I was walking so quickly though, things kept tripping me up. A root here. A rock there. A branch hooked my netting vest and Ze'ekelse'qwe had to get me untangled. I still wasn't deterred though and kept trekking forward just ahead of him...until I went to part a dense tangle of hanging vines and got my wrist stuck. I gave them a tug, but they were very strong and only tightened around my wrist in a loop.

I turned to Ze'ekelse'qwe, "Wanna give me a little help?"

He stared at me a moment, then up at the vines. I really could have gotten myself unstuck after a minute of fiddling with it, so I did not know why he was looking at it so intently. He stepped forward, tested the vines at my wrist, and pulled on a few around me.

As he raised my other wrist up, I asked, "What are you doing?"

He did not answer, just went to work. He wrapped vines around my other wrist, getting it so both my hands were pinned above me firmly. As he grabbed some of the vines and yanked them down, my body lifted up.

"Oh my gosh!" I automatically swung my legs back and forth searching for the ground that had once been below me.

The prince let out a predatory growl and I looked to his metal mask, now at my eye level.

"You cannot escape this."

My heartbeat soared. I did not want to escape but the thrill of it had me nervously excited. The vines were painfully tight around my wrists. His claws gently trailed down my neck to my collarbone as he looked me all over. My chest was heaving as he took a strand of vine then and wrapped it under my knee, bringing my leg up, and he tied the end of it securely to a tree. He did the same with the other leg, so they were both lifted and spread open to him. And I had an appetite to be ravaged. I needed it. Needed it, before I burst into a pile of crazy confetti from lack of physical contact.

His mask leaned in close, and his hand snaked around my back to grab a fistful of my hair, "You are trapped. You are mine. And now you will squirm, shivers of pleasure racking through your tender body, as I enjoy you."

He tossed away the metal cup that concealed him, unleashing the raw animal side to him that could not be tamed. He was upon me in an instant, nails digging into my thighs as he plunged his hard member inside me. I felt so helpless to his attack, and that was just how I loved it. His unyielding thrusts jostled my body that swung within the tangle of the vines. His growls grew louder, like a revving engine in my ears, as he thrust in and out of me with inhuman speed. His smell was all around me, that slightly smoky musk. He continued to hammer into my channel, the smacking sound of flesh against flesh as he claimed me. My body was coursing with pleasure, just as he had promised. However, he pulled away too soon.

I stared at his menacing mask, heart racing and desperate for him to continue. He stepped away, and turned behind him to stare into the jungle.

"...Ze'ekelse'qwe..." I pleaded for him to come back to me.

He did turn back, the serrated blades dropping from his gauntlet, and he slashed at the vines that held me.

"Get up." He said.

I was a crumpled mess of used flesh, heaving for breath in the leafy bedding of the jungle floor, pieces of vines strewn around me.

"Get up." He command again.

I slowly stood. He gripped my arm and hauled me forward with him, checking behind us often. I was practically jogging beside him to keep up with his stride, and it was a while before he slowed. When he finally did let go of my arm and seemed to relax, I was a bit too disappointed to ask what had happened. He did not volunteer an answer, so I just let him steer me through the jungle.

I just wanted to get in that cave and have some alone time with him, but now he seemed to be the one that lagged behind. He kept stopping to look behind him, paranoid, and scanning the jungle repeatedly. I sighed and looked up to the stretching trees above me, waiting for him to continue walking-and I noticed a very peculiar creature. It was fairly big, about my height, with baby blue eyes that had streaks of purple running through them. It stared down at me and hopped down to the lowest branch, its long fuzzy tail flowing behind it like silk. Its body was sort of like a hairless squirrel, black in color, with hopping legs like a rabbit, very long grasping fingers with sharp nails, and that purple and black ringed tail like a lemur. I looked to Ze'ekelse'qwe to ask if the animal was safe, but he was completely unaware of me. His back was turned and he was staring at the jungle. And when I turned back to the lemur-like alien, it grabbed me.

It covered my mouth and I was quickly hauled into the tree where more of the aliens appeared. I thrashed and kicked at them, but they effortlessly held me and carried me away. Hopping and soaring from tree to tree silently, I soon lost sight of the prince on the ground. Bouncing around like that so high up in the trees was like a roller coaster; it had me dizzy and utterly sick to my stomach. I was never more relieved when they dropped me down on the ground. I did not know how far away I was from the prince. My head was still spinning as I stared up at the five of them. I scrambled up to my feet and held up my arms as that guard had taught me. Their purple-blue eyes just stared at me. Therefore, I tried to make a run for it. One caught my netting at drug me back and they all started making odd chirping noises like a baby bird. I yanked myself away from its grip and swung at it. I missed. Then it swung and punched me, right in the jaw. My face slung sideways with the blow and I dropped to my knees. Fucking hell, that hurt. I glared up at it. They all started laughing, sounding like a pack of hyenas. Their huge fluffy ringed tails twitched and moved behind them. My heart was pounding. All I wanted to do was get back to Ze'ekelse'qwe's arms.

That was not their plan. One grabbed my arm as I let out a loud scream. It was quickly cut off as another covered my mouth. They drug me forward and I soon caught sight of the hole in the ground we were headed towards. I squirmed, thrashed, and resisted, but it was no use. I did not know what they planned on doing with me, but I was going down that hole. One leapt into the entrance just before they lowered me down and I felt it tug at my feet, dragging me under the ground. As soon as my arms were free, I dug them into the sides of the hole. As soon as my mouth was free, I let out a murderous scream. The sunlight disappeared and I was drug deeper, down through tunnels of pure blackness. I was out of breath and my throat was raw by the time a new light appeared. As soon as the tunnel opened up to a room, its claws left my ankle and I rose to my feet. More of the aliens were piling in from the surface and I huddled myself against the far wall, away from each and every one of them. Moss growing on the sides of the walls and ceiling were glowing in the dark, creating the source of light. I waited, my chest heaving, my back plastered tightly against the soft wall. I waited for them to make a move. Waited to be fed to something lurking in the tunnels or raped or just for anything terrible to happen. They all watched me curiously. Adrenaline was coursing through me but it was useless. I had tried running and I had tried fighting.

Finally, one moved, diving into a nearby tunnel like a gopher and it returned with food. I recognized the yellow fruit that Ze'ekelse'qwe had fed me. It gnawed at the rind with its teeth and finally peeled it open to hand a piece to me. I knew the fruit was safe, but the prince had told me not to eat anything he did not hand to me. I did not take the offering. They all ate and I eyed them suspiciously. They eyed me back.

One was always guarding the entrance, so slumped down to the floor in defeat. Where was Ze'ekelse'qwe? I had expected a swift rescue from him...but he had not even been watching me. I could not believe I had been kidnapped. This honeymoon rather sucked. However, I had to admit they were trying to be hospitable for some reason. One ventured close to me, extending out a bowl made of leaves that somehow held water.

I shook my head.

The lemur flickered his beautiful ringed tail. It was magnificent, like a fox tail. It pressed the bowl against my arm, trying to get me to take it. Nevertheless, the prince had said not to drink the water, so I would not drink.

"No thanks."

The water suddenly dumped all over the floor as the alien jerked away from me. I did not know what I had done. I blinked at it, confused, as it began shuddering in the corner.

I knew it could not understand the yautja language, but I asked, "Are you ok?"

I watched as the others responded to my words, their tails going bushy and their bodies shaking. They slowly began to slink away into the other tunnels, away from me.

I did not know what was happening but I just had to see if they reacted to English as well and asked, "Why are you guys freaking out?"

They leaned in closer to me then, tilting their heads at me. After a second, they began to relax and walked closer to me. The gears in my head were turning.

In yautja, "Does this scare you?"

Every one of them cringed. Ze'ekelse'qwe had said that the yautja were predators of the island, and it seemed these guys recognized the language. And, were afraid of it. This gave me confidence and power. The king's gift was transformed into a weapon. I stood and strode towards the tunnel I had been dragged down. The alien stood up on its hind legs like a kangaroo about to kick.

But all I had to do was speak.

"Get out of the way!"

It turned its face away from the words as if they physically hurt.

I took bold steps forward, "I said get the hell out of my way!"

It scurried out of my path and away from the entrance. I went down on my hands and knees to begin climbing out when I felt hands on my boots.

I kicked, thrashed, and yelled, "Let me go!"

I felt them release me only after they had taken one of my boots off. I hurried up and crawled though the dark tunnel. However, it seemed to go on forever. I was suddenly worried of the tight tunnel collapsing on me, or suffocating. Again, my heart was in panic and I was suddenly very claustrophobic. But I could relax as I began to see bright light ahead. I heaved myself out from the muddy hole and got to my feet. I caught my breath for a minute, and then began yelling for Ze'ekelse'qwe.

I had not even made it very far, but I was attracting unwanted attention, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard the twigs rustling around me. I heard its footsteps in the leaves. I heard its deep steady breathing. Nevertheless, I still could not spot it. I could feel it circling me, feel its invisible threat, but I could not find it in the dense jungle yet.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe..." I whimpered.

I knew it was not him. I knew he was not here to protect me. I gulped down the pooling saliva in my mouth and very slowly took off my single boot so I could run. Just as I did, I caught sight of the animal stalking towards me. It looked like a tiger-sized dog with coarse, matted, very dark green hair. It had eight eyes like a spider, each a different color. I took off running as fast as I could. I threw my self at the tangles of vines and brush, and dodged the trees. But something hit my back and my face collided with the ground. A weight remained on me, crushing down on my back and my ribcage. I could barely breathe.

My hands pushed at the ground to lift myself but there was just no way in hell the huge animal was budging. A smell came with it, of death, of rotting meat with a chemical overlay. The very smell seemed to physically burn my nostrils. Now, I could feel its hot breath on my skin. Its nose probed at my clothes and it shifted on top of me to sniff my entire body. As it began licking me though, I began to thrash and scream. I promptly stilled though as its sharp claws began digging into my back. I let out a quiet whimper. I pictured it ripping away chunks of my body in a bloody mess.

As it neared my neck, it licked me with a short, blob-like tongue and then its fangs bit down. I screeched with the pain as they sank into my flesh and my body tensed. I could feel it sucking at my skin like a leech, drinking my blood. Its weight never faltered and it drank until it was content.

Finally, its huge paws lifted and it walked away. I was free. I jumped up and turned to run-only to land back on my face. Oh, it had taken a lot of blood. My heart seemed sluggish and my vision blurred.

I had to wait several long minutes before I could sit up and not feel like I was going to pass out. It took even more minutes to stand. But once I could walk-I wanted out of the jungle. I went as quickly as I could in a strait line and luckily hit the beach quickly. Then, I pretend to be a zombie. I walked the beach with my arms reaching out in front of me, trying to find his ship. There was not anything I could do with it, but at least he had a better chance of finding me.

I felt fatigued and so ready to give up. I had to have walked all around the island and I still had not found his ship. My arms had dropped down to my sides long ago, figuring my face would find it easy enough anyway. However, there was just nothing. No ship. No prince.

I walked to the waters edge, letting it slosh over my toes. I bent down and washed the blood off my neck and splashed the cool water on my face...I was so thirsty. I swirled my tongue around my dry mouth. I had done too much screaming and running, and that damn alien dog had taken the liquid right out of me. I was so thirsty. I tried swallowing some of my thick saliva to try to sedate my thirst. Nevertheless, the cool waving waters were too tempting.

I scooped some up in my palms, remembering what Ze'ekelse'qwe had said about now drinking the water. It properly had parasites...but wasn't I vaccinated for parasites? I begged that he was only being cautious and I drank the water. It felt wonderful. Re-hydrating. Energizing-and I was going to need the energy...But I felt like I had just doomed myself as the water left my throat feeling slightly tingly. That was not normal. But something moved, not far out in the water, distracting my thoughts. I quickly saw it again, like a fish fin breaching the surface. The prince had mentioned mermaid-like aliens, and I was curious as I stood to get a better look. All I could see were the strands it dragged behind, like jellyfish tentacles. However, he had mentioned lemur-beings as well, and they had kidnapped me. I was not as curious as I was afraid.

I backed away and ran down the stretch of the beach and eventually slowed back to a walk and continued looking for his ship. I wanted off this island. I began worrying that something had happened to Ze'ekelse'qwe as well. What would I do without him? What if he was hurt? I stared into the dark, dense jungle. I could not go in there again. No way.

Then I spotted something just ahead of me on the edge of the jungle, with reptilian eyes. Holy hell I was going back in the jungle!

"Please, don't run." It said calmly.

I paused just inside the leafy vegetation, my heart pounding. It spoke and I had understood it. It could have been the most dangerous thing on the island, but something about that calmed me.

"I saw you the other day, with that yautja male." It said tentatively.

I slowly turned back, peeking from behind a tree to get another look at the creature. It looked like an alien, alien. Big eyes the color of blue goldstone, like a starry sky, with long cat-slit pupils. Humanoid. Smooth, slightly grey-tinted skin. Nothing terribly odd about it. Nothing surprising about it. Ze'ekelse'qwe's appearance had been utterly unexpected the first time I met him.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"...Kaylee."

"Was that yautja your..." he paused, as though searching for the proper word, "husband?"

"Yes." I still did not move from behind the tree and he did not move towards me.

"How did that even happen?" He seemed perplexed.

"...He tried to kill me and I ended up saving his life."

"That sounds quite interesting. . . I can smell that you both have copulated—but how long have you been with him?"

I blinked, and just had to ask, "Excuse me. . .you . . . smell, what?"

"The beasts carry with them a sort of musk that taints their skin. It increases in potency at times, especially after mating, and he has transferred the smell to you quite noticeably. Your skin is permeated with it."

The fact that he could smell anything, especially when we had not even had sex in the last day had me baffled. I would have to try to remember to ask Ze'ekelse'qwe about whatever musk the alien was talking about later.

He asked his question again, "So how long have you been with him?"

"Oh, only a few days really."

"No children then, yet. So you must have a translating device? Where?"

I shifted uncomfortably. This alien sure did ask many questions. "It was put in on the back of my neck."

"Do you know why he brought you to this island?"

"...Well, we were just...on our honeymoon."

"Your honeymoon? So you are legally married?"

"Yea."

"And you've been to his planet?"

"Yes."

"So he obtained you legally, with a permit?"

"I...I guess so."

"And you've only known him a few days?"

"Well, we met, and then it was later that he came back and proposed..."

"I see. Would you care to tell me the full story? I would love to hear exactly how you saved his life and why."

"...I don't know...I should go..." I began to lean back into the cover of the jungle.

"Please, I would really like to hear the story, and we can walk to my ship as you tell it. My ship can locate your husband, and then I will leave you two alone."

I did not know whether I should trust him, but I desperately wanted to find Ze'ekelse'qwe. "Alright."

"Come, walk with me." He turned into the jungle and began to lead the way.

It took a long time, as I was still fatigued, and the alien did not seem to be in any rush. He apologized on the lemurs behalf, concluding that they must have thought to save me from the predator I had married, and that was why they kidnapped me. After I had told him my story he went on to ask even more questions about me. My age, what my childhood was like, my favorite color, and everything else in between. I did not know why he wanted to know, but I answered all his questions until we reached his ship.

It took my organs a moment to catch up with my eyes-I stared at it, feeling like my heart had stopped and I could not breathe. Ze'ekelse'qwe's ship was always invisible; I could never really get a good look at it. Moreover, in the tight hanger in his house, it was always too close to see exactly or appreciate.

But stepping out into a bare spot in the jungle towards _his_ ship, I felt like I was stepping into the end scene from ET. It was fairly saucer shaped I suppose, with lights that lit up as he approached it. I suddenly felt like maybe that vampire dog had killed me after all. Nevertheless, the ramp descended, a dense white fog began rolling out, and he started walking up the ramp.

"Join me inside Kaylee. I can get you some water and we will find your husband."

I took a step forward but my heart was suddenly pounding and my feet felt uncased in heavy lead. I did not know what was wrong with me. I took steps onto the metal ramp, feeling such an overwhelming, drenching fear. Was I really about to trust a strange alien and get on a ship that could probably have me galaxies away in seconds? The alien was just watching me with those big eyes, standing at the top of the ramp in the fog. The next thing I knew, I was running through the jungle as fast as I could manage.

The green foliage zipped by me in a blur, my hair whipping behind me. My mouth was dry and my lungs were heaving. I was lost in the middle of the jungle, once again.

"Stop. Don't move."

I jerked to a sudden halt, stumbling over my own feet as I searched the jungle for the source of the familiar voice.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe?" I called out.

He was right in front of me; he walked out behind a bunch of thick leaves only about ten feet away. I would have practically run into him.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe! You won't believe what happened to me." I felt so relieved, and started walking towards him.

"Don't come any closer." His voice was deadly serious.

On a closer look at him, I noticed he had his serrated blades out. I looked behind me, wondering if the alien had followed me.

"Walk in a wide circle around me. Then keep walking forward." He commanded.

I turned back to him, confused. At first, I thought maybe something in the jungle between us was dangerous...but then I noticed his cannon was on, and three red dots were aimed at my chest.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe?" I was beginning to feel worry slowly creeping into my skin.

"Do as I say."

I walked around him, maintaining my distance, until he told me to start walking forward. He kept me far ahead of him, directing me where to go with his voice.

After a while, we reached the edge of the jungle and he said, "Stop. Now back up against that tree and put your hands behind you."

I stopped but I was not about to do anything else.

"Do as I say."

I gulped, holding back and tears, and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

I did not know how any of this was my fault but he was being so strange towards me. I felt like shit and just wanted his strong arms around me, but he was acting as if I was contaminated with a deadly disease or something.

Finally, his voice did soften, but his words were still uncaring, "Stay right where you are and don't move."

"Where are you going?"

"My ship is right on the beach. I will be back shortly."

"No! You cannot just leave me out here alone! I was just kidnapped and bitten!" I took bold steps towards him.

There was no way he was leaving me here alone in the jungle.

His cannon was aimed and he raised his arm saying, "You will stay right where you are. I will not allow you on my ship, until I have completed a full scan of you."

"Please, just tell me what's going on." I begged.

"You left that alien's ship. I know you did." He accused.

"So? I didn't even get in it!"

"That's just what he would want you to think. But they can alter you. They can splice memories. I cannot have you on my ship. I can't trust you...I have no way of knowing it is even you..." With that, he turned and headed out of the jungle.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe! You cannot just leave me out here! Hey!" I strode forward and he quickly spun around.

He seemed furious, "Stay where you are, or I will force you to stay!"

"No."

"Don't test me." He raised his arm again, as if he was going to shoot me with something. When he had tried to kill me the first time we met, he had flung small metal disks, like Chinese throwing stars, at me.

My heart was racing but I took a step towards him. I knew he really would not shoot me.

"Back up." He threatened.

"No." I took one more step.

He shot me.

Something flung at me from his wrist gauntlet, it cut into the side of my face as it hit me, and my body was thrown back. I hit the jungle floor and thrashed in the net that now surrounded my body. It had wrapped around me, and the end had sealed with spikes digging into the tree, to secure me to it. Then, Ze'ekelse'qwe left me like that.


	16. Vines POV Switch

Blizzard Ch16 (POV Switch)

I watched and waited for K'lee to wake up. I had the day planned out already. I wanted her to see the mermaid-like aliens and wanted to find a fortune-telling crab for her. One thing she absolutely had to see was the cave below the volcano that held a thick substance like mercury or liquid mirrors. I would try to find one of the lemur-like beings as well, as they were somewhat interesting to look at. And...K'lee was suddenly awake.

Her eyes opened and I barely had the time to appreciate that beautiful brown color before she was on me. Her hands quickly removed my metal groin cup and she straddled me. I was completely taken by surprise.

It was a very good sort of surprise, but, "They will hear us."

"Then we will be sneaky quiet." Just the way she whispered it, was so sexy.

I hesitated, knowing very well that we would be caught, but I could not resist her. My hands went to my bio mask and it let out a wisp of escaping air that sounded so loud in the still, quiet air. We both paused. But then her mouth molded to mine in a heartbeat. I loved the way she kissed me. I loved those soft lips. I felt my body reacting to her. Our tongues reached out in unison, just ending up swirling around each other, fighting for dominance. However, my tongue had her beat in length and I plunged it deep into her mouth. Her hands reached into my hair, feeling and then groping at the strands gently, but firmly. I could feel my cock quickly growing under her. Her kiss deepened, pouring her heart and soul into me-while stealing mine.

My hands went her legs, letting my palms slide up them before pulling up her small skirt. She wanted it, bad. Her hips ground against me, my shaft surging up to full strength then. I was so ready for her. Nevertheless, the soft sound of fluttering paper wings had us both frozen. We guiltily broke our kiss to watch the entrance hole of the nest, begging not to be caught. K'lee held her breath with me. But that high-pitched, blood-curdling sound broke through to our ears.

And suddenly there were more of them that joined in, shunning us, screaming, and even stomping their feet on the top of the nest. K'lee let out a frustrated groan and rolled away from me.

The sound still grew louder until I yelled, "Alright already! I'm sorry!"

They went dead silent instantly and flew away, leaving me feeling like a hot and bothered teenager.

I turned to K'lee, "I know somewhere we can go."

"Let's go right now."

Her desperation had my cock twitching up, not down. I tried my best to stifle my arousal, and as soon as I could, I put back on my metal cup and bio mask. Then, I crawled from the nest and she hastily followed me. I really did not feel like taking the time having her scale down the tree again, so I grabbed her arm and slung her onto my back.

"Hold on."

She clung tightly to me and I leapt down to some lower branches, swung down to others, and we hit the ground in seconds.

K'lee slowly peeled herself away from me and I said, "Come, I know of a special cave that contains water like melted mirrors...and we will be completely secluded and alone."

K'lee was a very determined little thing now. She walked ahead of me slightly, ignoring the interesting things of the jungle and trudging on like she was on a mission. My body would have been a ball of fire if I had not been wearing the homeostasis netting. She wanted to get me alone in that cave.

I still had to direct her away from the dangers of the jungle every now and then. A hand on her shoulder to steer her was sufficient for now but the way she was going through the jungle was all wrong. She kept getting tripped up on everything. She was not watching her footing. She got her netting snagged in some brush. Then, as she reached up to part a dense tangle of hanging vines, she got her wrist caught in a tight loop.

"Wanna give me a little help?" She chirped.

I almost moved to help her. However, she looked so adorable against the backdrop of the thick brown vines and their small green flowers with centers of yellow. Adorable, and trapped. I did not know why, but it awakened something inside me, seeing her like that.

I stared up at the vines that held her, forming a plan. I pulled on the vines to test their strength. I could work with this.

Grabbing her wrist, and lifting it above her head, she asked me, "What are you doing?"

I did not bother with an answer; she would find out soon enough. Both wrists held above her tightly, I grabbed a hold of the appropriate vines and pulled. As planed, she lifted off the ground with ease, held up by her wrists.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked, swinging her legs through the empty air now under them.

I secured the vines, wrapping and tying them around a branch and then let out a primal growl to get K'lee's attention. Her big brown eyes bounced up to meet mine.

"You cannot escape this." I purred.

Her heart rate escalated at my words. I loved the sight of her so helpless. I looked her all over, her heaving chest. Her bare, dangling legs. I allowed my sharp claws to caress her delicate neck down to her collarbone.

I took some vines, lifted her legs up, and wrapped the length of vines around her knees once and then tied the end to the nearby trees. That way, each of her legs was raised and held spread open. I leaned in close, enjoying the addictive power I had over her.

One hand grabbed a firm fistful of her hair, and I said, "You are trapped. You are mine. And now you will squirm, shivers of pleasure racking through your tender body, as I enjoy you."

My other hand quickly tore off the metal that was painfully holding in my growing cock. I quickly thrust myself inside her warmth, sharp nails digging into her thighs as I entered. She was slick and wet, and her channel was tight around my girth. Her body was jostled by my pounding and I was growling like an animal as I took her. I did not worry about hurting her or thrusting in too hard, I knew she could take it. I picked up my speed and ferocity in pursuit of that euphoria.

However, even as absorbed I was in her, I still heard the footsteps. I did not stop fucking her just yet, desperate for release, for that climax.

I recognized the pattern of steps as a two-legged creature though. I thrust my strength into her channel one last time and paused. K'lee had such an intoxicating smell. I took in her scent and my warm breath set on her soft chest as I exhaled.

Then I became angry.

I knew it had to be that alien again. He was pursuing us. If he kept it up, yautja rule would allow me to kill him. I had never been able to acquire one of their skulls, yet. I withdrew from K'lee to stare out into the jungle. The footsteps suddenly stopped, but the alien was easy to spot.

"...Ze'ekelse'qwe..." It was a soft plead from K'lee.

My serrated blades slid down with a loud metallic slide and I turned back to her for an instant to cut the vines that held her. I was careful enough-cutting the ones that held her legs first, but she was still a silly ooman. She landed on all fours, softly in the leaves of the jungle. My eyes were locked onto the enemy.

"Get up."

She barely stirred.

"Get up." I commanded again.

My eyes locked onto the alien's still, blue, reptilian eyes. The race was known for their games and trickery. For their experiments and sick curiosity. For frequent kidnappings and superior technology.

K'lee slowly lifted herself off the ground and I held her wrist to drag her forward and away from the creature. I kept my acute hearing on the jungle behind us and looked back frequently as I hauled K'lee along with me.

The alien followed.

I did not know what it wanted; all I knew was that it was not just casually observing us. It stayed far behind and still held no weapon-but even unarmed beings can be deadly, and there were circumstances that would allow me to follow through with an attack.

Its tall lithe body flowed through the jungle with ease, keeping pace with us. I kept checking back, finding its slightly grey-colored skin among the green of the leaves.

The cave. I decided that if it followed us into the cave that I would dispatch it. I had promised the fairy-beings of no hunts, but self-defense out ruled my tie to that promise.

I slowed my stride, realizing that K'lee was practically running to match my steps. I forced myself to relax, and steered K'lee through the lush green vegetation. But I quickly became engrossed in the jungle behind us. I had lost sight of it, but could still smell and hear the alien. I kept checking behind me, searching for it. I knew it was there.

I glanced forward at K'lee, only about ten feet in front of me, and my bio mask found no dangers ahead of her-no venomous plants, no trap doors, nothing. I returned my eyes to search behind me again, my body tense, my mind paranoid. I might as well get K'lee off the island if the alien was not going to leave and was not going to follow us into the cave.

I turned to see where K'lee had stopped walking, as her footsteps had ended, knowing she was probably waiting for me. But she was not where she was supposed to be.

"K'lee!"

No answer.

A quick and panicked scan of the jungle did not turn up any sign of her. She was just gone. She had just disappeared. I had not seen or heard a thing.

I felt like my body was shutting down. I could not get enough air into my lungs. My heart was not pumping correctly. My knees went weak. This could not be happening. I had to get a grip on myself. Had to think. Had to focus.

I had to find her.

When was the last time I had touched her? Could she have been a hologram I was following, a trick set up by the alien? Nevertheless, her footsteps were clumsy. Her path in the leaves was easily defined.

So when the alien had disappeared, but I could still smell and hear it, that must have been the trick. A distraction to keep my eyes behind me. Sound and smell have often been used to lure prey, and now it had been used on me.

So where did he take her? Her clumsy tracks just ended, as if she grew wings and flew away. I looked up at the tree canopy. The alien had gotten ahead of me, while I was distracted, and lifted her into the trees. He must have.

I jumped up to the lowest branch, and crouched, scanned. There was no smell of the alien or K'lee. The furry lemur things smell is all I could pick up. Some nail scratches from animals. Fecal matter from insects. Flower pollen.

The trees were a dead end for tracking this time.

So where would he take her? To his ship was the most obvious. If he got there with her before I did...she would be lost. There was no guessing why he wanted her, or what he would do with her.

It was a race.

I had to reach his ship before he did.

The alien knew where his own ship was. I had no clue. I could take my chances and guess, running through the jungle. Alternatively, I could get to my own ship, and hover over the island, to track down his.

I ran to my ship in a straight line, the fastest route. I jumped over obstacles and never stopped. I swung around trees and when I came to the big shallow river-I could have gone around. I could have climbed a tree up and over. Nevertheless, it was faster to trudge through.

I would pay for that decision.

I trudged through the waist-high water and an abundance of fuzzy green algae balls. Then I felt something attach itself to my calf, with small, shark-like, cutting teeth trying to dig into my tough reptilian skin. I growled and kept going. More bites continued to riddle my body. Like leeches, they hung on for dear life. However, like piranhas, they thrashed and gnawed at me, trying to rip away chunks. I began seeing the little annoyances swimming around me, more joining in the chance to get a meal. They looked like blobs, almost like whipped cream topping with eyes, the color of puke, with small fish fins.

I was almost half way across when little jaws sank down on one of my ass cheeks. I never stopped making my way across, but I was fed up of the fierce little fish. Therefore, I grabbed him and bit him back. The bottom row of my teeth sank all the way through the fish, and then I spat him back into the water. The blood from the fish seemed to deter the rest from attacking. The smell of their own blood in the water, the smell of death, kept most of them at bay. The rest detached from my skin as I climbed into the bank at the other side.

My chest was heaving. I was more ferocious now with the taste of blood in my mouth. I was a prince. How dare someone attempt to steal my mate? I would not just have this aliens head-no, I was going to rip out its spine and enjoy the spray of warm blood on my face. I raced through the jungle, striking terror into the trees themselves.

When I reached my ship, I immediately had it hover over the island. I searched the screen for a moment, looking for the alien's ship, but it was not there. I punched in the buttons and had my ship locate the metal in all the green jungle. It was among the trees in a small gap. His ship was smaller than mine, could fit in spaces mine could not. I landed down on the beach again, but closest as I could to his ship.

I had taken too long. Stepping off my ship and heading towards his, I felt I was too late. I was so afraid. Terrified that I had lost her. Therefore, I never expected to find her racing towards me.

I had heard the crashing through the leaves and the clumsy steps, and dropped my serrated blades just in case-but I knew it was K'lee. My plasma caster was aimed as well. I slowed my stride, watching her. My throat was constricting and lungs were stiff, I almost could not get any words out.

But I said, "Stop. Don't move."

She suddenly halted, looking like she was almost going to fall, and began looking around. She looked like hell. Her hair was a tangled mess. She was covered in dirt. Her skin was oddly flushed red. In addition, she had a slight bruise on one side of her jaw.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe?"

It almost physically hurt to hear her voice, and not go running to her. However, I could not let myself be tricked again. She had obviously been at his ship. Why had he let her go? I stepped forward, into her view. And I got a better look at her as well. Two holes near the base of her neck. Her leather boots gone. Small scratches covering her legs and arms.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe! You won't believe what happened to me." She said, stepping towards me.

"Don't come any closer." It was hard to be so stern with her.

She glanced behind her and I said, "Walk in a wide circle around me. Then keep walking."

She turned back to me, "Ze'ekelse'qwe?"

"Do as I say." I almost added please.

I was loosing it. All I wanted to do was hold her, but I knew that could be a huge mistake. The grey alien's ability to take on other shapes was common knowledge. With their technology, they could download the memories of the stolen body, making their façade incredibly convincing. If this was not actually K'lee...I did not know what I would do.

She listened to my direction, keeping distance between her and I, and continued walking. I walked far behind her, but still told her where to go. I needed to get back to my ship and get a scan of her.

The aliens were not always predictable. I had heard stories of them installing control devices in their victims, injecting slow-acting poisons or diseases, impregnating hosts, and more.

When we reached the edge of the jungle, I said, "Stop. Now back up against that tree and put your hands behind you."

My bio mask did not contain all of the functions for a proper scan. It could show me the condition of her beating heart and the activity levels in different parts of her brain, but it was not enough. I still would not be able to tell if it was really her. Moreover, if I needed in my ship, I could not let her on it. I could be compromising everything.

K'lee stopped walking but did not make a move to put her hands behind her.

"Do as I say." I demanded.

"Are you mad at me?"

I almost broke. I could not do this. This was my mate. It was K'lee. I felt it was her. Nevertheless, protocol was instilled in my mind as it was for my lungs to breathe. And being soft only ever put me in danger. The alien would expect me to be tender towards her.

However, it was hard to maintain such an uncaring voice towards someone I loved, and my voice softened some as I said, "Stay right where you are and don't move."

"Where are you going?"

"My ship is right on the beach. I will be back shortly."

"No! You cannot just leave me out here alone! I was just kidnapped and bitten!" She took determined steps forward.

I lifted my arm, aiming the net launcher at her. I did not want to use it, but I did not want to forcefully hold her arms behind her to secure her to the tree either. "You will stay right where you are. I will not allow you on my ship, until I have completed a full scan of you."

"Please, just tell me what's going on."

"You left that alien's ship. I know you did." I did not know what else to say. I did not know how to explain it to her.

"So? I didn't even get in it!"

"That's just what he would want you to think. But they can alter you. They can splice memories. I cannot have you on my ship. I can't trust you...I have no way of knowing it is even you..." It was hard even saying the words, that I did not trust her when I expected so much trust. I turned and headed for the beach.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe! You cannot just leave me out here! Hey!"

I heard her follow me and quickly spun around.

"Stay where you are or I will force you to stay!" I could not contain my temper.

"No."

"Don't test me."

I aimed my net launcher.

She took a step forward.

"Back up." I warned.

"No."

She took another step.

The net shot out.

My heart constricted painfully, seeing her small body fall back with its strike. I suddenly felt like I should not have done it. I felt like it was a mistake. If I could only talk to her, I know she would stay, would listen to me. But my mind was racing with thoughts of what the alien could have done and panicking with the loss of time. I needed to know if it was her as soon as possible, because if it was not...I did not want to think that far ahead.

The net kept her immobilized and spikes secured the end of the net to the tree. I quickly turned away from her and headed to my ship, leaving her alone there.


	17. Shower

Blizzard Ch17

I could not stop the tears that began spilling over my cheeks when he returned a couple minutes later. He carried a strange blue glowing stick and began to hover it over my body as he looked at his wrist controls. I shut my eyes and turned my face away, not even wanting to look at him.

Next thing I knew, he yanked the spikes from the tree, the bark cracking away, and was removing the net from around me. I was mad at him, so when he tried to wrap his burly arms around me, I thrashed and yelled.

"Don't touch me!"

I shoved at his chest and kicked my legs. My arms strained against him painfully. Nevertheless, his strength easily overpowered me. My elbows bent, my arms folded against him, and my head was forced upon him. Then, he began to purr.

It was such a strange noise. I felt the vibrations from his chest and deep soothing noise was almost like a lullaby. I reluctantly stopped fighting him. My eyes spilled over with warm tears and they streamed down my cheeks.

"I can't describe how sorry I am K'lee."

Just with his words, I felt I could breathe a little easier.

"You're going to be alright. I won't ever lose you again, I promise...But I just need to remove a small tracker from your leg that the alien put in before we can go to my ship."

"A tracker?" I whimpered softly.

"Be calm, it is only a small local tracker. It would only work in the vicinity of this island anyway. No harm done, but I would still like to remove it." His big hand slid down my hair gently as he spoke.

"Where is it?"

"On the back of your leg. Here let me get it out." He easily shifted me in his arms, "This might hurt a little." He warned.

I braced for pain and felt Ze'ekelse'qwe's sharp nail begin to dig into the skin on my calf. My muscles tensed and I caught my lower lip between my teeth. His fingers came back with a small, bloodied tracker, which really just looked like a grain of rice.

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask when the alien could have done that, but my pounding headache made me just not care. I was exhausted. Thirsty. Moreover, I really just wanted a hot shower.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled, leaning my head on his muscular shoulder for a moment, and then I began to stand. He quickly scooped me up though and rose to carry me. Green leaves brushed across by bare feet as he took me through the last short stretch of the jungle and out onto the beach. I lifted my arm to shield my eyes from the bright sun before the ramp dropped into the sand and he stomped up into the ship. He set me on my feet in his bedroom and immediately began fawning over me.

His fingers gently touched my chin to tilt my head up and to the side. I wondered if that furry lemur had given me a bruise after all. His eyes looked me all over and he removed the netting from my body, still staring at me as he dropped it to the ground. I felt covered in dirt and small scratches from head to toe. His finger gently traced around the holes on my neck where that blood-sucking alien had sank in its fangs. Then he slowly tilted to get a look behind me and I felt his palm on my back, where the vampire dog had also left its mark with sharp claws. His hand returned to my face, on the opposite side of the bruise, and his knuckles slid down beside the cut his net had created.

I let out a loud exhale, and then said, "Can I just get in the shower?"

His eyes met mine so tenderly. My heart constricted some, seeing the guilt in his features.

"Do you feel alright?" He seemed so worried.

"Fine. I'm just thirsty." I said casually, beginning to undress.

I dropped the dirty clothes to the floor and walked to the bathroom, the prince following behind me. I opened the shower door and stepped inside.

"You don't look alright." He said, leaning just inside the shower, watching me.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to get clean and get some rest."

"Ok." He bent down to kiss me then.

I am reluctant to admit that I dropped my head to stare at the ornate floor. I knew it was not really his fault...but after what he had done...after how he had acted...I just did not feel very affectionate towards him at the minute.

He straightened back up and I slid the shower door closed right in front of him. I turned on the water, it immediately a cozy warm-but it burned my skin. Baffled, I finally took a good look at myself. And I saw that my body was bright red and brilliant white, with lines from my clothes and the pattern left from the netting. What. The. Fuck. I was sunburnt.

Just...just great. I had not even thought about it. The netting kept me from noticing the extreme heat from the bright sun on the beach, but apparently did not block UV. I had walked the beach in the sun that whole time, looking for his ship.

I had never gotten a sunburn before, and it was not pleasant, but it was only a slight annoyance compared to everything else. I watched the dirt slide down the drain as I scrubbed myself. The water contained disinfectant soap already, though it never soaped up with bubbles or anything. I washed the blood off the fresh cut on my calf. I tirelessly untangled my knotted, matted, dirty hair. I did not think Ze'ekelse'qwe was going to join me, seeing it had been so long already. However, as my wrinkled fingers reached to shut the water off, the door slid open.

We just looked at each other for a moment, neither saying anything, before he slowly stepped in with me. I turned my back to him. I was being ridiculous, and I knew it. I heard the door slide closed behind him and felt his hand in my hair.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe..." I said tensely.

His hand quickly dropped away.

I heard him begin to clean himself, the metal bands in his hair clinking together, and I listened to the water hitting his skin...I couldn't help but turn slightly and watch him out of the corner of my eyes.

He looked like a god.

Dark and muscular. The warm water rushed over his mottled body, dripping off that ever so slightly olive-tinted skin. My eyes were level with his chest, as he towered over me a good two feet. His slick brown dreads draped around his shoulders. My eyes traveled down further, following the pattern of spotting down his arms, down to his muscular thighs, and around to the curves of his backside. I caught the slightest movement from him and my eyes quickly snapped up to meet his. He had noticed my staring.

I could not help the blushing in my cheeks as I turned away, lightly biting my lip. He let out a low grumble and I felt the heat begin to radiate off his naked body.

"Now, don't you start that." I teased.

"Mmm, start what exactly?" I felt him step closer, the heat rising.

I slowly turned to face him, taking in the glorious sight of his cock, before my eyes followed up the planes of his chiseled chest to look into his red eyes. His mandibles twitched some, and I took that as meaning he was thinking about something.

"What?" I asked softly.

"You're beautiful."

My heart skipped a small beat, but I said, "Well you're a dirty liar. I look like I was fucking barbecued!" My hands gestured to my red and white patterned torso. "And it seems to burn worse and worse with every passing minute."

"...It...burns?"

"Yea, it freaking burns. It's a sunburn after all."

Sunburn?" He did not seem to understand the concept.

I nodded.

"You burn when exposed to...too much light?"

I nodded again.

"Then why didn't you simply avoid it?"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I'M USED TO BRIGHT SUN AND TROPICAL ISLANDS!" I exploded, "You're the one that brought me here! I have never had to worry about getting a sunburn before! I was looking for your goddamn ship, wandering in the sun all day!" He was acting like I was an idiot or something, when this was all his fault!

Ze'ekelse'qwe stared at me a moment, unblinking. Then he said, "I am sorry K'lee...I didn't know your skin was sensitive to light. I have an extensive emergency aid kit that can restart your heart and reattach limbs...but a burn from exposure to light, I did not anticipate."

I shook my head and crossed my arms, though I knew it was not his fault for not knowing...and as I stared at him, I began to notice that he had marks on his body as well.

They looked like tiny indented dots, connecting to form two crescents, almost circles. Moreover, they were riddled all over his lower body and legs.

I could not help but reach out and trace one of the marks as he had touched my wounds. I was forgetting that he was in the jungle alone as well, probably frantic, searching for me. And if I had run into dangers so had he.

"What are these from?"

"Fish." It came out of him almost an inaudible grumble.

"Fish? Teeth marks?"

"Mmm."

"You have teeth marks on your ass." I calmly pointed out.

He shifted, almost as if he was embarrassed. A grin slowly crept to my lips but it could not contain my bubbling laughter. He did not seem to appreciate the humor in it, staying very serious.

"Can I kiss you now?"

The question rather disarmed me. My stomach got somewhat fluttery just looking up at him. My tongue slowly swept across my lips temptingly.

He immediately took that as a yes.

He stooped to catch my face in his mandibles and our mouths connected for a second before his thin tongue reached out. He plunged it down my throat, and flicked it about my mouth. I had missed the taste of him, that slight spice. And his smell, that smoky musk. His hand caught the back of my head, my hair weighted down by the warm water. His body radiated so much heat it singed my already burned body, but I was not about to give him up.

I ignored the pain, and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him closer. He responded by pinning my back against the shower wall, and he pressed his growing erection between my legs. The sunburn painfully lit up my skin with the contact. Nevertheless, the water had our body's slick. My breasts pressed against his chest. And I wanted more.

This honeymoon was not ruined yet. I tilted my hips, rubbing against his shaft pressed between our hot bodies. My tongue found its way into his mouth as I let out a light moan. A sudden lightening bolt of pain shot through my body, making me cringe.

Again, it happened, pain shooting through my chest, making my legs weak. The prince held me up as I focused on the sudden irregularity of my heartbeat.

"K'lee!"

Wooah, my head was spinning. I was suddenly panting, fighting for air as a fog began to enter my mind.

"K'lee, what's wrong? K'lee!"

His voice sounded strange suddenly, as if it was not him. I kept blinking as my vision began to blur.

"I don't feel right..." I whimpered.

"K'lee!" He shook me slightly, "K'lee, focus, please-you have to tell me: did you eat anything I didn't give you?"

My head hurt so much all of the sudden, but I knew I had to answer him.

He gave me another slight shake. "No." I spat out.

"Did you drink any water?"

It felt like all the cells in my body were swimming, slowly separating from each other.

"K'lee, answer me! Did you drink the water?"

I almost shook my head, but then I remembered at the beach, I did drink. My throat had tingled at the time.

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Why?! I told you not to! K'lee, I told you! Why would you do that?! K'lee!" He seemed panicked, which was odd for him.

"...Am I going to die?"

My senses died out, as if they had just short-circuited, before I heard his answer. My hearing, gone. My sight, gone. I could not feel his arms around me. I could not feel my beating heart or even tell if I was still breathing. All I had were my thoughts and the black void that held me now.

But even that did not last long.

A sort of aphasia took over my thoughts, everything becoming incomprehensible to even me. All inner monologue ended promptly after that, and I lost consciousness.

When my mind began to function again, my body felt encased in concrete. I still could not see, and all I could hear was a loud buzzing static in my ears. My heart was beating strong and rapidly, though it felt sort of pained, aching and sore, in my chest.

It seemed like forever before the fog lifted, and I could again feel the weight of gravity. I opened my eyes, realizing that was the reason I could not see. Ze'ekelse'qwe was hovering above me with an empty needle in one hand. His mouth was moving, I noticed, but it was like a tuning radio in my ears.

Finally the static broke way to his smooth voice, "I'm so sorry, K'lee. I'm sorry." He seemed to babble that over and over.

I lost consciousness again.

The next return to the world was instantaneous, like the flick of a light switch. But I was terrified.

My eyes widened to stare into the face of a monster. Its head was bigger than mine, overall shaped like a keyhole was. A wide circular forehead with spotting and color like an exotic Rorschach inkblot. Arthropod mandibles twitched in front of the smooth tunnel-like cavern that was its mouth, widening to reveal that fleshy pink around it. Moreover, on the tips of its finger-like mandible appendages were thick, sharp white tusks. Short rows of sharp black spikes sat above its eyes. Demon eyes. Small, sunken-in, demon-red beady eyes surrounded my black, stared down at me. When it moved closer, brown tentacles around its head sliding towards me, I could not get away fast enough.

I thrashed.

Not even haven realized that I was off the ground, I fell off the side of the bed, my face making contact with the strange floor.

Dark claws reached for me and I flinched away, screaming as loud as my vocal cords could manage. Everything suddenly went black.

I was in his arms next, feeling slightly sleepy, but safe. One strong arm was under my knees and his hand curled up on my leg, hugging me securely against him. His other arm was positioned awkwardly, like a chicken wing position, so my head was held up on his elbow, while the rest of his arm held my back.

I heard the familiar sound of his heavy footsteps on the ramp, and knew we were leaving the ship.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe?" I said quietly, trying to get my eyes to focus on his face.

"K'lee..." It came out tight and strangled from his throat.

"What's wrong with me?" I whined.

"I told you. I told you not to drink the water." He said thickly.

"But I was fine until now..."

"As long as you keep drinking the water, no ill effects befall you-but if you drink then stop, and get thirsty and don't drink it that's when the effects show. The animals of the island either keep themselves very hydrated constantly, or have evolved to block the chemicals that the water contains."

His words just made my head spin. I nuzzled my face against his warm chest. However, when the king stepped into my view, my heart leaped excitedly.

"Vvv...!" My arms reached out to him, but I suddenly could not remember his name.

The prince charged past him, and the king immediately kept pace behind us. I squirmed in Ze'ekelse'qwe's grip to look behind and smile up at the king and his red-green eyes. Man, I was feeling loopy.

"Is she intoxicated?!" The king scolded.

"She is not intoxicated," the prince growled back, "she is poisoned."

We entered a room and Ze'ekelse'qwe laid me down on a big table.

"The poison is subdued for now-I gave her two injections on the ship, and I have already called the emergency medic. He should be here any second." I heard the prince say.

"Call the doctor she has been seeing, and call the expert as well. Have them flown in immediately." The king barked.

Ze'ekelse'qwe moved away from me, but I felt the king's big hand gently holding mine.

I heard the prince begin to talk on his wrist controls, but then the king said, "...I can't believe he allowed this to happen to you..."

I grinned up at him. His thumb brushed across my knuckles tenderly as he held my hand.

"My son will pay for such insolence." His tone suddenly grew dark.

A yautja rushed into the room and immediately came to stand by me. I scowled at him as he began to prod and poke at me.

"And just what all happened to you?" He muttered.

I think he was just talking to himself but I felt compelled to explain, "I was kidnapped by purple lemur people!"

The yautja froze, mandibles twitching for a moment before turning to the prince. The king stared down at me, looking concerned.

"She drank the poison water on the planet Amast-aya. It needs to be flushed out of her system immediately." The yautja quickly began digging through his bag of supplies, and the prince continued, "After that is taken care of, she also has minor burns over the entirety of her body. Two bite marks near the base of her neck, claw marks on her back, the cut on her face from being struck by a net, the cut on her calf where I dug out a tracker, and the minor scratches on her arms legs and feet all need to be treated to prevent infection."

The emergency medic was getting to work on me but I focused on the king, who was staring at the prince as if he could kill him just with his eyes.

With that sort of stare, I almost believed he could.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe...I order you to leave this room immediately."

"You can't do that! I am her mate and I will see her healed!"

"You are a pathetic excuse for a mate. How could you allow all of this to happen? That planet is one of the safest in existence!"

"There was a Lurker, a grey alien, on the island with us."

"That shouldn't have even mattered. Now, leave this room." I could not believe the king was reacting so strongly.

"I refuse!"

The kings hand slipped from mine, and in an instant he had Ze'ekelse'qwe pinned up against the wall, a short curving blade pressed on his neck.

"You will not disobey me!" He boomed, "Or I will banish you from this house and this clan and you will never see K'lee ever again! How dare you fail her? How dare you hurt her?!"

Ze'ekelse'qwe seemed frozen.

The king slowly withdrew, regained his posture, and said calmly, "A distress call came in minutes ago. You will meet with Er'tec and respond to the call. Maybe he can teach you a few things, and you can think about how you have dishonored this family for putting K'lee in such danger."

The prince met my eyes for a moment, then turned and left the room, almost running into the doctor and the expert standing just outside the door. They both slowly entered, eyes on the king as though they were trying to calculate the rage boiling inside him.

However, the king returned to my side, one hand holding mine and the other stroking my hair. The doctor and expert both came closer then, leaning in to inspect me.

The medic was administering drugs through tubes in both my arms. The doctor began rubbing a sort of salve on the bite wounds on my neck. The expert just stood there shaking his head, the only yautja I had seen to use such human gestures.

The expert spoke first, "Getting your skin back to one uniform, natural color is going to be tricky."

"Her color is of least concern." The medic said, rummaging through his bag again.

"True, but the creature was already odd looking and now with these lines...she looks ridiculous. The girl will not be happy. And if money is of no concern..." the doctor said.

"You, sir, just want the money." The medic said, sticking my arm with another needle.

"You will return her to her original color." The king cooed, "I will not have her suffer with my son's mistake."

I bit my lip nervously, staring up at the protective king, sort of ogling at him. I blame the drugs, but something about his presence just made me happy inside.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST GIVE HER?" the expert quickly yanked the needle from the medics hand.

"It's just-" the expert did not give him time to answer the first question.

"How much was in here?!"

"Well from her weight-" again, the medic was cut off.

"That is too much for an ooman! Her blood...it will take in that dose and..." he began shaking his head.

The king advanced on the expert, who quickly flung himself away and bowed again, very low as I'd seen him do with Ze'ekelse'qwe.

"What will happen to her?" The king's voice alone was like a bullet to the heart.

"She will live!" The expert sputtered, "I didn't mean to worry you. It will just..."

The king tensely waited for an answer.

The expert kept shaking his head, dreads swinging back and forth, "I admit, I'm sure what a high dose will do. She may experience hallucinations. She may have convulsions. She may vomit. She might simply pass out. I do not know."

The king's deadly eyes clicked over to the medic.

"I can fix this!" The medic quickly rummaged through his bags once again.

I was already beginning to feel light-headed. I really did not want to pass out again-as I was afraid I would never wake up again. My heart began to race and I reached up to the king for comfort.

He seemed to sense my sudden fear and he promptly scooped me up into his arms, cradling me against him. I listened to his deep breaths and felt calmer.

The medic thrust a vile of orange liquid towards me, "I overdosed a patient once and this burned off the execs drug before ill effects befell them. Have her drink it."

The king took the vial but looked to the expert for approval.

"I...am not familiar with that drug and its effects on oomans. But, I believe, it should work."

The king held me tighter, "If she dies, I will have your lives as well. Now, do you still believe that she should drink it?"

The expert stared down at me, "She is strong...Let her drink."

The medic jumped in, "I withdraw. I respectfully refuse payment."

The expert and the doctor both exchanged glances, then the doctor said, "It may not have full effect, but I don't think the drug will harm her. Have her drink."

With both the expert and the doctor in agreement, the king removed the cap and the medic made a hasty exit. I drank the entirety of the small vial, feeling my throat warm as the orange liquid slid down. It tasted and felt like hard alcohol.

"What is this nasty stuff?" I asked, my face puckering.

"I think you are familiar with its main ingredient." The expert said.

"Alcohol?" I asked.

"Not in its entirety, but yes." The doctor answered.

"You may want to turn on some heavy metal and find a trashcan." The expert chuckled.

The king's chest pulsed with a low growl.


	18. Shower POV Switch

Blizzard Ch18 POV Switch

It wrenched my heart out to see her turn her face away from me, tears spilling from her eyes. Nevertheless, relief flooded in as I stared down at my wrist controls. I swept the glowing blue detector over her body twice to make sure, but she was utterly fine. The only thing I found from the alien was a tiny tracker, and I was not worried about it. I quickly tore the nets spikes from the trunk of the tree and got the net away from her.

I was overwhelmed with guilt and relief and my arms reached out to hold her. She tried to jerk away and thrashed at me violently.

"Don't touch me!" Her words hit me like a physical blow.

I could not let her push me away. She could kick her legs, shove at my chest, and yell all she wanted-but I would have her.

I forced myself on her, her arms straining against me uselessly, and I pulled her head to my chest. She stopped her struggling when I began to purr...but she began to cry harder.

I tipped my head down, watching her. One thing I still had not learned was how to stop her crying. The tears rolled down her soft cheeks and dripped down onto my skin. I was incapable of crying, but watching her made me feel like I almost could.

"I can't describe how sorry I am K'lee."

She went quiet.

"You're going to be alright. I won't ever lose you again, I promise...But I just need to remove a small tracker from your leg that the alien put in before we can go to my ship."

"A tracker?" Her voice sounded so small, so weak.

"Be calm, it is only a small local tracker. It would only work in the vicinity of this island anyway." I stroked her matted hair, "No harm done, but I would still like to remove it."

"Where is it?"

"On the back of your leg. Here let me get it out." I maneuvered her small body so that I could reach her calf, and warned, "This might hurt a little."

Her whole body tensed as my sharp nail began to press into her skin. I tried to leave just the slightest mark, a shallow hole, but it was deeper than I thought. My nail dug into her flesh until I made contact with the small thing. When I had gotten it out I rolled it between my fingers, strangely bright red blood spreading over my skin, and I showed it to K'lee.

She stared at the itty-bitty pill-shaped tracker a moment before wiping tears from her face and leaning against me. Then she tried to stand, so I quickly picked her up and carried her. Without boots, I did not want her walking around anymore.

When K'lee was finally safe in the bedroom of my ship, I felt I could fully breathe again. I took off my bio mask, hanging it on my hip. However, looking at her, I felt I should not be relaxing just yet.

I gently pressed my fingers to her chin, tipping her head up and to the side so I could get a good look at the bruise on her jaw. I had failed her, letting such a precious thing out of my sight.

I looked her body over worriedly. I took off the homeostasis netting from her, but found the pattern stayed on her white skin. My eyes took in the bright red color of the rest of her, feeling the full weight of my mistakes.

I reached out to brush my fingers around the deep holes by her neck, tracing around them in a figure eight. This was not the work of the alien. She had been stalked, hunted down, and attacked. Bitten. I could not believe I had not been able to follow her trail, had not been able to track her down, when such a primitive beast had.

I looked to her back and let my palm rest between the gouges, dried blood crusted around them. It was also not the work of the alien.

My eyes returned to her beautifully sad face and my breath caught. My knuckles brushed beside the long cut. I had done that. I had made that mark.

K'lee let out a deep sigh, distracting me from my solemn thoughts, and she asked, "Can I just get in the shower?"

I met her big innocent brown eyes. I had not been fast enough. I had not saved her. If the alien had not let her go...I would have lost her.

"...Do you feel alright?" I still did not understand why her skin was so red, though she did not seem concerned about it.

"Fine. I'm just thirsty."

She quickly undressed and slid into the shower.

I followed, "You don't look alright."

"I'm fine, really. I just need to get clean and get some rest."

"Ok." I said, still concerned.

I bent down to give her a kiss.

Her face quickly dropped away from me. My heart was decaying in my chest, but I felt I deserved it somewhat.

I leaned away and the shower door closed in front of my face. I knew she would warm back up to me, eventually. I loved her too much for her not to.

So I plopped myself down in the ships control chair, and directed us towards home.

K'lee was in the shower forever. I was practically pacing the room. My armor, bio mask, weapons, and homeostasis netting I had already cleaned and put away. I needed a shower. Therefore, I decided to join her, whether she liked it or not.

I slid the door open, her eyes immediately meeting mine. I looked to her for permission or rejection...and I realized two things.

One, that I was being ridiculous. I was one of many, but still a prince. I was a yautja. I did not look to others for permission, unless they ranked above me. I knew K'lee would forgive me eventually, so why bother with being cautious.

However, the second thing I realized was how much I loved her if she could alter by behavior so. We yautja strike terror into most beings, we block pain, we train away weakness, we live for the hunt. I lived because of her, as she saved my life, and now I lived for her.

She did not look too happy to see me. As I stepped into the shower, K'lee turned her back to me. I slid my hand down her soaked hair, so odd the way it clung together just by adding water.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe..." It almost sounded like a threat.

I kept my hands to myself, and began to wash. I slid my hands through my hair, over my body, and just enjoyed the warm water. I was quickly clean, but did not exactly want to leave. So I peeked at K'lee, wondering if she was still upset.

She was staring at me and not my face either. I turned just the slightest bit to get a better look at her body. Those wide hips. Her smooth skin. I shifted a tiny bit more, and her eyes caught me watching her. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red and she spun away from me.

My body was already warming and I let out a hungry growl.

"Now, don't you start that."

She did not sound very serious, so I said, "Mmm, start what exactly?" I stepped closer to her back.

She slowly turned, and still she was not looking at my face. Her eyes took their time, lingering between my legs, and then slowly moving up my chest. She looked up into my eyes, and my body was on fire.

I loved the way she looked at me. Even with her odd coloring now, patterned red and white, she was so beautiful. I stared at her.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You're beautiful."

She gestured down the length if her body, "Well you're a dirty liar. I look like I was fucking barbecued!" I was about to disagree, when she continued, "And it seems to burn worse and worse with every passing minute."

"...It...burns?" I almost could not fathom it. Her face, her entire body was red.

"Yea, it freaking burns. It's a sunburn after all."

Sunburn?" I had allowed her to sustain burns, all over her body. They were obviously minor burns, but they were still burns.

She nodded solemnly.

Fire did not do this, and I knew of few weapons that produce the same effect. My mind was churning, and I finally asked, "You burn when exposed to...too much light?"

She nodded again.

I was just trying to understand the situation, but I made the mistake of asking the worst sort of question, "Then why didn't you simply avoid it?"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I'M USED TO BRIGHT SUN AND TROPICAL ISLANDS! You are the one that brought me here! I have never had to worry about getting a sunburn before! I was looking for your goddamn ship, wandering in the sun all day!"

I stared at her.

I was in so much trouble.

I needed to salvage the conversation, and quick, "I am sorry K'lee...I didn't know your skin was sensitive to light. I have an extensive emergency aid kit that can restart your heart and reattach limbs...but a burn from exposure to light, I did not anticipate."

She shook her head, which was a bad sign. Then she crossed her arms, which just made her look even more upset.

I did not know what else to say, so I waited for her to stomp out of the shower and leave me.

However, she surprised me, her hand slowly reaching out to touch my skin. I was distracted by the texture of her fingertips for a moment. They were wrinkled, which was extremely abnormal. I wanted to ask her about it, but like her red color, I was afraid it would just bring up something else I did wrong.

"What are these from?"

I looked down to realize that her fingers were tracing the jaw marks and I growled, "Fish." Goddamn fish.

"Fish? Teeth marks?"

"Mmm." I mumbled in agreement. She was very lucky she did not run into them. With her soft skin...

"You have teeth marks on your ass."

I shifted my backside away from her some, sort of feeling uncomfortable with her seeing them. I should have been able to avoid attacks, defend of threats, and come to her rescue!

Instead, I had allowed a small fish to naw on my ass cheek.

I watched her lips curve up into a grin before she began making that sound I loved so much, laughing. I did not like the sound as much when it was directed at me though.

"Can I kiss you now?" I interrupted.

Her laughter ceased, and those big brown eyes looked up at me. She did not say anything, I almost thought she would say no again-but then she licked her lips so seductively, and I was gone.

I forced a kiss upon her before she could change her mind. My mandibles lightly caressed those soft cheeks. My tongue slid down the back of her throat. I did not want to cause her any more pain, so I avoided touching her burned skin and held the back of her head in my palm as I kissed her.

She could not control herself though, and I felt her arms slide around my neck to pull me closer. I knew the slightly increased heat from her skin was because of the sunburn, but it had my blood rushing. Heat from a woman was a sign of lust and fertility. I pressed against her, her back hitting the shower wall, and I ground my hips into her.

Her small, soft body was all mine. Her body was warm and slick with the showers warm water, and my cock reached out for a taste of her.

Her hips tilted, and her textured tongue reached into my mouth-then she suddenly cringed away. I was puzzled. She started to bend over, hands grasping at her chest. When he knees began to bend, I held her up.

"K'lee!"

She started hyperventilating. Her blunt nails dug into my arm.

"K'lee, what's wrong? K'lee!"

Her head tilted back some, "I don't feel right..."

"K'lee!" She would not even look at me, so I shook her desperately and said, "K'lee, focus, please-you have to tell me: did you eat anything I didn't give you?"

I had not seen any other marks on her body. The venomous plants would scrape off a layer of skin as they lashed out to deliver poison. She had to have consumed something, unless the alien delivered poison through a needle.

I shook her again.

"No." Finally, I had an answer.

"Did you drink any water?"

She was not focusing, "K'lee, answer me! Did you drink the water?" I needed to know what she had done to give her the most effective antidote.

"Yeah."

"Why?! I told you not to! K'lee, I told you! Why would you do that?! K'lee!" I was frantic.

"...Am I going to die?"

I could not tell her yes.

I did not want to scare her like that.

K'lee went limp in my arms, and as I held her body to me, I knew there was not a heartbeat, and knew she was not breathing.

I scrambled out of the shower and dumped her body into the bed to go and retrieve the emergency kit. I quickly grabbed the proper drug and the needle, and raced back to her. Nevertheless, I still had to measure out the proper amount. And my heart was panicking. My mind was racing.

K'lee was dead.

I tried to calm myself and stuck the needles end into the liquid.

K'lee was dead.

I had to focus and watched the measurement exactly.

K'lee was dead.

I made sure no air was in the needle and I stuck it into her neck, pushing down on the plunger. I stared down at her, waiting for her to come back to me.

Her chest slowly rose and fell. A strong heartbeat ensued. Then, her eyes flickered open.

"I'm sorry K'lee."

No other muscle moved, and slowly her eyelids began to slide closed.

"I'm so sorry, K'lee. I'm sorry."

Her eyes shut, but she was alive.

"K'lee...I'm so sorry."

She regained consciousness faster than I thought she would. It had only been a few minutes. My fingers entwined in hers, and I had not moved from the bed yet, when her eyes flew open.

Pain and horror quickly engulfed her features. I could feel the fear radiating from her skin like a physical force that was pushing me away.

Before I could react, she was suddenly thrashing so fiercely it was almost like convulsions. She went off the end of the bed and I heard her body hit the hard floor with a loud thud.

When I went to pick her up, she screamed. It chilled me to the bone, hearing such a loud and terrified scream escape her lips. And she was gone again. She had blacked out.

I lifted her body from the floor and set her on the soft furs of the bed. I stroked her cheek. Everything was going to be ok.

I called an emergency medic of the area and told him that I had an ooman that was poisoned and he asked my address then said he would meet me there. We were quickly nearing the planet, but K'lee's heart was already slowing again.

I gave her another injection. Then when we landed, I scooped her up to carry her to the small medical room of the house. I made sure to support her head. When we hit the ramp, I heard her tender voice.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe?"

I looked down at her in my arms, my throat constricting, "K'lee..." I could not force any other words out.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I told you. I told you not to drink the water." I said sadly.

"But I was fine until now..."

"As long as you keep drinking the water, no ill effects befall you-but if you drink then stop, and get thirsty and don't drink it that's when the effects show. The animals of the island either keep themselves very hydrated constantly, or have evolved to block the chemicals that the water contains." That was why my bio mask had not picked it up. It was harmless at the time, so there were no readings, and I had not thought to adjust the settings.

She just stared up at me a moment and I wondered if I had spoken too fast, if she had understood. But then she turned her head and cuddled her face against me.

The king stood in the hallway, casually watching us.

"Vvv...!" K'lee saw him too, and reached out to him.

His face grew angry. I ignored him and swept past to get to the medical room as fast as I could. Nevertheless, I could hear my father's loud footsteps following behind us.

K'lee squirmed in my grip, and the king asked, "Is she intoxicated?!"

I only wished that were the case.

"She is not intoxicated," I reluctantly growled, "She is poisoned."

I slid the door open and walked inside to set K'lee onto the examination table. The small room was filled with shelves and drawers, mostly just containing basic medical supplies and then some emergency stuff as well. None of it was useful to K'lee's condition.

I knew the king had come to like her and would stick around to ask questions, so I said, "The poison is subdued for now-I gave her two injections on the ship, and I have already called the emergency medic. He should be here any second."

"Call the doctor she has been seeing, and call the expert as well. Have them flown in immediately." His eyes were on K'lee.

I moved away from her and quickly punched on my controls to contact the two. I only had to make one call, as they both worked at the zoo together. They said they could come immediately. But where was the medic?

As though on cue, a thinner yautja male jogged past me and immediately went to the girl. I turned to watch him examine K'lee.

"And just what all happened to you?" He muttered to himself.

The king was by her side, holding her hand. I stepped forward to do the same.

"I was kidnapped by purple lemur people!" She shouted.

I froze. I had not a clue what that was supposed to mean. The medic turned to me.

"She drank the poison water on the planet Amast-aya. It needs to be flushed out of her system immediately." The yautja continued his work, and I continued to say, "After that is taken care of, she also has minor burns over the entirety of her body. Two bite marks near the base of her neck, claw marks on her back, the cut on her face from being struck by a net, the cut on her calf where I dug out a tracker, and the minor scratches on her arms legs and feet all need to be treated to prevent infection."

The look on my fathers face had the blood in my veins frozen solid.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe...I order you to leave this room immediately." He said, his voice deep but calm.

It was an outrageous order. "You can't do that! I am her mate and I will see her healed!"

"You are a pathetic excuse for a mate. How could you allow all of this to happen? That planet is one of the safest in existence!"

I was used to him saying I was pathetic compared to my brothers.

"There was a Lurker, a grey alien, on the island with us." I explained.

"That shouldn't have even mattered. Now, leave this room."

"I refuse!"

I was forgetting my place.

The king advanced on me, quickly pinning me to the wall with a sharp dagger against my neck before I could blink. That was why he was king. By popular vote, and the death machine that he was born as. A natural killer.

"You will not disobey me! Or I will banish you from this house and this clan and you will never see K'lee ever again!" When he made a threat, it was not even a promise, so much as a guarantee, "How dare you fail her? How dare you hurt her?!"

I did not have any reply.

Very calmly, the king leaned away, put away his dagger, and said, "A distress call came in minutes ago. You will meet with Er'tec and respond to the call. Maybe he can teach you a few things, and you can think about how you have dishonored this family for putting K'lee in such danger."

I had no other choice. I met K'lee's eyes for just a moment, and then I left the room, brushing past the doctor and expert on my way out. By look on their faces, I assumed they had heard much of our conversation.

I left my poisoned mate behind, and contracted Er'tec.

"Greetings Er'tec, this is Prince Ze'ekelse'qwe."

"Ze? How unexpected."

"My father has assigned me to go with you to answer the emergency call. I will be ready to leave in a matter of minutes. Land your ship on the roof and you may pick me up so we can go."

"You got it, Ze."

I hated when he called me that. I armored up and his ship was waiting at the top of the elevator, the ramp dropped already. I stepped on board.

His ship was basically the same as mine, a luxury vehicle. However, while I sported a small walk-in-closet sized room of skulls, his ship was littered with them. They hung from ceilings and walls, sat on shelves, and decorated the ship. Around them were objects as well-from pelts, feathers, claws, weapons, artifacts, and more.

I ranked above him only because of my fathers skill, but he had me beat in hunting ability. I walked into the control room where he stood, even wearing a necklace of small skulls.

I stood in front of him, waiting for the usual insults. However, he seemed to sense something was not right.

"Would you like to drive?"

I cocked my head at him. It was such an odd question, coming from him. He seemed serious though, and there was no better stress reliever than taking off the autopilot, driving recklessly fast, and shooting up some meteoroids.


	19. Tease

Blizzard Ch19

One thing that I had been afraid of since the day I met the prince, was now happening, even though I had always worked so hard to avoid it...

I was completely naked, and surrounded by five aliens.

...I had been caught naked by two yautja, when they had come to the prince's rescue, as we were lying in the snow the day I met Ze'ekelse'qwe.

Then I had tried to clothe myself after the solar flare, but Ze'ekelse'qwe had just carried me through the house naked from his ship...I had been begging that the king would not see me.

Then I had to wrap myself up in soft fur pelts on the bed not be seen by the expert.

Training with the guard then, he had lifted me upside-down and I had dropped the furs I had clutched to myself. He had gotten quite a generous view of me.

I had the expert turn around when Ze'ekelse'qwe was dressing me for the wedding.

The king and I had slept together after the wedding, so he had seen me naked...

It had all started in the shower, and I was still naked and sitting in the king's lap, in his bedroom, on the bed. The expert stood casually watching me from the end of the bed. The doctor sat in a chair across the room with his eyes on me. Another yautja, Halo'acz, I think was his name, stood in the middle of the room, his side to me, the only one not watching me. And the guard stood at the door, eyes meeting mine.

I was the only one that was naked, of course.

"Princess," the king purred, his arms wrapped around my chest tightening snuggly, "are you finally awake?"

I tipped my head up to stare above me at the king, whose face was looking down watching me. His sweet red-green eyes made my stomach flutter. He gently bent his head down further and placed a sort of kiss on my forehead. Warm fuzzies invaded my body.

His big lap was so comfortable. His arms around me felt safe...but those were not the eyes I wanted to be looking into. Why wasn't the prince here?

Memories came slowly trickling in. The king has sent him away. I had been overdosed and then given some sort of alcohol and drug mix. I remembered singing, and the one yautja named Halo'acz coming in. They had healed my wounds after that.

Then I remember they had put me in one of the machines in the room that got rid of my sunburn. I looked at my arms and torso, my body no longer patterned or red, but a nice uniform tan color. Then I had been dancing and we ended up in the king's room and the guard had come. After that...I must have fallen asleep and ended up in the king's lap.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to go out to eat?" The king asked.

"Out to eat?" I questioned. The house seemed to contain a full restaurant in itself.

"I know only of one place, but it serves ooman food from all over your planet."

I quickly turned around to face him, my legs straddling him before I could realize what I was doing, "Really? Human food? Normal food?"

The king's body had gone unbelievably tense. My hands were on his chest; my legs spread over him.

I almost apologized and hopped away. Almost. However, I could not help myself and he deserved to be tortured a little, for sending Ze'ekelse'qwe away.

I shoved his back into the bed, hovering above him, and said, "I am starving."

His heartbeat was rampant under my palms. He stared at me a moment, then his hands went to my hips.

I waited for him to make a move, but he said, "Lets get you some clothes, and then we can go." He quickly lifted me from him.

I could not stop grinning.

When I padded off to Ze'ekelse'qwe room, everyone but Halo'acz followed, like a mob behind me. I kept peeking back, finding the king's regal presence and his steady eyes. The guard walked behind him, and then the doctor and expert side by side.

I stopped in Ze'ekelse'qwe's doorway, and turned to them, "I'm going to get dressed. You all can just wait here if you want." I went inside.

The king followed, then the guard-and I could not understand that. But then the expert followed. And even the doctor. I went to the drawer and began rummaging through the few clothes I had left, and kept eyeing each of them...wondering...if I was missing something that happened earlier.

Underwear, bra, neither of them were shy about watching me. T-shirt, pants, sandals, they still stared.

"Are we all going to dinner?" I asked.

They all said yes in unison.

I was becoming very suspicious. My eyes locked on the doctor. He had always seemed so quick to leave, grumpy, and uninterested in me before. What had gone on when I was drugged?

"Are you ready?" The king asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded.

"How do you prefer to travel?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"That means she doesn't know or doesn't care, the shrugging." The expert explained to the king, "But I don't think Ze'ekelse'qwe has had the time to take her around the city at all."

"Really?" The king cooed, and stepped forward to take my hand, "Allow me show you my city then."

The way he said "my city" made it sound like he had designed and built it himself.

We walked from the house through the streets, creating a wake in our path. Either they were not used to seeing the king, or a human, but the citizens stopped to stare. The king walked beside me protectively with the guard on my other side. The expert and doctor walked close behind us.

The city was the same strange clash of ornate and tribal with alien and technology. Space ships and small two-legged almost dinosaur-looking animals, but apparently those were not his chosen transportation. All the buildings were huge, I wondered if they were more like apartments than individual houses like the king's. The sky was white and cloudless. We soon ran into a cluster of brown half-spheres lying in the dry, dusty dirt with baskets scattered around. My first thought was hot air balloons.

The king picked me up and set me in one of the baskets. A yautja quickly came strolling up to us, "Greetings, king...and princess. You both ride for free-but the rest of you know the fee."

The king stepped over the side of the basket to join me, and I watched the rest pay for the ride. They placed their palm on a tablet sort of thing and it seemed to take a scan of their hand. Then, they crammed in the basket with us.

"Enjoy the ride." The yautja said, and began backing away.

Before I could think about what that was supposed to mean, the king spoke in a different language. The tough brown leathery looking half-sphere, that I had thought was some sort of half-inflated hot air balloon, responded to his voice. It was not a balloon. It was not an object. It was alive, and it was some sort of beetle.

The brown outside peeled up to reveal the wings underneath. They folded out and stretched to the side, beginning to beat, a loud humming hitting my ears and dust kicking up around us. It rose of the ground, and the ropes tied to it and the basket went taught. The basket started to lift, and we slid forward some. My eyes glued to the enormous beetle, but my hand wrapped around the kings stomach.

The king spoke again, in that foreign language and the basket lifted off the ground. We swung forward, under the beetle, then back, and forth again. We began to rise up and above the pyrimid-like buildings and skyscrapers. I kept my firm grip around the king, but leaned to look down at the city.

It was stunning. We were not as far up as the space ships got, so I could see the dots of people moving about. The two-legged animals as well as ones that looked like horses. A swirl of tables, benches, and tents, loaded with people that looked like a sort of huge flea market. The giant beetle shaded us from the bright sunlight above. A ship appeared out of thin air and quickly landed on top of a building to our left.

Once I was done ogling at the city, I came to realize that the king was staring down at me. I slowly let go of his muscular torso and let my hands fall to my sides.

"This is unreal." I whispered.

"It's not the fastest or most efficient way to travel, but it is my favorite." he purred, leaning in closer, "I'm so glad you are enjoying it."

I gave him a shy smile. His red-green eyes were so steady, looking at me in such a way, I was not sure if he was going to try to kiss me. Instead, he turned to stare out at the horizon.

There was a large square in the middle of a flowing teal river, and we descended down onto it. Like the elevators in Ze'ekelse'qwe's house, it took us down into the building. Underwater.

The king stepped out and lifted me from the basket. He moved towards the door, but I needed a quick look at his huge beetle again. I cautiously looked to its front, but it was just a half-sphere, a sealed up bug.

"What is this thing?" I asked anyone who was listening.

The expert was quick to jump in, "It's a Saraque beetle. King, wake the beetle for her to see."

He said a single word in that other language, and the enormous beetles eyes clicked open. They looked like water drops. No pupil even, just that crystal-clearness with an ever so slight rainbow shine to them. It was so amazing.

The king got us a private, secluded, clear dome under the quick-moving waters. A table sat in the middle, with sand and rock under the clear floor. Little insects scurried about under the sand, legs, tentacles, and antennae showing up now and again.

As we all moved to take a seat, the expert said, "Gentlemen of earth usually see the females seated first, and push in their chairs."

I blushed as the king himself rushed to see me seated properly and pushed my chair in.

We got our menus. They were organized by date and region. I was disappointed slightly, forgetting that American food varied from the rest of the world. There were hamburgers and pizza. Squid and fish eggs. Insects. Monkey brains. Bird spit soup. Duck embryos. Bull balls. Eyes. Cockscombs. Jellied moose nose. I was horrified.

I will not even get into the various drinks.

I did not order any of the grossness, but I still had to watch everyone else rip apart and chew on what they had ordered. I could barely keep from throwing up the small amount I had eaten.

To keep my brain occupied, I watched the strange creatures swim by. Imagine huge stingrays made like jellyfish, opaque and squishy, with bright sparkling spots of color and light. Things I could only describe as black and white stripped eels with only one eye. Fat catfish like things with gaping mouths, filtering small particles like whales. And a sort of otter, but covered in iridescent fish scales.

The ambiance was awesome, and the king was sweet-offering to share food. He handed me napkins. He tried to pick out a desert for me. I felt like I was a teenager on a date.

Nevertheless, I could not wait for Ze'ekelse'qwe to get back.

After diner, the king asked if I could like a tour through the city.

His fondness of me was nice, but I said, "Actually I was looking forward to some time alone with the guard."

Again, they all looked at me as if I intended to sleep with the man. And I did not even know his name.

"I want to be able to defend myself. I was useless on that island." I explained.

"Alright." He agreed.

Even though I had requested alone time with the guard, I had a crowd. The king was not about to leave my side. The expert and doctor were curious to see how I did.

We were in a large, mostly empty room in the house with a side-room attached lined with weapons. Lots and lots of weapons.

I was starting at an "age-three" level. No weapons. Just simple hand-to-hand techniques, starting with the "proper way to stand".

"Ground yourself."

Like that meant anything to me.

"You're off balance."

I widened my stance and bent my knees some, just trying to copy his enormous muscular stance.

"Good enough, now, hit me as hard as you can."

I was too short to hit even his chest. I struck at his abs.

"Hit with your whole body." I tried again, "No, not like that."

I shook my head at him.

"You're off balance. Ground your legs, twist with your body, spring your arm forward and hit like you mean it."

I tried repeatedly.

His directions made little sense to me.

Moreover, he had things to say like, "Your mind is your most powerful weapon."

To which I replied, "Sheesh, like I have not heard that before."

He advanced on me, "Then start using it."

He towered above me. I was nothing compared to him. My punches did nothing. I had no weapon. I did not see how this was helping.

However, I tried my best.

The most interesting part of information he said was about a chiva. A test. A trial. He said that for adolescents to become considered men, and true citizens, they had to pass the test. Many die trying. Training starts from birth and never stops.

There are different types of tests, but they usually take place on different planets with very deadly aliens. Their alien of choice was nicknamed, "hard meats". And he said that if I birth a boy, he would have to pass his chiva.

No one had ever told me of this trial, not even Ze'ekelse'qwe.

By the time the guard called a time-out, I was about to pass out. My legs were weak jello and my arms were wet noodles. Just hitting him over and over, I was exhausted. I felt defeated. I would never get any better.

However, the king leaned over me and said, "You did well."

I smiled shyly.

I would train again tomorrow.

"Let's get you into bed." He said next, eyeing my wobbly stance.

I nodded and followed beside the king. The house was still a crazy maze of hallways and rooms, to which I would probably get lost for hours within, but I had come to know Ze'ekelse'qwe's hallway. Plus, his door had his name on it. The king passed his door and I slowed, and then stopped.

The king turned back to me, "You wish to sleep alone?"

It was a clear plead to come to his room with him. I suspected that he slept alone every single night. But I missed Ze'ekelse'qwe; I wanted his bed.

I nodded.

The king looked past me, speaking to the guard, "Don't let her out of your sight." He turned and began to leave, then spun again to say to the expert and doctor, "You both may stay in the guest rooms if you wish."

I turned to see them both turn around immediately, as if they knew exactly where the guest rooms were. The guard stood still for a moment them moved past me into the bedroom. I looked back to the king.

"Goodnight." I said.

"May I have a kiss goodnight?" He asked softly.

My stomach fluttered nervously.

I stepped forward to the king. His head bent down as my hands slid up his chest. I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Then, I quickly spun around and padded into Ze'ekelse'qwe's room.

Skipping away from him so fast, I felt somewhat bad. I had not even said thank you for the dinner. But, I slipped into the bed, into the soft fur, the prince's smell enveloping me. My sore aching muscles melted away as I slept, and dreamt.

I had gone to sleep alone, so why was I waking up next to someone?

It was not a dream.

It was not Ze'ekelse'qwe.

My eyes blinked in the dark room, my hands on the foreign body.

I was sure it was not the king either.

I gave it a hard shove.

"Would you like me to leave?" It was the guard's deep voice.

Well that was why I shoved him in the first place, but I just had to ask, "What are you doing?"

"...You started to toss and turn. Then when you started making odd noises, I thought to calm you. You held on to me like you didn't want me to leave, so...I stayed."

"Mmm." I mumbled sleepily.

"...Should I get up?"

"Na, your fine I guess." If he wasn't in the bed, where else was he going to be? Sitting in a chair?

"Goodnight princess."

I kept forgetting that I was technically a princess...I tried not to think about what the guard had said about the chiva, and fell back asleep.

I slept in as long as I possibly could. The king had said Ze'ekelse'qwe would be returning today, and I guess all I felt like doing was waiting for him. Nevertheless, I had to pee really badly, and so I got up and went to the bathroom.

As though he had been waiting outside the door for me to wake up, the expert came strolling in.

"Good morning K'lee."

"Morning." I said quickly and ran to the bathroom-not before the guard slipped inside with me.

I did not have the time to argue with him at the moment.

When I returned, the expert said, "U'rish mentioned children yesterday, and that got me thinking."

I nodded, my mind going to horrific thoughts of my child fighting against aliens.

"We should begin preparing for your pregnancy."

I nodded again, not sure exactly what sort of planning was involved. I had never planned for children. My mind never got far enough in planning for a husband even. Before Ze'ekelse'qwe, I had only slept with two guys.

I had a sort of fling with a traveling hippie when I was a teenager. Then when I was older I dated a guy who would constantly say, "I'm coming...I'm coming!" when he was about to orgasm-we almost moved in together before I had to call it off.

"I'd like to get you fully tested. Fertility-wise, as well as health, and do some genetic testing."

"Ok."

"You agree to the tests?"

"Yea." I did not see anything wrong with that.

"Good. Then, I would like you to start a cardiovascular exercise routine, everyday, for thirty minutes-carrying on until you give birth. As well as some flexibility training."

"...Alright."

"I'd like to modify your diet some. Raise your folic acid and iron consumption."

I nodded.

"You'll likely have to have a C-section, as he baby will be large and that sort of surgery is easier to fix than all that craziness down there-and we can erase scars...but we will have to see. Being a human hybrid, it may be small enough for you to have a natural birth."

The natural birth part had me thinking, "Wait, I was told you guys didn't use painkillers...if I have a C-section..."

"No painkillers are allowed...for yautja. In your case, there might be an exception-but you will be carrying a yautja child...so I am unsure on the laws with that. You'll have to consult the king."

"Ok..." Oh god, if I was going to have to give birth naturally...and hell, if I was going to have to watch my midsection be cut open to have the baby...

"And to the fun stuff: The house has a nursery already, but we can modify things to your liking."

The expert whisked me (and my guard) away for the day, to the "zoo". I realized then why he had been sure to ask my permission about the tests. No one but him would really be qualified to run tests, and even then, he did not completely know what he was looking for. However, it kept my mind occupied until Ze'ekelse'qwe got back and I signed release forms for any data and samples he collected from me.

I was disappointed that I he would not let me see any of the animals. There seemed to be test after test. Nevertheless, in the end, he declared me quite able to have children-which scared and thrilled me all at the same time.

When we got back to the house, the expert quickly disappeared from sight without as much as a goodbye. I wondered what triggered such a hasty exit, but then I caught sight of Ze'ekelse'qwe...and he did not look very happy to see me.


	20. Tease POV King

Blizzard Ch20 POV Switch

K'lee and my son were back sooner than expected. My wrist controls beeped with the sudden landing of their ship, and I went to stand in hallway to greet them.

I heard them turn the corner and I immediately saw K'lee in his arms. And her skin...her skin was so very bright red. Something had gone wrong.

She saw me too, and reached out to me like a child, "Vvv...!

Something was definitely not right.

My eyes locked onto my son's face, whose eyes averted mine. He stomped past me without as much as a word. I followed.

K'lee wiggled in his arms to smile back at me. She was not acting normal.

"Is she intoxicated?!"

"She is not intoxicated," my son mumbled, "she is poisoned."

I kept my stride behind them, but I could feel the blood draining from my body. All I could think was, not her. Not K'lee.

He set her body on the examination table, her head moving from side to side slowly and her fingers grasping at the air.

Before I could ask how this happened, Ze'ekelse'qwe said, "The poison is subdued for now-I gave her two injections on the ship, and I have already called the emergency medic. He should be here any second."

The injections would keep her alive, but the medic would know nothing of oomans, so I said, "Call the doctor she has been seeing, and call the expert as well. Have them flown in immediately." He should have done that already.

K'lee's small chest was working so hard just to get any oxygen in. Her big brown eyes kept opening and closing, fighting to stay awake. As Ze'ekelse'qwe did what I said, I went over to her. I held her hand.

"...I can't believe he allowed this to happen to you..." I whispered.

She smiled at me.

She was poisoned, dying, and she was smiling. It wrenched my heart out.

I slid my thumb over her fingers comfortingly, as I held her hand, "My son will pay for such insolence." Pain and anger infiltrated my voice.

The medic came rushing over as soon as the conversation with the expert and doctor had ended. He began examining K'lee all over. I began to look at her more closely as well.

Holes, cuts, bruising...

"And just what all happened to you?" The medic muttered to himself. I was thinking the same.

"I was kidnapped by purple lemur people!" She blurted.

I looked down at her, feeling as if stones were piling up on my back. I felt she was so far gone already.

"She drank the poison water on the planet Amast-aya. It needs to be flushed out of her system immediately...After that is taken care of, she also has minor burns over the entirety of her body. Two bite marks near the base of her neck, claw marks on her back, the cut on her face from being struck by a net, the cut on her calf where I dug out a tracker, and the minor scratches on her arms legs and feet all need to be treated to prevent infection."

I turned my attention to my son.

Rage injected into my system, my blood replaced with it. The room disappeared, my heartbeat slowing to determined beats. There was only Ze'ekelse'qwe in my sights. My muscles tensed, ready for the kill. My mind screamed for blood.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe...I order you to leave this room immediately." If he did not leave...I feared I would pummel his body to unrecognizable pulp.

He was immediately defiant, "You can't do that! I am her mate and I will see her healed!"

"You are a pathetic excuse for a mate. How could you allow all of this to happen? That planet is one of the safest in existence!" I thundered.

"There was a Lurker, a grey alien, on the island with us."

"That shouldn't have even mattered. Now, leave this room."

"I refuse!"

No one disobeyed me. Not even my son.

I let go of K'lee's hand and swiftly pinned the prince against the wall firmly, as I drew out a short curving dagger and pressed it to his neck.

"You will not disobey me!" My anger was boiling over, "Or I will banish you from this house and this clan and you will never see K'lee ever again! How dare you fail her? How dare you hurt her?!"

Ze'ekelse'qwe did not move, did not try to defend himself, did not say anything.

I forced my body to calm, chaining down my rage with every ounce of self-control I had. I straightened away from him, regaining my posture, and put away the ornate dagger.

I took a deep breath, and then said, "A distress call came in minutes ago. You will meet with Er'tec and respond to the call. Maybe he can teach you a few things, and you can think about how you have dishonored this family for putting K'lee in such danger."

Ze'ekelse'qwe looked past me at the girl for a split second, and then he left the room, skirting past the expert and doctor.

They cautiously approached.

I went back to K'lee's side and stroked her soft hair. The expert and doctor stepped forward to get a look at her.

I held her hand and watched him stick the needles in her arms, tubes delivering the antidote. The doctor helped as well, and began rubbing a healing ointment on her neck, where she had bite marks. The expert was not much help.

He just stood there, shaking his head, and said, "Getting your skin back to one uniform, natural color is going to be tricky."

"Her color is of least concern." The medic said, and I could not agree more.

"True, but the creature was already odd-looking and now with these lines...she looks ridiculous. The girl will not be happy. And if money is of no concern..." the doctor trailed off.

"You, sir, just want the money." The medic accused. I watched him stick her arm will a small needle and inject another drug.

I stoked K'lee's fingers. She was such an odd color now, though still beautiful. Nevertheless, I said, "You will return her to her original color." My tone went bitter, "I will not have her suffer with my son's mistake."

K'lee began smiling up at me again. I wondered if she could understand me, or if the poison just made her silly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST GIVE HER?" The expert became very serious.

My head snapped up to see him yank the needle from the medic. My heart was beginning to race, but I knew it was just a drug that would speed up her recovery.

"It's just-" the medic began.

The expert cut him off, "How much was in here?!"

"Well from her weight-"

"That is too much for an ooman! Her blood...it will take in that dose and..." he shook his head like an ooman again.

I advanced on the expert, aiming to catch his throat in my claws-but he quickly dodged me and began to bow very low.

However, I still needed an answer, "What will happen to her?" I needed to know if she would die.

"She will live!" He sputtered, "I didn't mean to worry you. It will just..."

I waited to hear the damage.

He shook his head some more, still bowed low, "I admit, I'm not sure what a high dose will do. She may experience hallucinations. She may have convulsions. She may vomit. She might simply pass out. I do not know."

I tensely looked over to meet the medic's eyes.

"I can fix this!" He pleaded, and began looking through his bags.

K'lee reached up to me desperately. She looked frightened and sick. I wanted to hold her, to show her everything was going to be ok. Therefore, I lifted her off the hard table and cradled her in my arms. Her tiny heart was absolutely racing, but began to calm.

"I overdosed a patient once and this burned off the execs drug before ill effects befell them. Have her drink it." The medic lifted a vial of orange liquid.

I did not know of this drug. I took it from his hand but he had already made mistakes so I turned to the expert.

"I...am not familiar with that drug and its effects on oomans. But, I believe, it should work."

That was not a good enough answer. I held K'lee tighter.

"If she dies, I will have your lives as well. Now, do you still believe that she should drink it?"

"She is strong...Let her drink." The expert said confidently.

"I withdraw. I respectfully refuse payment." The medic said, gathering up his things.

The doctor hesitated, and then said, "It may not have full effect, but I don't think the drug will harm her. Have her drink."

It had to work.

I opened up the cap and slowly tipped it to her lips.

K'lee squirmed, her face distorting, and said, "What is this nasty stuff?"

"I think you are familiar with its main ingredient." The expert said simply.

How would she know what it was when I did not?

Nevertheless, she answered, "Alcohol?"

"Not in its entirety, but yes." The doctor said.

"You may want to turn on some heavy metal and find a trashcan." The expert added.

I could not help the low growl that escaped me.

They both fell silent.

We all waited.

K'lee still kept smiling at me...but when she started to toss about her arms and squirm, and babble, I knew the alcohol was having its effects.

"They fuckin' took my boots!" She babbled, her arms shoving at my chest.

"I will have many pairs of boots and shoes made for you." I purred back, trying to calm her.

She still twisted and wiggled so much I was afraid I'd drop her, so I held her tighter-and she didn't like that.

She squealed and shoved at me, "Lemme go."

I set her down and she went face first for the floor, but I held her wrist. She almost hit, and started giggling.

It was such a strange noise.

A happy noise that felt strangely contagious. If I could make the noise, I probably would have.

She yanked at my grip on her arm, so I lowered her to the floor. She immediately began rolling around, rolling and laughing.

The expert was shaking his head.

If only Ze'ekelse'qwe could have seen just all he had done. Maybe it would have been better to keep him here, make him watch. She seemed insane.

Then she caught her breath and started singing.

This was also a strange, beautiful noise.

Her words still did not make any sense, "I gotta pocket, I got a pocket full of sunshine!"

We all watched her for a few minutes more before the doctor said, "She still has wounds to heal."

I went to K'lee and tried to lift her to the table. She resisted. Then when I held her down, she began screaming. The expert nudged me aside, and held down her arms. The doctor held down her legs when she began to kick. That left me to get the ointment.

I rubbed the healing goo over her entire body, seeing as there were so many tiny scratches. The bottom of her feet. Her palms. Moreover, the cut on her face...he had said was from a net...The lurkers did not normally use nets. Had it been his own net that did it? Had he really been that careless?

She fought them, but they easily flipped her to her stomach. I gently rubbed the ointment over the deep gauges on her back, feeling my temper rising again.

He had let an animal get to her. A stupid animal. He had it hunt her down and bite her, and leave claw marks on her back. Where was he when it happened?

I cleaned my hands and put away the ointment. They let her up. She fell again, the expert catching her around the waist.

She reached out to me. I tried to pick her up, but she resisted, so I let her throw her arms around my neck and just helped her stand.

She rested her forehead on my chest, "I'm thirsty."

I immediately punched on my wrist controls and called the house servant. Halo'acz came in with a cup of water and handed it to her. She spilled it all over the front of herself.

"Go fetch another." I grumbled.

He hesitated, almost as if he was going to ask what had happened, but decided against it, and ran to get another cup of water.

When he returned, I took the cup, but she was being difficult, like a slippery worm now, and I did not want to pour it in her mouth and have her choke.

"Halo'acz, hold her up." I ordered.

He looked at her, disgusted, "Can we put clothes on her first?"

I tilted my head at him.

"She is a strange creature, but she won't harm you." The doctor teased.

"I'm not afraid of her," he growled back, "She is just...gross."

The expert, doctor, and I stared at him.

He shifted his weight nervously, but went on to explain, "I've always found humans ugly...big googly eyes. Animal-like ears sticking off their head. Noses protruding from their face. No muscle, just flab-on their stomach, their ass, their sides, their arms, everywhere...and that odd hole-a bellybutton. AND, they are furry. Eyebrows and eyelashes, patches of it everywhere. Their arms, legs...hair on their head is long, the rest short, and their downstairs hair gets curly."

"So she is ugly. I partiality agree. Still, that doesn't make her gross." The doctor said.

"Her skin leaks liquid (sweat) and produces gas (farts). Sticky earwax in their ears. Nose and boogers. Armpit stink. Breath smells. Being close to one is disgusting...She is repulsive."

I thought K'lee was incredible.

Halo'acz went on, "Oomans are animals. Digging in their ears and nose, scratching their ass cracks. Moreover, not very bright. AND they are very new species, un-evolved (obviously, with bellybuttons and male nipples). In addition, they eat and shit a ton, like rats. And their current evolutionary path shows them getting shorter and rounder."

The expert finally jumped in, "...Well as true as that is, ooman evolution is constantly up and down-it always has been. They get bigger and shorter, stronger and weaker. And how do you think the grey aliens, the Lurkers, see us? No one wants to admit it, but they have better technology. They see us as primitive animal-like brutes."

"Their evolutionary path leads their body to wither away-and they will be ghosts or spirits embodied in machinery or living hosts." Halo'acz said confidently.

"I cannot disagree with that." The expert said.

"THIRSTY." K'lee demanded, interrupting their banter.

I looked at her sweetly, and the expert quickly grabbed her under her arms to hold her up.

"K'lee, here's the water. Promise me you won't choke?" I asked.

Her hands clumsily reached out for the cup but I held it firmly and tipped it to her lips.

She immediately started coughing, choking.

"K'lee!" I scolded.

We tried again and she slowly took sips. Then, she jerked on the cup to it all went spilling over her face. She laughed.

And it was not that same bubbling laugh either. No, it was a deeper maniacal laugh like she did it on purpose.

"K'lee..." I scolded again.

I wiped at her face, fussing over her. She was so intoxicated. The substance was illegal for a reason.

"Did you still want her sunburn gone?" The doctor asked.

"I recommend you get rid of it, not just for her looks. It will cause her pain, thin layers of her skin will peel away, and the pattern of colors will stay for a very long time." The expert added.

"Yes. Get rid of it." I said.

The expert lifted her away from me, dragging her over to one of the machines in the room. "You have the necessary additives with you, correct?"

"I actually do." The doctor carried a small bag with him and fetched out a small vial, injecting it into the machine.

The expert laid K'lee onto the scanning machine, resembling a CAT scanner, and slid her inside. The side opening sealed. They both fiddled with the settings and controls for a minute, and then the machine came alive.

I waited for K'lee to be scared, to freak out. However, she just seemed mesmerized by the lights.

It took about fifteen minutes for it to scan her, heal her, and adjust her skin color. They opened the hatch and pulled her out. She swung her legs over to hop off the table, but started tipping backwards instead.

I caught her and hauled her upright, supporting most of her weight.

"She doesn't look like she did before." I grumbled.

Her skin was slightly brown tinged, tan, where she had once been so white-ish pink.

"No, but she is her proper color after being in the sun. I think it looks nice." The doctor said.

"She changes color in the light? Naturally? Without obtaining burns?" This was new to me.

"She sure does." The expert said.

"That is interesting." I looked at K'lee. The color was nice. She smiled back at me.

Then she began to squirm again. She was on a mission to get out the door.

"Ican staand." She babbled.

I let her try.

She hung onto the wall for support, and headed out of the medical room. I followed very close behind her, ready to catch her when she fell.

The expert, doctor, and servant followed.

I did not know how or why, but she found my bedroom, and went inside.

Then she began to dance, sort of, and sing again.

"It must be finally wearing off some if she can move like that." The doctor said, watching her.

Halo'acz averted his eyes.

I was agreeing with him now-she needed some clothes. The way she undulated her hips, her hands in her hair. I felt my body warming at such a sight.

The expert was staring too, but I did not like that.

"Don't you look at her like that, she is intoxicated!"

The expert turned to me, "And you are not thinking about her?"

That was not my point.

"Go fetch her some clothes." I meant the order for the expert, but Halo'acz jumped at the opportunity to get out of the room.

The doctor sat down in the chair and watched her continue to dance. She twerked and swirled.

She kept singing, "Cause this is thriller, thriller night!"

Then she hooked her hands on the experts arm and began to swing on him, "Look, you're a stripper pole!"

I surged forward, "No he is not!"

K'lee crumpled to the floor to evade my grip. She hid behind the expert and reached up to pinch his behind. She laughed.

The expert jumped at the touch, but said, "I see why oomans are so enamored with the drink...She is quite interesting."

I growled.

He stepped away to allow me to reach the girl. I grabbed a hold of her ankle and hauled her up. She just kept giggling.

I set her on the bed, and tried to keep her there, until Halo'acz came back with clothes.

She was impossible to dress.

Not because she fought, so much as she kept...latching onto me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist. I tried not to hurt her, forcing her away.

The doctor still just sat in his chair. The expert left me alone to deal with her, seeming amused. Halo'acz would not touch her.

I was practically stuck on top of her, my body fighting so hard not to react. I called the guard in for backup.

He entered the room, eyes taking in the scene, and asked, "What sort of help do you need?"

"He's trying to dress a naked and intoxicated ooman, and failing." The expert said.

"Ok." He stepped to bed, grabbing the pants, and yanked her legs off from around my waist.

The guard got her dressed in the pants and shirt, and hauled her to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. K'lee scowled at him.

Then she bent forward to kiss him.

My heart leaped uncomfortably, seeing her lips touch his mouth. I grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back with a growl. The guard quickly moved away to stand at the door.

"Meany." She grumbled.

"Your head isn't right. You will kiss no one." I growled.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked softly.

My heart dropped, "No." It was not right; she did not know what she was doing with alcohol in her system.

Her eyes began to water. I almost thought she might cry.

"K'lee, you can kiss me any time you wish-just not right now." I whispered.

That seemed to calm her.

Her eyes began to flutter open and closed. She looked tired.

I slid off the bed, "Try to sleep now."

She took some of the furs and buried herself. She grew quiet.

But of course, it could not be that easy.

Only minutes later, she was tossing and turning, shoving away the fur pelts, and taking back off her clothes.

"K'lee..."

She almost rolled off the bed, but I caught her. I got into bed and pulled her into my lap. Then, I began to purr, trying to lull her to sleep. It worked. She slumped in my arms, her head tipping back against the crook of my arm.

It was a long time before I felt K'lee's heart beat return to normal, and her head lifted to look around the room.

"Princess, are you finally awake?"

She tipped her head up, eyes meeting mine, and I could not help but place a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to go out to eat?"

"Out to eat?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"I know only of one place, but it serves ooman food from all over your planet."

I felt my heart begin to race as she turned to straddle me, "Really? Human food? Normal food?"

She sounded excited, and she had my body surging with excitement as well. My body went tense, trying to contain myself.

Then she shoved my back into the soft furs and hovered above me, her center rubbing against me, "I'm starving."

It was painful to hold myself back. My hands went to her hips, to lift her away, but I found my arms would not comply.

"Lets get you some clothes, and then we can go." I forced the words out, my heart racing, and managed to lift her off me.

K'lee went to room to dress and we all followed except Halo'acz.

When she was ready, I asked, "How do you prefer to travel?"

She raised and dropped her shoulders.

"That means she doesn't know or doesn't care, the shrugging." The expert explained, "But I don't think Ze'ekelse'qwe has had the time to take her around the city at all."

"Really?" I took K'lee's hand in mine. I wanted to show her all the beautiful things, "Allow me show you my city then."

When we reached the baskets, I lifted her up into one.

"Greetings, king...and princess. You both ride for free-but the rest of you know the fee." The vendor said.

I watched K'lee look around. I wondered if she knew what they were yet. I climbed in the basket with her, and the expert and doctor paid and stepped in as well.

"Enjoy the ride." The vendor said.

I switched to the language of the beasts, a language only used on the trained animals, to avoid confusion with commands, and I said, "Up!"

It awoke with the command, its wings spreading out, and it began to hover. K'lee's arms went around my stomach.

"Fly!"

It rose higher, taking us with it, and flew forward above the city. K'lee still held onto me, and I watched her lean over some to look below us.

She caught me staring and let go of my waist. I wanted to kiss her.

"This is unreal."

"It's not the fastest or most efficient way to travel, but it is my favorite." I purred, leaning in closer to her, "I'm so glad you are enjoying it."

I wanted to kiss her so bad.

A sharp pain entered my chest and I knew exactly what it was. For the first time ever, I was jealous of Ze'ekelse'qwe.

I turned away to stare at the sky.

We went to the underwater restaurant, and ate ooman food. The expert and doctor chatted like the old friends they were.

When dinner was over and I had paid, I turned to K'lee, "Would you like a tour of the city?"

I suppose our city would have the same components of cities on earth. A market. Shops. A training center. Law center. Recreational venues. Museums. Schools. Restaurants.

"Actually I was looking forward to some time alone with the guard."

Alone with the guard, who she had kissed earlier.

"I want to be able to defend myself. I was useless on that island."

Wanting to train was a very good thing. Very normal among our species. So K'lee wanting to train was a wonderful thing, that I would only encourage...I would be coming with her, though.

She was very clumsy. Her fighting just seemed like silly play. The guard directed her as best he could, but she lacked that determination...that killer look, even a yautja child could posses.

I was glad when the guard called time-out and I could go to her.

She looked defeated, so I tried to give her some confidence, "You did well."

She sort of wobbled and smiled, so I said, "Let's get you into bed."

It felt like she had just woken up, but I knew oomans could not last through our longer days.

It was either with me in my bed, or alone with the guard watching her, so I led her to my room. She stopped at Ze'ekelse'qwe's door when we passed it though.

I turned around to her, "You wish to sleep alone?"

She nodded. I turned to leave.

I looked to the guard behind her, "Don't let her out of your sight."

I turned to leave, but then decided to speak to the other two, "You both may stay in the guest rooms if you wish."

They immediately left, and I was not sure if they were going to stay or if they had other things to do before the day was over.

The guard slipped into the bedroom, leaving K'lee and I the hall.

"Goodnight." Her voice was so sweet.

"May I have a kiss goodnight?"

She came closer, her small hands on my chest, and my head bent down to meet hers. However, she kissed my cheek and slipped away from me.

I distracted myself with tasks and various duties I had. I checked up on Er'tec and Ze'ekelse'qwe. Then, when it finally grew dark outside, I went to bed alone.

In the morning, when I thought K'lee might be getting up, I went in to see her. Maybe she would like to see the rivers of lava just outside the city or...I slid the door into the wall to see K'lee sleeping next to the guard.

My heart felt mangled. She had wanted to sleep alone huh?

I did not meet the guard's eyes and quickly swept myself from the room.

K'lee was not mine. I could not forget that.

. . . But I would find love soon. . .


	21. Meteors

Blizzard Ch21  
He did not look happy, but at least his features smoothed out to a neutral mask as he approached me.

"Greetings, K'lee."

When did he ever say "greetings" to me? I guess he was waiting for me to respond. I just stared.

"Did you consent to all tests done by the expert?" He asked tensely.

I nodded. All I wanted him to do was pick me up, spin me around, and kiss me. Was that so much to ask?

"I brought you a gift. It's pallasite from a meteoroid." His voice sounded so matter-of-fact.

I took the object in my hand. There was no way this was from a meteoroid. It was a bunch of light amber crystals suspended in silver metal. Meteoroids were rocks. This...

"This is incredible..." I held the small rock in my hand, admiring it.

"It fits you."

I shyly smiled at him, but he was acting so formal...And then I realized that I had not asked how his mission-thing went. Maybe something had gone wrong.

"How did everything go with the emergency call?" I asked then.

"Everything was handled. No harm befell anyone." He sounded as though he was in the military.

All I wanted to do was throw my arms around his neck and kiss him...Instead, there seemed to be a tension in the very air around us.

I stared at him more. The familiar reptile patterning on his body. His red eyes. Those strong abs. His long brown dreds. Why couldn't he just kiss me? Those sharp claws. That small cloth covering. His wide forehead.

"Would you like to accompany me to lunch?" He asked calmly.

"Ok."

He turned from me and began walking down the hallway.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!" I yelled, not able to bear it anymore.

He turned around, and I jumped him.

My arms went around his neck, my legs around his torso, and I forced my lips upon him. His burly arms caught my back. And his knees bent until they hit the ground and he fell on top of me.

I was left gasping for air on the floor of the hallway by the time we broke our kiss.

"I missed you." I said breathlessly, sounding pathetic.

"I'm so sorry K'lee. I'm sorry for everything."

Maybe that was just what was bothering him, why he was acting so distant. However, I did not care anymore-I just wanted my prince back.

"Forget it happened." I stated.

"I can't just forget, K'lee..."

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said quickly, "Did you look at me? Isn't this amazing? No wounds and no sunburn!"

"You are gorgeous."

We both fell to a sweet silence, his eyes so deep I could lose myself in them.

After a moment, I whispered, "Take me somewhere new. Another planet perhaps?"

"You would go anywhere with me?!" He quickly lifted himself away from me, like the very thought repulsed him.

"Of course. Let's go immediately. Please?" I just wanted to be with him.

"You're insane!"

I let out a disagreeable huff, and said, "I woke up with a hangover naked, in front of five yautja. I watched your dad eat various disgusting meats no one should consume. I got my ass kicked by the guard again. Our honeymoon didn't turn out as planned-you owe me a second one."

"...You were hungover?"

"It's a long story sort of." I reached out my hand for him to help me up.

He stared down at me, standing like the royalty he was, and did not budge to help me one bit.

My eyes narrowed, "I'll tell you the story over lunch, if you promise to take me somewhere afterwards."

He hesitated, but helped me to stand and reluctantly said, "Alright."

We ate lunch, with the guard, who might as well just replace my shadow. I told my side of the story, and the guard had embarrassing bits to add in...like the fact that I had apparently kissed him. My cheeks were fire-red the entire lunch.

After, we went to Ze'ekelse'qwe's room to pack and prepare. He would not tell me where we were going. While he left to deal with some errands and ship details, I braided my hair, and did it up with the metal bands.

I was really starting to like how I looked. Tan. Thick strands of braids, like dreds. Decorative sandals. The silver beads in my hair.

I did not like my selection of clothes anymore though. I did not have much that was not thick coats, long sleeves, and sweatpants. Moreover, the t-shirts were so boring. Pants so annoying.

So I cut them up.

I turned the pants into shorts and the t-shirts into tank tops...I think I looked even more ridiculous...but at least I was more comfortable. I hoped maybe when Ze'ekelse'qwe saw me he would dress me, as he had before.

Nothing ever turned out as planned however.

Ze'ekelse'qwe returned and I looked to the guard, "You may leave now."

"Unable." Was his simple response.

The prince turned to him then, "She is the princess, and she has relived you of duty."

"I am not under her orders."

"I relieve you of duty."

"I am not under your orders."

"We will speak to the king then." Ze'ekelse'qwe said, taking my hand.

We found the king in council with other yautja and interrupted him. Then we proceeded to bug him like a couple of kids.

But, all he ever said was, "The guard will permanently stay at her side."

No matter what we said, his reply was the same. No matter how hard we begged, his response was constant.

Therefore, the guard was stuck with us then.

We went to the prince's ship, and my eyes glued to the window again-but this time was a little different. Ze'ekelse'qwe pulled me away from the window before I could spot any planet we were to land on, and he blindfolded me.

He tied the thick, soft cloth around my head as I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to ruin the surprise." He purred, his hands groping at my body momentarily.

Then, he shoved me into the hands of the guard, "Hold her a moment."

The ship shook and rattled. I was glad of the guards steadying hand on my arm.

It was a few minutes before it felt like the ship had landed and I heard Ze'ekelse'qwe approach, "I will be right back." He kissed my cheek and disappeared again.

I looked into blackness and waited. I heard the ramp drop and his footsteps leave. I heard this footsteps return. Leave again.

When he came back the next time, he quickly scooped me up into his arms. It was hard not to ask what was going on, but I knew he would not give an answer. The prince quickly carried me from the ship and set my feet down. All I could tell was that I was standing on something firm, not natural like grass or something. In addition, there was no wind.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe..." I was getting impatient.

His arms wrapped around my waist from behind, "Wait for it."

Something big collided with the ground close to us. It made the ground rumble with an audible boom that shook through me. A second loud boom shattered the silence.

My imagination was going wild of course. A giant beasts thundering footsteps...Bombs...earthquake, possibly...I did not know what to think it was.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!"

He slowly undid my blindfold. The first thing I noticed was the environment around us. It looked like the moon, absolutely covered in craters as far as the eye could see. The rocky ground was charcoal-black in color.

The second thing I noticed was that I was in a sort of small, clear, protective bubble. And the sky above was dark with dusty clouds, barely any light leaking through.

A streak of green lit up the dismal sky above, getting brighter and bigger-getting closer.

A huge meteor struck the ground in a ball of green flame, creating a deep crater, cracking the ground, and shaking the dome we were contained in. A smile crept to my lips.

Pinpoints of green light indicated more meteors. They soared above us and crashed into the ground with booming claps. With thundering, ground-shaking impacts, carrying with them a glow of green light.

The guard was watching, but I abandoned all thought for a primal kiss.

My hands wrapped around the strands of his hair as I pressed my body against the prince, and kissed him. His body ignited on fire like the meteors crashing down around us.

He shoved me away-but only to remove my clothes. He tossed my top away and I think it landed on the guards shoulder. His hands went to my breasts, squeezing and playing with them. My hands rested on his strong arms as I pressed into his grip to get another kiss.

His long smooth tongue entered my mouth. His hands moved from my breasts to shove down my shorts and underwear. I moved my hand to untie his covering. It quickly dropped to our feet.

Another god-like boom vibrated through us. I slid my palm over his shaft, just loving the feel of his girth in my hand...but this time, I wanted to feel him in my mouth.

I slowly lowered myself into position, eyes locked onto his, as I let my hand guide where my mouth went.

I started with a slow, languid lick around the soft tip of him, as my hand gently slid up and down his shaft. His body burned with desire.

Then I let my wet lips trail down the side of his shaft, licking and nibbling ever so lightly.

I licked and lubricated his shaft as if it was a delicious treat, then I ever so slowly parted my lips to take him into my mouth. A low rumble escaped his chest as his eyes slid closed. His cock was big; I could barely fit him in my mouth.

Nevertheless, I slid what length of him I could in and out, as my tongue lashed out at the tip of him every so often, swirling or licking. I swear I could feel the pulsing veins in his cock.

A meteor hit closer this time, the ground quaking, and green fire lighting up half of the bubble. I went off-balance for a moment, my lips breaking contact.

He took the opportunity to descend on me.

His hands shoved back my shoulders, firmly pinning me to the ground with a predatory growl. The gleaming tip of him pressed into me. I watched the fireballs of green rain down as he fucked me.

My hands slid over the contours of his chest. As his thrusts became more vigorous and demanding, my nails began to dig into his skin. I desperately tilted my hips up to meet him.

A meteor struck the very side of the dome, igniting with a bright green, causing it to tip and roll onto its domed top. We tumbled with it. I landed on my back, over the guard, with Ze'ekelse'qwe on top of me. The dome rocked and swayed upside-down as the vibrations racked through my bones. I could not help but laugh.

Ze'ekelse'qwe was barely fazed. A little re-adjusting and he was quickly plunging into me faster than ever. I have to say, being sandwiched between two alien men was not uncomfortable at all.

However, the guard shoved our silly asses off him, causing the dome to rock some more and we went rolling over each other. This had to be the strangest thing ever. Green meteors still zipped through the sky, even becoming more abundant now.

The prince's mouth met mine, his mandibles spread, and his hands held me around my back tightly in case we rolled again. My legs loosely wrapped around his torso. He ground into me, picking up speed.

Harder, he plunged into me. Tighter, he held onto me. Deeper, his tongue reached into my mouth.

My nails dug into his back. My toes curled. I squirmed, buckling under him.

It was not a fleeting sweep, but a filling of every cell, every fiber of me...a long and breathtaking, quaking orgasm that ever so slowly...melted away...

As I caught my breath, my body slumped in his grip, relaxing into the bliss. The smell of hormones and sex surrounded us. I licked the sweat off my own lips, the salty taste on the tip of my tongue.

"Can we go again?" I asked eagerly.

"...uh...gimme a while." Ze'ekelse'qwe said, sounding somewhat disheartened.

"Alright, I can wait." I kissed his cheek.

We all watched the meteor shower. It was sort of like a powerful thunderstorm, with streaks of green lighting up the sky and then the thundering shakes that followed.

We waited.

And we watched.

I bit my lip, feeling impatient. He shifted off me to lay on his back, the dome rocking like a bowl with every movement.  
He got up, stretched, and said, "I'm going to try and get this thing back upright."

We all leaned and he shoved at the side until it tipped and fell back onto its flat base.

Ze'ekelse'qwe laid down again, and the guard must have been getting bored, because he began to talk casually, "I was around when the prince was growing up-though I wasn't the kings guard then...He was always a wild one, trying to get several girls naked with him or trying to bring another guy in on a girl."

The prince growled slightly, possibly embarrassed, but I looked to the guard to continue.

"And the boy always liked an audience. We would catch him in random rooms, on the dining table, in the hallways, and more. He never cared for discretion."

I giggled, looking down at Ze'ekelse'qwe, "You sound like quite the ladies man." I murmured.

The guard stepped closer to me, "May I try something?"

I looked at him curiously, "Try what?"

He stepped closer, "You've already kissed me, now may I kiss you?"

"I...guess that sounds fair." I knew just where this was going.

Nevertheless, I did not expect what happened next.

The guard lifted me up and pinned me against the wall of the dome as I let out a little surprised shriek. His mandibles spread wide over my cheeks as his mouth molded against my lips. He ground his hips against me.

After a moment, he slowly set me down on the floor, my cells buzzing with delight.

"Works like a charm." He said.

I looked to Ze'ekelse'qwe, who seemed mesmerized, his cock beginning to twitch upwards.

I shook my head. I loved him, but something about him just was not right.

The guard grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward, thrusting me on top of Ze'ekelse'qwe. I landed in the prince's hands, my legs straddling him. He lowered my chest down onto him to give me a lusty kiss.

A slight heat behind me was the only warning before I felt the guard's weight bearing down on my back. My heart began to race. Ze'ekelse'qwe heat blasted us in waves. He liked this. A lot.

I felt stuck and unsure. I wanted it and I did not want it. The guard's mandibles combed through my hair sweetly. His hips rubbed against me.

I felt Ze'ekelse'qwe's hard member pressing against me, as well as the guards.

"K'lee," the prince breathed, "I only want this if you want it." He must have sensed my sudden hesitation.

The guard quickly spoke as well, "I am sorry princess, I only thought to awaken .Ze'ekelse'qwe...If you are uncomfortable with this..."

My heart was racing with bubbling excitement and fluttering nervousness.

"...I want you both..." I whispered.

That was all the conformation the guard needed. His hand reached around my waist to guide his cock into my slickness. He did not just tip his hips to thrust; he somehow used his whole body, undulating his abs, as if he was riding me. And it felt incredible.

His strong arms were beside me, holding himself up, and his warm breath fell on my neck. He got a minute to himself, slicking me up, before I felt Ze'ekelse'qwe's cock press at my entrance as he lifted his hips.

Two at once. I braced for pain.

However, all I received was a wave of consuming pleasure.

They thrust into me in unison, then at opposite times, both diving in deep, or just one plunging further while the other thrust at me fast and shallow. It was almost too much.

Their sweetly musky smell drenched each of us, tainted with my sweat. Such a rigorous fucking had me quickly nearing my breaking point.

They crashed into me, and that rapturous release was like an intoxicating drug. The world could be crashing and burning all around me but all I felt was the absolute euphoria, and their strong alien bodies around me.

I had forgotten all about the meteor shower. I blinked in a dizzy haze of exhaustion and fulfillment, and watched the green shower of rocks fall down around us.


	22. Meteors POV Switch

Blizzard Ch22 POV Switch  
I wanted to go right to K'lee. I wanted to give her the gift I made. I needed to say I was sorry. I needed to see she was well. However, as I stepped off the ship, my stride slowed.

I was worried that she would still be mad at me. I knew my father still would be.

My bedroom door slowly slid sideways into the wall, and my eyes immediately looked to the beautiful woman in my bed.

It was not K'lee.

It was Lu'ja-sahara.

"Is your mate alright? I heard what happened..."

She was so gorgeous. How many times had I seen her in my bed before? Too many to keep track.

"I believe she is alright. Er'tec got a call from the king earlier and he didn't mention any bad news...but I haven't seen her since I got back."

She swung her legs off the side of the bed so she could sit on the edge, her long dark indigo hair draping behind her. Her strong curious eyes stared into mine.

"I killed her, Lu. Her heart stopped." I admitted.

Her iceberg white-colored eyes were steady, and she slowly reached her arms out to me. I stepped forward into her grip and I leaned down to wrap my arms around her back. Her body felt so familiar; her smell brought back so many fond memories.

With my embrace, her skin warmed.

I could not help that my body responded.

Then she kissed me, our mandibles playing, rubbing, entwining with one another as she let out a soft trilling noise. She rose up, our mouths staying connected, as she crawled backwards into the middle of the bed.

I was on top of her-but she would change that quickly. Her legs caught my hips and she rolled us, so I was on my back in the furs.

She leaned away from me, her legs straddling my hips. Her lean-muscled body looked glorious. Wide hips. Long hair with those rusty-copper blue bands. She wore a sort of chainmail thong. Bracelets of thin chain to match. I let my finger trace a scar down her thigh, my eyes taking in the all-too-familiar patterning of her skin.

My body wanted her.

I knew she wanted me, but she said, "We can't." Her voice was so soft, odd for her, "What if you were to get me pregnant again? You are married now..."

I took a deep breath and asked a question I had been longing to know the answer to for far too long, "...Would you have said yes to my proposal if our baby had lived?"

She was silent, then slowly leaned forward and rested her head on my shoulder. I did not think she was going to give me an answer.

Nevertheless, after a minute, she said, "I was going to say yes before I even knew I was pregnant. Then I hesitated, and found out-I did not want you to think I was just saying yes because of that. So I was going to wait...but then when the baby died...I didn't feel like celebrating a wedding." She fell silent again.

I could not breathe.

She quickly hopped off me and stood with her back facing me, "I waited too long. You went hunting...and...you have K'lee now." She headed for the door.

I had one last thing to say, "Lu," she stopped in the doorway, but did not turn to face me, "You were my first love..."

She could tell from the tone of my voice what I aimed to say next, "Don't say it..." she begged.

"I still love you." I admitted.

She peeked back at me, those iceberg eyes containing all the sadness in the world, "I love you too...but you love K'lee more-I know you do."

"I know."

She strode from the room, and for some reason my heart felt like it would be the very last time I would see her.

I lay in bed for a few minutes, and then got up to go face K'lee. Instead, I found my father in the hallway. I bowed my head slightly and tried to slip past him. His strong hand caught my shoulder.

"Prince Ze'ekelse'qwe, look at me."

I instantly met his eyes. I was ready for the flames.

"I'd like to apologize for sending you on that emergency call. I over-reacted. K'lee is yours, and I will no longer interfere."

I stared at him.

I should have said something...but it was such a rare occurrence that I was just somewhat stunned. My fathers hand left my shoulder and he started down the hall.

"Wait,"

I did not know what to say.

So, I said, "...Do you know where K'lee is?"

"She went with the expert for some tests."

"You let her leave with him?!" I questioned angrily.

"The guard went with her. They should be back soon."

He quickly disappeared down the hall, leaving me to stew with aggravation.

I did not have anything else to do, but go to the market and see if he had my order ready. I weaved through the crowds and tents, cutting right to the center of the spiral. Past exotic pets, fine weapons, rare foods, new inventions, and more. I found the guy in the same place he always was, with the same table and tent.

He locked eyes with me immediately as I approached.

He had such a smug smirk on his face; I felt I already knew the answer to the question, "Did you get what I asked?"

Instead of an answer, he grabbed something from a nearby box and tossed it to me. I quickly caught the small object, and rolled it in my palm as I stared down at it.

"What is this?"

"It's what you asked for."

It was a small fruit, just about the size of a plum. Light pink in color, and covered in soft peach fuzz.

It was different than I imagined. I had assumed he would bring back pills, injections, or something to be inserted even...but a fruit...

"This will work?"

"Yes."

"This will have no side effects?"

"Not unless she is allergic."

I met his eyes, "This is not what I expected." Such a small innocent-looking fruit masked such a crime.

"...I admit, this is not what I sought to acquire-but, it will work as intended."

I was afraid to ask; I was not sure if I wanted to know, but I needed to know, "Is it permanent?"

"No. She will need to eat one of these consistently every week."

"Every week." I growled.

"You can have her eat it by itself-it is very sweet. You can blend it into drinks, cut it up into her meals, or (for an extra fee) I can make it into a pill form...just tell her it is a vitamin or something."

"And why would I lie to her?"

"I'm sorry prince, I only assumed from the nature of the product and from the fact that she's never accompanied you here that...well, she will not be informed."

"How many do you have and how much do I owe you?" I quickly brought the conversation back to business.

He had a small box of them and I quickly paid. I set my palm on the scanning tablet and the funds would be transferred. Then, I had the task of preserving and hiding the fruits.

Just as I had found a hiding place in my room, my wrist controls beeped with the landing of a ship. K'lee...and, the expert.

I quickly strode from my room out into the halls to meet them. They were just coming from one of many ship holding rooms, and the expert must have heard me coming-because just as I turned the corner, he zipped away.

I wanted to chase him down and yell at him for using my mate as a lab rat...but I forced myself to try to behave, as my father always wanted me to. I smoothed out my temperament and leveled my voice.

"Greetings, K'lee."

She looked good. Her bruises and marks were all gone and her brown eyes were as bright as ever. In addition, her skin, it was a light caramel color all over. I wanted to kiss her skin.

She did not say anything back. She did not even greet me. She was still upset.

"Did you consent to all tests done by the expert?"

She simply nodded.

"I brought you a gift." I pulled out the pretty chunk of pallasite.

I had been blasting up meteoroids, had seen the pallasite, and immediately had thought of her. Beautiful yellow crystals stuck in a flow of nickel. The expert would probably frown upon giving her a gift of space debri after I had killed her, suggesting a more ooman-like gift. Or he at least would have insisted on polishing it, but I liked it natural edges.

She started at it, wonder sparkling in her eyes.

"It's pallasite, from a meteoroid." I explained.

She took it in her hand. "This is incredible..."

"It fits you." I cooed.

She smiled-but not the full and happy sort of smile that said I was off the hook.

"How did everything go with the emergency call?" She asked suddenly.

I used the calm and shielded words that Er'tec often used with explaining situations, "Everything was handled. No harm befell anyone."

She just kept looking at me.

I could not tell what she was thinking.

Could not tell if she was still mad.

I tried to remain somewhat distant, "Would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

"Ok." She did not sound thrilled.

I turned to lead her to the dining room.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!"

I stopped and turned, expecting her to yell at me for not asking how she was feeling. Instead, she threw herself at me.

Her arms went around my neck and her legs went to my waist. She molded her soft lips to my mouth and my arms jumped up to hold her to me, wrapping my arms firmly around her back. My knees slowly bent, lowering us to the ground and I trapped her small body under me.

Her lips parted so slowly, sucking at my mouth. Puckering and setting warm moist kisses on me. She tilted her head and her breathing escalated.

By the time her movements slowed, and her arms around me relaxed, I leaned away and she was short for breath.

"I missed you." She breathed.

"I'm so sorry K'lee. I'm sorry for everything." I babbled.

"Forget it happened."

"I can't just forget, K'lee..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Did you look at me? Isn't this amazing? No wounds and no sunburn!"

"You are gorgeous." I cooed.

She was. She was so gorgeous to me.

With us like this in the hallway of the house, I just wanted time to stop.

However, after a moment, she whispered, "Take me somewhere new. Another planet perhaps?"

"You would go anywhere with me?!" I tore myself away to stand above her.

My mind was racing along side my heart. There was just no way.

"Of course. Let's go immediately. Please?" She begged.

"You're insane!"

She let out a clipped exhale and said, "I woke up with a hangover naked, in front of five yautja. I watched your dad eat various disgusting meats no one should consume. I got my ass kicked by the guard again. Our honeymoon didn't turn out as planned-you owe me a second one."

"...You were hungover?" There was no way my father would allow it.

"It's a long story sort of." She extended her hand to me.

I was still undecided. I did not move to help her up.

She scowled at me, "I'll tell you the story over lunch, if you promise to take me somewhere afterwards."

I reluctantly helped her up, "Alright."

Taking her "somewhere" could mean simply taking her to my bed.

We ate. She still hated the food. Her story was interesting-but the guard's side of things was even more intriguing. Seductive dancing. Kissing. Wrestling on the bed. Refusing and even taking off clothes.

K'lee's cheeks were hot and red, blushing. The expert had explained the concept before.

It was one of the strangest things about oomans, along with water-immersion wrinkling-where her toes and fingers get all pruny in a bath or long shower. Moreover, bruising-her skin lit up the history of rough handling and hits, just another reminder of how delicate she was.

As fragile as her body was, she still wanted to go somewhere. I did not want to disappoint her. And I wanted to prove, to my father and everyone, my worth-I knew I was capable of protecting her. Maybe it was just a yautja thing, but you always tried again. You always tried to improve. I had killed her, her heart had stopped-but that would not stop me from doing better next time.

I would not take her to an inhabited planet just yet though...I had to start thinking about just where all we could go...

I left K'lee with the guard to have my ship scanned to make sure it was still in top shape. In addition, to load the special tent. When I returned, she had her hair braided and done up with the bands. She wore torn up shorts and shirt, which looked odd but tough on her and I liked it. The pretty sandals I had given her. I was really starting to enjoy her tan skin.

I led K'lee to the ship, with the guard on her heels. Even though the king said he would not intervene, apparently, assigning a guard to her at all times was not considered intervening. I would have to prove I could protect her before he would revoke the guard.

Even though she was the one blindfolded, I was so excited. I scanned the area, set up the clear tent, and quickly carried K'lee from the ship and into the tent. I left my gear in the ship-forget protocol. My eyes went to the sky, looking into the dark clouds for the coming shower.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe..."

I stood close behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Wait for it."

I watched a dim glow start in the clouds above, a green light emerging from the sky above. It roared down, surrounded by hot flames of bright green before it buried itself into the charred and blackened ground. The earth shook around us with a rattling boom.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe!" She sounded so desperate.

I slowly untied the soft cloth and let her see. Her eyes settled on the expanse of dark craters around us. Then, up to the sky.

Another burning meteor fell and collided with the earth, creating a deep hole and a kick up of dust and debri around it. K'lee smiled.

A powerful display ensued, huge chunks of rock raining down onto the desolate planet. They slammed into the ground, bringing chunks of black earth spraying up around them and leaving gaping holes. The claps and booms vibrated through our bodies like thunder.

Usually I made the first move, but this time K'lee grasped at the strands of my hair and forced her lips on me. Her body pressed close, and my skin responded uncontrollably. Never did my heat burn so hot, except for her.

Her kiss was fabulous, but every fiber of me begged for more. I shoved her off me so my hands could grab the hem of her shirt and bring it over her head. I tossed the cloth away and my hands glued to her soft breasts.

I squished and played with her, my thumbs rubbing over those little button nipples, and she leaned closer to elicit another kiss from me. I forced my tongue into her mouth to get a taste of her. As my tongue lapped and licked, my hands slid down her soft skin, abandoning her palpable breasts to shove off her shorts.

My eyes hungrily drank in the sight of her curvy hips, following the V of her body down to her sex. Her hands reached for my covering and she quickly untied and tossed it away. Her palm slid over my engorged cock.

She began to lower herself, her eyes staring deep into mine. I could see all the dirty thoughts in her mind with such a look.

I felt the brush of her warm breath on my cock before her tongue reached out. It licked around the tip of erection in slow seductive circles. Her soft hand slid up and down the length of my shaft.

Her tongue made it father onto my shaft then, licking and nibbling and kissing me. Every movement caused a rise in my heat and waves of pleasure.

Once she had me wet and lubed up for her, she slowly took the tip of my huge cock into her mouth. Oh, I was melting. The feel of her lips around me, her warm wet mouth, and her tongue as it flicked at my tip. As she took me in farther, I felt the soft ridges of the roof of her mouth brush across me, a completely new sensation taking me over.

A meteor hit closer and she lost her balance, her mouth pulling away from me. Lust clouded my mind as I shoved her down, pinning her shoulders, climbing above her. My chest vibrated with a possessive growl.

My hips dipped between her, pressing my hard cock deep into her soft channel. I rode her, thrusting deep, her pussy milking my cock. I loved the mix of her sweet smell and my pungent musk. Her fingers trailed up the planes of my chest, her eyes watching the sky as it showered green fireballs.

Her blunt ooman nails dug into my skin as I picked up speed and ferocity. Rocking on my toes and knuckles just to crash into her harder, deeper. Her hips tilted to meet me, her back arching, body tensing with the buildup.

A meteor struck close to the dome with a loud cry. We were thrown to the side as the dome rolled upside-down, a thundering explosion sounding and shaking us to our core. Green fire erupted, taking over half of the dome. K'lee's sandals went flying through the air.

We rocked and swayed like we were in a bowl, me still on top of K'lee, but her back was now over the guard's chest. She let out a playful laugh.

Her elevation only made it easier to hump the hell out of her small body. I forced myself in and out of her as quick as I could, the friction igniting inside me with sparks of ecstasy.

The guard, however, did not seem too happy to be trapped under both our weight and shoved us off with a grunt. The dome rocked more, and we went rolling over clothes and each other. I did not have a care in the world.

I parted my mandibles to give her a wild kiss, hands capturing her back tightly, my hips pressing, rubbing against her. Her legs wound around my hips lightly, her smooth legs sliding over my skin.

Then I continued to fuck her, rapidly, holding her tightly to me, her breasts smashed between us, my tongue in her mouth and my cock buried within her.

She would break first. She usually did. Her nails started digging into my skin again. Her body tensed, toes curling, hips squirming against mine just moments before the release shuddered through her body.

My thick creamy cum filled her up as she relaxed in my grip. Her breathing slowed, her heart calming as well.

Her eyes looked like they were in a heavenly trance.

She licked the sweat off her upper lip, and then asked, "Can we go again?"

"...uh...gimme a while." I was not even sure if I would be able to.

"Alright, I can wait." She chirped, placing a kiss on my cheek.

It had been a while. I had shifted off her earlier. She watched the meteor shower and I watched the guard-trying to decide from his stone features if he had been aroused at all by our show. I flipped the dome back on its flat base. I lay back down.

"I was around when Ze'ekelse'qwe was growing up-though I wasn't the kings guard then...He was always a wild one, trying to get several girls naked with him or trying to bring another guy in on a girl." The guard said, addressing K'lee.

I let out a small warning growl, feeling that my mate did not need to know just how many girls I had slept with.

The guard still went on, "And the boy always liked an audience. We would catch him in random rooms, on the dining table, in the hallways, and more. He never cared for discretion."

K'lee let out a wonderful little bubbly laugh and said, "You sound like quite the ladies man."

"May I try something?" The guard stepped towards her.

I trusted him, but I did not know what he was up to.

"Try what?" She questioned.

"You've already kissed me, now may I kiss you?"

I lifted my head to watch him.

K'lee agreed, "I...guess that sounds fair."

The guard surged forward to lift my mate up and slam her against the curving wall of the dome. He forced his mouth on hers and I saw him connect his hips with hers.

Seeing another male manhandle her like that had my blood flowing.

He set her down, "Works like a charm."

K'lee looked to me, and I knew my cock was growing at just seeing her used like that.

She shook her head, but the guard clutched her wrist and thrust her forward. She fell over my body and my hands rose to catch her. Then I lowered her onto me, and kissed her myself.

The guard was not done with her though. He set his metal bio mask on the floor and dropped to his hands and knees above her. K'lee's heart was racing. My heat was burning, reaching out to envelope all our bodies in its hot embrace.

The guard was sensuality rubbing his hips on her behind as his mandibles combed through her hair. I wanted him to ram the shit out of her, wrack her body above me so I could feel her jostled by his thrusts-but I could sense a sudden fear from her.

"K'lee, I only want this if you want it." I would not push her.

"I am sorry princess, I only thought to awaken Ze'ekelse'qwe...If you are uncomfortable with this..." the guard said immediately.

K'lee hesitated, but then her words surprised me, "...I want you both..."

The guard promptly slid inside her. From his face, I knew K'lee's strange softness was incredible and new to him. He rode her like an animal, using his whole body, working his abs, leaning in on his legs, and tipping his hips.

I gave him a minute with her all to himself, just slicking her up and getting her ready. The more aroused the better, as I was suddenly worried about our size.

However, she had taken the king, and he had a reputation of being well endowed. I lifted my hips, my girth sliding in beside the guard's, filling her up.

Her eyes closed and her mouth opened, but she did not look in pain.

I had a great view of bouncing breasts as we both thrust inside her. She was so tight, and the guards alternating thrusts slid against my cock, creating a different sensation altogether.

With both of us ravaging her, after already having been fucked by me earlier, she could hardly hold herself up. Her elbows were beginning to bend, and she rested her head on my chest. Her knees bent, dropping her body lower-which only made it easier for me to fuck her faster.

I felt it coming, so close to that drenching, pleasurable release. The guard's strong arms propped him up and he was still pounding into her. She gave into it then, her channel tightening, body shuddering, before she collapsed.

With the crashing, burning meteors coming down around us, my release was like a volcano. A green ball of fire hit as I came, my creamy cum exploding inside her, and the ground shook with an ominous boom.

The guard gave her one good deep pump, smashing his hips against her ass, and he came.

We both withdrew from her, and the guard rolled off onto his back. K'lee looked dazed and happy, sprawled out on my body, eyes looking out at the dented earth and meteors.


	23. Fruit

Blizzard Ch23

I continued to stare out the dome, but I could no longer see anything outside. The clear and sloping walls were covered in dark ash and pieces of shattered meteors. The ground still shook every so often.

When I finally began to stir, the strength returning to my muscles, the guard quickly hopped up and put back on his mask and armor cup. I slid off Ze'ekelse'qwe and sat down, staring at my shorts at the opposite side of the dome. They suddenly looked so far away.

I slowly lowered my back to the floor and closed my eyes. What was the point of moving so soon anyway?

Nevertheless, after a few minutes pass, I became thirsty and restless. Therefore, I got up and got dressed, and we were soon back on Ze'ekelse'qwe's ship headed back to our house.

I let myself be led to his bedroom where he said, "Close your eyes, darling. I have one more gift for you."

I obeyed and let the darkness consume my sight.

Soon, I felt the brush on his hand against mine as he pushed something into my palm, "You may open your eyes now."

I looked down at the tiny, pink fruit in my hand. It looked delicious.

"Try it. I was told it tastes sweet." He encouraged.

The outside was covered in a very slight fuzz, "Do you peel it, or?"

"No, you eat the whole thing."

I took a tentative bite, his red eyes watching me. It gushed with sweet juices as my teeth sunk in. I chewed and wiped my mouth. It was good. Sweet-very sweet, with a hint of cherry-flavor.

I ate the whole thing, licked my lips, and gave a big smile to the prince.

He stepped forward to press his forehead to mine, "I'm so glad you like it."

Ze'ekelse'qwe had some important things to take care of. Apparently, I had been distracting him from very important clan affairs for a while now.

I was left alone with the guard for a few days, and I was surprised the king did not come see me. I was looking forward to a tour of the city, as he had offered before. I guess he was busy too.

However, as soon as the prince got back, he whisked me away. He had an idea in his head and knew exactly where he wanted to take me.

Fire. The planet rained fire that did not burn. I held my breath and clutched the prince tightly as the drops collided with my skin. It was like vapor almost, not really flames. It spread out as it hit my skin, rolling off, and then disappearing.

I watched the fire rain down on Ze'ekelse'qwe's naked body, even the tip of his hard cock igniting with flames before it dissipated. The ground and leaves around us were showered in the vapor-like red flames.

We fucked in the fire.

A about a week passed and the prince gave me another one of those wonderful little fruits. Then, we went on our next adventure.

We had sex on the edge of a dark canyon that leaked glow-in-the-dark bubbles. When I touched and popped one of the little bubbles my hand was covered in the glowing paint-I smeared it on his muscular body with a giggle. We painted each other and lay by the edge of the canyon in a heap of sex and sweat.

I was becoming addicted to the cherry-flavored fruit. It was the closest thing to candy or dessert I had eaten in a long while. Nevertheless, he only ever allowed me to eat one at a time.

Underwater. He took me in a special ship that sunk down under the waves. A sort of colorful reef. Long beaded seaweed type plants. Fish with fins like paddles stretched out to the side. Armored, colorful, bugs scurrying over the rock and sand. And, the prince.

His hands claiming my hips from behind and thrusting inside. He manhandled me and flipped me over to my stomach, bringing up one of my legs so he could thrust in deep. His grunts. The smacking sound of flesh-against-flesh. My whimpers and small moans.

Those fruits were delicious!

The next place was fucking cold outside. Though not as cold as the Alaska I was used to, it still reminded me of the day we met. His warm body was against mine. Clothes were thrown aside. He held me against a tree-and let me tell you, if you have never fucked in the cold...You know how your breath is so warm you can see the smoke in the air from it during winter? Well I was so hot, burning for him; it looked like my sex had caught on fire! I was so embarrassed. However, he just seemed to love it!

The white vapor began to lift off his entire body, and I felt his heat reaching for me.

"Fuck me like you hate me." I breathed.

He was an absolute animal, a wall of muscle and raw power, and he deftly plunged his hard cock inside me as he held my throat.

Another week, another cherry-flavored juicy little fruit.

Finally, the prince dressed me for the next trip. Sexy boots. Gloves. A brown, ruffled leather skirt. That tube top and the netting. Moreover, he had even insisted on a few accessories and paint. Thin, blue streaks of paint up my arms and legs. He gave me a bracelet of small iridescent beetle wings, a belt of white shark-like-skin as well. I felt mismatched an alien again, but I loved it.

We trekked up the side of an unstable volcano. I was sure the heat must have been excruciating, but with the netting, it was nothing but a whimper of warmth on my skin. We kissed. I untied and threw Ze'ekelse'qwe's covering into the center of the volcano, an evil grin on my lips. He got me back for that, laying me on my back and spreading my legs. His tongue slid inside me, flicking and torturing me as his mandibles rubbed and brushed against my clit. I was writhing with pleasure before he finally mounted my body and had his way with me.

In the middle of a spooky forest with howls and insect calls to fill our ears.

On a planet with less gravity.

In a swamp.

Amidst tall, soft blue grass in a huge field.

Next to a river of lava.

In a huge tree.

After a tsunami.

Jungle.

Beach.

Under an alien plant that dripped hot wax.

EVERYWHERE.

The weeks turned to months.

I was getting used to the little mini-trips, so when the prince said he was leaving for a hunt, my heart sank.

"How long?" I was worried what he would say. Die-hard human hunters would be gone for months.

"A week."

I relaxed. I could deal with that.

I let my palms slide up his chest, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

I frowned, feeling it was such short notice.

His hands grabbed my ass roughly, and he purred, "You will be so alone, poor princess. With only the king, guard, expert, doctor, and every other servant of the house to keep you company."

"But I'm gonna miss you!" I whined playfully.

"How about I take you to one more place then? So you can have hot, juicy dreams to think back on it while I'm gone."

"Ok! Where to?"

I did not know where we were, but there were ruins all over the place. Huge blocks of stone. Carved statues of serpentine figures. Thick vines and roots kept most pieces from crumbling.

Ze'ekelse'qwe came prepared.

He brought out the rope as he led me to a rock-lined hole, like a deep well. I eyed him curiously, and he lowered me down into the darkness.

"This is where the citizens dumped their sacrifices." He said, his voice fading with the light.

My feet hit the bottom and I untied the rope. For several long seconds there was no sound of him following me. I loved and trusted him, but my lungs just would not listen, my breathing picking up speed.

When he finally did descend into the darkness with me, he led me with a hand on my back deeper into the dark. My palm brushed against the rough rock sides. I was tripped up on little pieces of debri at me feet.

When I heard the rattling of chains, my heartbeat soared. He had me in the dark, where I was completely at his mercy.

As soon as the prince left for his hunt, the expert appeared out of thin air.

Immediately, he brought up the one thing that had been knawing at me. Through all the fun trips, sex, yummy fruit, and more sex, there was one problem.

The expert stared at me from across the room, as I guiltily sat in the middle of Ze'ekelse'qwe's bed, "You should have been pregnant by now."

I slowly met his yellow-green eyes sadly.

"I'd like to run more tests."

I nodded.

"I'd like to sample the water you've been drinking, showering, and washing your hands in."

I nodded.

"Your food, as well as anything else you've come in contact with, I'd also like to sample. Clothes. Things you brought from Earth."

I nodded.

"And I'd like your permission to search the prince's room."

I paused. "I don't know...He'll know, he'll find out. You have to get his permission first."

"K'lee you know very well that he will never give me permission to do such a thing. He does not like me. Moreover, this room is yours now too. What if there is something you're coming in contact with that won't allow you to become pregnant?"

"Like what?" I said, feeling defeated.

He stared me down.

"You're still going to have to ask him." I would not budge on the matter.

After all the testing and samples and such, with Ze'ekelse'qwe gone, I turned to training.

But even the guard had to bring it up, "I know you aren't hunting, but if you are to raise a yautja child, you needs to live by the rules, and engrave the morals into the kid...There are morals that are laws, and then there are morals that aren't, they are simply ethical to follow."

His talking through fighting he said was to distract me, so I could keep blocking and throwing hits but also pay attention.

"Be on the balls of your feet when you hit."

Yea, right, whatever that meant.

Then back to morals, "Number one: only kill worthy prey. Which means, no pregnant, no young, no defenseless, no only kill hunters-meat eaters."

I tried to focus on when he would try to hit next.

"It isn't a law, but it is good morals to allow the prey to know of your presence before being dispatched, and makes for a better hunt."

He hit me on the arm, hard enough I knew I would have a bruise.

"When you hit with your right, block with your left...Elders make the rules. If a yautja is skilled enough to become an elder, then they have the right to dictate laws. Do you know the social ranking system?"

I shook me head and he took the opportunity to hit me again.

"Don't take your eyes off the target."

I would not shake my head again, that was for sure.

"Lowest, are yautja who chose not to hunt or are unable to hunt. The wounded, the retired, children, and most females fall into this category."

I fought the urge to nod.

"Second, is the unblooded, which consists of anyone who has proper training but has not passed their chiva."

He was still trying to distract me and now started to move in a circle around me.

"Third, the young bloods. Teenagers who have just passed their chiva."

I made sure to keep both hands up and ready to punch or block.

"Fourth, the blooded, who have skill in the hunt. Represents the average population."

He was steadily creeping closer, tightening the circle.

"Warriors are those with very high skill who are dedicated to only the hunt. They posses great technology and obtain rare trophies. Most elders were warriors at some point, leaving behind home for great times, forgetting family, and only hunting."

I remembered the time I tried to kick him by surprise-and it had not been a surprise at all.

"Honored yautja are any that have shown a great accomplishment. Like, mastering of a certain weapon above all others. Those who have killed very special prey, like a hard-meat queen. One who has saved another's life."

I would wait for him to hit first.

"Prince and princess is a temporary title only representing bloodline to the current king or queen. They have status and honor and privileges-but if they do not outrank others in their clan, when the king or queen falls they lose their title."

I admit that I lost concentration for a moment. I did not know Ze'ekelse'qwe could lose his title if the king died-I assumed like kings I knew on earth that they were permanent.

"King and queen represent the leaders of clans. They become leaders because of their great skill and rank, as well as by clan vote. They are often honored yautja. And they can be overthrown."

I think the guard was waiting for me to make a move.

"Arbitrators are yautja who are elders, or were once elders, who have turned their attentions from the hunt to the law. They can be judges, bounty hunters, police, and executioners."

I kept my eyes on him. I widened my stance, bent my knees slightly.

"Elders, or ancients, are at the top of the rank, the highest of status. They are deadly and ruthless, calculating and organized-as well as they are wise and compassionate."

I tried to be on the balls of my feet, tensed my abs, used my legs, twisted my hips, and extended my fist out to connect with his skin.

He caught my fist in his palm easily, but he said, "That was better."

I beamed, and his foot swept to knock me on my ass.

"Never assume the battle is over."

"Right." He did not try to help me up, and I scrambled to my feet.

"...Have you picked out any baby names?"

The guard advanced on me, but I did not even have the willpower to lift my arms.

I braced for pain but he stopped abruptly, "What is the matter princess?"

"I'm not even pregnant yet." I pouted.

"That doesn't mean you can't prepare. I hope you have a boy-but I've always wanted a girl."

"Why do you wish I have a boy?"

"Well that's what Ze'ekelse'qwe has always wanted. Many boys to teach and guide and hunt with."

I shook my head, "A boy will have to pass a chiva..."

"Between the king and I, your boy will pass. I guarantee you, K'lee, let me train him and he will be the best."

I loved his confidence.

I had always wanted a baby boy.

"Prepare to be hit, brace for it, and don't show pain-it will dampen your opponent's spirit, seeing you not react, and that is good."

I knew he was going to hit me and I braced for it, but as the blow came at my stomach, I could not help the natural reaction.

Face distorting, hands going to stomach as I bent over some, air escaping my lungs with an, "Uhg."

"Be aware of your opponent's feet but don't become distracted and watch them too much."

I straightened, stared in his eyes, but focused on his feet. I did not know what I was looking for though.

"You'll likely always be fighting bigger opponents, and you've already shown good at this: going for body shots-forget the face, legs, arms."

I was still watching his arms and legs, keeping my eyes connected with his though. I waited for any indication that he was going to strike.

"Relax your breathing. And don't hold your breath when you punch either-exhale with a punch."

He was so fast.

His fist connected with my jaw.

Trying not to react, not to jerk back my head just made my neck hurt, and I knew I squinted my eyes with the pain anyway.

"Keep those arms up."

I grit my teeth and raised my arms higher-but I knew he would go for a gut shot then.

"Will you pick an Earth name, or yautja?"

I almost asked why he was interested, but then I remembered that he was trying to distract me-I noticed the slightest shift of his feet and knew he aimed to hit.

I still could not avoid the blow, but I did manage to drop my arms to block a little more of my midsection as I had predicted he would aim for.

"Better. But I still haven't heard an answer, princess."

I made sure my arms were up and ready to block.

"I don't know any yautja names."

"The prince hasn't discussed names with you?"

Again, I let my guard down, "He slips away from any conversations of children...I thought that is what he wanted...but he just dismisses it..."

The guard relaxed his stance, "He probably just doesn't want you to feel bad, like it's your fault, or like something is wrong with you because you're not pregnant yet...But it will be any time now."

I resisted shaking my head even though we were not training anymore, and said, "Why am I not pregnant now? The expert said once his body recognizes me as his, his sperm will stop blocking others and start fertilizing. And he said, on average, I'm past the typical time period in which that happens."

"He overlooked one detail though. His seed would have been fighting off mine. That will postpone things."

Again, he somehow managed to lift my spirits.

But, the months kept passing.


	24. Fruit POV Switch

Blizzard Ch24  
I kissed K'lee goodbye and boarded my ship, walking into the fog. I did not want to leave her, as I knew the expert always came to her when I was not around. She was not pregnant. She would never be pregnant. He did not need to be there...but K'lee insisted. My room reeked of his presence after I had come back from the clan meeting, and I knew he would show up again. Nevertheless, I had to go.

The hunt had already been scheduled. Everything had already been planned out-where, when, what to hunt, equipment going to be used, and whom I was hunting with. There would be no deviation from it. Therefore, I went to go pick up my hunting partner.

Lu'ja-sah'ara.

Any female that joined in the hunt was magnificent. But Lu was something else entirely. She walked up the ramp of my ship in her elegant black-nickel bio mask engraved with her name on the forehead of it. She had two wrist gauntlets the color of gold. A black-nickel belt of metal snake scales with a dangling front piece to cover herself. Gorget armor of gold snake scales wrapped around her neck and slightly flaring over her shoulders with a long trailing piece that hung over her sternum to a point. Plated shoulder and leg armor with the alternating gold and black-nickel color. In addition, the homeostasis netting over her torso.

Our species did not retain breasts-they were only for those who were currently breast-feeding. However, she did not need them to be able to tell she was female. Slimmer figure. Wide hips. Such long hair down the middle of her back. Females were usually taller, and even though she was young and on the shorter side of things, she was still a few inches taller than my eight foot. Even the way she walked said feminine. And if that was not enough, they usually had more color to their blotching.

Males usually displayed darker olive, brown, grey, black-duller colors. Females could have red, blue, or brighter green hues of color around the dark blotching. Lu'ja-sah'ara was no exception, having the ever so slightest red-orange hues on the sides of her stomach and hips, then on the front of her legs and arms.

Her eyes though, were completely unique. I had never seen another one of our species with such iceberg bluish-white eyes.

As a royal should, and as my father would have me act, I kept my voice indifferent, "Greetings, princess Lu'ja-sah'ara."

Nevertheless, all I really wanted to do was grab her waist and spin her around as I had on previous hunts. We had been romantic, yes, but we had also been old friends...I suppose my mind still wanted to hold onto some piece of her.

"Greetings, Ze'ekelse'qwe." She said the proper greeting, but her voice held excitement. She brushed past me to go right to the control chair, to begin driving my ship, as she always insisted on doing.

She landed us on the edge of a dim forest, on a planet known for its various big-game animals. The trees were thin and spindly, like bamboo, so it was better for us to hunt on foot. The ground was littered with dull multi-colored rocks and there was plenty of space between trees and very few low shrubs.

We engaged our cloaking devices and began our search.

I seemed to have the same bad luck as always-the animals which skulls looked the most alluring to me were always herbivores. The first animal we encountered was huge. It was giraffe-like in body design, but without the long neck. Its tall figure came from the headdress of bone it wore like a triceratops. Its pelt would have been interesting as well, as it was covered in velvety black fur.

Lu'ja-sah'ara liked watching it-but I could not enjoy something I would not get to kill, so I pressed on.

I switched the sight modes of my bio mask every so often, from infrared, to ultraviolet, and more. I would not need it to spot the big prey I was after, but there were other more stealthy creatures in the forest that I needed to watch out for. Spider legs under them as well as curled on their back for effortless climbing, and camouflage much like my bio mask/netting combo created for me.

The next day was better. She found suitable prey before I did, my wrist controls signaling for me. I silently followed the tracker to her, where she was crouched beside a cluster of thin trees. I stood beside her, my eyes observing the beast.

A lone male. It looked like a lithe ferret or cat in body structure-paws with sharp claws on the ends and a long body with a curved back. Low to the ground like an iguana, with a long thick tail. It had soft fur, chocolate-brown in color, over its body and then melting to a cream down the length of it-only accented with thin brown wavy rings on its tail. Perky cream-colored ears. Squinty lime-green eyes.

I knew the name of the animal as well as the fact that it was a scavenger-but still a meat eater and it would not turn down the chance to eat the young and helpless. Its long feline-like skull with slit eye sockets would be worth the fight, a worthy trophy.

Lu'ja-sah'ara seemed content to watch it sniff around and scratch at trees. I wanted its head.

I quietly circled around it, getting its attention away from Lu's direction, and made a few tapping noises on the trees. Its ears shifted towards me and its eerie green eyes followed. After a moment, it dropped its gaze.

I stepped forward, allowing my feet to drag the ground. Its head whipped in my direction, and finally a small gust of wind blew at my back, and directly to the animal, carrying my scent. It let out a bubbling snarl.

I let my wrist blades drop with a loud metallic slide. It could hear and smell me, but could not see me. It did the smart thing, running.

It rather hopped like a rabbit, both front feet going forward then both back feet-but with such a long body, it sprung forward quickly. Moreover, as lithe as it was, it was light and fast on its feet, claws digging into the rocks for sharp turns. I ran after it with Lu close behind me.

As I stayed after it, it realized that it could not outrun me, and it turned with a heaving chest, to fight. It struck first and fast like a snake. Its aim was off though, as my cloaking device was still up. I avoided its teeth and dug my serrated blades into one of its paws. It hissed loudly, followed by odd popping sounds, still trying to scare me off.

I flashed my bio mask's eye sockets yellow to give it something to aim at-but as it launched forward to bite, I leapt out of the way. The animal started circling, smelling, looking, ears shifting. I watched its shoulders bob up and down as it moved and its long tail twitch with its concentration.

It struck at me, aiming better now that it was focusing its senses. It was a smart animal, as I could tell it was paying attention to the ground at my feet for show of movement. It tried to keep me up wind of it so it could smell me. A three-pronged tongue snaked out of its lips before quickly disappearing a second later.

I took the next move. My hand gripped onto its tail and the animal ferociously turned to swat one of its paws at me. Its sharp white claws nearly drug across my metal bio mask. It let out a snarl. I did not back away, but I was so close I could feel its hot and heaving breath bouncing off my skin.

My serrated blades scrapped across its jaw and it let out a high-pitched scream as it leapt away. Then, I dropped my cloaking device. Lime-green eyes reached into my soul to tear it into pieces. It was furious.

It jumped at me, its long springing back closing the gap between us in an instant. Jaws open, sharp teeth reached out to me. Deadly claws began to close around me.

I dodged its attack but it kept coming. Strike after strike. We tumbled. It tore open trees, aiming for my head. It growled and snarled—and I growled right back.

When it bounded for me again, I swept myself to the side, risking staying so close to it so I could stab my wrist blades down on the middle of its back. It howled in pain and jerked away from me, the serrated blades tearing away at its tough skin.

Its back legs collapsed under it.

My bio mask indicated that its spine was severed halfway down.

However, the animal was not dead—and it certainly was not done fighting.

With only its front legs to drag it around, it still came at me with impressive speed, and leapt towards my throat.

I plunged my twin wrist blades into its chest, the metal squeezing in between its ribs. I threw the animal to the side as I did as to prevent it from landing on top of me. It fell with loud thud onto its side, clear blood oozing out onto the rocks.

I drug back my serrated blades, slicing up its body further, and the clear blood flowed out of the cuts like thick water. A few toes twitched, but it was finally dead, and I got to work.

I hesitated on dressing the kill though.

I know I had been thinking of its skull as I killed it, but I suddenly felt it better to give to Paya. As a prayer for a good future, as well as for forgiveness of things I had done, I began to skin the animal.

I peeled back its hide and cut away the connecting tissue with a small ceremonial dagger. Then I hung the animal's body upside-down against the trunk of a tree, as high up as the thin tree could hold it. Then, I rolled up its hide to be dealt with later, tied it to my back, and turned to Lu.

"Why give it to the god when your last hunt brought no kills?" She asked.

"Because the gods have been kind to me."  
I would let her interpret the meaning of that, and began to head through the forest.

K'lee and I both probably should have died that day in the ice cave, and if not that, then the king should have killed her, or then the poison should have taken her. Instead, her beautiful brown eyes were waiting for me to return from my hunt. Paya had been generous to us so far.

She followed beside me for a while before picking up her pace to trek ahead of me. Three days later, she was lucky at finding her own prey.

Two adults, one male and one female. They looked like rust-red horses but with very long whip-like tails three-times the length of their body. Two curving tusks jutted out from their face like a warthog. In addition, they had spiked ridges of fur down their back the color of blue flames. You could not tell just by looking at it, but the fluff of blue fur at the ends of their long tail contained a sharp spear point of bone.

The female lay in a bed of leaves and soft debri, next to three young. The male stood next to her, his stance rigid and protective-but he would drop his head to lick at the female every so often. The young would stir and chirp excitedly at his presence before he went back to scanning the forest.

Lu had chosen her prey.

The female took care of the young, but the strong male was worthy prey. It would be a good fight. A great pelt. A wonderful skull.

Unlike my method of hunting, Lu'ja-sah'ara liked to show herself immediately. She stepped forward and let her cloaking device drop. The animal let out a growl, reared up, its hair standing on end, and then stomped at the ground. Lu did not budge.

Its threat display had failed-so, it ran at her. I watched her slide away from its charge. The beast would not leave it so she was in a position closer to the female. Though she had dodged his attack and he had passed her, his long tail whipped at Lu. She dropped to the ground to avoid the slicing blade at the end.

The female animal now stood, the three young huddled under her.

The male turned and headed Lu off from them prospectively-but she was not after them. A small circular disk dug its way into the male's side. He huffed and growled like a dragon and his tail whipped at her again. She dodged it.

He began backing up, shoving his female and the young away from Lu as dark red blood trickled from its wound.

Lu'ja-sah'ara let out a series of spine-tingling clicks.

The horse-like beast charged again and reared up, its hooves flailing so close to her-but it was only a distraction. Its tail swung to the side and tinged against her leg armor, leaving a dent. And the armor she wore did not dent easily.

Lu barely budged and threw another sharp Chinese-star like weapon that dug into the flesh of its shoulder. It let out a scream and tried to trample her-but she was faster, siding under the animal's body and avoiding its crushing hooves.

When its tail headed for her again, she simply let her wrist blades spring out and raised her arm up. Its tail collided with the sharp edge and was sliced clean off. Blood sprayed everywhere, and all over her.

The animal became frantic. Charging. Thrashing. Stomping. Swinging its head and tusks around, aiming to gut Lu. It grew quicker, adrenaline coursing threw it. It became stronger, and when if missed a charge it went crashing into the trees causing them to crack and fall.

The female and young had stayed for a while just a few feet into the woods, waiting for their protector to distinguish the threat...but as it became clear that the male was loosing, they ran off to hide.

Its breath was labored. Five metal disks embedded in its body. It was bleeding from all sides and angles yet its will to fight went on. Never did it turn to run; never did it try to retreat.

Lu's movements were slowing ever so slightly, tiring. And it was dangerous to get tired.

She needed to end it.

Lu retracted her serrated blades and produced her combi-stick, the length of it extending out at the push of a button. The animal charged, jumping, kicking as it went, and she had to throw herself to the side. Then she steadied herself and aimed.

The spear-like weapon went clear through the animal's neck, and even then, the animal still thrashed and screamed. More blood. It stomped and huffed, and wobbled. It charged again, spun around, and started to tip to the side. It managed to charge again. And again.

Finally one end of the combi-stick caught a tree as it ran and as its head jerked to the side, the animal fell to the ground, and did not have the strength to get up. Lu stepped forward and plunged her serrated blades I to the beast's chest to end its suffering.

She did the same as I-skinned the animal and hung it upside-down.

"Now why do you give such a skull away?" I had to ask.

Her voice was cheery and playful, "I'll never tell."

She left me to ponder he words as she quickly headed back to my ship.

I followed her, but by the time I was up the ramp the water to the shower was already running. My heart sank some.

It brought back memories.

After hunts, I would never let her wash off the blood. I liked the look and smell of it on her skin and so she would always steer me into bed to let me enjoy it further.

I still had tenderness for Lu.

I remembered well the last time we were in the ship together after a hunt. She had grabbed me and kissed me. I purred. She trilled. Our bodies warmed. Weapons and armor were quickly tossed aside.

Blood from a recent kill splattered her skin and she shoved my back into the furs of the bed.

I took on the dominant position with K'lee, but with Lu I became a bit more submissive in bed.

I let her do the work and have me any way she liked. My cock was up and ready for her and she turned to straddle me so I had a view of the curves of her back and a generous view of her ass.

She did not feel like K'lee inside.

Klee was warm, wet, smooth, and soft-the only texture being a small patch just inside her you could feel when you curled your fingers up.

Lu'ja was hot, thickly slick, textured inside with soft cilia and grooves, but just not as fluffy soft like K'lee.

And Lu'ja-sah'ara knew how to touch my hair-applying varying pressure down the lengths of the strands, her hands getting tighter and looser around them as she moved down as though she were milking them.

She was truly dominant. Moving my hands where she wanted them on her body and shoving them away when she did not. Grinding down on my cock with fervent strokes-but slowing occasionally as to not throw me over the edge so she could keep me going, keep fucking me for as long as she wanted.

Her reptilian skin bouncing against mine, her lean muscular body and gloriously long hair with those blue bands. Those long nails...

I would be submissive and let her lead-but that did not mean I had to be gentle with her. Sex with Lu always ended up with ripped furs on the bed, minor scratches all over both our bodies, broken jewelry, fatigued muscles, bite marks. It was filled with loud screaming, hair pulling, ass smacking, choking, and strangers nearby would come to learn my name by the number of times she screamed it...

I let the memory fade away from me, as even thinking about it really just made me miss K'lee.

I set the ship heading back for home, and waited for my turn of the shower.

My thoughts went to K'lee. When we had met, it had started with her gestures, and facial expressions-trying to learn what she was thinking and feeling, as even the translator did not make everything clear.

Then my focus had shifted to her looks, her feel, her taste. I had been slightly curious about oomans before, and I could observe them on hunts, know their anatomy from kills I had made-but never did I realize so much until K'lee. Her skin and tears tasted like salt, but her face and fingers held a slight oil, and her blood tasted like metal...It made me wonder just what the hell oomans were made of.

Once back on the home planet, I hastily dropped Lu off and went to K'lee.

It was early in the morning. My door slid into the wall and even the sight of her soft face warmed me more than the sun. She was wrapped up in all the different furs, just her face and toes revealed.

She looked so peaceful; I did not want to wake her.

The guard slipped from the room and I sat and polished my armor, watching her sleep. She looked peaceful at moments but she was fussy as she slept-readjusting and making soft noises occasionally. She really was odd, hiding under the pile of furs like that.

With the armor and weapons clean, polished, and set away, I went to oiling up the strands of my hair. I switched out my simple loincloth for a more decorative fur covering. She still did not wake.

Finally, I slipped under the furs beside her.

She was unbelievably warm. It made a lump form in my throat. I knew her body always made its own heat, but that never stopped me from becoming aroused. My arm wrapped around her waist and I drug her back against my chest.

I let my mandibles comb through her soft hair tenderly, but tried not to wake her. It had only been six days since I had held her, but already I had missed her smell. My hips instinctively tipped forward some, bumping against her ass.

She was so cozy warm; I could not stop my own body from warming, readying. There was a swelling in my loins and I quietly removed the fur covering I had put on. I rocked my hips against her again, my arm tightening around her waist.

She stirred some.

I knew I really should have behaved and been patient-but I could not help it.

When I ground my hips against her, her eyes finally shot open and she twisted to stare at me with a sleepy sort of surprise on her face. My chest pulsed with a vibrating grumble, which caused the corners of her lips to curve up into a smile.

My hand slid up to grope at her breasts, but she flopped her head back down into the furs, and her eyes closed.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smiled again but kept her eyes closed.  
I bumped my hips against her again.

She made a soft grumble noise and flipped to her other side, nuzzling her face against my chest.

She was still tired.

I wanted to wake her up.

Instead, I contented myself to watching her sleep. It was a while before she opened her eyes again.

When she began rubbing at her sleepy eyes I had to ask, "Why is it that you wake up with crusty eyes? What causes that?"

There was still very much I had to learn about oomans.

She stared at me for a long moment before smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

I guess I would have to ask the expert.

When K'lee's eyes began to drift shut again, I grabbed her ass and kissed her. She moaned lightly and her tongue reached into my mouth.

However, I pushed my luck.

As I began to part her legs, she turned her face from me, "Ze'ekelse'qwe, why am I not pregnant?"

My breath caught-she asked as if she knew it was my fault. As though she knew I was giving her a contraceptive.

However, after a moment of silence between us she sighed loudly and asked a different question, "Can I have another one of those fruits? They're so freaking delicious, sort of addictive really."

I relaxed some. She did not know.

I shifted away from her and went to the panel that held the fruits-but I hesitated handing it to her. My mind considers abandoning the contraceptive, and letting her have a child. All I had ever wanted was many children.

I desperately wanted kids. I wanted her kids. I wondered if they would look more like me or her...and that line of thought was a nice fantasy-but I numbly handed over the small fruit to her waiting hands.

It crushed me to prevent her from getting pregnant-but she was a delicate thing and it was my duty to protect her. If the thought of having sex with the king had her legs weak and body near fainting, how would she fare the death of a child?

Months continued to pass.


	25. Foam

Blizzard Ch25  
I held in a yawn because I knew that would only wake me further, and all I wanted to do was continue to sleep. I was snuggled under all the soft warm furs. However, my eyes fluttered open with a bit of surprise at feeling the hard bulge pressed between my legs.

I swiftly turned, and saw that it is only Ze'ekelse'qwe.

My body relaxed, and his low growl made me smile.

I was too tired to react to him at the moment though, and I let my head drop back down into the thick furs. I vaguely felt his big hand on my breasts, working them like palpable clay.

"Good morning beautiful."

His voice made me smile again. I wanted to say something back, like that I had missed him, but I just felt tired and worn out from training late last night.

I felt his hips grind up against me.

The most I could manage was flipping over to face him, and my eyes began to shut again.

It did not feel like very long before I woke again, reveling in the feel of his burly arms around me, and slowly opened my eyes to meet his.

I held on another yawn, but began rubbing at my eyes sleepily.

"Why is it that you wake up with crusty eyes? What causes that?"

I was caught off guard and I guess I was still tired, because my mind immediately went to the children stories of the sand man.

I could not possibly tell him that.

Therefore, I just ended up shrugging, and my eyelids began to close again. I just liked being so close to him.

However, he was sick of waiting for me to fully wake-and his hands grabbed my ass roughly to pull me into a hot kiss.

I could not help but moan and slip my tongue into his mouth. But as his hand pushed at my knee to part my legs my mind went to sex-and from sex to babies...and then to the sad fact that I still was not pregnant.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe, why am I not pregnant?" I asked helplessly.

He froze.

His whole body tensed.

I knew he did not have an answer for me.

I sighed and decided to change the subject, "Can I have another one of those fruits? They're so freaking delicious, sort of addictive really."

He immediately got up to retrieve one for me. I let out a loud yawn, my eyes squinting, and stretched out my legs and arms. I was thirsty, a bit hungry, and I knew the delicious little pink fruit would cure both of those problems.

He handed it too me and I took an eager bite, holding it in one hand and wiping the juices off my chin with the other. However, my eyes watched Ze'ekelse'qwe.

He seemed to stare off at nothing.

I felt a pang of guilt at asking him why I was not pregnant. It was not his fault. Even though he avoided the conversations of children, I could tell right then that he was concerned about it.

Through out the days, I slowly began to miss Earth.

It was not that I wanted to leave Ze'ekelse'qwe or go to Earth or anything...I just...missed it.

...Vanilla scented trash bags. Creamy milk chocolate. That refreshing "psshh" noise a can of soda made when you opened it. The heavy weight of a loaded shotgun. The moon over an expanse of white ice as the snow collected on rooftops.

I suppose the void from one sorrow seemed to fill the hole left by the other.

I still did not have a baby.

Thoughts of Earth at least distracted me from that a little.

I started to believe maybe it was never going to happen, that I was never going to have a child, and that maybe it was for the better...

The expert was ruthless and diligent however. He searched the prince's room anyway. He ran tests.

Still, nothing helped.

But a new option came into light as I was caught in the hallway facing the king.

His regal stance was unwavering, his nine-foot muscular frame blocking the middle of the hallway. Dark brown dreds with copper bands hung around his shoulders. Decorative copper rings entrapped his neck.

Red-green eyes looked down at me as he extended out a clawed hand, "Princess, I wish to speak to you privately."

His voice sounded so serious, I felt like I had done something wrong. And this was the first time he had spoken to me in months.

"K'lee," his voice softened to the sweet tone I had become used to before, "please accompany me to my room."

Ze'ekelse'qwe should have been back any second, but I stepped forward to take the kings hand and he led me into his bedroom. He picked me up like a child and set me in the middle of his bed.

He stood before me as I curled me knees up to my chest, waiting for some sort of lecture.

What he said made my heart stop.

"When my son first brought you before me, I believe the reason behind me letting you live was the possibility of children...and now, you bear no children."

My lungs slowed. I felt like an inadequate mate.

The king continued to stare me down, "Ze'ekelse'qwe other brother's are much older, with much older children of their own. Ze'ekelse'qwe was the last child my mate had, but not the last I wanted her to have. Now I have no mate, and my hopes were set with Ze'ekelse'qwe, that he would have many children."

I gulped, feeling he had come to some sort of conclusion...and he was the king: could he break the prince and I up if I never had children?

"But I have a solution."

My eyes widened. Either it was going to be very good or very bad.

"I have obtained a pill that will force you to become pregnant. It is not a possibility-it is a guarantee. This pill cuts through all contraceptives, ignores impossibilities of anatomy, forces DNA together, and makes *something* grow...the result may not be what you want and it may not even have life-but it will grow."

I was scared.

What if Ze'ekelse'qwe and I were incompatible after all? Would I be able to face what I had created?

The kings voice softened again, "...I just want you to be sure, K'lee. I don't say this to hurt you: but Ze'ekelse'qwe has proposed to every girl he has ever slept with."

I blinked in surprise, but was not sure why he was telling me this.

"K'lee, I am worried you are a play toy to him. You were just the first female to say yes. He got you killed...and the reason you haven't gotten pregnant is because he has been feeding you Vars fruit, which acts as a contraceptive for your species...and I believe he has done this on purpose."

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes and I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor. A knife blade was steadily wedging itself into my chest.

I did not want it to be true.

"...The expert informed me of the fruit after he found it in the prince's room..."

I felt like the bed was spinning.

I felt like I was drowning.

I felt...the king's big hand grasp my chin. He tipped my face up and I stared at him through blurry vision.

"I cannot tell you whether he truly loves you or not. Yautja mates are supposed to be dedicated. Fiercely protective. Possessive even. Has he shown you these qualities? Ze'ekelse'qwe has always been different...but...these qualities at least, he should possess."

I could not breathe.

"I leave you with the decision." He pressed a small teal pill into my palm. "But if you take it, tell no one-the pill would get this entire family on trial and likely killed-as it is dangerous, illegal, and obtained from enemies."

He took steps away from me.

My heart started to pound.

I did not know what to think, or what to do, or how to react. My mind was in a frantic panic. My chest ached.

I stuck the pill in my mouth and swallowed.

There was no turning back now.

I met the king's eyes in panic.

"K'lee..." he seemed shocked.

I could not believe what I had just done.

We both just stared at each other for a long time. I swear it felt like a whole hour passed this way. Tense. Unmoving. I was so unsure what to do next. A million thoughts were racing through my head at once.

Finally, I summoned my strength, slipped off his bed, and made my way through the hallways back to the prince's room.

He was waiting for me inside, "Where were you?"

"I love you." I think it was the first time I had said it to him, when I had the translator in, and he could understand me.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure?" My voice cracked as I asked such a question.

"Of course I am sure. Are you ok? Is something wrong?" He pressed closer to me.

I shook my head. I did not know if I could even believe him, "Why don't you want me to get pregnant?"

"I...do...I do want you to get pregnant." His words faltered.

"Why prevent me from getting pregnant?" I pressed.

It was painful to hold back the pressure behind my eyes. I waited for an answer.

He did not give me any explanation.

"Get out." I said.

Yes, I was trying to throw him out of his own room.

When he did not budge, I went to the dresser where the pallasite rock was and chucked it at the wall. It tumbled, unbroken, onto the floor with a series of clinks.

My chest was heaving, "Get out!"

He watched me.

I went to the other side of the bed and picked up the pearl skull he had proposed to me with. I raised it above my head, ready to shatter the object at my feet.

Ze'ekelse'qwe was faster. He surged at me and snatched it out of my hands, holding it high above my reach.

I shoved at his chest, "I fucking hate you! Get out! I do not even want to look at you! Get out! I said get out of here!" I began to shake and sob.

I slowly dropped to my knees and cried.

He moved away from me to hang the skull up where I could not touch it, and then crouched down beside me.

"Why?" I begged. My chest ached for any sort of excuse.

"...My first priority is you, K'lee...and I worried that you would not fare well at the death of a child if they did not survive their chiva-and if they did, then their first hunt, and the hunts to come. You would always worry...and if it died..."

When I was silent, he continued, "As yautja, we aim to breed the healthiest and strongest pups, and those with flaws and weaknesses adopt children if they can...Your species is considered weaker, and in some areas, claiming one as a mate is debatable and could be considered a form of bestiality...Any children we have would not be looked upon as equals in society."

Still, he had yet another reason, "I did a little research on alien pairings. I couldn't find a lot on ooman and yautja hybrids, but what I did learn is that many are born healthy-but unable to reproduce. We could birth a child that would grow old, and never be able to have children of its own."

They were good reasons-but not good enough.

My throat was painfully tight, but I managed to ask, "Why didn't you ask me? Why did you do it behind my back? Why would you make me feel like there was something wrong with me, some reason I couldn't get pregnant?"

"...I didn't mean to make you feel like that, K'lee, I am sorry."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I guess I didn't want you to feel the burden of the choice, to have to choose not to have a child. I always wanted kids, and I had to make the choice not to have them, and that was not easy-but I believe it was for the better."

A lump formed in my throat.

He still did not want children.

I had swallowed that pill.

...I did not want him to know about the pill-because the king had said not to tell anyone, as well as the fact that I was afraid he would make me throw it up or something.

But I had to know, "What would you say, if I told you that I was pregnant?"

"...Are you?"

"You have to answer the question first." I whimpered.

"I wouldn't say anything-but I would kiss you."

I let out a choked sob.

"K'lee, are you pregnant? Have you been throwing up the fruit? Did the expert do something?"

I did not know what to say.

He slowly touched my cheek. When I did not pull away, his hand went under my knees and the other around my back to lift me off the ground. He laid me in his bed with his body molded over mine.

"You still believe we shouldn't have children?"

"I feel I should say yes, but my answer is no."

For some reason, I wanted to be mad at him, wanted to be furious...but I was not. I could not be.

My heart felt heavy in my chest.

"Beg Paya...I have to have a girl."

Ze'ekelse'qwe lifted away from me some, so his hand could slide over my stomach. Then his red eyes flickered to mine with shock, worry, and happiness all at the same time.

The prince went hunting again. He told me it was to the purpose of prayer. He was excited.

The king, finally, was sweet to me again and checked on me often.

The guard was proud of me, but still kicked my ass in training.

The expert was still strict.

The prince came back with a very coarse dark blue fur and quickly left to hunt again.

My knees went weak as the expert showed me the nursery after Ze'ekelse'qwe left.

Statues of monsters made up the walls and even the ceiling. Life-sized, I would imagine, as most were bigger than I was. Menacing alien creatures held up shelves. Angry animals on for legs held cribs on their backs.

The expert proudly pointed out the alien they called, "hardmeats".

It looked like a machine more than it did an actual animal. About as tall as the yautja, and vaguely humanoid-standing on two feet. Its tail was about the length of its body, thick and heavily armored with a sharp dagger end. Its head was large and swooped back. I could not find its eyes-but I could obviously see its teeth and claws. I did not even like to look at a statue of it, feeling like it could come alive any second.

"...Why..." I was speechless.

"I told you, you could renovate it." The experts said with some amusement.

My mind focused on the huge alien for a minute, as this was the thing my child might be forced to face...and a sinking feeling overtook me. I was regretting swallowing that pill.

Nevertheless, that Grimm future was only if it was a boy.

I begged for a girl.

I had to have a girl.

The expert informed me that he could determine the sex of the child now. It made me dizzy to think about it and I told him I would rather wait for the prince to return. I did not want to face the news alone.

I felt it was going to be a boy.

The nursery was left as it was, as the expert pointed out the fact that the more used to seeing the beasts a child was, the less one would be afraid of them.

The expert did his test, but as I requested, didn't tell me the results until Ze'ekelse'qwe returned. I stood at the bed as the prince approached, carrying a light brown and green fur with a sort of geometric patterning to it. He threw the pelt on the bed and looked me over, concern apparent on his features.

I was sure my face looked grave; I was so nervous, I could not even force myself to smile up at him.

I grabbed his hands and entwined our fingers.

Before he had a chance to speak, the expert came through the door. The prince immediately growled in warning and took a threatening step forward.

"He knows the sex of the child." It was a barely audible whisper that escaped my lips, but the prince paused.

We both waited.

The expert seemed hesitant.

"It will be male."

My worst fears were confirmed.

However, the prince turned to me, wrapping his warm arms around my waist tightly, his mandibles rubbing on my neck softly.

"I am so sorry K'lee...but this is the best news I could ever expect to hear." Ze'ekelse'qwe said softly.

Before I had time to think, he picked me up and tossed me backwards onto the bed.

His hands groped at me through my clothes for a second, before charging at the expert, "Get out of my house!"

The expert promptly left the room and the prince climbed in the bed over me. I wanted to cry, and I wanted to celebrate at the same time. I let my palms slide over his reptilian skin-his hips, his arms, his shoulders, down his chest, just loving the feel of him.

He lowered his body into mine and his mouth pressed against my lips. His skin was so hot. Slowly, his mandibles spread over my mouth so I could suck at him and his tongue could enter me. My hands reached through his soft dreds to hold his neck and the back of his head as my back arched off the bed.

His long probing tongue swirled in my mouth. My legs parted wider to allow him to sink completely between my legs, his cock beginning to rise between us, and press at my center.

I was hasty to get his clothes off and my fingers reached to untie the fur covering, trying not to break our kiss in the process. I was getting better at untying it and it was quickly tossed off the bed. Then I had the task of wiggling out of my own clothes as his muscular body was still pressed upon me.

He didn't intend to help me undress, seeming to like me struggling under him, moving my hips and then trying to shove my pants down. My heart was racing and I was already out of breath, so desperate to have him.

When I was finally undressed though, he pulled away from me. I could still taste the slight spice of him on my tongue, and I stared into his red eyes wanting more.

"I have to ask you a very serious question, princess."

My heart skipped a beat uncomfortably. I waited for the question, knowing it was not going to be anything good.

"I need to know if you are brave enough...strong enough..."

My throat was tightening.

"...and kinky enough..."

My brows furled inwards and I tilted my head at him, puzzled.

"...to try a strange sex kit that we were gifted with from the wedding, from one of my brothers."

My mouth hung open for a moment and then I babbled, "What are you talking about? What sex kit? Let me see it!" A nervous but excited smile was creeping to my lips.

Ze'ekelse'qwe lifted off me to reach under the bed, and handed me a suitcase-type of box as I sat up.

I was expecting freaky dildos and butt plugs, or whips and chains, leather or spandex...but they were just small little bottles. I was confused.

"What are they? I thought drugs weren't allowed, so...?"

He picked up one of the little innocent-looking bottles. I got a glance at the name on it but that was no clue to what it was for me.

"They are not drugs, exactly. Let me show you this one first." He headed to the bathroom with it, taking the whole case along with him as well.

I slipped off the bed and followed him curiously.

He opened the cap and dumped the baby-blue powder into the large in-ground bathtub in the middle of the room. Then he turned on the water-which was quickly absorbed into the power, transforming it into thick foam.

...blue...sex...foam...?

I was still puzzled.

"Don't swallow any of you'll be shitting funny for days." That was his only direction before he lifted me up and lowered me into the tub.

The light blue foam rose up to my knees-and it was heavenly soft like shaving cream. And it smelled good too. And it made me *tingle*. I stared down at the odd substance with utter shock.

My toes and calves felt like they were in heaven, a tingling bliss taking over my very cells, making them buzz with delight. Ze'ekelse'qwe disappeared from all thought and memory for a minute as the strange sensation of the foam took over.

I dropped to my knees, the foam rising over my lower back.

"Ohmygod."

It felt incredible. Like the burst of sugar on your tongue, my skin was tingling with pleasure. I let my hands sink into its whipped delight and then began rubbing the substance all over my body.

I moaned lightly as my nipples went hard and erect, and I kept smearing on the foam-on my neck, arms, and desperately trying to get it spread to my back.

"Oh. My. God."

It was like every inch of me having little mini orgasms. Tingling with them. I smeared the soft foam over my face, whimpering softly with the sensation.

"Oh my god."

I rolled around in the foam, the tingling covering every fucking inch of me, sending my senses into an overload that just made me want to cry out in pleasure and squirm around. I was panting already when I felt Ze'ekelse'qwe's hand holding me behind the head and he kissed me.

Fireworks went off on my lips.

I reveled in the sensation.

When he leaned away, I made the mistake of licking my lips, a tiny bit of the foam touching my tongue.

"Ohmygod!"

I brought my finger to my mouth and did exactly what he had told me not to do-I licked my finger, my heartbeat soaring with the tingling that covered my tongue and gums.

The prince grabbed a fist full of my hair and growled, "Spit it out."

I swallowed it.

"OooOohmyGOD!"

The tingling gob of foam slid down my throat, creating a gushing wave of pleasure vibrating down my throat all the way to my very core.

I wanted the tingling inside me, to fill me up.

I reached for more, ignoring Ze'ekelse'qwe completely-until I felt his fingers brush my opening, between my lips, distracting me.

I shuddered with the consuming feeling and would have collapsed into the foam if it were not for his arm that quickly wrapped around my waist. Still, my head fell back and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Om...god..." I could barely speak.

It felt that fucking good.

Something made me reach for his most sensitive area, and I was glad I did. As my palm wrapped around a strand of his hair and squeezed, he roared, before his grip around me dropped and we both fell on our backs into the foam.

Tingling. Tingling. Tingling.

I peeked over at him to see that his chest was absolutely heaving with quick excited breaths.

A wicked smile spread to my lips.

I had blown him away.

I forced my vibrating muscles to bring me on top of Ze'ekelse'qwe. My legs straddled his torso, and my hand reached to grasp a handful of his dreds.

Another roar ripped through him and hit me like a sonic boom. My ears should have been bleeding.

His hands claimed my hips and his nails dug into my soft flesh to try to position me on top of him.

The thought of sex seemed like an utterly new concept.

This sensational foam, the tingling, and his hard alien cock thrusting inside me-just the thought of it blew my mind.

I needed to experience it.

My hand guided his erect and foam-covered member inside me. His girth did its usual stretching of my walls, and the foam coated my insides with its intoxicating buzz. I let out a strange cry like some sort of wild animal, my heart racing, my chest heaving, and my body consumed by the pleasure.

I fell off him, and back into soft embrace of the foam, my movement limited to only blinking my eyes.

I watched the prince rise up, that slightly olive-tinted skin smothered in magical light blue shaving-cream-like foam. The bastard had told me not to eat it, but I saw his tongue slip out between his mandibles for a second to steal a taste. He butted my legs apart with his wide forehead and climbed between my legs. The thick strands of his hair dangled above my body.

I did not know how he even had the strength, as I felt like a fried computer, but his hands felt up my body-sending frantic tingles all through me. Then, he lifted one of my legs so it rested up on his shoulder and he thrust into me.

His strong arm held the top of my thigh to him as he buried himself in my channel. His other hand went to hold me behind my neck as he began to pound into me with wild, fervent strokes.

The tingling foam at my back was making me numb, so I started to feel like I was lying on a fluffy cloud. But the little bit of foam that covered his surging cock was still incredible, causing wave after wave of tingling pleasure inside me, almost as if his cock was vibrating.

I was moaning, screaming, and thrashing my head around mindlessly. He continued to force himself in and out of my channel.

He slowed into deep, steady, rhythmic thrusts. He let go of my neck to grab my other leg and bring it up to rest on his shoulder as well. My knees crushed into my stomach as he leaned down on me. Nevertheless, his shaft was utterly buried inside me as far as it could possibly go-and I loved it.

His muscles tensed, and he picked up that savage pace again. I could hardly breathe. But the angle of his cock. The strength he had to plunge into me. The depth inside me his shaft reached. The foams sporadic tingles. His ruby-red eyes. His powerful arms propping him up. His abs. The force of his hips as they crashed against me. The swing of his dreads and the tink of the metal bands as they clinked together.

Fuuucking incredible.

...I did not even remember the orgasm really.

Everything just fizzed out as if my heart had stopped. My body lit up, like spider webs of electricity running under my skin, tingling with movement. But then, jello.

I could not think straight.

Everything was just...whoooa.

Whoa.

...Whoa...

...Still, whoa...

The prince had to carry me or of the tub and wash me off. Then, finally, the vibrating tingles ended.

I felt a bit weak and twitchy, but at least the numbing on my back went away.

Ze'ekelse'qwe collapsed beside me on the bathroom floor. Neither of us was capable of making it back into the bed apparently.

"I guess...I shouldn't have used the whole bottle." He said.

All I manage as a reply was a big goofy grin on my face.


	26. Foam POV Switch

Blizzard Ch26 POV Switch  
A strange sound stretched out from my mate's mouth, one she often made when she was just waking up. A deep inhale, and then with mouth open wide, a long odd exhale. I had come to recognize this as a yawn, but I still did not know the purpose of it.

Her soft eyelids fluttered at me sleepily. She yawned again.

"You know, you made a lot of weird noises." I said, stroking her cheek.

"Mmm, like what?"

"I think I've noticed eight reoccurring sounds from you. Only a few I understand. Why do you yawn like that?"

K'lee closed her eyes and shrugged, then said, "I dunno."

How she did not know the reason behind the things her own body did was a frustrating puzzle to me.

"Do you know of any reasons for the noises you make?" I asked.

Her sweet brown eyes met mine, "I don't know...I mean, what other sounds?" She still sounded sleepy.

"You sneeze. Cough. Stomach growls. Sigh. Laugh. Hiccup...and I'm sure there are more."

Her eyes had closed again.

She slept so often. K'lee could not make it through one of our longer days without at least one nap in the middle of the day. I stroked her hair and let her sleep, knowing in an hour or two she would probably wake again.

I was patient this time, and waited for her. It was a little under an hour later that she yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes.

I kissed her soft lips.

However, as soon as she seemed awake, I got a call.

I let my hand slide up and down her body, over her hips, and said, "I will be back in a matter of minutes-go ahead and get dressed and I will feed you breakfast when I get back."

She nodded tiredly and as I left the room, I wondered if she might just fall back asleep again instead.

Halo'acz just needed me for a second, on matters pertaining to my ship. And as eager as I was to get back to K'lee-to hold her, kiss her, feel her soft skin, and fuck her awake-she was not in the room anymore.

There was a second of worry, but the guard was neither in the room nor in the hallway as I entered, so I knew he would be by her side protecting her. I set myself to other tasks and waited for her return.

I heard her approaching before the door slid open but waited until she was fully inside the room to turn and ask curiously, "Where were you?"

"I love you." She said sadly.

"I love you too." I echoed.

"Are you sure?"

She made my heart skip an uncomfortable beat.

"Of course I am sure. Are you ok? Is something wrong?" I crept closer to her. Something was definitely not right.

"Why don't you want me to get pregnant?" Her face seemed so close to tears, flushed red, and eyes glassy.

"I...do...I do want you to get pregnant." It was not a lie, exactly.

"Why prevent me from getting pregnant?"

I stared at her. I did not want to tell her why.

"Get out."

I stood and stared.

She looked furious now, and desperate not to cry. K'lee went over to the dresser, grabbed the beautiful piece of pallasite I had given to her as a gift, and hurdled it against the wall. It did not break. It simply tinked off the wall and tumbled onto the floor loudly.

Her breaths were short and heaving, hands clenched into right fists, "Get out!"

I did not move a muscle. She raced around to the other side of the bed, to find another object to throw. Only did I realize what it was until she lifted out high above her head, arms tense and ready to shatter it on the hard floor.

The glossy pearl skull I had proposed to her with lay between her fingertips, on the edge of being destroyed.

I quickly surged forward to snatch it away from her.

Her weak arms began to shove at my stomach as she cried, "I fucking hate you! Get out! I do not even want to look at you! Get out! I said get out of here!"

I held the skull out of reach and watched as she sunk to her knees and sobbed, her shoulders shaking as the tears rolled off her cheeks and into the floor. For as long as I'd had K'lee, I still did not know how to stop her crying. Purring would calm her, but not stop her tears. And right then, I was sure my arms around her would only upset her more. I hung the cat-like pearl skull up where she was too short to retrieve it, and then crouched beside her.

It was a while before the crying slowed, and I saw her swallow before she asked, "Why?"

It was right for her to know.

I knew the time to tell her would come eventually-just not so soon.

"...My first priority is you, K'lee...and I worried that you would not fare well at the death of a child if they did not survive their chiva-and if they did, then their first hunt, and the hunts to come. You would always worry...and if it died..."

K'lee fell deadly silent.

I continued, "As yautja, we aim to breed the healthiest and strongest pups, and those with flaws and weaknesses adopt children if they can...Your species is considered weaker, and in some areas, claiming one as a mate is debatable and could be considered a form of bestiality...Any children we have would not be looked upon as equals in society."

Her tears had stopped, but her body was still tense and her face was still red.

I had another reason, "I did a little research on alien pairings. I couldn't find a lot on ooman and yautja hybrids, but what I did learn is that many are born healthy-but unable to reproduce. We could birth a child that would grow old, and never be able to have children of its own."

Her beautiful brown eyes looked art mine for a second, "Why didn't you ask me? Why did you do it behind my back? Why would you make me feel like there was something wrong with me, some reason I couldn't get pregnant?"

"...I didn't mean to make you feel like that, K'lee, I am sorry."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I guess I didn't want you to feel the burden of the choice, to have to choose not to have a child. I always wanted kids, and I had to make the choice not to have them, and that was not easy-but I believe it was for the better."

She was silent for a long moment, and then she whispered, "What would you say, if I told you that I was pregnant?"

The way she asked...it sounded as though she knew she was.

"...Are you?"

"You have to answer the question first." She said.

She was pregnant.

I could see the answer in her eyes.

...but it was impossible...

"I wouldn't say anything-but I would kiss you."

She started to cry again.

"K'lee, are you pregnant? Have you been throwing up the fruit? Did the expert do something?"

She would not answer me, and I worried that was a yes. The expert was always in my room with her when I was gone-he had to have found the fruit and known what they were.

I gently reached out to touch K'lee's cheek. She did not jerk away from me. I lifted her up in my arms and set her on the bed, lying over her.

"You still believe we shouldn't have children?"

"I feel I should say yes, but my answer is no."

She was quiet for a few moments, and then she said, "Beg Paya...I have to have a girl."

My heart was racing.

I raised off her some so I could slide my fingers over her stomach, the thought of her belly growing with a child sending my thoughts into a frenzy.

I glanced into her eyes, and saw the same emotions I was feeling reflected back. Surprise. Worry. And an all-encompassing happiness.

She was pregnant, with our child.

Though the thought made me somewhat dizzy, I knew I should go hunting immediately. I needed to make sacrifices to Paya, so that we had a girl.

I went alone twice, and the second time I got back, K'lee would not look directly at my eyes, or smile at me. She stood beside the bed, and I tossed the fur pelt I had collected on top of the others.

My throat was constricting slightly, worried that something had gone wrong...I wanted to kiss her and touch her belly, but I was worried that if she wasn't pregnant after all that the action would only upset her.

She held my hand and seemed about to explain-when the expert entered my room.

My temper rose, and I let out an angry growl, my chest vibrating with the threat, and I took a bold step towards him.

"He knows the sex of the child." I heard K'lee's soft whisper.

I looked down at her, but her face was set on the expert. We both waited, our heartbeats slow.

"It will be male."

I knew I should not have been excited for a child that might be doomed, and I said, "I am so sorry K'lee...but this is the best news I could ever expect to hear."

My hands wrapped around her waist snugly and I kissed her neck tenderly, before picking her up and tossing her in the bed.

I leaned forward to grab at her breasts, feeling them through her shirt, but then remembered the expert.

I turned back towards him, mandibles splayed out menacingly, "Get out of my house!"

He left quickly.

I climbed above K'lee, just loving the sight of her under me. Her soft hands slid over my body. My skin was warming at her touch.

I slowly pressed my body down on her and my mouth to her lips. My mandibles spread, my tongue slipping into her mouth. Her arms snaked through my hair to hold my head. Her back arched off the bed. When her legs spread, my hips sunk between them.

She was fast at untying my covering now, and as she tossed it off the bed, my growing cock rubbed against her pussy lips.

She began undressing herself then, and I almost assisted...almost...but really did just enjoy watching her struggle under me. Her hips rose and pushed against me as she got off her pants and she squirmed out of her shirt her breasts jiggling.

When she was utterly naked and her legs spread wide for me though, I broke our kiss.

Her big eyes stared up at me.

"I have to ask you a very serious question, princess."

I knew I should not be torturing her, but I wanted to build up the suspense. Let her think the worse.

"I need to know if you are brave enough...strong enough..."

Her eyes were widening and she held her breath.

"...and kinky enough..."

She gave me the strangest, more adorable look, her eyebrows scrunching together and head tilting to the side.

"...to try a strange sex kit that we were gifted with from the wedding, from one of my brothers."

Her mouth was hanging open now.

"What are you talking about? What sex kit? Let me see it!" She seemed excited.

I slipped of the bed and retrieved the weird sex kit. I set it in her lap and opened the case for her to see. Five bottles of various colors and names sat inside.

"What are they? I thought drugs weren't allowed, so...?" She trailed off.

Even I did not know what exactly they were. I had never played with many sex toys or anything before. I lifted the first bottle and read the name and description.

It sounded incredible.

I skimmed through the directions and precautions and then said, "They are not drugs, exactly. Let me show you this one first."

I went to the bathroom with her at my heels and dumped the contents of the bottle, a good amount of blue power, into the in ground bathtub.

When I turned on the warm water, the powder absorbed it and the tub filed with a thick substance with the consistency of shaving foam.

"Don't swallow any of you'll be shitting funny for days." I told her, and then picked her up and set her body into the foam.

I awaited her reaction.

She drew in a sharp breath and stared down at her body, at the foam that came up to her knees.

Then she dropped her body into the foam, it rising on her back and she moaned, "Ohmygod."

Then, she proceeded to rub the silky thick foam over every inch of her body.

I was intrigued. I tilted my head to the side, mandibles twitching in thought, just watching her odd behavior.

She smeared it over her nipples as they hardened and she let out another moan, "Oh. My. God."

She smeared it on her face, "Oh my god."

She began rolling around in the foam.

I could not take it anymore. I stepped into the light blue foam, first feeling how incredibly heavenly soft it was. Then my skin began to tingle, starting from my toes up to my calves. I reveled in the strangeness.

I had never been intoxicated. I had never taken any drugs or medications what so ever. No painkillers...So I had never felt anything like what I was experiencing at that moment.

K'lee was writhing around in it, whimpering and moaning as if she was being plagued with orgasms.

I grabbed her behind the head to pull her face to mine. My fingers tangled in her hair and the tingling entered my hand.

I think I staggered, wobbling to the side slightly with the sensation as our mouths touched. It was like my lips were made out of electricity...so damn tingly.

I leaned away a moment later, finding that the tingling did not go away until I wiped the foam off my mouth.

K'lee licked her lips instead, "Ohmygod!"

Then, just as I had told her not to drink the water on the island, and just as I had told her not to eat any of the foam, she did.

She brought a big glob of it up to her lips and her tongue licked it off her finger.

I quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair and growled, "Spit it out."

I could not trust her to listen to me at all-she swallowed it down.

"OooOohmyGOD!" She sounded as though a mini earthquake had gone off in her body.

As she reached for more of the foam to eat, I let my fingers trail across her opening teasingly.

I could have never anticipated her reaction. K'lee's body shuddered and started to fall back as though that very small touch could knock her out, her head rolling back and eyes closing.

I caught her back, my arm pressing against the foam that covered her, sending my nerves jumping with excitement.

"Om...god..." She mumbled incomprehensibly.

I stared down at her a moment, and then she reached for me.

I could have never been prepared for what happened next either.

Her foam-covered palm wrapped around a strand of my hair and squeezed it firmly. I felt the surge of pleasure invade me with its wicked tingles, my mouth flying open, my head flung back as my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I roared.

Then K'lee dropped from my arms and I fell back into the foam. I could feel the sparks attacking my heart, every fiber of my body having orgasmic spasms.

My chest was heaving.

That had felt amazing.

K'lee came over to straddle me, more tingling hitting me where out bodies connected and the foam was. K'lee was getting the foam absolutely all over me the way she was drenched in it. It covered my shaft now, the absolute euphoria making my toes curl. She grabbed a handful of my dreads then, and I could not stop the roar that ripped from my chest at such a feeling.

I think that if she did it again I would pass out.

So instead, I grabbed her hips, and lifted her so that she could slide down onto my throbbing cock. The feeling. Indescribable.

She let out a wild cry of pleasure as I entered her.

I too was consumed in the burning of tingling pleasure, and K'lee fell off me as though she had passed out. Her heartbeat was fast and frantic like bird wings.

She blinked a few times, but seemed lost in some sort of daze.

I slowly let my tongue slip out to take a tiny taste of the foam, hoping she was not looking. It had the strangest silky texture, but it did taste sort of good, and the tingling slid down my throat all the way to my stomach. It made my insides feel fluttery.

However, lying in the foam was causing my back to go numb with tingling overload, so I forced my muscles to bring me up. I nudged K'lee's knees apart with my forehead and climbed between her foam-coated legs.

Her lips were quivering but her eyes were steady. I grabbed up one if her legs to rest in my shoulder, and as I held her thigh tightly, my cock plunged into her. My hand went to the back of her neck to hold her, as with each thrust she slid forward and away from me, with such slick foam at her back.

The tingling on my hard shaft as I surged in and out of her was mind blowing. My dreads swung back and forth with each desperate stroke. My hand dug into the soft flesh of her thigh.

K'lee began to moan, then scream, then thrash about her head mindlessly. Her hands grasped at nothing, tensing, tightening into fists in the foam.

I slowed my thrusts, and let go of the back of her neck. I grabbed her other leg and hauled it up on my shoulder as well. I slowly sunk back into her, folding her legs in on top of her some just to get as deep as possible.

Then I quickly returned to my wild pace, fucking her fast and deep. K'lee's body began to tense under me with the buildup. The light-blue foam covered us completely. The tingling was an intoxicating ecstasy through our veins.

She buckled and let out another animal-like cry as I came inside her. I allowed myself to quickly blackout and fall to my side.

Everything was whompy in my head and tingly all over my body.

I had not been able to distinguish between my orgasm and the feeling I was having the entire time. It was that powerful.

Nevertheless, it was starting to make me numb and uncomfortable the longer it went on, as if my whole body was a vibrator. K'lee was out, utterly still and lifeless except for the heavy lift and fall of her chest.

I forced myself to get out of the foam. I retrieved the second bottle that served as a dissolver. I dumped the powder in, and it all liquefied and went down the drain. Then, I turned on the shower and washed us both off. Finally, the tingling ended.

I placed K'lee on the edge of the tub and shut off the water, feeling utterly drained. Sort of spazzy and twitchy even.

I should have picked her back up and set her in bed, but I was just done. I fell down beside her on the hard, wet bathroom floor. "I guess...I shouldn't have used the whole bottle." I managed to say.

I had only skimmed through the directions and bypassed the recommended amount of power per amount of water bit completely. However, I had made sure that it was completely safe for pregnant women.

K'lee had a huge grin on her face, looking utterly ridiculous...and adorable.


	27. Capture

Blizzard Ch27  
We were both in bed, and for some odd reason I woke up before Ze'ekelse'qwe. Maybe the baby had been kicking. I rubbed my toes in the soft fur, and looked at the immense wall of skulls above me, thinking I should try to fall back asleep. Nevertheless, it was early morning and I knew Ze'ekelse'qwe would be up soon anyway, so I decided to play with him.

I slowly let my fingers slide down his muscular chest, and felt him immediately awaken. His red eyes set on me, but I continued to let my fingers travel further down his mottled skin, all the way to the V of his hips.

I avoided his member on purpose, and continued to his legs. Up again and over his stomach, chest, to both shoulders and arms, and around his neck before going back down his torso.

Every time I did this, his cock twitched up and grew harder and harder.

When his cock stood proudly at attention, hard and throbbing, I knew he was waiting for me to give him one of the blowjobs that he had grown so fond of lately.

I waited until he finally groaned, "Are you ever planning on touching me there?"

I giggled. He would have already jumped on me if it were not for the fact that my huge belly make me more delicate in his eyes. Now, he waited for me to initiate.

"I was sort of avoiding it on purpose." I admitted teasingly.

He gave me a questioning look, but as soon as I leaned in, my lips brushing the tip of his cock, he was gone. His head flopped back down into the bed and his eyes closed.

When I was finished with him, of course, he was not going to leave me wanting. His big hand swept across my swollen belly and his head dipped between my legs where my center was warm and wet for him.

The expert interrupted our romp, a bit later, for my well-balanced breakfast. I was glad he was around, but his eagerness for me to have the child was getting annoying.

He stood at the doorway, completely ignoring Ze'ekelse'qwe's threatening growls. The expert knew that, since I was absolutely going to have a child, that he was untouchable. There was no way Ze'ekelse'qwe would chase him off when I was so close to giving birth.

I waddled out of the bed to follow him off to breakfast, which was more vitamins than actual food I think.

However, with my belly huge with the baby, even Halo'acz seemed more curious and eager. As my belly had grown, so has his tolerance of me. When I had forced his hand in my belly when the baby was kicking his face went from one of horror to a softer sort of curiosity...almost tenderness.

We tried out other bottles in the sex kit (only after I had Ze'ekelse'qwe promise that he would follow the directions). The foam had been fantastic, but I did not know if I could have survived it again. The next bottle rubbed on like lotion had our senses heightened...It was like I was smelling for the first time. And his smell, that slight musk, was so incredibly good. It was like I was tasting for the first time, his tongue with that slight spice to it. In addition, touch was so very much heightened as well. Every sound. Every sight. Incredible.

At some point, naked, we decided to head to the roof to experience the fresh air while the lotion still had our senses heightened. However, we got distracted and followed the wonderful smells to the kitchen...and had a sort of food fight...It was a sexy mess.

We could not go on the mini trips I had come to cherish, because I was to give birth any day now. So, Ze'ekelse'qwe had to think up creative ways to use me at home. Besides the crazy sex kit, Ze'ekelse'qwe introduced me to blindfolds, some light bondage, and such.

My days were filled with playfulness and sex, waiting for Ze'ekelse'qwe to get back from a hunt, or worry.

He was not even born yet, and I was constantly worrying.

From worry that he would not look right, would not be right, or would not be healthy. To worry that I would not be a good parent, that I did not know enough about this planet to raise him, and that he would not like me. I worried about him being picked on in school and training. I worried about his strength and if he would pass his chiva, if he would even want to hunt. I worried about whether he would be able to get a girlfriend or even make regular friends. I worried if he would get sick or hurt and if they would allow him painkillers or not since he was a hybrid. I worried if he would be able to have children of his own or not. He was not even born and I constantly worried about everything to do with him.

I did not feel ready to have a child.

When the time came, Ze'ekelse'qwe took me to a special room beside the nursery and everyone quickly heard the news that I was in labor. The king, the guard, the expert, the doctor, and even Halo'acz were present. I was allowed painkillers, thank god. However, the bad news was that the child was smaller than a yautja baby should be, and so no C-section would be necessary.

I will spare you the gruesome details, because what really made everything worth it was seeing the tiny baby held in Ze'ekelse'qwe's arms.

The boy looked like a yautja completely. He was tiny and chubby, with the wide forehead and ridges but no hair or spikes, with the slightly green hued, mottled reptile skin.

He had came out fighting, flailing around and fussing, though not screaming like I had expected-but the second he was in his daddy's arms he calmed.

Ze'ekelse'qwe stood an eight foot tall alien with sharp teeth in his mouth and tusks on his mandibles. Red eyes. Claws...But the way he cradled our son in his arms, his head looking down at him with his long dreads draping down...It melted my heart to its core.

I could not help but smile when the king reached over gently to steal the child away into his own arms. His big hand gently swept across the tiny baby's cheek.

Father and son stood in front of me with my child, and I could not have been happier.

Nevertheless, the baby soon began to fuss, flail, and bounce his legs. He looked so hardy and strong for a newborn. Ver'e'kon carried the baby over and set him in my arms. I held him for the first time and looked him all over. His skin was so soft. He had brown eyes, when I had been expecting baby blue. He did not calm in my arms though.

He kept wiggling and fussing. I knew he must be hungry, but a new worry overtook me.

I was not sure if I was even able to breastfeed him, as he had the mandibles, not the mouth and lips that my body was designed for feeding. My heart began to race with worry, my body becoming drenched in it.

The king had no worries however. He positioned one of my breasts and the baby immediately latched on to my nipple and began to feed. I instantly calmed.

The baby continued to suck and held one of my fingers tightly.

I had decided on a name.

Nickerabi.

The expert kept track of all the milestones, the baby's weight, and more. I was ecstatic at about two months when Nickerabi first smiled at me, tucking those mandibles in with a slight curve to their position and eyes lighting up with happiness. And once he did it once, he could not help but smile at everything and everybody.

It was only about a month and half later that he was laughing at everything too, the sound so odd, but unmistakable.

Six long months of no sleep and breastfeeding, and Ze'ekelse'qwe never left my side. Not to hunt. Not for clan affairs. Not for anything.

At about eight months old, Nickerabi was crawling with enthusiasm. He was never still, unless someone had their arms around him.

Even through the six months of weaning, Ze'ekelse'qwe hardly left. The king too, kept by my side often.

The guard had switched from my constant guardian, to the babies though. Nickerabi was never left alone. Finally, I could go to the bathroom alone and in peace.

At a year old, the baby finally seemed to want only solid foods. He was quite the meat-eater like his dad too. And he could say, "Da" and "momma", as well as "Ho still" as everyone told him to hold still and stop squirming-especially the expert who was always examining him.

He was just starting to walk, taking clumsy, wobbling, but bold steps forward...when one day, I came back from the shower late one evening, and saw the horrid state that the nursery was in.

My feet felt like they were sinking into the floor, my steps halted. The statutes were shattered. Pieces of alien monsters littered the floor. The crib was turned over. The whole room looked as if it had been attacked by a tornado. I ran in and frantically looked for the baby, but he was gone. And there was bright green blood all over the floor.

There was so much blood.

I did not know what to do.

I did not know where Ze'ekelse'qwe or the king was.

I did not know where my baby was.

I ran until I found someone; I did not even know who it was, and I babbled and begged them with tears in my eyes to take me to the prince.

It seemed like I waited forever for him to come through the front door where we were waiting. I felt so shaky. His eyes immediately set on mine and his hands held my face.

"The baby is gone." I choked.

The prince surged past me towards the nursery without a word. The yautja I was with drug me forward to follow him, but I did not want to look into the nursery again.

Everything started happening very fast.

Many people looked at the nursery. It was hard to concentrate, but what I got from the conversation is that it looked like the guard had killed the expert and taken off with his body, and with the child.

Ze'ekelse'qwe got into his ship with Halo'acz. The king and two of his other guard boarded his own ship. With them all gone, I collapsed to a heap on the hard floor, staring at nothing, but inside my soul felt like it was screaming.

I could still feel the weight of my baby, little Nickerabi, in my arms. Could remember the exact sound of his laughter in my ears. I could picture perfectly, the life in those big brown eyes...I thought I would have a little more time with him...

I did not even remember how I got back to Ze'ekelse'qwe's room, but I was sitting on the bed suddenly, starting at the unfamiliar yautja in the middle of the room. He seemed uncomfortable and unsure what to do-as he kept shifting his weight and turning his head to look at the door. I did not remember Ze'ekelse'qwe ever talking to him or the king telling anyone to watch me. No one had said a word to me; they had all just left-there was no time to waste on talk or goodbyes.

I stared at the skulls on Ze'ekelse'qwe's bedroom wall then, just trying to distract my thoughts. Some skulls looked innocent and perky, wide eyes, with a surprised look. They asked, "You killed me?" Others, eyes stared deep, relaxed looking but slit, "You fucking killed me." they accused...I couldn't stand their faces and so I escaped into the hall, away from death's whispers.

And once I was in the hallway, I just kept walking. There was nothing to stop me. No reason not to keep going.

Occasionally, I had that falling backwards feeling, like almost going to faint, so floaty. That was how I felt at random times, slowly falling into darkness. Still, I wandered, and cried. I did not look back so see if the yautja was following me, though I did not think he was.

All around me, it felt like the walls were closing in. I was acutely aware of the darkness pressing against the window glass.

I wanted to get out of the empty house.

My feet carried me to the front door but my mind was not really attached. I left. I had no idea where I was going or why...and no one stopped me.

The warm dry air hit me as the door slid open. It was dark outside, the sky a strange grey so unlike Earth, and I should have appreciated the beautiful view of the stars above me, but I could not. Ze'ekelse'qwe was out there somewhere searching for a stolen child...

I felt like I had no one, nothing, and I felt like that was how it was going to stay-that no one would be coming back. I wiped my eyes and tried to redirect my grim thoughts.

I focused my eyes on the tan dust at my feet. I watched all the yautja that passed me with staring eyes as they walked, or the strange animals that carried them forward. I looked up at the towering buildings. Just when I had finally stopped crying, I would see something so stupid and small that would somehow have me crying again. A drooping, dying plant. A small insect struggling on its back. The warm tears flowed down my cheeks over and over.

"Where! Have! You! Been!" He punctuated each word with a vigorous shake of my shoulders.

I blinked and stared at the yautja whose hands were crushing me, and at the slight glow of orange on the edge of the horizon behind him. I had wandered through the city all night. I was lucky I had not been kidnapped myself.

He scooped me up into his arms and began to carry me. I had lost the ability to cry anymore. I was all out of tears. I felt like the world was ending, that I was dyeing. However, on outside, I was an eerie calm. I rested my head on his very slightly blue-ish tinted chest.

The man set me back down in Ze'ekelse'qwe's room, on his empty bed, just where I did not want to be.

I sat there anyway. I still could not cry. I felt like if I could cry it would release some of the pressure and pain-but I just could not do it.

"What were you thinking?" The man growled at me.

I did not answer.

The man never left, but I was not sure I wanted him to. Every relaxing minute I had alone to myself was hell. The bathroom, alone. When I dressed, alone. Ate at the table alone. In bed alone at night...because I could not keep my thoughts off him, off Nickerabi.

Slowly, people began to approach me to give their condolences, prayers, and comfort. I did not really listen to what they had to say, and only vaguely knew their arms were around me. I felt like a broken mirror, shattered, only holding the pieces together to reflect a broken smile back at those who were watching me...but in reality, I was crumbling.

I felt so jumpy and I did not know why. Every sound instantly rammed into my head, making it pound. My heart would race as my muscles tensed and jerked. I was jumpy, jittery like a trapped animal. I did not want to stay in the house, did not want to know the nursery was empty and did not want to crawl into Ze'ekelse'qwe's bed with his smell encompassing me when he was not there.

"Ze'ekelse'qwe would like to speak to you." The yautja said.

My eyes darted up from the floor, "What?" Such a small sentence had my heart frantic in my chest.

I nervously watched the man set up a hologram on the wall of the bedroom, and was granted the sight of Ze'ekelse'qwe's face. My heart lodged in my throat; I could not get out a single word.

Ze'ekelse'qwe's voice seemed tense and constricted as well, and he only spoke the basics, "K'lee...We were following the guard, but sensors indicated there was only him on the ship."

Immediately, my head got dizzy.

"The guard says that the expert is alive and has the child, but our ships are too far away to track or scan the expert's ship (if it is in fact ahead of the guard's). So we are trusting the guard and following him...even though he may very well be leading us away from the baby."

I dropped my head in my hands, but still no tears came.

"We have no other leads or options."

My lungs felt weak and decaying in my chest. I vaguely heard him say calmly, "I love you. I have to go."

I should have said something back.

I looked up to see the blank hologram.

All I could do now was turn to the stranger, "Why? Why would anyone take him?"

"Same reasons as for those who are kidnapped on ooman earth. Ransom is my first guess. Some people have sick fascinations, fetishes, and problems...wanting the child as their own. Exotic pets (even humans can be pets in places on this planet), so on other planets...If seen as an abomination, to kill the child-hybrids are not embraced here. Experiments, if sold to other beings...really, the list goes on..."

I still just did not understand. Why would the expert do it? It was so unexpected. . . I just could not understand . . . but I would never understand serial killers either. . .

I was beginning to think maybe Ze'ekelse'qwe was right; we should not have had a child, should have adopted, because this was a fate worse than death and I had not even had him but a year...

The next call I received was from the king. It was hours later, but I had not really moved from the bed except to pee. He skipped the greetings and got right to the bad news, "We followed the guard to a barren planet, where he was found dead."

I could not help but let out a choked sob, pressure building behind my eyes, but I still could not cry.

"But because of his landing, and the act of fighting with the guard, we were able to catch up with the expert's ship. Three living bodies are aboard, one is the child."

I could not feel the floor underneath me, just felt suspended in my grief, but the kings voice entered my ears, "Princess, look at me."

I tried to slow my breathing, and looked back up at the hologram, though I could not force myself to meet his eyes.

"We will get him back." He sounded as confident as a king should be.

I had to believe in him. I had to hope. It was a part of a parent's job, to hope.

Before, it was just me alone at the dining table, but now...there were not enough chairs for everyone. All the yautja in the house came together to eat with me and talk to me. It was nice, but it just made me think they knew something I did not...It made me feel like Ze'ekelse'qwe and the king were in more danger than I knew, though no one would tell me.

They tried to distract and cheer me up. They tried to feed me deserts and show me things.

I tried to smile back.

Even with their laughing and I trying to smile occasionally, everything only felt ok for a moment, and then when the laughter stopped a hole opened back up. A general soreness in my chest, and a feeling that something just was not right.

My baby was gone.

I carried around a constantly heavy heart.

At least during the day, I could cope. My heart swelled when I thought of him, and Ze'ekelse'qwe. However, at night I became something else...paranoid, lonely, restless, scared, conflicted, needy, breakable. During the day, I was surrounded by people and forced to stay positive. But once that façade was dropped and I was left alone, all I wanted to do was scream.

I could not keep away the thoughts that I would never get my baby back. Thoughts that Ze'ekelse'qwe might be killed like the guard, that the king may not even make it back. Thoughts that I would be all alone, on an alien planet, with nothing but a broken heart.

I felt so angry with myself, for even trusting the expert. I should have seen it coming. I should have known. I could have prevented it all from happening. Ever since the wedding, when he had that rock, and gave me that look...I saw something I didn't like inside him...and I should have known, should have stayed away.

I felt like this was all my fault.


	28. Capture POV Switch

Blizzard Ch28 (POV Switch)  
I did not know what had happened, but once I got the call, I just knew I had to get back home as fast as possible.

I stepped through the front door, and was met with one old house assistants, with K'lee at his side. Her face looked like a sad and baffled sea creature that the oceans had stranded. I quickly held her warm, tear-stained face in my palms, my throat too tight to ask what had happened.

"The baby is gone." Her words had barely registered and already I had brushed past her to get to the nursery. I did not know if she meant gone, as in dead, or what.

However, as I slid open the door to the nursery, I knew.

Someone had taken our baby.

Every inch of the room was wrecked. Statues broken and the dark pieces scattered on the floor-remnants of the xenomorph alien statue and others. Deep, angry gauges in the walls. The crib was completely turned upside-down. Bright green blood splattered absolutely everything, and pooled on the floor.

I felt as though gravity was shifting around me.

I wanted to hurdle around chunks of broken statues and roar with anger and pain-but they were no bodies. The baby could still be alive.

I had to get him back.

My mind immediately went to the alien that had kidnapped K'lee on that island, the Lurker. He had stalked us. He must have known K'lee and I were mates. And he might have wanted to see a hybrid predator and ooman baby for himself. There was no time to waste, no telling what an alien like that would do with a child-I quickly called the king, and got to figuring out what happened.

A DNA test showed that almost all of the blood was from the expert. There was so much of it, there was no doubt he was dead.

The house had no cameras whatsoever. Only our masks had extensive surveillance. The expert's bio mask had not been worn at the time of the attack, as his ships log did not hold that footage. But everyone agreed, there was no way an alien like the Lurker could have gotten on the planet. There were too many protections against that sort of infiltration—the guard must have taken the child.

The guard was supposed to be wearing his mask on duty-but he had fled in his ship, which held the download footage from his bio mask.

It had not been that long; his ship was still traceable within the galaxy.

Halo'acz and I left immediately and I began putting on all my gear, ready for a war.

I put on my bio mask—that contained my breathing apparatus, diagnostic technology, visual and audio recording systems, and the red targeting lasers. It had zooming capabilities, could switch from multiple vision modes, facilitated vocal mimicry, aimed my plasma caster as well as any other weapon I synced it with. And coupled with the homeostasis netting, it produced the cloaking mechanism to bend light.

My polished armor protected my body from simple blows, though it did not cover all vulnerable areas. It was the job of the yautja to be able to avoid attacks and not simply rely on armor to protect them. Still, the metal was nearly impossible to pierce, and did not dent easily. The straps that held the armor on, though it looked like simple cloth, was deceptively strong and could not be cut my normal means.

My wrist gauntlet contained my twin serrated blades, the weapon of choice for most yautja. It was made of the most durable, shatterproof material, and never needed to be sharpened. The blades remained sharp enough to slice threw tendons, bone, and metal alike, even through years of use.

The small plasma caster was secured up top my shoulder. It was the most powerful weapon I carried on me, capable of throwing plasma bolts at even long-distance targets. Upon impact, bursts of plasma shrapnel tear through even armor, creating gaping holes in the enemy and damage to nearby objects as well.

For this endeavor, I also equipped myself with the net launcher-with the constricting net that would slowly dig into the captured being's flesh until dead.

Halo'acz had the same basic gear but his weapons of choice were the Spear gun, that discharged metal stakes to pin prey down. And the laser net, when deployed it produced laser beams that only sliced through organic materials.

The king and two of his other guards went after him as well.

My heart was pounding in my chest as the guards ship began to encroach into an area too far away from the home planet for us to track exactly. Through the ships screen, my eyes saw nothing but bright stars ahead, but the scanner told a more grim truth. The king confirmed with a short message what my ships target analyzer was picking up-there was only the guard aboard the ship, and no other living bodies. No baby.

We had to disengage his ship before we lost him. I had to know what he had done, where the body was.

However, the guard knew he was being followed.

He sent us both a message.

"Do not engage me. Tuhks'ma'he has the child."

I stared at the message, the simple red slash marks making up the words, my breath paused...We were to far away to keep on him without the exact tracking. We had to stop him now, or risk loosing him.

...but I believed him.

I believed the impossible.

It probably wasn't because of the excuse I provided myself-that the guard had been around when I was growing up, that he had always been loyal, and that he had given an oath to serve and protect with his life...No, I think it was because if it was the expert who took Nickerabi, then there was a chance the baby was still alive.

Because there was no one else on the guards ship.

Therefore, the baby just had to be with the expert...He just had to be.

I sent a message to the king, "Do NOT blackout his ship."

The king did not send a message back, to tell me I was being foolish, but did not attack the ship either. We followed the guard's ship as close as we could...but soon lost him in the vastness of space. Neither of our ships were up to date with tracking technology, as there was never any use for it before.

We were practically in the dark, as far as tracking him went. My chest was tightening, thinking that maybe his words had been to the purpose of stalling us so he could not be tracked easily, so he could lose us.

However, after a while, the guard sent a message, giving his coordinates, and we followed. There was still hope then.

I decided to contact K'lee, to at least tell her what was going on. I prepared what I was going to say and contacted the house, and through servants, was connected to her.

I saw K'lee sitting on our bed through the hologram. We both just looked at each other a moment, before I forced the words out, "K'lee...We were following the guard, but sensors indicated there was only him on the ship."

The way her face looked, I was regretting telling her what was happening, but I continued, "The guard says that the expert is alive and has the child, but our ships are too far away to track or scan the expert's ship (if it is in fact ahead of the guard's). So we are trusting the guard and following him...even though he may very well be leading us away from the baby."

She placed her face in her hands, her body shaking. I should have just told her we were going to get him back.

"We have no other leads or options."

Again, my words just seemed to tear at her.

"I love you. I have to go." I ended the connection.

I was aching to get my hands on the expert, but all we could do for now was dodge space debri and follow the guard. I was left to plan and prepare, as well as ponder how the expert could have been alive.

It was his blood all over Nickerabi's nursery. Nevertheless, the expert had resources at the zoo, and must have duplicated his blood. He planned this. He had planned to take our baby. He had splattered blood all over just to fake his death, just to throw us off.

Then under his cloaking device and with an unmarked ship he took off with the baby, after fighting off the guard. The guard would follow, on his own ship, looking as if he had killed the expert and the baby. The expert must have planned that we would catch his ship in time for it to be blacked out.

However, he had not planned on us believing the guard.

But they had to be a catch then, a backup plan.

Moreover, just how had he managed to fight off one of the king's guard and escape with Nickerabi by himself?

Well, we soon found that he was not alone.

The king and I followed the guard's last coordinates he had sent, a very small dwarf planet coming into sight.

My ship quickly scanned for the guard's and the expert's ship, finding them side by side in the dense foliage. The terrain was uneven with canyons, cliffs, and holes but I found a few suitable spots to land.

My already racing heart leapt into overdrive as the experts ship began to take off. The guard's ship did not budge. One of us should land to find the guard and the other should follow the expert. I was not about to let the expert go, and changed course to follow, then, sent the message of my actions to the king.

As the kings ship continued to land, I pursued the expert. My ship found three bodies aboard. One had to be Nickerabi.

King's POV:  
The ship settled in the spot the experts ship had been. Fully armed and dressed for battle, I walked off the ramp, scanning the looming vegetation for threats. I cautiously checked the guard's ship, looking up the ramp and running a quick scan. His ship would not allow me to step inside, as well as other beings it recognized, but a small fuzzy animal native to the planet was already exploring inside for itself.

I followed tracks beside a dark canyon of crumbling black and silver rock. Tracks turned to scattered leaves. Broken branches to scratches down trees. Blasted holes in rock to florescent green blood.

The blood lead me to the body.

The guard was lying on his back in a pool of green. Small cuts covered the entirety of his body. His homeostasis netting torn, his armor only half-holding onto his body as though someone had specifically aimed to cut the straps. One foot was completely missing from the ankle. Nevertheless, what had done him in was the gaping hole in his stomach from a plasma caster blast. He must not have been fast enough to avoid it.

I did what was necessary, picking up his body and shoving it onto his ship, so at least animals would be deterred from getting to it. And I called for a pickup. I still had a mission to attend to, to find the child. Someone else would have to retrieve his ship and take care of the body.

I got off the planet and began following the coordinates Ze'ekelse'qwe provided. He also left a message: call K'lee. I wondered if he had called her at all.

She looked terrible. I did not like seeing her so sad. Her eyes somehow looked sunken in, rimmed in red, and glassy. She sat perched on the edge of the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her back hunched.

"If my son hasn't already informed you, we now believe it was the expert who took the child, and the guard was only pursuing him. We followed the guard to a barren planet, where he was found dead."

K'lee let out a terrible-sounding choked sob, and dropped her head. I tentatively continued anyway, "But because of his landing, and the act of fighting with the guard, we were able to catch up with the expert's ship. Three living bodies are aboard, one is the child...Princess, look at me."

She lifted her head but not her eyes. I could feel her grief from galaxies away. "We will get him back." I promised.

I watched her a moment more, then ended the connection. However, as soon as I did, I had an idea, a change of plans. I quickly called one of the head clan members.

"Tar-roff," I greeted the bulky male, and filled him in on the situation. Then, I said, "The guard's body will be picked up. If the recording on his ship incriminate the expert, I need you to take K'lee with you to an elder."

His eyes narrowed, the scar across one eye showing up more noticeably, "You would ask an elder for help, with retrieving a hybrid infant?"

"I would ask an elder for help in returning my grandchild to my hands, in tracking down a traitor to the family and the clan, and ridding the planet of a person that would commit such a crime of kidnapping the innocent, the man that killed a loyal guard that once stood by my side no matter what was coming. I would ask help from every elder and even the gods."

"I will do what I can." He replied thickly.

I turned off the hologram and turned my attention back to the stars ahead.

An elder was no one you dared defy, or even run from. They would show no mercy once you marked a target. If even one of them would help, the child would be returned safely. It was unlikely that an elder would physically step in to aid us, but they still had incredible power. An elder could send others to help us, could provide permits allowing us to enter enemy territory if that was where the expert headed, provide better technology, tracking devices and weapons, and so much more.

The guard would pay dearly for his mistakes.

...and I would pay for mine...

Before I heard any news from Tar-roff, I got a message from the prince with new coordinates, which led me to another planet-but there were no other messages from him. My ship landed beside his. A scan revealed it was empty. The expert's ship was empty as well.

Now, it was a hunt.

Thick yellow ash covered the ground, and tangles of trees like untamed roots rose above it. I was uneasy about leaving my ship unguarded (as there were weapons powerful enough to disable it) but I could not find anyone near by and began to follow the path Ze'ekelse'qwe and the expert had taken into the jungle.


	29. Stone

Blizzard Ch29  
I was woken up with a rigorous shake, my eyes blinking and confusion, and my arms trying to lift myself up as my head still felt too heavy.

"Princess," the monster growled, beginning to drag me out of the bed.

I let out a tired moan, my fingers digging into the silky furs on the bed. I did not want to leave. There was no purpose. I just wanted to stay in the soft bed until Ze'ekelse'qwe came back.

"Princess, the king has ordered me to take you to an elder. This will help get your son back. Get up."

As the words registered, I forced my body to sit upright.

"Princess, please make yourself presentable."

It had to be super early in the morning, as my eyes felt baggy and heavy, and my body felt exhausted. But, I got up and dressed. Unlike the guard who had watched me, the man turned his back when I changed. I walked up to him when I was finished and he turned when he heard me coming.

He had very pretty darker green eyes, but a scar ran across one eye all the way up to his forehead. With the metal masks they wore for hunts, I had to wonder if he had not been wearing it, or if something really had been able to slice through it. He looked me over, in my sandals, tube-top, and shorts. I wondered if he thought I looked inadequate. He did not look much better-sandals, loincloth sort of thing, a few rings on his fingers.

"I will do all the talking." He said, and turned to leave.

I did not think he liked me.

We had a short ride on his ship and I tried to remember what I had been told about elders. The man did not offer up any information or tell me how to act. I would regret not questioning him about it, because the sight of the elder made my body feel like I had been paralyzed.

I had not known where we would find the elder-on a throne of bones, an enormous mothership, on a deadly planet in the middle of a ruthless hunt. However, I had never expected to find him standing in a beautiful field of fluffy red-brown grass like some sort of peaceful monk.

The grass was not uniform like a blanket. It grew in close-together raised circles, giving the entire field the texture of bubble wrap. The strands were long and shaggy, wild and unkept, like a bad hair day. I stumbled forward through it, following the guy with the scar, soon spotting another yautja in the distance. He stood watching a pair of white animals playing together.

They looked like Chinese dragons, or exotic snakes. Moreover, they were big. Each one looked about twenty-foot long and girthy, with barbels like a catfish on their face, plate-like scales in rings on their body, and feathery-like appendages on their tails. Their heads rose up and they intertwined their necks. Their bodies arched up from the ground and they threw loops over each other. They tried to pin one another down, their bodies trying to mold on top of the other. They tumbled. They flicked their white feathered tails into the air.

I wasn't sure at first if the yautja in the field was an elder, or if he was someone who knew where the elder was-but as we drew closer, I knew undoubtedly that he was who we were looking for. The two white beasts, as seeing us approaching, hid low in the grass and quickly slithered away. Close enough to get a good look at him, I was not sure if the man was a glorious statue, or a living god.

His mask was immediately different, an ancient-looking tan color with small projections on the back of the top like devil horns, and the whole thing was carved with writing like scriptures. Thick drapery flowed behind him as a crimson sort of cape. Some bands in his hair looked like small vertebrae. The thin rings around his neck looked like crystal. His armor was a smooth black, almost like an insect, but it really reminded me of that monstrous alien in the nursery they had called hardmeats. I could easily see the rippling muscle and gnarled scars under his clothes. Long, curved claws reached out from his fingertips. In one hand, he grasped a naginata-like weapon that looked similar to a ninja sword except decorated with yautja words and symbols. In addition, he was barefoot.

He slowly turned to us. My stomach was tying in knots.

"Princess. Ambassador." His voice was stern but soft, and he did not budge even a millimeter as he talked.

I wondered how he even knew who we were.

"Lept'tera'don." He said the elder name like a prayer. Even his name sounded mighty, like a species of dinosaur. Also, it seemed the use of a personal name was higher than a title. "A child has been stolen, and we seek any assistance you feel we are worthy of."

"Evidence?" The elder asked, staring into me.

I gulped. The other yautja said, "Undeniable video recordings of the child being taken (by Tar'ta, the doctor that had been seeing K'lee) and the ooman expert (Tuhks'ma'he) aiding the crime. Then we have later footage of both of them murdering one of king Ver'e'kon's guard (Dar-rovy)."

I shifted my footing nervously in the red grass.

"This sounds like a manageable clan affair. Death to the badbloods-to that you have my consent."

"Any restrictions?" He questioned.

"All."

The man snatched my arm and stomped me back into his ship. I watched him click on his controls and pace the ship.

"What's going on?" I asked tentatively, knowing it was going to be bad news.

"They have consent to kill them both if it is absolutely necessary-which is pretty much the same as where we started. They must try to detain them both and bring them into custody, so a sort of trial can be held, recordings audited. They must follow all rules of pursuit. Badbloods can be killed on sight without question or a warranted attack-but without them being explicitly labeled as such, we cannot do that."

"They killed the guard, another yautja! Isn't that like this planets number one rule?"

"Yes, but I watched the video...they retreated, and then threatened the child's safety, forcing the guard to attack first. They could technically claim self-defense."

"That is stupid!"

"With no proof of why they have the child, no communication between us and them to prove this isn't some sort of misunderstanding...So far, they haven't asked for ransom...The restrictions and laws are there so people do not abuse privileges of the system, and kill for frugal reasons. For our race, to hunt and kill needs no purpose. Your planet must have similar rules on hunting, as well as on criminal activity."

It was true. Though I thought it unfair and stupid, yautja rule was more flexible. On earth there was permits for the weapons, age restrictions, permits needed for kills, and only law enforcement officials could deal with criminals-there was no taking justice into you own hands.

Nevertheless, I wanted the expert to pay. He had been someone I went to everything for-tampon products, razors, q-tips, and all those earth-like goods. He was someone I had been able to talk to about trivial ooman things. Now, I wanted them both dead, for even threatening my child. I wanted their bodies buried in a shallow grave so that animals may dig up their remnants and chew on the bones.

Two bodies were brought back, but that is all I heard before my new guard abruptly ended the connection.

I leapt up from the bed, eyes wide, and heartbeat rampant in my chest. The yautja was looking at me with the same bewildered look.

"Why did you turn it off?!" I suddenly screamed. My chest was heaving, my hands shaking.

"I didn't want you to hear it. I will go and see for myself who was brought back."

I wanted to go with him, but I was afraid. It could be the king's guards or the prince's friend...or the prince...or the baby. Finally, tears came to my eyes again. I let myself fall back into the bed, let the venomous thoughts flow through my mind of revenge, and let all the pain collect as tears on the furs beneath my head.

When the door opened, and the guard entered, I was drowned in thoughts of Ze'ekelse'qwe. I saw the antique-copper colored urn held in his hands, taking in the ornate detail for only a moment before warm tears blurred my vision.

"No..." I choked.

I saw his blurry outline come nearer, and then felt the weight of the urn enter the bed beside me.

My throat felt so thick and strangled, it was painful. My whole body was cringing, my hands in fists, and my stomach tightening. I swallowed and reached out until my fingers touched the cold metal. I swallowed again, trying to work my way up to asking who it was.

My fingertips lingered on the urns textured surface, "You have to tell me..." I sobbed.

He kept his voice stiff and monotone, "The king is dead."

I let out whimpering cry, my eyes squeezing closed but they could not contain my tears. I clutched the urn and drug it closer, cradled it against me as I sobbed.

My lungs and throat felt raw. My eyes wet and puffy. My whole body felt as though it had been poisoned and drained of life. However, I could not help but feel relieved-it was not Ze'ekelse'qwe. I did not know what I would do without him. Did not know if I could live without him. And he was still out there, fighting. He could still be killed.

"There will be a funeral held when the prince returns." Just by the way he said it, I knew he meant "if" he got back.

"Does Ze'ekelse'qwe know...?" I whispered.

"No. He didn't see it happen, and they did not want to distract him by telling him bad news."

There was nothing else to do, but wait.

And it seemed all we were waiting for was more bodies. The man informed me that the second king's guard had also perished, that they were throwing at them all they had, but that the expert and doctor had a year to prepare. To plan. To stock up on weapons and hide traps on the planets they landed on, as backups. They did not stick to the rules or fight fairly. Illegal weapons and more. In addition, they both had resources at the zoo-dangerous and exotic animals that no one was used to fighting.

My new guard left the room as he got another call. He never wanted me to hear what they said, but instead would come back and give me a sugarcoated summary...I suppose it was for the better. I did not think I could listen if they described anything that had happened to the child.

"Nickerabi!" The guard said in a short breath as he re-entered the room.

My heart came to a dead stop.

"An elder stepped in after he heard the king was killed-and he has the child!"

Now my heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to burst. Relief spun me light-headed.

"Where is he? When are they coming home?" I asked desperately.

"The elder will not stop now, even if he had the child. He will bring an end to both the doctor and expert."

"And Ze'ekelse'qwe?"

"He will stay by the elder's side and fight of course."

My heart sunk. I just wanted him to come home now, while he was still alive...but my baby was alive, and in safe hands.

...And it was those safe hands that delivered Nickerabi to me-not Ze'ekelse'qwe...

I stood in the hallway, my chest heaving, my heart frantic, and my eyes locked onto my baby. Nickerabi was casually held around the middle by one muscular arm of the elder. I wanted to run and snatch the baby into my hands and hold him to me...but I could not budge...because I knew Ze'ekelse'qwe was dead...

The elder, still splattered with green blood and weapon in hand, strode forward confidently. His hair with the white vertebrae as beads swayed as he walked and his boots thundered on the hard flooring of the house. I could not breathe. I wanted to drop to my knees any cry before him. Nevertheless, he handed over little Nickerabi, and I took him into my arms. I tried so hard not to cry, and thickly swallowed, trying to get any words out at all. I should have thanked the elder, because without him, neither of them would have made it...but I felt like rocks were piling up on my chest and I just could not speak to him.

I rocked back and forth to comfort Nickerabi, though he did not seem fazed by any of this whatsoever, and my eyes met the elders.

"Both of the captors are dead." he informed.

I nodded and held Nickerabi tighter, the weight of him in my arms being the only thing was keeping me from falling to pieces.

"Your mate was wounded saving my life."

The pressure behind my eyes was building and I quickly bit down on my lip to stop myself from letting out any whimpers.

"The prince is an honored yautja now...and you may go see him, in the medical room."

"He's alive?" I whispered.

"He is."

The room was spinning and the hallways distorted as the elder led me to the medical room in the house. As he slid open the door for me to enter, I hesitated. I almost could not believe that it was be true. But Ze'ekelse'qwe was lying on a wide comfy-looking cot in the middle of the room, furs under him, and his skin was clean of blood. I rushed over to him, and leaned down until my forehead pressed against his.

Nickerabi had been still and quiet, but my heart leapt when he suddenly said, "Da!" began to squirm, and wiggle to get out of my grip.

I was informed that his skull had been shattered. However, the good news was that he was already healed and the coma he was in would end shortly. The elder left, but clan members continued to come and go-to see Ze'ekelse'qwe, as well as Nickerabi. The little boy loved the attention but was quickly tired out and so I had his crib brought into the room so he could sleep. I crawled in next to the prince, drifting asleep to the rise and fall of his breaths.

His movements woke me up, my eyes flying open wide to stare at his face with worry and excitement.

"Hello darling." he purred.

He was alive, that was all that just kept running through my head. I felt it was a miracle. But he frantically sat up and I could feel his racing heart under me, "Where's the child?"

"Shhhh." I pushed at him to lie back down, as I did not want him to wake Nickerabi.

"Let me see him."

I turned to see that Er'tec was in the room and he gently scooped up the child into his big hands, and brought him to us. Ze'ekelse'qwe held him in his arms and softly stroked his cheek. Nickerabi did not even stir, and continued to sleep peacefully.

"You saved that elders life." Er'tec said quietly, "You are an honored yautja now. Your father would have been very proud of you."

I cringed at the words. The king was dead...and I had forgotten that Ze'ekelse'qwe did not even know yet. No one had told him that his father had died. I dropped my face shamefully, and desperately tried to hold in more tears. I had cared for the king, more than I would have liked to admit...My mind flooded with memories of us together, and the way he had looked at Nickerabi, and my heart swelled with pain.

"The king didn't make it back?" Ze'ekelse'qwe asked.

"No, Ze. The funeral is to be held today-and K'lee is to lead it."

"K'lee?" He asked.

I looked up at Er'tec questionably.

"He didn't have a mate, and he had told me that someday soon he would find love again...But he did love K'lee in a way. I think he would have wanted her to lead his funeral."

Ze'ekelse'qwe turned to me and I met his eyes.

"You are a king now." Er'tec said.

My eyes suddenly went wide with the realization...Ze'ekelse'qwe was the new king, and that made me queen.

And, I was to lead the funeral.

I did not know what that meant at first.

My mind went to speeches, coffins, and cemeteries. However, their funerals were nothing like Earth's. Therefore, I was carefully instructed what to do and practiced for a short while before I was dressed for the occasion.

A stranger's muscular hands swept over my body to apply the paint. A base-coat of silver. Then the design started as blocky rays of sunshine radiating from my chest. But the farther out the rays got, the more they started to turn, like a Nazi symbol but with more arms. Pink, orange, and green were painted on in layers to look like they had been torn and ripped off my body in places. Finally, I was ornamented with bracelets and a necklace of small bones.

Ze'ekelse'qwe was already waiting at the location, so three guards escorted me onto the ship so we could meet him there. It was a short ride. I had not bothered to look out the window, too absorbed in remembering what I was supposed to do when I got there.

I retrieved the king's urn and stepped off the ramp, greeted by a thin dirt path in the midst of an enormous crowd. As I walked, the guards kept close to me. The dirt path got wider as I went on. The crowd was silent. Since I had been on the planet, I had yet to see it rain or even experience wind. The once peaceful quiet of the planet now gnawed at me with its deadly silence.

The dirt path broadened, turning to a natural stone path. In the distance I could see some huge erected stones-at first glance, I related it to Stonehenge just because of its similar design.

As I kept going, the urn in my hands, I started to find grooves in the stone path like narrower tire tracks. I overlooked these marks until I was standing at the entrance of the stone circle. Ze'ekelse'qwe holding little Nickerabi, Halo'acz, Er'tec, Tar-roff, and Ze'ekelse'qwe's brothers made up the inner circle of people, with the crowd at their back. There was a gap in the grooves as there was a small step in the rock, and then there were two footprints.

I paused for a moment, looking at the smooth indents in the natural rock, obviously making up two footprints...where so many others had walked the same path, where so many others had stood in the same exact spot over years and years of ceremonies.

My feet were so small, fitting inside the large footprints, and my stance was slightly wider than usual, the yautja being so much bigger than I was. Nevertheless, I stood in that exact spot, with an altar in front of me.

On the altar, there was a small jar of liquid on the left and an empty pitcher on the right. I took a deep breath, took the lid of the urn and placed it in the middle of the stone then poured the contents, the king's ashes, into the pitcher. The liquid from the jar was poured and mixed into the pitcher, creating a short of black ink.

Stepping out of the footprints, and following the grooves to the left, there was a huge stone circle with an uneven surface, some black ink still left in some of the crevices that had not been washed off. This was the difficult part, but I had practiced and committed the movements perfectly to memory...or so I hoped.

My hands carefully tipped the pitcher until a steady stream of black poured out onto the stone. I moved my arm around in smooth movements and stepped around the stone like a dance to complete the design. The kings name in the yautja symbol.


	30. Stone POV Switch

Ch30 POV Switch  
After straining muscles, shifting eyes, dirt and blood, I was suddenly waking up cradled in soft furs, K'lee's scent all around me. I did not remember how I had ended up there, so I started to assume I had died...But as my eyes slowly peeled open, I recognized the all-too-familiar medical room of my house.

K'lee cuddled up against my side on the cot, her head resting on my shoulder. She looked like a beautiful wreck-peaceful as she slept but with bags under her eyes and matted hair. I combed my claws through her soft strands, trying to undo some of the mess. Her eyes flew open to stare at me.

"Hello darling." I cooed, just feeling gooey inside at seeing her face.

Her face looked sweetly sad.

And I really must have had my head bashed in, as I had forgotten about little Nickerabi.

I abruptly sat up, "Where's the child?!" I asked in a panic.

"Shhhh." K'lee pushed at my chest to get me to lie back down.

My eyes found the crib beside the wall, and then Er'tec standing by the door. I watched him walk over and peer into the crib.

"Let me see him." I begged.

Er'tec, one of my fathers close friends, gently scooped up Nickerabi and carried him to me, setting him still asleep into my arms.

He had grown so much in a year, soft little projections even showing up on the back ridged of his head-the starting of hair. He was a big healthy chubby baby. And even as I stroked his cheek, he did not stir. I had to wonder if he had slept through the whole ordeal.

"You saved that elders life." Er'tec commented, "You are an honored yautja now. Your father would have been very proud of you."

I met his eyes.

The meaning behind his words had not slipped past me, "The king didn't make it back?"

"No, Ze. The funeral is to be held today-and K'lee is to lead it."

"K'lee?" I asked curiously.

"He didn't have a mate, and he had told me that someday soon he would find love again...But he did love K'lee in a way. I think he would have wanted her to lead his funeral."

I looked back into K'lee's beautiful brown eyes in agreement.

"You are a king now." Er'tec said.

K'lee's eyes went wide.

"I suppose I am..." I wanted to ask what had happened with the expert and doctor, but I had K'lee and the child, and that was all I needed to know. The past was the past...and, I did not want to give any clues about how little I remembered.

I could watch my bio masks recordings later, if I wished. Nevertheless, I tried to remember the procession of events. Everything was a disjointed blur.

...But when I concentrated, I could remember...

Even though I was close enough, and my ship had the right equipment, I could not blackout the expert's ship, could not stop it. He had installed a blocking device. Therefore, after I had left the king behind to search out the guard, I followed the expert's ship to another small planet.

I remembered watching his ship land on the left and my eyes looking instead to the right. The planet looked like the moon, one side lit up brightly in a crescent and the rest a dark shadow. However, it was not light that made this planet look like such. No, a molten substance like white mercury was pooling up from its pores and rushing over the surface of the planet. We would not have much time here before a tsunami wave rose over the horizon to engulf us.

I could have hovered over the planet and waited, knowing he would have to leave soon anyway. However, staying in space was burning fuel, I worried for the child's safety in his hands, and he might have cashed supplies on the planet and I did not want him to collect those without fighting for them.

I sent the king the coordinates. He sent back a message saying that the guard had perished.

I landed and prepared for a fight-but quickly found that I had terrible depth perception. I had to readjust my bio mask before the expert came or I would be dead in minutes. This planet had no atmosphere, and without it, my depth perception was skewed-something the expert no doubt already knew and had prepared for.

When my mask seemed properly aligned, I sought out the expert, the doctor, and my son.

The terrain was a gnarled mess of crevices and caves. No footprints to follow. Sound was echoed and distorted.

Before I had found anyone, the king joined my side. He moved with ease, as though he had hunted in a similar place before. His two guards followed, and when we did find the doctor, they immediately threw themselves on the front line. They protected the king and fought viciously.

However, the doctor did not fight fair. A small sort of hand grenade struck one guard at his hip and was glued there in a gooey slime. The other guard barely had time to step in front of the king before the man exploded into a splash of green blood and flesh.

The other guard was wounded, but could still fight.

When the expert appeared, I went after him. The doctor headed in the opposite direction. The king and guard, then Halo and I, were being separated. It must have been planned, as when the king's guard fought to follow a trap sprung, a high-tension wire coiling around his torso and ripping him in half. When I concentrated, I could find the trips in the direction the expert was leading us as well. The king headed after the doctor alone.

Just when it seemed we could both avoid the traps and the weapons and were closing in for the kill-the expert released the animals.

Everything began happening very rapidly, but halo and I were a team and had been hunting together for years.

Halo backed off from pursuing the expert and instead became by guard. He dodged cannon blasts from the expert and shot down any animals that attacked. I pushed closer and closer to the expert, waiting for that perfect shot.

But he knew where the traps were. He knew what animals were coming, how to fight them, where they were, and his weapons were more than just lethal.

When the tides came, we parted. I did not want to have to restart-but if I pushed it, we could all die. Halo and I got onto our ship as soon as the expert did and we followed him. My mind was racing at not seeing the kings ship also rise, but I could not abandon the expert, or he would be lost.

I pushed dreading thoughts out of my mind and relaxed into the control chair for a little rest.

The next planet was just as small. I watched the expert's ship descend and started to follow-but there was something waiting there for both of us. An enormous gray ship, more than five times the size of mine. It looked like a living being, casting a shadow over my ship as it blocked out the light from a close star.

I knew instantly that it was an elder, but I thought Tar-roff said he had granted no help.

The huge ship cruised over to the expert's, descending as it went, trapping the small ship under it as though it would crush it. The expert was forced to land swiftly and the monstrous ship landed beside it. Why the expert had not sped away, I assumed his anti-blackout technology had been rendered useless by the elder's ship.

Before I had landed they were both gone, into the thick vegetation. I tracked them easily, following the shrill yipping of animals. Halo dispatched any ahead of me before they had a chance to think.

By the time I caught sight of the elder, bones in his hair, crystal around his neck, many animals lay in the dirt and the doctor was on his back, stunned but breathing slowly.

The elder dodged shots, and lashed at the animals around him as if he already knew what they would do. When the expert pulled out another sticky grenade, the elder straitened and splayed his mandibles at the man in challenge.

The grenade hit the elder in the shoulder where it should have stuck to his armor plating-but it slid off the shiny black surface, and the elder gave it a careless kick so that it exploded one of the animals circling him instead. Then, the elder advanced, so swiftly it was as if he possessed supernatural powers. His claws wrapped around the expert's neck.

"The child." The elder growled.

"On the ship, alive and safe." The expert choked.

Held behind the neck, the elder led the man back to his ship, stomping him up the ramp. When the elder stepped into the entrance, a wall of blue sparked around him-whatever he was wearing, cutting out the ships intruder system.

My heart was thumping with determined frantic beats as I stood on the ramp, so close to the entrance I could feel the static of the force field ready to send a jolt of electricity through my body if I tried to enter. The elder stepped into view with the expert in tow and the baby in his other arm.

I was too focused on Nickerabi. Halo was keeping the remaining animals at bay. I had forgotten about the doctor.

When the elder went to hand me the child, sparks flew off my armor from the doctor's attack. Swiftly, I had to turn to fight him off.

Left to hold the child, the expert now had a weakness.

I sliced threw the doctors collarbone, practically separating his shoulder, when I saw the expert retreating. The doctor followed, leaving an obvious line of green blood. I went to pursue but the elder handed me the child to follow them himself. The child was in my hands and I quickly raced to my ship where he would be safe.

I was greeted by the expert, standing defiantly in front of the ship, unwilling to let me win that easily.

The elder came to my aid before the expert made a move.

However, the expert had a weapon I had never seen before.

A black tar-like substance was spewed out in front of the weapon in a wide sweep. It splattered all over the elder in random patches, quickly drying to a sort of cement, and even covers the lenses of his bio mask. Then the expert clicked on the device and the end of the weapon began to glow.

I had to hand Nickerabi over to Halo'acz, as the elder ripped away his ruined bio mask. I blocked the shot and aimed at the expert with a constricting net.

I was forced on my back, feeling as though I had been run over by a train.

The weapon shot threw the net, creating a hole as I had expected. Nevertheless, the expert had not prepared for a net, and the rest of it tangled around him.

I was conscious enough to see the elder plunge his combi-stick into the expert's chest, ending him.

I felt my body fading as the elder loomed over me.

However, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Halo fall to his knees with child in hand, and the doctor quickly snatched Nickerabi from him. Before the doctor could kill halo, the elder chased him off.

My vision was blurring.

But when I saw the elder again, he had the child.

I saw the doctor's ship rise into the sky. However, the elder taped on his wrist controls and the whole thing exploded so I could watch the pieces rain down.

They were dead. The child was safe. I could die, and so I let darkness take me...But then I had woken up a king.

And I would be attending the funeral for a king.

I held our child in my hands, my friends and clan members gathered around. Er'tec placed his hand on my shoulder, and I was thankful for the support. Lu'ja-sah'ara was present as well. Giant towering stones were erected as a dotted line that formed a circle around the center. A single natural-stone path led up to the alter, and my eyes were steady as I watched K'lee walk down it. She gracefully walked in the worn grooves of the stone, from the millions that had taken the same path over so many years. She carried my father's ashes in the urn in her small hands. Her hair was braided up with the beads, her skin was still tan, and she was painted like a tornado of color with a shining gold star in the middle of her chest.

The sky was the beautiful amber color of the evenings here, and K'lee stepped up to the alter. Her face looked peaceful, but I knew inside her heart she was not. I watched her perform the ritual-pouring the ashes into a pitcher and then the liquid into the pitcher as well, to create a black ink from the dead.

She preformed the last part beautifully, pouring out the ink into the symbol that was my fathers name as she almost danced about the large stone plaque.

Cetanu eventually wins all battles.


	31. Untitled

Blizzard Ch31

Nickerabi was growing so quickly, but now I had more to worry about than ever. We did not have the king nor the guard to train him, but Ze'ekelse'qwe trained with him every chance he got. I still worried. He could still be taken away from me so easily, and I would never know how long I would have him...

I was to meet his combat instructor at school, as apparently Nickerabi had gotten into a fight with a much older, stronger yautja boy who had been picking on him. Dread was sinking into my skin as my guards followed me into the room to discuss the events with the teacher.

"Is he hurt?" was the very first question that passed my lips.

"The sustained injuries are nothing more than a broken arm and a minor concussion..."

My head swam. The yautja brushed off such injuries and yet on Earth we put band-aids on scratches.

"...but not from your boy." he added.

I met the instructors golden-tinged eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

"Your boy showed a great deal of skill, beating up a higher-level yautja today."

"Nickerabi...beat him up?" I could not contain the excitement in my voice, and even the combat instructor showed slight amusement on his features.

After that day, I did not worry about him so much.


End file.
